Double Je
by Becca86
Summary: Dans la vie de tous les jours, Sora Miyano est un étudiant comme les autres. Mais lorsqu'il sort du lycée, il devient Cisco, le mannequin favori des lectrices de Pamper. Personne ne connaît son secret... Pour l'instant. SquallxSora RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Ah, encore une autre histoire!! Hm, je commençais à avoir du mal avec mes deux autres fics (manque d'inspiration ou envie de changement? Je ne sais pas trop) et, pour tout arranger, voilà que j'ai une nouvelle histoire en tête! (Et j'en ai encore une autre… je ne vais jamais m'en sortir! Lol) Bref, pour ne pas changer, c'est encore avec les persos de KH et, toujours pour ne pas changer, c'est du shonen-ai. (voire yaoi à certains moments, mais jamais rien de trop 'gore'.) Voilà! Eh bien, bonne lecture les amis! Oh, et merci à Osi-chan d'avoir 'testé' la fic! XD

x-x-x-x

" Ok, tourne-toi vers moi maintenant. "

Le jeune modèle obéit et pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à l'objectif. Un flash et un déclic lui indiquèrent que la photo était prise.

" Bien, maintenant, une main qui passe sous la chemise. N'en montre pas trop quand même. "

Le mannequin était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, aux yeux bleus perçants et captivants. Il était jeune, avait un corps mince et légèrement musclé, lui donnant un air enfantin et innocent, mais mature malgré tout. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, certaines mèches retombant presque sur ses épaules tandis que d'autres retombaient devant son visage. Les coiffeurs avaient fait un travail extraordinaire pour dompter ses cheveux, d'habitude en bataille. Là, il n'avait plus aucun épi. Un autre flash et un déclic.

" Très bien! Maintenant, de dos, en enlevant la chemise. J'en prends une série, alors va doucement. " indiqua le photographe. Le mannequin s'exécuta et laissa glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, puis sur ses avant-bras et enfin sur ses poignets; le tout avec le visage légèrement de côté.

" Parfait! Merci! " dit le photographe avant de commencer à ranger son matériel. Il avait d'autres séances et ne devait donc pas traîner. Un autre homme s'approcha du jeune modèle, en applaudissant lentement.

" Bon travail, Cisco. Tes fans vont adorer. " complimenta-t-il le jeune homme, qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Surtout que je 'tombe la chemise'. Ces dévergondées donneraient n'importe quoi pour me voir déshabillé. " répondit le mannequin en riant, non sans une pointe d'amertume.

" Ah, mais tu finiras par y passer dès que tu auras atteint la majorité. Ne l'oublie pas. " répondit l'autre homme, un blond aux cheveux défiant la gravité, et aux yeux bleus. Assez communs, d'ailleurs.

" Par pitié, Cloud, ne m'y fait pas penser. J'ai encore de beaux jours devant moi avant ça. " rétorqua le plus jeune. Cloud était le manager de Cisco, et ce depuis ses débuts. Il n'était censé l'assister que pendant les premiers mois de mannequinât, mais Cisco avait insisté pour ne pas en changer. Et comme il était presque devenu la mascotte de Pamper, le magazine pour lequel il posait, il avait été écouté. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit couloir sur la droite de la salle de travail, et entrèrent dans la loge numéro 4. Une fois à l'intérieur, le modèle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir. " Je ne vais pas savoir tenir demain, en cours. En plus, j'ai un contrôle, je vais devoir réviser en rentrant et me coucher à pas d'heure. " se plaignit-il en attrapant du coton et de quoi retirer la tonne de maquillage dont l'avaient impitoyablement recouvert les maquilleuses. Cisco était encore lycéen et il était hors de question que cela se sache. Les employés faisaient de leur mieux pour le vieillir à l'aide d'artifices divers. Changer sa coiffure avait été l'une des idées les plus géniales. Il était méconnaissable sans toutes ses mèches ébouriffées.

" Contrôle de quoi? " demanda Cloud en se tenant derrière lui, une brosse à la main. Il commença à lui brosser les cheveux pour retirer une partie de la laque et du gel qui avaient servi au 'domptage', comme aimait dire le coiffeur attitré de Cisco.

" Français. Un truc sur l'un des chapitres de Candide. Tu sais, sur le chapitre final. " expliqua le plus jeune. Cloud haussa un sourcil et le regarda dans le miroir.

" Mais tu connais tout ça par cœur. C'est même toi qui m'as expliqué certains passages quand j'essayais de t'aider. " dit le blond, l'air étonné.

" Ouais, mais je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise d'aller à ce contrôle sans avoir au moins relu ne serait-ce qu'une fois. " admit le plus jeune en faisant la moue. Ca faisait déjà trois disques de coton de partis. Et il n'avait même pas fait la moitié de son visage.

" Le petit génie est modeste? " taquina Cloud. Il n'exagérait pas. Cisco était vraiment intelligent. Il rendait toujours des copies de qualité, peu importait la matière. Cloud ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le jeune homme s'était lancé dans une filière littéraire alors que la section scientifique lui avait ouvert les bras. Lui-même avait toujours voulu suivre cette filière, mais il n'avait jamais eu de résultats assez bons. " Je me demandais… Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté la section S plutôt que L? " demanda Cloud, qui posa la brosse lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche.

" Je suis plus du genre à lire qu'à calculer à longueur de journée. " répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. Il se regarda attentivement dans le miroir. Oui, il avait tout enlevé cette fois. Il pivota sur sa chaise et se dirigea vers le tabouret posé dans l'un des coins de la petite pièce. Dessus étaient posés les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé à son travail. Il retira sa ceinture et son pantalon, se tenant devant Cloud en boxer. Il y était habitué maintenant.

" Et dire que moi, j'ai toujours rêvé de ça. Mais je me suis retrouvé à m'occuper d'un sale gamin comme toi. " dit-il sérieusement. Cisco se tourna vers lui.

" Avoue que tu m'adores! " dit ce dernier en faisant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Seulement quand tu n'es plus en train de travailler. " rétorqua Cloud, les bras croisés.

" Comment ça? " demanda le plus jeune en enfilant son pantalon.

" Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte, mais une fois que tu es Cisco, il y a une aura différente autour de toi. Tu es plus… Comment dire? Intimidant. " expliqua Cloud en hochant la tête, content de son choix.

" Intimidant? **Moi**? " s'exclama le jeune châtain en riant. Il passa sa ceinture dans les passants de son pantalon et la resserra. " De toutes les choses qu'on ait pu se dire, celle-là était de loin la plus stupide. " Il rit de nouveau.

" Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte à quel point les gens devenaient sérieux quand tu t'approches d'eux? Moi-même j'ai toujours hâte de te voir redevenir le gamin insouciant qui va encore à l'école. " admit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. " Bah, je suppose que c'est ce côté arrogant qui fait ton succès. "

" Je ne suis pas arrogant! " s'indigna Cisco en passant son pull. " Ca, c'est le rôle d'Irvine! Cette sale tête de navet… " marmonna-t-il. Il fit la moue en entendant Cloud éclater de rire.

" Tu ne pourrais pas remettre ton répertoire à jour? Non, franchement, 'tête de navet', ça ne se dit plus. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une insulte à la base? " réfléchit-il tout haut en se grattant le menton. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour éviter le pantalon que lui avait lancé le jeune châtain. " Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Ta mère va s'inquiéter. " L'autre garçon ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre son manager jusqu'à sa voiture. Le jeune garçon n'habitait pas très loin et il aurait très bien pu retourner chez lui à pieds, mais Cloud n'avait jamais voulu le laisser faire. Pourquoi? C'était une énigme. Quelques minutes plus tard – à peine un quart d'heure – ils furent arrivés devant une maison modeste, avec un petit parterre de fleur de chaque côté d'une allée menant à la porte d'entrée.

" Merci pour le trajet. " dit poliment le jeune châtain en retirant sa ceinture de sécurité. " Passe une bonne soirée. " ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la portière. Il commença à marcher en direction du petit grillage d'entrée, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la vitre se baisser.

" Sora! " appela Cloud, qui s'était penché sur le siège du côté passager pour parler. Le jeune châtain se retourna et le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " N'oublie pas que tu as un congé jusqu'à lundi. Je t'appellerai pour te donner les horaires de la semaine prochaine! " expliqua-t-il. Lorsque le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le blond lui fit signe et s'éloigna.

" Je commence à avoir l'impression d'avoir deux personnalités, à me faire appeler par deux noms différents… " marmonna Sora en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Au fond, il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Cisco et Sora étaient tellement différents, même s'ils étaient une seule et unique personne. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, il trouvait cela plutôt amusant de passer ses journées au milieu de filles qui gloussaient en le regardant dans les magazines, sans même savoir que l'objet de leur fantaisies – innocentes ou non, selon certaines – se trouvait juste à côté d'elles. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt inattendu, ce succès. Il n'était pas si populaire que ça dans son lycée. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Il parlait très facilement aux autres et avait ainsi plusieurs connaissances dans tout l'établissement. En contrepartie, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches, mis à part Kairi, avec qui il avait grandi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, de la maternelle à leur année de première au lycée, classe où il était actuellement. Kairi était une fille vraiment mignonne. Elle pouvait porter à peu près n'importe quel type de vêtement et être toujours aussi ravissante. Sora était sorti avec elle pendant un certain temps, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de ses camarades de classe. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une fille aussi belle sortait avec un garçon aussi ordinaire. Finalement, ils s'étaient séparés après quelques semaines car ils n'étaient pas à l'aise du tout. Ils préféraient rester bons amis, rien de plus. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, au plus grand étonnement de la plupart de leurs camarades de classe. Mais là n'est pas le plus important.

Le jeune châtain ouvrit la porte d'entrée, posa son sac près des escaliers et accrocha son manteau. Il sentait déjà l'odeur du plat que préparait sa mère dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea jusqu'à cette pièce et salua brièvement sa mère avant de commencer à mettre la table.

" Comment s'est passé le travail? " demanda-t-elle en souriant à son fils.

" Plutôt bien. Comme d'habitude. " répondit le garçon. " Et ta journée? "

" Oh, c'était épuisant. Il y avait un monde fou au magasin, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. " se plaignit la femme en remuant les pâtes qui cuisaient doucement.

" Toujours pas de cible en vue? " chantonna-t-il.

" Sora! " s'exclama la mère en faisant la moue. " …Non, toujours pas. "

Sora vivait seul avec Miyuki – sa mère – depuis qu'il avait commencé le collège. Ses parents ne s'entendaient plus et son père avait fini par les laisser pour s'enfuir avec une autre femme. Le jeune châtain se rappelait encore comme sa mère avait souffert de cette trahison. Mais depuis qu'ils vivaient seuls, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et la vie à la maison n'avait jamais été aussi agréable. Miyuki travaillait dans un petit restaurant en centre ville, et comme elle ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour payer le crédit de leur maison, Sora s'était présenté, il y a plusieurs mois, à un casting sans lui en parler. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il avait été très étonné lorsque le directeur de la boite l'avait engagé. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi. Sa mère était la seule à connaître son secret. Oh, elle n'était pas d'accord au début et elle lui avait même ordonné d'aller se désister. Mais avec un peu d'aide – de Cloud, qui ne voulait plus lâcher un tel 'trésor' comme il l'avait dit ce jour là – elle avait fini par abandonner. Et maintenant, ils vivaient plus que confortablement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon, pour ce soir? " demanda le jeune châtain en s'asseyant sur l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine. Miyuki était fatiguée de lui répéter de ne pas faire ça, mais, à nouveau, elle avait fini par abandonner. Son fils était bien trop têtu pour l'écouter.

" Des pâtes à l'ail. " déclara-t-elle.

" Ouah. Heureusement que je ne sors plus ce soir, alors! " déclara Sora en souriant. Oui, il avait un contrôle à préparer après tout!

x-x-x-x

" Oh, regardez! Ils parlent de Cisco! " s'exclama une fille pendant la pause; une jolie fille aux cheveux blonds tressés et attachés avec une sorte de ruban bleu. Aussitôt, un groupe de filles se rassembla autour de sa table, dans la salle de classe.

" Lis-nous l'article, Rikku! " demanda Kairi, excitée. Elle aussi s'était laissée piéger par le regard de Cisco. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des mêmes yeux que ceux de son meilleur ami? Rikku s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

" _Dans une interview très privée, Cisco nous annonce qu'il cherche encore l'âme sœur. Ses préférences? Il n'en a aucune. L'affection est la seule qualité requise pour obtenir une place dans le cœur du mannequin le plus 'in' de ces dix dernières années. Alors mesdemoiselles, montrez-vous douces et sincères pour le faire craquer et, peut-être, le laisser vous voler un doux baiser! _" Les filles gloussèrent avant de commencer à parler avec entrain.

" Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi craquant que ça! " dit une fille.

" Ah, je suis sûre que ce mec est un dieu au plumard! " s'exclama une autre, faisant glousser ses camarades à nouveau. " Je veux dire, il suffit de voir son regard! C'est clairement un appel à la corruption! "

" Je le laisserai volontiers me corrompre, dans ce cas! " S'ensuivirent des exclamations et des rires. Entra dans la classe, à ce moment précis, un garçon assez grand. Il avait les cheveux couleur platine et des yeux bleus, ou verts selon les jours. Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient turquoise. Il resta debout, près de la porte, son regard étudiant rapidement l'amas de filles regroupées à l'une des tables du fond. Leurs rires – et des bribes de conversations – suffirent à lui faire savoir ce qu'il se passait.

" Laissez-moi deviner. Vous parlez encore de Fiasco? " dit-il, un sourire en coin.

" CISCO!!! " s'indignèrent plusieurs filles. Kairi se retourna et se dirigea vers le garçon.

" Bah c'est pareil. " marmonna-t-il. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'une des tables, où l'un des élèves était en train de dormir. " Comment il peut arriver à dormir avec tout le bruit que vous faites? " demanda-t-il en désignant la personne du doigt brièvement. Kairi tourna la tête et se mit à rire.

" Sora dort comme un loir. Un tremblement de terre ne le réveillerait pas. Je pensais que tu le savais maintenant, Riku. " dit-elle en souriant. Heureusement qu'il était endormi d'ailleurs. Ca lui a évité d'avoir à entendre des propos un peu gênants…

" Il dort toujours en classe, et pourtant il a de meilleures notes que tous les autres. C'est vraiment pas juste. " déclara Riku en croisant les bras.

" Il a un peu plus de matière grise, voilà tout. " admit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Sora choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il se redressa et bâilla comme une carpe. " Ca y est, tu es réveillé? Espèce d'ours! " taquina-t-elle en le poussant doucement. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux encore à moitié fermés et lourds de sommeil.

" Il est quelle heure, Kai? " demanda-t-il avant de s'étirer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon qui se tenait aux côtés de son amie. " Oh, c'est lui ton petit ami? Euh… " dit Sora en réfléchissant.

" Sora! Il est dans notre classe depuis la seconde et tu ne te souviens même pas de son nom! " dit Kairi, un peu vexée. Riku et elle se parlaient très souvent depuis qu'elle et Sora avaient commencé le lycée. " Et c'est un ami. Bon sang, mais tu as vécu dans un trou ou quoi? Tu ne connais même pas son nom! "

" Et tu ne l'a toujours pas dit, d'ailleurs. " firent remarquer le jeune châtain et l'autre garçon en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard.

" Je suis Riku Iwatari. " dit le plus grand en tendant une main.

" Sora, mais tu le savais déjà, je suppose. " répondit le jeune châtain en souriant.

" Je l'ai appris il y a à peine deux minutes, mais oui, j'étais courant. " admit Riku en haussant les épaules. Kairi, cette fois, le poussa lui.

" Vous êtes bien les mêmes, vous deux… " grommela-t-elle avant de rejoindre le groupe qu'avait formé Rikku. Les deux garçons la suivirent du regard, sans rien dire.

" Elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser. " remarqua Sora, les sourcils haussés. " Je me demande ce que – "

" Hé! Il est écrit que Cisco a l'intention de poser nu dès sa majorité!! " S'ensuivirent des cris de joie et des rires euphoriques.

" _QUOI??!!! J'ai JAMAIS dit ça!!! " _pensa Sora, indigné. Il espérait seulement que ça ne se voyait pas.

" Tu en fais une tête. " déclara l'autre garçon, l'air amusé. Visiblement, les pensées de Sora étaient relativement claires. " Tu serais bien du genre à voir les filles comme des êtres purs et innocents. Je me trompe? " Le jeune châtain leva les yeux vers lui et réfléchit vite. Très vite.

" Euh oui. Comment tu as deviné? " demanda-t-il en se grattant la nuque. " _J'ai intérêt à faire attention avec lui. ET il faudra absolument que je parle à Cloud. _" Ils ne se parlèrent plus car leur professeur était arrivé. Sora se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'il s'était reposé. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans événements particulièrement intéressants. Il avait mangé avec Kairi et Riku – qui s'était joint à eux – et ils avaient bien discuté. Ce que Sora appréciait chez Kairi, c'était que sa 'passion' pour son autre lui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir d'autres sujets de conversation. Franchement, il se serait claqué la tête contre les murs si elle avait été comme toutes les autres. Et il n'avait absolument pas hâte que les photos de lui torse nu soient publiées, même s'il était vu de dos. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il avait été piégé. Ces photos, juste après sa soi-disant 'annonce' allaient seulement conforter les dires des journalistes. Il était maudit. Purement et simplement.

" Sora, quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda Kairi sur le chemin du retour, en le voyant s'acharner sur un caillou, qu'il envoyait toujours plus loin.

" Oui. " répondit-il un peu trop sèchement. Il soupira en voyant l'air inquiet de son amie. " Ne t'inquiète pas Kairi. Ok? " ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Cette dernière fit oui de la tête et ne dit plus rien d'autre.

------

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui, Sora se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Plus que jamais, il voulait parler avec Miyuki. Elle était la seule à avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. L'une d'entre elles en particulier. Mais il était dit qu'il devrait attendre car on sonna à la porte. Un peu inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci de la journée? Il ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un œil à l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée.

" Squall? " demanda-t-il. Que faisait son coiffeur sur le pas de sa porte? " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" Tu as un meeting surprise. Une séance d'autographes pour l'ouverture d'un salon de remise en forme dans le centre. Tu as rendez-vous à 20heures. " déclara Squall en passant le pas de la porte. Le jeune châtain referma la porte et regarda l'horloge.

" Mais c'est dans trois heures. Il ne me faudra jamais autant de temps pour me préparer! " se plaignit le plus jeune en faisant la moue. Il suivit Squall dans le salon, où il vit ce dernier prendre place sur le canapé.

" Viens. " dit l'homme en tournant légèrement la tête vers son jeune associé. Sora soupira et s'avança. Il fit pour s'asseoir à côté de Squall, mais ce dernier posa les mains sur ses hanches et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. " Tu es bien distant aujourd'hui. " murmura-t-il dans à l'oreille de Sora, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne du plus jeune. Satisfait de la réaction, Squall écarta quelques mèches du cou du jeune châtain pour y déposer plusieurs baisers innocents. Sora pencha la tête en avant pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

" Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne pourra pas aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas? " demanda le plus jeune à vois basse.

" On a trois heures devant nous. C'est bien assez, non? " demanda l'homme en glissant les mains sous le pull de l'adolescent, qui laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant.

" Tu – Tu sais bien qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas après l'a – "

" Bon, d'accord. " le coupa Squall en continuant à se divertir, ses lèvres à présent occupées par le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme. " Changement de programme, dans ce cas. "

" Qu – " commença Sora, sentant la main de son coiffeur bouger lentement vers ses parties les plus intimes. " Squall, je te signale que je sens tout, assis comme ça. C'est très gênant. " murmura-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre.

" Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner un ami dans le besoin? " demanda l'homme en riant doucement.

" Tu as des mains, et tu sais t'en servir, il me semble. " rétorqua le plus jeune, sans aucune once d'hésitation.

" Ce que tu peux être vulgaire. " dit Squall en mordillant le lobe de Sora, qui gémit tout bas. " Et puis, d'après ce que je sens là, tu as le même problème que moi. " Il rit en sentant le jeune châtain gesticuler et tenter de descendre de ses genoux.

" Idiot! C'est parce que tu – " commença Sora, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de l'ouverture de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Encore une fois, il avait perdu. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à échapper 'au pire'.

------

Les deux garçons étaient assis dans la Porsche noire de Squall et se dirigeaient vers le salon où Sora devait rencontrer ses fans. L'ambiance était assez calme, quoique légèrement tendue. Et ce fut l'homme qui brisa le silence le premier, contrairement à l'habitude.

" Je me demandais… " commença l'homme aux yeux gris, l'air pensif. " Tu te montres assez peu consentant vis-à-vis de mes avances ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, on a dû passer la nuit ensemble une seule fois, et ça ne s'est plus jamais reproduit. " expliqua-t-il, regardant brièvement son compagnon de temps à autre.

" C'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment. " marmonna le jeune châtain en remuant nerveusement. " Qu'est-ce qu'on est, au final? Des amants? Ou plutôt des amis avec bienfaits? " Il étudia attentivement l'expression de Squall mais, comme toujours, aucune émotion n'était montrée.

" Plutôt la dernière option. " dit franchement l'homme. Il entendit Sora soupirer.

" Maintenant, tu as ta réponse. " déclara le plus jeune en regardant par la fenêtre. " Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une relation trop sérieuse dans une situation pareille. Je suis désolé, mais ça restera un coup d'un soir. "

" Mais on vient juste de recommencer. " dit Squall, un sourcil haussé. " Même si ce n'était pas complètement physique, bestial et – "

" Ca va, je vois le topo. " l'interrompit Sora, les joues devenues fortement rouges. " On en restera aux mains, point barre. " ajouta-t-il.

" Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, l'idée me semble plutôt séduisante. " répondit l'homme en souriant. " Bon, nous y sommes. "

Le magasin semblait pour le moins désert. Pas de filles hystériques, pas de file d'attente. C'était plutôt pratique – personne ne le verrait entrer en tant que Sora – mais aussi étrange.

" Il n'y a personne. " fit remarquer le plus jeune en descendant de voiture.

" Les gens n'ont pas encore été prévenus, c'est pour ça. On attend une demi-heure avant le début de la séance de dédicaces avant de passer le spot publicitaire. " expliqua Squall en le conduisant jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce où les attendaient déjà plusieurs maquilleuses et stylistes. Le plus jeune s'assit sur la chaise qui lui fut indiquée, et il attendit que la métamorphose soit terminée.

------

Kairi avait invité Riku et Naminé à passer la soirée chez elle. Ils comptaient sortir en ville par la suite et aller visiter les magasins ouverts la nuit. C'était une des particularités de la ville où ils habitaient : de jour, comme de nuit, des magasins étaient ouverts. Et Kairi adorait sortir en pleine nuit et s'amuser. Cela ne dérangeait pas sa mère, tant qu'elle ne partait pas seule. Les trois adolescents étaient dans le salon et regardaient une série télévisée. Naminé et Kairi suivait attentivement l'épisode où Thomas avait enfin déclaré son amour pour Josie, même si cette dernière l'avait trompé avec Mike, qui était le frère de Thomas. Du moins, c'est ce que Riku avait cru comprendre. Il se contentait de lire un magazine qu'avait laissé le frère de Kairi, non loin de là. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que le feuilleton soit terminé et qu'ils passent à autre chose.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?! " s'indignèrent Kairi et Naminé lorsque la série fut interrompue à son moment le plus important. Riku leva les yeux et sourit. Quelqu'un avait dû entendre ses prières! Apparu une image du magazine Pamper avec, en gros plan :

" Tiens, c'est Fias – " commença le jeune homme.

" Cisco? " questionnèrent les deux filles, en échangeant un regard. On entendit alors une jeune femme parler :

" _Exceptionnel! Pour fêter l'ouverture du nouveau centre de beauté Cachou, Pamper – sponsor officiel du centre – a décidé d'organiser avec son mannequin vedette, Cisco, une séance de dédicaces! Rendez-vous ce soir à 19 heures à l'entrée du centre! Venez nombreuses! _"

Puis le feuilleton reprit son cours dans le silence le plus total. Les deux filles se regardèrent, jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis supplièrent Riku du regard.

" Non, je ne viens pas. " déclara-t-il fermement sans même lever les yeux de la page qu'il lisait.

" Allez, Riku! Je suis sûre que tu ne l'as jamais vu! Il est tellement craquant!! " s'exclama Kairi, excitée à l'idée de voir son idole.

" Qui sait? Peut-être que tu seras remarqué. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir modèle, Riku. " l'encouragea Naminé, son amie acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

" Si c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour me convaincre, je peux vous dire que vous avez intérêt à vite trouver d'autres idées. " commenta-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement. Kairi gonfla les joues et se leva.

" Très bien, soit têtu. Je vais appeler Sora. Je suis sûre qu'il voudra venir, **lui**. " dit la jeune fille aux cheveux acajou.

" Sora? Mais il s'en fiche de Ci – " commença la jeune blonde, mais Kairi la pinça au bras pour la faire taire. Naminé fronça les sourcils, vexée.

" Il n'aura pas peur de venir nous escorter jusqu'au centre ville. Ce n'est pas un trouillard, lui. " continua Kairi, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle étouffa une exclamation de joie en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils.

" Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce Fias – "

" Cisco! " corrigèrent les filles.

" – Ce type, un point c'est tout. " s'entêta Riku en tournant vivement la page. Il fronça les sourcils en tombant nez à nez avec une publicité pour un parfum avec… Cisco. Il était vraiment partout.

" Riku, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux parce que c'est lui qui attire l'attention de toutes les filles maintenant? " demanda Naminé, pleine de bonnes intentions. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était en train de tirer sur une corde sensible.

" C'est vrai que depuis les débuts de Cisco, ta côte est en chute libre. " ajouta Kairi.

" Ce type est faux, voilà tout. " répondit Riku d'un ton ferme. " Il ment à tout le monde, et je trouve ça absolument détestable. "

" Avoue simplement que tu es jaloux de lui. " s'indigna Kairi, les bras croisés.

" Franchement Kai, tu le crois quand il dit que tout ce qu'il recherche chez sa future fiancée, c'est de l'affection? N'importe qui peut lui en donner, même la fille la plus banale. Lui aussi il regarde les apparences, c'est évident. Il n'est pas aussi simplet qu'il veut le faire croire. " déclara Riku, les sourcils froncés. Il vit la jeune rousse sourire davantage, et il se renfrogna.

" Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire? " demanda-t-elle. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. C'était un piège pour le forcer à les accompagner, mais il n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler. Et donc, il accepta, au grand plaisir des deux demoiselles.

------

" Ok, domptage terminé. " commenta Squall après avoir coiffé Sora. " Tu es parfait. "

" Merci. " répondit Sora en se levant. Il tira sur le pull que lui avait fait porter la styliste, l'air boudeur. " Je déteste ce genre de vêtement. C'est fin, ça colle de partout et il y a des… Trous. Et en plus, on voit un peu mon ventre quand mon pantalon descend. " se plaignit-il.

" Il faut en donner, Cisco. " rétorqua l'homme en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. " Les filles vont craquer devant ta tenue. C'est si sexy… " commenta-t-il en se penchant en avant pour mordiller le cou du jeune modèle.

" Pas dans les loges. " dit fermement un autre homme. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui.

" Cloud! Ca tombe bien, je voulais te voir. " dit calmement Cisco, les bras croisés. Il vit l'homme blond hausser un sourcil. " Vois-tu, il paraît que 'Cisco' aurait dit, durant une interview, qu'il avait l'intention de poser nu, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. C'est drôle, hein? " dit-il en riant froidement. Cloud gesticula nerveusement.

" Hm, bah – "

" **Et** – " continua le modèle, " – J'ai comme la nette impression que la dernière séance de photos était un coup monté pour appuyer ces propos. Ou alors, je deviens paranoïaque. " Il entama, mentalement, une danse victorieuse à la vue de l'air penaud de son manager.

" Peut-être bien que c'est le cas. " avoua le blond. Squall, sentant le vent tourner, décida de sortir de la pièce, manquant les regards noirs que lui lançait Cloud. " _Froussard_. " pensa ce dernier.

" Cloud, je suis fatigué de te répéter que je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber aussi bas! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue?! " s'emporta le plus jeune.

" Ecoute, tous les mannequins passent par là. Et ce ne sera que l'histoire que deux ou trois séances, rien de plus. Et on ne verra même pas à quel point tu es **petit**. " dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Je vais tuer Squall. " marmonna le plus jeune. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, mais on ne les voyait pas rougir. Pas avec tout le maquillage qu'il portait.

" En parlant de ça, il serait temps que ça s'arrête. " dit fermement le manager. " Ca va ternir ton image si ça venait à se savoir. "

" Oh, mais personne ne le saura jamais. C'est Sora qui s'amuse avec Squall, pas Cisco. " fit remarquer le plus jeune.

" Peut-être, mais même Sora ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses. " rétorqua le plus grand. " Ecoute, Squall ne voit rien de sérieux dans cette relation. Tu le sais, au moins? "

" …Il me l'a dit en venant ici. " répondit le jeune châtain, les yeux baissés. Il entendit Cloud soupirer.

" Tu vas finir par t'attacher à lui, et quand il voudra définitivement mettre fin à vos activités douteuses, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. " dit doucement l'homme blond en posant une main sur l'épaule du mannequin. Cisco leva la tête. " Ne vois pas cela comme le sermon de ton manager, mais plutôt comme un conseil d'ami. " ajouta Cloud en souriant chaleureusement.

" Je vais y réfléchir. Peut-être. " s'entêta le jeune châtain. " Bien, il va être l'heure de commencer ces autographes, non? " ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus enjoué. " Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini! " Le manager rit doucement et le suivit à l'intérieur du salon.

Dehors, les alentours du centre de beauté étaient noirs de monde. Cisco dut lutter pour ne pas avoir l'air étonné. Il savait qu'il était très apprécié, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait à ce point. Il prit place à la table dressée en cette occasion, couverte d'un drap bleu satiné, aux couleurs de l'enseigne du bâtiment. Le jeune modèle passa le bout des doigts sur l'étoffe, étonné de sa douceur.

" Si vous voulez bien prendre place, monsieur Cisco. " demanda une employée en retirant la chaise pour lui. Cisco haussa les sourcils en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme, qui était plus qu'intimidée.

" Euh, merci. " dit-il, les sourcils froncés. " _Peut-être que je suis vraiment intimidant, finalement…_ " Il s'assit et fixa la table du regard. Tout cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'aimait pas l'image de Cisco. Il n'avait rien à avoir avec Sora et il aurait tout donné pour que cela change. Malheureusement, le mannequin n'avait pas le droit de changer. Il était bien trop populaire tel qu'il était. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les gardiens en train d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et laisser les gens s'engouffrer dans l'espace confiné de la salle d'entrée. Une tape sur son épaule le rappela à lui.

" Je crois qu'elle attend. " fit remarquer Cloud, les sourcils froncés. Cisco leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une jeune fille timide et rouge comme une pivoine. Et voilà, il allait basculer et devenir le modèle arrogant qu'il avait appris à jouer. Il fit son sourire le plus charmeur et tendit la main pour prendre le carton que tenait la demoiselle.

" Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle. Comment t'appelles-tu? " demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Elle était totalement différente de sa voix habituelle, au point que même Cloud était étonné chaque fois qu'il entendait Cisco parler. La demoiselle se tordit les mains et murmura :

" Megumi. " Puis elle rougit de plus belle lorsque Cisco acquiesça lentement de la tête, ses mèches retombant un peu plus devant ses yeux, sans jamais les cacher complètement.

" Un bien joli nom. " commenta-t-il en signant sur le carton. " Passe une bonne soirée, Megumi. " ajouta-t-il en laissant leurs mains se toucher pendant quelques instants. Et il répéta la même scène avec toutes les autres filles. Sans cesse. Il se réjouit en voyant la salle se vider peu à peu, pour ne plus voir ensuite qu'un petit groupe. " _Tiens, Kairi est venue me voir! _" pensa-t-il, heureux. Pendant un instant, il faillit l'appeler mais il se retint de justesse. Il garda son calme et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se trahir.

" Cisco, je suis ta plus grande fan! " s'exclamèrent Kairi et Naminé à l'unisson. Riku, lui, restait en retrait et se contentait de fixer le modèle du regard. Cisco, qui y était habitué à cause des photographes, ne se laissa pas intimider.

" Et j'en suis très flatté, les filles. " répondit le mannequin en souriant tendrement. Il crut pendant un moment que la jeune blonde allait s'évanouir. " Et comment a-t-on appelé de si jolies demoiselles? " Il entendit le garçon aux cheveux platine étouffer un rire et n'y prêta pas attention. " _S'il croit que ça m'amuse… _" pensa-t-il.

" Kairi! Et elle, c'est Naminé! "

" … " Cisco regarda les deux filles pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Cloud et murmura à son oreille. Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparu dans une autre salle pendant un moment.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda timidement Naminé, l'air inquiète.

" Au contraire. Comme vous êtes les dernières et que vous avez été très patientes, il me semble que vous méritez bien une petite récompense. " répondit le mannequin d'un ton charmeur et sûr de lui. La réaction de Kairi ne se fit pas attendre et celle-ci prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes en murmurant des propos incohérents. Cloud revint avec un appareil photo dans les mains. " Allez, mettez-vous en place. " indiqua Cisco en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers les deux filles. Elles levèrent les yeux et virent Cloud se préparer à les prendre en photo.

" Quoi? M- Mais je suis toute décoiffée et je suis mal habillée! Et puis – " commença Kairi. Naminé hochait vivement la tête.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes parfaites. " assura Cisco en se plaçant à leurs côtés. Il se tourna un instant vers Riku, un sourcil haussé. " Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous? " demanda-t-il franchement. Riku l'observa pendant un instant puis tourna la tête vers le mur en grommelant. " Bon, d'accord. " répondit-il en riant.

" Riku! Arrête de faire ta tête de navet et vient ici! " ordonna Kairi, les sourcils froncés. Le manager regarda le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé après avoir entendu les propos de Kairi. Cisco haussa les épaules.

" Tête de navet, hein? " demanda l'homme blond en souriant malicieusement. " On dirait que tu lances de nouvelles modes, Cisco. " Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder une expression neutre au possible. Riku finit par rejoindre le petit groupe et se tint juste derrière Cisco, tandis que ce dernier donnait le bras à Kairi et Naminé. " Souriez! " déclara Cloud juste avant que le flash ne s'allume. Une photo sortit de l'appareil et après quelques secondes, l'image apparut.

" Ouah! J'en reviens pas!! " dit Kairi, heureuse.

" Mais… Il n'y en a qu'une. " remarqua Naminé, l'air sceptique.

" Mon manager est en train d'en faire sortir d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas. " dit Cisco en désignant Cloud, qui était effectivement occupé avec son appareil. " Je vais déjà signer celle-ci. " continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table. Il entendit les filles ricaner et, pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi. Et puis il baissa les yeux sur lui. Son pantalon était affreusement bas. Presque sur le haut de ses hanches. " _Bah, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu._ " se dit-il. C'était bien parce Kairi était sa meilleure amie! Il signa les trois photos et se tourna pour les donner aux filles, d'abord, puis à Riku.

" Tiens. " dit Cisco en tendant l'image au garçon. Ce dernier se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

" C'est pas la peine de faire l'hypocrite avec moi. " rétorqua le plus grand. Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle pendant un moment. " Je sais que tout ça n'est qu'une comédie, alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'embobiner. Je déteste les menteurs dans votre genre. Vous profitez de la naïveté des gens pour les tromper et en tirer des bénéfices. C'est dégueulasse. " Sur ces mots, Riku se tourna et planta Cisco sur place. Ce dernier était littéralement décontenancé.

" Ouah. " fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

" Oh là là, je suis navrée! Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. " s'excusa Kairi en accourant à ses côtés, l'air inquiète. Elle ne pensait pas que Riku allait réellement déballer son sac devant le modèle. Ce dernier la regarda et sourit chaleureusement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave. " répondit-il. Il donna la dernière photo à son amie. " Tu pourras la lui donner pour moi? Il est parti sans la prendre. "

" Il l'a fait exprès. Tu ne vois pas que – " commença Cloud mais le jeune châtain l'ignora.

" Ca lui fera un souvenir… Ou alors il pourra me défigurer pour passer le temps. " plaisanta Cisco en haussant les épaules. La fille aux cheveux acajou ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre la photographie en le remerciant. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, le mannequin se retourna vers Cloud.

" Et encore un autre jaloux. " commenta l'homme blond en riant. " Il a la langue bien pendue, en tout cas. Dommage que les lectrices n'aiment pas trop ce genre de caractère. Il pourrait te détrôner. "

" Riku a raison. " déclara le modèle en se dirigeant vers sa loge. " Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, malheureusement. " Cloud ne répondit rien et le suivit à l'intérieur, l'air un peu soucieux.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en avez pensé, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Je tiens à préciser que je suis aussi une grande fan du couple SquallxSora. XD Je vous rassure, ce couple ne restera pas indéfiniment, et ça basculera très probablement à du RikuxSora, mais je ne sais pas encore quand exactement. (Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.) Je compte m'amuser encore un peu avec l'ami Squall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

x-x-x-x

Squall avait fini par remplacer Cloud et avait aidé Sora à reprendre son apparence "normale". Il avait remarqué que ce dernier était distant, mais il n'aborda pas le sujet. Si Sora n'en parlait pas, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas envie. L'homme le ramena jusque chez lui et, plus que jamais, il fut heureux que le jeune châtain habite si près du centre de la ville. Le silence qui régnait était assez pesant.

" Passe une bonne soirée. " murmura Squall en se penchant vers le siège du jeune châtain. Sora hésita un moment avant de laisser l'homme lui donner un baiser d'adieu.

" _Après celui-là, ce sera tout. _" pensa-t-il tandis que ses doigts se mêlaient aux cheveux de Squall. La sonnerie du téléphone du plus jeune l'interrompit. " C'est Kairi. " dit-il lorsqu'il eut interrompu le baiser. Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se redressa, laissant le plus jeune sortir du véhicule. " Allô? " dit le jeune châtain en faisant signe à son coiffeur, qui redémarrait.

" _Sora, tu ne devineras __**jamais**__ ce qui nous est arrivé!_ " s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. Sora eut un petit sourire.

" Nous? " demanda-t-il innocemment. " _Si je te disais que j'étais là, tu me croirais? _" se demanda-t-il.

" _J'ai vu Cisco, en chair et en os. Et on a pris une photo ensemble! Avec Naminé et Riku._ _C'était génial! Il faudra que je te montre ça!_ " dit-elle précipitamment.

" Pourquoi pas. " répondit Sora en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Il haussa un sourcil, remarquant que les lumières étaient éteintes.

" _C'était quoi ce bruit? Tu viens seulement de rentrer chez toi? _" demanda Kairi, suspicieuse. " _Tu étais où?_ "

Sora entendit vaguement quelqu'un parler à son amie, mais celle-ci sembla ignorer ce qu'on lui disait.

" Parti faire une course pour le dîner. " répondit-il en allumant les lumières du salon. Il entendit un drôle de bruit en provenance du canapé et fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce que c'était? " se demanda-t-il tout haut, en s'approchant du meuble lentement.

" _Sora? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_ " demanda Kairi, inquiète.

" Je ne sais – " commença le jeune châtain en faisant le tour du divan, pour s'arrêter net aussitôt. " Oh. " se contenta-t-il de dire. " Je te rappelle. " Il raccrocha, puis se retourna. " MES YEUX!!!! " hurla-t-il.

" Oh, ça va. Pas la peine de hurler comme ça. " marmonna une femme.

" Sora, mon chéri! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt! " s'exclama Miyuki, paniquée.

" Si j'avais su que tu serais, euh… Occupée avec ton amie, je serai rentré plus tard que ça. " répondit le garçon, en haussant un sourcil. " Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux femmes, d'abord? "

" Ecoute, je peux tout expliquer. " commença sa mère, inquiète. Son amie l'enlaça et la serra contre elle.

" Ne panique pas comme ça, ton fils n'a pas l'air traumatisé. " dit la femme en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de sa compagne, qui gigota nerveusement.

" Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer. " se plaignit Miyuki.

" Qui est-ce? " demanda le garçon, les bras croisés. " Je pensais que personne ne t'intéressait pour le moment. "

" Je n'ai pas tout à fait menti. " se défendit la mère en faisant la moue. " Je n'avais pas de vues sur un homme en particulier. "

" Ne rien dire, c'est aussi considéré comme mentir. " indiqua Sora, l'air sérieux. Il se dirigea vers la compagne de sa mère et lui tendit la main. " Je suis Sora. "

" Aya. " répondit la femme en lui serrant la main. " Je suis une collègue de travail. " Sora regarda brièvement sa mère avant de répondre :

" Je vais vous laisser. On en parlera plus tard, m'man. Bonne soirée. " dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Miyuki ne répondit rien, comme s'y attendait le jeune châtain. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été mouvementée et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

------

Riku était rentré chez lui aussitôt après avoir raccompagné Kairi chez elle. Il était encore relativement énervé après sa 'dispute' avec le mannequin. Mais plus il y repensait, et plus il se disait qu'il avait peut-être était injuste envers celui-ci. De quel droit pouvait-il apparaître devant lui et prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur?

" J'ai encore agi sur un coup de tête… " se dit-il tout haut en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Bah, ça n'était pas comme si ce type allait s'en souvenir après tout. Il devait avoir d'autres choses à faire. Et puis, Riku ne devait pas être le premier à lui dire ce genre de chose, non? " … " Finalement, il se trouvait que le jeune garçon était plus soucieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. A cet instant, il se promit de s'excuser auprès de Cisco lorsqu'il le reverrait. Si ça arrivait, bien évidemment.

" Riku! Le dîner est prêt! " entendit-il sa mère l'appeler. Il se redressa et descendit les escaliers. A peine fut-il assis à table que sa mère ajouta : " Kairi vient d'appeler et demande si tu vas mieux. Il s'est passé quelque chose chez elle? " demanda la femme, inquiète.

" Non, rien du tout. " mentit Riku en entamant son repas. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, dans le silence le plus total.

------

Kairi, ce soir là, n'était pas contente. Elle n'avait pas sommeil et Riku n'était pas joignable. Quant à Sora, il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose chez lui et il avait dû raccrocher assez rapidement. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son réveil. Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'elle avait appelé le jeune châtain. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'appeler maintenant? Elle se redressa et attrapa son téléphone. Elle chercha son ami dans le répertoire et valida. Elle attendit patiemment, se demandant après quelques instants s'il était joignable. Mais il finit par répondre et elle soupira, soulagée.

" _Allô?_ " entendit-elle une voix endormie demander. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Oh, je t'ai réveillé. Désolée. " s'excusa-t-elle.

" _Pas grave._ " répondit Sora avant de bâiller.

" Sora, on t'a déjà dit que tu as une voix adorable au réveil? " demanda Kairi en riant.

" _Tu trouves?_ " demanda son ami, un peu plus éveillé. " Mis à part Squall, on ne me l'avaitencore jamais dit. " pensa-t-il.

" Complètement! " s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. " Dis, il ne s'est rien passé de grave chez toi? Je m'inquiétais, tu sais. "

" _Oh, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste été surpris, mais il n'y a rien de grave. _" expliqua le garçon, espérant échapper à **la** question.

" Et c'était? " insista Kairi. Finalement, il n'y échapperait pas. Elle entendit son ami soupirer et elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée. " Quoi? " ajouta-t-elle.

" _On dirait que ma mère s'est entichée d'une de ses collègues de travail._ " expliqua-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Il regarda brièvement son réveil. Pourquoi Kairi l'appelait-elle à minuit passé?! S'il avait su qu'une simple photo l'aurait mise dans cet état, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois.

" 'Une'? " questionna la jeune fille d'une voix incertaine.

" _Oui, __**une**__. Ca m'a un peu surpris._ " Et le mot était faible.

" Tu m'étonnes… Et ça va, toi? "

" _Kairi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, je me fiche pas mal de savoir_ _avec qui elle est._ " dit sagement le jeune garçon avant de bâiller à nouveau.

" Tu as raison. " répondit la demoiselle. " Tu sais, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de gars comme toi, dans notre lycée. "

" _C'est-à-dire?_ " demanda le jeune châtain en haussant un sourcil. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Kairi pensait rarement à ce genre de chose. Sa ferveur pour Cisco pouvait être confondue avec une obsession pour les garçons en général, mais au fond, ça n'était rien d'autre que de l'admiration. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

" Tu es vraiment mature, pour ton âge. " expliqua Kairi. Sora entendit du bruit venant de chez elle, et il en conclut qu'elle s'était probablement allongée. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle l'appelait de sa chambre et, au bout d'un moment, elle se laissait tomber sur le lit. " C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Riku est un peu comme ça, lui aussi… " commença-t-elle avant de laisser un silence gêné prendre le dessus. Sora fronça les sourcils. Elle cachait quelque chose.

" _Kairi, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, hein?_ " demanda-t-il, maintenant intrigué. Il entendit son amie tousser nerveusement.

" Bah, tu sais, je m'entends bien avec lui et je crois qu'il m'apprécie lui aussi. Je pense que j'aimerais bien passer à l'étape suivante. " expliqua-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

" _QUOI?!_ " s'indigna Sora. " _Mais Kairi, tu ne le connais que depuis quelques mois! Je veux_ _dire, on a repris depuis quoi? Trois mois maintenant?_ " Il l'entendit éclater de rire.

" Sora, ce que tu peux être vieux jeu! " se moqua-t-elle.

" _Bah, je dis ça pour toi, c'est tout._ " rétorqua l'autre en boudant. " _Bon, je vais te laisser. Je_ _suis mort de fatigue_. "

" Toi? Tu ne fais jamais rien de tes dix doigts! " se moqua la jeune fille.

" _Ah, mais c'est très fatiguant d'aller faire des courses._ " répondit le jeune châtain, l'air suffisant. " _Allez, bonne nuit, princesse._ " murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

" Sora, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça! Et puis c'est ringard 'princesse'. " dit la fille, gênée.

" _De ne pas faire quoi, __**princesse**_ " demanda Sora de cette même voix suave. Un don qu'il avait acquis grâce à son autre lui.

" Ca!!! " couina Kairi. Sora était certain qu'elle devait être littéralement écarlate.

" _Allez, va prendre une bonne douche froide, et repose-toi bien. Salut!_ " dit-il en se préparant à raccrocher.

" Sora! Attends deux petites secondes! " entendit-il dire son amie.

" _Oui?_ "

" On va se balader demain soir avec Riku et Naminé. Ca te dirait de venir? " proposa la jeune fille.

" _Espionner ta future moitié? Moui, ça me dit bien. Je vais lui sortir le grand jeu, à ton Riku._ " Il ricanna.

" Finalement, on n'a plus de place pour toi. " taquina Kairi. Mais elle ne gagnerait jamais à ce jeu avec Sora.

" _Ok. Amusez-vous bien alors._ "

" Sora! Je plaisantais!! " se rattrapa-t-elle. " On se donne rendez-vous en face du cinéma à 19 heures. Ne sois pas en retard, ok? "

------

Le jeune châtain se leva très tard le lendemain, contrairement à ses habitudes. Sa mère ne l'avait pas réveillé, se doutant qu'il devait être à bout de forces. Mener une vie de lycéen et de modèle n'était pas de tout repos. Entre les révisions, les séances photos, les devoirs, les interviews. Cisco était à l'apogée de sa carrière et était donc très sollicité. Heureusement que Sora était assez intelligent pour réussir dans toutes les matières sans difficultés. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son premier réflexe fut de chercher l'heure. 14 heures. Il tendit le bras et décrocha. La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il éteigne son portable.

" Oui? " dit-il doucement en se frottant les yeux.

" … " Un court moment de silence. " _J'ai réveillé mon chaton._ " dit une voix moqueuse et attendrie à la fois.

" Squall? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler à cette heure-ci? " demanda le plus jeune. Il n'y avait que lui pour l'appeler 'chaton'.

" _Je te signale qu'il est déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Je pensais que tu serais levé depuis_ _longtemps_. " se défendit le coiffeur.

" Pas après la journée d'hier. C'était littéralement épuisant. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en s'étirant.

" _Oh. Je suppose que ça ne te dira rien de venir te balader avec moi, alors_. " marmonna Squall.

" Je dois me tenir prêt pour quelle heure? " demanda Sora en se levant.

" _Je passerai te chercher dans une heure environ. J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler ici._ _Entre autre, mon évier bouché._ " expliqua le plus vieux.

" Ok. Je me dépêche alors. A tout à l'heure. " dit Sora avant de raccrocher. Il descendit dans la cuisine et chercha de quoi manger dans le frigo. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se mettre sur le dos. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un T-shirt blanc moulant à longues manches, un large pantalon rouge et une veste à capuche zippée noire. On sonna à la porte au moment où il allait chercher ses chaussures. Sora courut jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avant de se tourner vers l'armoire à chaussures.

" J'ai quasiment fini. " dit-il en enfilant des tennis. Squall le regarda de haut en bas, puis siffla de façon suggestive. Le jeune châtain leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la salle de bain sans rien dire.

" Tu t'es fait beau rien que pour moi. Je suis flatté. " dit Squall en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés.

" Je ne voudrais pas faire pâle figure à côté d'un Apollon dans ton genre. " se moqua le plus jeune depuis la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sorti, une fine chaîne en argent autour du cou, à laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif en forme de couronne. " On peut y aller. " dit-il en prenant son manteau.

Ils se rendirent en ville en voiture, rendant le trajet beaucoup plus court. Il passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à se promener en regardant les vitrines des magasins sans jamais entrer. Le seul commerce dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était un salon de thé où ils pouvaient aussi manger une glace.

" J'avais pensé aller voir un film après. Ca te tente? " demanda Squall en prenant un peu de glace au café et de la chantilly.

" Ca dépend à quelle heure finit le film. J'ai rendez-vous avec des amis à 19 heures. " expliqua le plus jeune. Il avait opté pour une glace vanille/caramel. Sa préférée.

" Ca devrait aller. " commença le plus grand après avoir avalé le contenu de sa cuillère. " Tu sors avec qui? "

" Hm. Il y a Kairi, Naminé sera sûrement là aussi. Ah et puis Riku. " expliqua le jeune châtain.

" Riku? " demanda Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui. Kairi en pince pour lui, et je vais garder un œil sur lui, histoire de voir si c'est quelqu'un d'assez sérieux. " dit le garçon aux yeux bleus en apportant une cuillère pleine de caramel liquide à sa bouche. Il avait rarement l'occasion de sortir alors il profitait de chaque instant.

" Et ce Riku, c'est un inconnu? Un ami? " insista le coiffeur, délaissant sa crème glacée pendant un instant.

" Si je veux vérifier s'il n'est pas complètement stupide, c'est parce que je ne le connais pas. Ca me semblait évident. " rétorqua le plus jeune, un sourcil haussé. " Au pire, ce n'est jamais qu'une connaissance. Et puis, pourquoi ça te travaille autant? Je croyais qu'on restait amis, rien de plus. " dit Sora en faisant la moue.

" Hm. Tu as raison. " admit le plus âgé en reprenant sa cuillère.

------

Le film s'était fini pile à 19 heures et Sora se dépêcha de sortir du bâtiment, Squall sur ses talons. Le jeune châtain chercha ses amis du regard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher bien longtemps. Squall le prit dans ses bras, blottissant son visage dans les cheveux de son jeune compagnon. Il aimait le parfum du shampooing qu'utilisait Sora. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su lequel il achetait.

" J'ai passé un très bon moment. " murmura l'homme en resserrant son étreinte. Sora leva les bras et l'enlaça à son tour, par pur réflexe.

" Moi aussi. Merci. " répondit Sora, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait bien ces sorties avec Squall. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, mais ils passaient toujours de bons moments ensemble.

" Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas finir la journée en beauté. Chez moi, rien que nous deux. " murmura Squall dans l'oreille de Sora. Ce dernier rougit.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'arriverait pas une seconde fois. " se plaignit le plus jeune en regardant son coiffeur droit dans les yeux, la mine boudeuse. Squall rit doucement.

" On en reparlera, ok? Amuse-toi bien. " Et sur ces paroles, il donna un baiser langoureux à Sora, qui se trouva à bout de souffle lorsque son compagnon s'éloigna et monta dans sa voiture.

" Lui aussi, c'est une tête de navet. " dit-il en croisant les bras. Il tourna la tête. Il avait enfin trouvé ses amis… Qui l'avaient trouvé depuis un moment, si leurs têtes étaient une indication. " Oh. " dit-il en faisant une grimace. Kairi ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son ami n'avait pas voulu continuer à sortir avec elle. Maintenant, elle connaissait la raison.

" Sora? Depuis quand… " commença-t-elle, troublée et gênée à la fois.

" Une Porsche! " s'exclama Naminé en s'accrochant au bras du jeune châtain. " Tu as des goûts de luxe, dis donc! " ajouta-t-elle en le poussant amicalement.

" Ce n'est pas sa voiture qui m'intéresse le plus. " dit-il en se grattant la nuque. Il vit Naminé rougir. " C'était mal dit. " commenta-t-il en riant nerveusement. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Riku était là, lui aussi. " _Génial. Et en plus, il me regarde comme si j'étais…Tiens c'est vrai ça. Il pense quoi, là? _" se demanda le jeune châtain. En effet, l'expression de Riku était plutôt difficile à déchiffrer.

" Un homme. " entendit-il Kairi murmurer. Il soupira.

" Ecoute Kairi, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer, et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de tout t'avouer d'une façon aussi peu délicate. " commença Sora en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. " _Surtout qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble. Mais ça, je vais le laisser de côté pour le moment, elle a déjà eu un sacré choc._ " pensa-t-il.

" Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble? "demanda-t-elle lentement, comme si elle redoutait la réponse.

" Voyons voir… " réfléchit le jeune châtain en comptant sur ses doigts. " Six mois maintenant. " déclara-t-il en hochant la tête. Elle poussa un soupir. " Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça datait du temps où on était encore ensemble? " demanda-t-il, vexé. Kairi rit nerveusement. " Kairi! Je ne suis pas comme ça! " s'indigna-t-il en faisant la moue.

" Oh, allez vous deux! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler! " intervint Naminé en leur donnant une petite tape derrière la tête. " On a un film qui nous attend, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. "

" Tu as raison. " dit la rousse en se grattant la nuque. Elle partit en avant avec son amie, laissant Sora et Riku derrière elles. Et un silence gêné.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu serais de ce bord. " commenta Riku en haussant les épaules. Sora tourna la tête vers lui. " Ca ne se voit pas. "

" Tu t'attendais à ce que je mette du rose et des pulls transparents? " demanda le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé. " C'est un peu dépassé comme vision de l'homosexuel, tu ne crois pas? "

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça. " répondit l'autre garçon en riant doucement. " Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Ca se ressent toujours un peu chez les gars quand ils ne sont pas attirés par les filles. " ajouta-t-il.

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire. " admit Sora en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Ils suivirent les deux filles à l'intérieur du cinéma et se placèrent dans la file d'attente. " Dites, vous pensiez aller voir quoi? " demanda Sora, espérant qu'elles ne voudraient pas aller voir le même film que celui qu'il venait de regarder avec Squall. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elles avaient préféré aller voir un film à l'eau de rose. " _Génial._ " se dit-il en prenant place entre Kairi et Riku. Bah, il allait sûrement en profiter pour dormir encore un peu. Mais cette idée tomba à l'eau car Riku avait l'air décidé à parler.

" Dis un peu, je me demandais… Comment tu peux faire pour toujours être premier en cours alors que je te vois constamment en train de dormir? " demanda franchement le plus grand. Sora cligna des yeux pendant un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre. Il pouvait soit se montrer tout aussi franc et lui dire que tout ça était aussi évident que 2 et 2 font 4. Il pouvait aussi le faire marcher un peu… Le jeune châtain sourit machiavéliquement.

" Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu me surveilles comme ça pendant qu'on est en classe? "

Riku fronça les sourcils. " On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, en général. " fit-il remarquer, l'air un peu boudeur.

" Certes. Mais cela dit, tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne. " rétorqua aussitôt le jeune châtain. Ce petit jeu pouvait se jouer à deux, et il n'allait pas se laisser distancer. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui sortait vainqueur quand il se lançait dans ce genre de conversation tordue avec Squall. Et Squall était un adversaire coriace, contrairement à Cloud.

" Tu ne fais qu'éviter le sujet! Réponds, enfin! " s'impatienta Riku. Ah, le doux chant de la victoire commençait déjà à résonner.

" Je pourrais te dire la même chose. " continua Sora. Il sentit Kairi lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui faire signe de se taire. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le film, tout comme Riku.

------

" Sora. Réveille-toi, le film est fini! " dit la jeune rousse en secouant son ami.

" Il est adorable quand il dort. " commenta Naminé en souriant chaleureusement. Kairi se tourna vers elle, la même expression sur le visage.

" Attends de le voir se réveiller. " commenta-t-elle en riant doucement. Elle secoua à nouveau le jeune châtain, un peu plus fort cette fois, et elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

" Paresseux. " commenta tout bas Riku. Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

" Oh, c'est fini? " demanda le jeune châtain de sa voix endormie. Kairi se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

" … " Naminé, elle, resta silencieuse pendant un moment. " C'est si mignon!!!! " s'exclama-t-elle bruyamment en posant les mains sur ses joues. Riku avait l'air assez écoeuré.

" Bon, on va pouvoir y aller maintenant que la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée? " s'impatienta le garçon aux cheveux platine. Kairi et Sora portèrent leur regard sur lui et dirent avec la même expression sur le visage :

" Tête de navet. " Offusqué, Riku ne dit plus rien d'autre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire par là, mais ça ne devait pas être très flatteur.

Sora raccompagna Naminé chez elle - elle habitait dans une rue voisine - tandis que Riku se chargea d'escorter Kairi chez elle. Ils passèrent la plupart du chemin à parler du film qu'ils venaient de voir, la jeune fille montrant un enthousiasme à toute épreuve.

" Et là, quand Dilan l'a prise dans ses bras, j'ai trouvé ça tellement beau! Je rêverais qu'on me prenne comme ça encore une fois! " dit Kairi, ses joues légèrement roses.

" Encore? " demanda vaguement Riku, feignant être intéressé par la conversation. Tout ce qu'il voulait, pour l'instant, c'était rentrer chez lui et s'abrutir avec des magazines qui l'intéressaient vraiment. Pas avec des films stupides.

" Sora était très tendre quand on était ensemble. Il me prenait souvent dans ses bras comme ça et on passait des heures sans bouger. Je me sentais vraiment en sécurité avec lui, un peu comme avec un frère. " expliqua Kairi en levant les yeux au ciel pour contempler les étoiles. Il y en avait beaucoup ce soir là.

" Ah, je vois. " répondit Riku. Puis, après un court moment de silence : " Attends, vous étiez ensemble?! " s'exclama-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers son amie.

" Pas très longtemps. On a vite senti que ce n'était pas ce qu'il nous fallait. Du coup, on s'est contenté de rester amis. Je trouve qu'on est même plus proches qu'avant. C'est étonnant, hein? " demanda-t-elle en se grattant la nuque. Le garçon ne dit rien pendant un moment.

" Ce type, il est borné je parie, non? " demanda Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" Pas vraiment. En tout cas, pas avec moi. " admit Kairi, étonnée. " Pourquoi tu dis ça? "

" Il n'a jamais voulu me répondre, pendant le film. Du moins, avant que tu ne lui brises les côtes. " commenta-t-il en riant. Il évita un autre coup de coude aisément puis reprit. " Tu le sais toi, comment il fait pour toujours avoir de bonnes notes? J'aimerais bien pouvoir en être capable, moi aussi. "

" Hm, je vois. " dit tout bas la jeune fille. " Sora ne parle jamais de ça. Ca le gêne un peu je pense. " Elle mit les mains derrière son dos et continua à marcher aux côtés de son compagnon, les yeux fixés sur le trottoir cette fois. " On sait tous qu'il est plus intelligent que nous, mais il ne nous en parle jamais. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le prenne pour un snob, et du coup, il évite le sujet le plus possible. Ca, ou il ne veut pas qu'on se sente comme des moins que rien comparés à lui. Il est très soucieux de son entourage, tu sais. " dit-elle en levant la tête pour regarder Riku. " Ne prends pas son comportement trop mal, il ne voulait pas t'ennuyer. "

" Ah bon. " fut tout ce que dit Riku. Il devait avouer que Sora commençait à l'intriguer maintenant.

------

Pendant ce temps…

" Au fait, c'était qui cet homme? " demanda Naminé, curieuse.

" Squall. " dit simplement Sora, les mains dans les poches.

" Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? " Naminé était de nature assez curieuse. Sora l'aimait beaucoup, sauf dans ce genre de situations. Surtout qu'il ne devait pas faire de gaffes.

" Je l'ai vu en ville, pendant que je me promenais. " Il tenta de rester le plus vague possible, espérant que la jeune blonde comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas trop en parler. Mais il en fallait plus pour la décourager.

" Oh allez, tu évites de me donner des détails exprès, n'est-ce pas? Je veux **tout** savoir. " insista la blonde en s'accrochant au bras de Sora, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

" Non, je ne crois pas. " rétorqua le jeune châtain. " Ecoute, on s'est vus, on a tout de suite été attirés l'un par l'autre et les choses ont évoluées. C'est tout. " Il vit, du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille faire la moue mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre. " _Je ne voudrais pas en dire trop et lui donner l'occasion de se poser trop de question à propos de mon autre activité. _" pensa-t-il. Ils furent enfin arrivés devant chez Naminé et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. " Passe une bonne soirée. " dit-il en souriant. Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, mais la voix de Naminé le stoppa.

" Sora, vous l'avez déjà fait? " demanda-t-elle, sans aucune gêne. Il grommela avant de répondre :

" Bonne nuit, Naminé. **A lundi**. " déclara-t-il en partant. Il l'entendit éclater de rire mais il décida de prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendue, même si personne ne pouvait le croire, vu comme la jeune fille était bruyante. Après avoir fait quelques pas en direction de sa maison, ce fut à son tour de rire. Vraiment, il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle…

" Je suis rentré. " dit-il tout haut en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Il entendit sa mère s'affairer dans la cuisine et, comme à son habitude, il la rejoignit pour mettre la table.

" Bonsoir, trésor. " dit sa mère en préparant une omelette. " Tu es parti bien tôt! Je pensais que tu ne voyais tes amis qu'à 19 heures. "

" Comment tu as su ça? " demanda-t-il, interloqué.

" Les murs de ta chambre sont très fins. " se contenta-t-elle de dire. " Alors? "

" Squall est passé me chercher pour aller se promener en ville. " répondit le jeune garçon en plaçant les couverts.

" Je vois. Ce Squall est vraiment gentil. C'est ton coiffeur attitré, c'est bien ça? " demanda-t-elle. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Il doit sentir que tu as besoin de sortir un peu plus souvent. Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé, tu sais. Tu devrais demander un congé. "

" M'man, je ne peux pas faire ça. Cisco est très demandé, tu le sais. Si je m'arrêtais, je serais certainement remplacé par un autre aussitôt. On a besoin de ce travail, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. " raisonna le plus jeune.

" Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. " se plaignit Miyuki, les sourcils froncés.

" Depuis que papa est parti, si. Je suis assez vieux pour travailler maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? " S'installa un court moment de silence. " Dis, je peux te poser une question? "

" Tu l'as déjà fait, mais je suppose que tu peux m'en poser une autre. " dit Miyuki en riant.

" Tu me trouves différent? Je veux dire, quand je suis Cisco. " précisa le jeune châtain, l'air sérieux. Sa mère se retourna vers lui, l'air songeur.

" Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à voir mon fils sur toutes ces photos, et ces vidéos. " répondit-elle sincèrement.

" Oh. Et… Tu me trouves intimidant? " ajouta-t-il. Miyuki soupira.

" Evidemment. Tu es devenu une célébrité, et on ressent bien à quel point tu es conscient de ce poids qui pèse sur tes épaules. Tu es un peu comme le pilier de ton agence. Si tu venais à les quitter, je doute fort qu'ils se trouvent un nouveau modèle aussi populaire. " expliqua-t-elle en riant doucement. " Mais malgré tout ça, tu restes mon fils adoré. " Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre la préparation du repas.

" Ca me fait un peu peur tout ça. " avoua Sora en s'asseyant sur le comptoir près de la gazinière. " Je ne me rends même pas compte du changement de mon comportement quand je suis au travail. Cloud m'a dit que je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. "

" C'est normal d'être différent. " expliqua lentement Miyuki. Elle réfléchit. " Tu sais, tout le monde change selon l'environnement dans lequel on se trouve. Par exemple, quand je suis au travail, je suis différente de celle que je suis chez moi. Rien que le fait d'être seule me rend différente de quand je suis avec toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? "

" Je crois, oui. " répondit Sora en hochant lentement la tête. " En fait, on a tous plusieurs personnalités, en quelque sorte? " Il fronça les sourcils. " On est tous schizophrènes de nature, alors. " Miyuki éclata de rire.

" Je n'irais quand même pas jusque là. " dit-elle. " Allez, on va passer à table. " Elle emporta l'omelette et les pâtes qu'elle venait tout juste de finir de préparer. Ils 'assirent à table et commencèrent à manger.

" Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. " admit Sora en souriant chaleureusement à sa mère.

" C'est à ça que servent les mères. " répondit Miyuki en haussant les épaules.

------

A/N : Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous intéresse aussi! Merci! XD C'est drôle, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui soit d'accord avec le couple SquallxSora. Ha ha ha! Il va falloir attendre un peu pour que ça change, pourtant. (désolée, mais sans ça, l'histoire perdrait de son intérêt.) Là, on en est encore au début, on voit un peu comment Sora se débrouille avec ses deux identités et quels liens entretiennent les personnages entre eux. La véritable histoire commencera d'ici peu, ne vous inquiétez pas! (d'ici peu signifiant : dans plusieurs chapitres) Bref! Merci pour votre intérêt, pour vos messages et à très bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : La même chose que d'habitude…

x-x-x-x

Le week-end passa rapidement après tous ces événements. Sora se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé de ses soucis avec Miyuki. Il était peut-être brillant à l'école, mais pour le reste, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Surtout quand il s'agissait de lui-même. Mais comme on le dit si souvent, notre entourage nous connaît souvent bien mieux que nous-même. La raison était encore inconnue, mais c'était comme ça. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi quand Cloud l'appela sur son téléphone, comme promis.

" Salut. " dit Sora en décrochant, après avoir vu le nom de son manager s'afficher sur le petit écran.

" _Bonsoir. Je ne t'interromps pas? _" demanda le blond. Sora secoua la tête, puis se rappela que Cloud ne pouvait pas le voir.

" Non. Pas du tout. "

" _Bien. Avant de commencer, je préfère te prévenir : il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes. _" Sora fronça le sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus? Il prit place sur son lit et fit savoir à son manager qu'il était confortablement installé. " _Okay, alors voilà le programme. Lundi soir, tu as une interview avec le Twilight TV, qui a écrit un court article sur toi. Il n'y aura rien de bien méchant, je pense. Les mêmes questions que d'habitude, en gros. _" Le jeune châtain entendit un bruit de papier. Il allait sûrement avoir une semaine chargée. Encore. " _Dans la même soirée, tu es censé faire une apparition au Joker, l'un des bars les plus branché d'Illusiopolis. Tu y resterais pendant une bonne heure environ. C'est tout pour ce jour là. _"

" C'est déjà pas mal. " soupira Sora, l'air agacé. Ils ne tenaient vraiment pas compte du fait qu'il soit encore étudiant ET qu'il avait quand même un diplôme à préparer.

" _Mardi, ce sera encore séances photos sur séances photos. Mercredi, tu auras une publicité pour de l'eau minérale à tourner, et ça devra être bouclé le jour même. Ils n'ont pas pu payer assez pour se permettre de t'emprunter pendant une autre journée. _" expliqua Cloud.

" 'Emprunté'… Comme j'aime ce mot. " dit ironiquement le jeune châtain en se laissant tomber en arrière, à présent allongé. " Ensuite? "

" _Jeudi, ce sera la sortie 'people' jusque tard dans la nuit. _"

" Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ça le vendredi soir, plutôt? Zut alors! J'ai des cours, **moi**! " se plaignit Sora. Il détestait déjà les sorties people par avance, alors si en plus il prévoyait ça la veille d'une journée de cours. En bref, il passait ces journées à se balader dans les rues de la ville pendant que les paparazzis le suivaient à la trace pour alimenter les ragots en tout genre des magazines bon marché, qui faisaient fureur auprès de la gente féminine.

" _Vendredi, tu as un dîner d'affaire avec le patron. Il doit discuter d'affaires importantes concernant la suite de ta carrière. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a l'intention de te demander, mais je vais essayer de me renseigner._ " assura l'homme. Sora avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, mais il préféra le garder pour lui. " _Ah, et puis donc il y a le samedi…_ " commença Cloud d'une voix mal assurée.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, samedi? " demanda timidement le jeune châtain.

" _Une séance photos avec numéro 2. Ou tête de – _" commença Cloud.

" Avec tête de navet?!! " s'indigna Sora en se redressant subitement. Il poussa un juron en voyant des points blancs devant lui et en sentant sa tête tourner.

" _Ca va? _" demanda le manager, inquiet.

" Levé trop vite. " dit Sora en se frottant les yeux. " C'est pas vrai. Moi qui pensais pouvoir y échapper. C'est quel genre de photos? " ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il se fut remis.

" _Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne te dise rien à ce sujet._ " affirma le blond.

" Et me laisser me poser des tas de questions pendant toute la semaine? Non, je préfère savoir. " insista Sora en faisant la moue. Au moins, il saurait à quoi s'attendre exactement.

" _C'est du fan service. Exclusivement. _"

" … "

" _Sora? Tu t'es évanoui? _" demanda Cloud en riant nerveusement.

" CE N'EST PAS DROLE!!!! " cria le plus jeune, la respiration haletante et les joues écarlates. " Mais ils ont quoi derrière la tête, ces abrutis?! Attend un peu! Je vais lui en toucher deux mots au boss, on verra s'il aura toujours l'intention de me faire prendre ces stupides photos avec ce crétin d'Irvine! " Il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone au pied de son lit. Puis il décida qu'il lui jetterait des regards noirs, comme s'il était la source de tous ses malheurs, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. S'il n'avait pas eu de portable, il n'aurait jamais su ce que lui réservait son emploi du temps. Tout de même, quelle cruelle ironie. De tous les mannequins de chez Pamper, il fallait justement qu'il retombe sur Irvine. Il frissonna rien qu'à y penser. Oui, la semaine risquait d'être très longue, et il n'avait pas hâte d'être en week-end pour une fois.

------

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait de leurs occupations du week-end. Certains étaient partis visiter leur famille, d'autres s'étaient promenés dans les rues et certains étaient allés à la plage. Il ne faisait plus très chaud, mais bon. Sora préféra ne pas trop y penser. Il riait le plus silencieusement possible en voyant Riku faire la grimace durant l'une de ses conversations avec Kairi. Celle-ci avait visiblement oublié de lui donner la photo souvenir de leur rencontre avec le mannequin, et le garçon semblait plutôt gêné à l'idée d'accepter cette image.

" Sora! Viens m'aider. " se plaignit Kairi, les bras croisés. Elle avait fini par accepter assez facilement la facette cachée du jeune châtain. Du moment qu'il n'était pas avec Squall du temps où elle sortait avec lui, le reste importait peu. Kairi était comme ça, à toujours tout accepter.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour venir se tenir juste à côté de son amie.

" Riku ne veut pas la prendre. " dit-elle en lui tendant la photographie. Sora la prit et l'observa. Il sourit tendrement. S'il avait été lui-même ce jour-là, ç'aurait été une superbe photo entre amis.

" C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu boudeur dessus. " remarqua le jeune châtain en se retenant de rire. En effet, le garçon aux cheveux platine n'avait pas l'air ravi de faire partie de la 'bande'. Riku fronça les sourcils et lui arracha la photo des mains.

" On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. " rétorqua le plus grand en rangeant le papier dans son agenda.

" Et voilà. " dit fièrement Sora, les bras croisés et le torse bombé.

" Tu es génial! " lui murmura Kairi en souriant. " Oh! " s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en tirant sur la manche de Sora. " Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Riku a fait ce jour là. " déclara-t-elle, l'air amusé. Le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil, feignant d'être étonné, et regarda son amie, puis Riku qui évitait son regard. Franchement, il aurait pu être acteur. Peut-être devrait-il se reconvertir lorsque sa carrière de modèle serait terminée.

" Je ne sais pas trop… " Il fronça les sourcils, entrant dans son rôle à la perfection. " Il ne t'a rien fait au moins, Kairi? " demanda-t-il, lançant un regard noir à Riku.

" Pardon? " demanda ce dernier, étonné.

" Mais non, idiot. " répondit Kairi en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule, avant de reposer sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain. " Il a carrément crié sur Cisco. C'était impressionnant. "

" Kairi, si on parlait d' au- " commença le plus grand, honteux.

" Oh, vraiment? " demanda Sora en haussant les sourcils. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Riku. " Un complexe d'infériorité, peut-être? " dit-il de but en blanc. Il vit l'autre garçon froncer les sourcils, ouvrir la bouche et -

" C'est ce qu'on avait aussi pensé, avec Naminé. " déclara la fille aux cheveux acajou en hochant la tête. " Mais en fait, non. "

" Si vous me laissiez m'expliquer, vous arrêteriez de vous faire des idées. " grommela Riku, l'air contrarié. " Et puis, je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que j'ai raconté à Disco, alors bon. " Sora cligna des yeux, n'entendant pas les reproches de Kairi qui reprenait son ami. Et puis, il éclata de rire.

" Ca va, Sora? " demanda la fille, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune châtain se tenait le ventre tandis qu'une petite larme coulait le long de sa joue. " Ca y est, je crois qu'il est fou. "

" Oh non, Riku. Franchement, tu es trop. " haleta Sora en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Il essuya ses yeux, son rire se calmant progressivement. " Tu commences vraiment à me plaire. " ajouta-t-il, sérieux.

" Quoi? " demanda Riku, un sourcil froncé.

" Sora, tu as déjà quelqu'un je te signale. " le raisonna Kairi.

" Oh là, ne le prenez pas comme ça. " se défendit Sora en levant les mains. " D'une, je ne le pensais pas de **cette** façon; et de deux, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec Squall pour aller m'encombrer avec un autre amant. "

" Alors il s'appelle Squall. " remarqua Kairi en hochant la tête. " Et il conduit une porsche. Noire, s'il vous plaît. " dit-elle en posant le bout des doigts juste au dessus de sa poitrine, l'air moqueur. Riku la regarda étrangement, mais elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. " C'est comment à l'intérieur? " demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

" C'est étrange les premières fois. On a l'impression d'être au ras du sol. Mais on s'y fait à la longue. Oh, et puis c'est vraiment très confortable. Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois où je me suis endormi pendant qu'il me ramenait chez moi. " raconta le jeune châtain sans grand enthousiasme. Il semblait un peu amusé, mais sans plus. L'autre garçon ne manqua pas de noter ce détail.

" Je rêverais de pouvoir monter dans une voiture aussi luxueuse un jour. " rêva la jeune fille.

" Qui sait? Peut-être que Riku deviendra millionnaire et qu'il s'en achètera une. Je suis certain qu'il serait ravi de t'emmener avec lui. " taquina le jeune châtain, évitant de justesse le coup qu'essayait de lui donner son amie. " Kairi, personne ne voudra de toi si tu continues à être aussi violente. " remarqua Sora, sérieux.

" Je m'en fiche! " s'exclama la jeune fille avant de faire la moue. " Mon futur mari devra faire avec. " Depuis déjà toute petite, Kairi avait décidé qu'elle se marierait, et cette idée ne lui était toujours pas sortie de la tête. Ca ne serait probablement jamais le cas, d'ailleurs.

" Il n'empêche que si je venais vraiment à avoir une jolie voiture, je t'emmènerai en balade. " commenta Riku en souriant, l'air irrésistible. La rousse dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

" M - Merci. " marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

" Je me demande ce qu'il fait ce type, dans la vie. Son boulot doit être plutôt bien payé, non ? " se demanda Riku.

" _Et comment s'il est bien payé! C'est mon coiffeur. _" pensa Sora.

" Veuillez reprendre vos places. " ordonna leur professeur en s'installant au bureau. Les élèves obéirent sans broncher, dont Sora qui regagna sa place au dernier rang, dans un des coins de la salle. De là, il pouvait dormir comme il le voulait sans se faire repérer par les enseignants, la plupart du temps. De toute façon, même s'ils le voyaient, ils ne lui disaient rien. Du moment qu'il avait de bonnes notes… Cependant, ses plans allaient à nouveau être sabotés, à nouveau à cause de Riku.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " demanda Sora en regardant le garçon poser ses affaires sur la table.

" Je m'assoies ici. Ca ne se voit pas? " demanda Riku en souriant machiavéliquement. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils.

" Tu prépares quelque chose. Je le sens. " marmonna le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque Riku se fut assis, il tourna brièvement la tête vers Sora avant de dire :

" Je veux juste te connaître un peu mieux. "

------

Ces simples paroles avaient suffit à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Sora. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Riku s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme lui? Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, aux yeux de tous. Peut-être Riku n'acceptait-il pas que Sora parle facilement à tout le monde, sauf à lui? Etait-ce vraiment son genre, au fond? Certainement pas. Le jeune châtain se souvenait encore des propos du garçon aux cheveux platine lorsqu'il avait rencontré Cisco. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit et honnête, certainement pas d'être suffisant et trop sûr de lui.

En tout cas, Riku avait suivi Sora absolument partout pendant toute la journée, lui posant tout type de questions, mais jamais rien de très personnel.

" Dis-moi, Riku. Ne le prends pas mal mais, pourquoi je t'intéresse à ce point? " demanda subitement Sora alors que le dernier cours de la journée venait de prendre fin.

" Bah, tu es intéressant, c'est tout. " répondit vaguement l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules.

" Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? " questionna le jeune châtain, les sourcils haussés. " Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu tellement de conversation jusqu'à présent. " dit-il franchement. Riku eut l'air un peu surpris, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre.

"Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Ca doit être ta façon d'être, tout simplement. Et puis, Kairi me parle tellement de toi que - "

" Kairi? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Je vois. C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me parler, c'est ça? "

" Bah non. " dit le plus grand, pris de court. Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé, tout à coup?

" Bon, c'est pas grave. Laisse tomber. " Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit l'appareil et vit qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le lut donc.

_Je t'attends dans la petite rue derrière ton lycée. _

_Cloud_

Le jeune châtain haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Cloud était-il venu si tôt?

" Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai une urgence. " dit précipitamment Sora en sortant de la salle de cours. Il descendit les escaliers, sautant par-dessus les dernières marches avant de s'élancer vers le portail d'entrée. Une fois arrivé dans la rue, il longea le mur de l'école et tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire à celle du bâtiment. Il aperçut immédiatement la voiture de Cloud et marcha droit dans sa direction après avoir vérifié que personne ne le verrait monter.

" Bonjour. " dit poliment Cloud en démarrant le moteur.

" Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda le jeune châtain, étonné de voir son manager aussi tôt.

" Tu as rendez-vous avec le Twilight TV, je te le rappelle. " fit remarque l'homme, non sans une pointe de reproche.

" Je dois arriver là-bas de si bonne heure? " demanda le jeune châtain, agacé.

" Il y a près de deux heures de route pour arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. Ensuite, il faut s'occuper de ton maquillage et de tout le reste une fois que tu seras sur place. J'aurais préféré partir plus tôt, mais on ne peut pas annuler tes cours aussi facilement. " expliqua Cloud, le regard fixé sur la route, devant lui.

" Vivement les vacances… " marmonna Sora en regardant par la vitre.

" Oui, tu seras encore plus occupé. " répondit ironiquement son manager en riant.

" Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me soucier de mes cours. " rétorqua Sora, les bras croisés. Il se renfonça dans son siège pour montrer son mécontentement.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie obligé à devenir modèle, jeune homme. " raisonna le blond tandis qu'il accélérait et s'engageait sur l'autoroute.

" Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à devenir aussi populaire. " avoua le jeune châtain en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur. " Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Cisco est aussi demandé, d'ailleurs. Il est comme les autres, non? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

" Là, je t'arrête. " répondit Cloud en regardant dans le rétroviseur avant de se placer sur la file de gauche. " Tu avais - et tu as encore - toutes les qualités pour rencontrer le succès que tu as à présent. Jeune, d'allure assez androgyne, un corps bien sculpté mais pas trop musclé, une peau impeccable et des yeux à tomber par terre. C'est le regard de Cisco qui envoûte tous ses fans. Il est mystérieux et séduisant à la fois. " expliqua l'homme, ne prêtant pas attention aux rougeurs que prenaient les joues du plus jeune. " Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer comme ça. Tu es mignon et facile à aborder, le rêve quoi. "

" Mais pourtant, en dehors de mon travail, je n'ai absolument pas de succès auprès des filles. " fit remarquer Sora.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Elles ne t'intéressent pas. " rétorqua aussitôt le manager. Le jeune châtain secoua la tête.

" Là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en dehors de Cisco, je n'ai rien pour moi côté popularité. Je suis un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le pote de tout le monde, en gros. " expliqua Sora, le regard tourné à nouveau vers la vitre.

" Et ce n'est pas rien. Tu sais, quand j'étais moi-même au lycée, j'étais celui à qui personne ne faisait attention. J'étais dans mon coin, et ça en restait là. " dit Cloud en se rabattant sur la droite. " Toi, tu as la tchatche. C'est très important dans la vie sociale d'être capable d'établir des contacts avec son entourage. "

" Tu étais tout seul? Mais tu as de l'allure, pourtant. " répondit le jeune châtain en fronçant un sourcil. " La preuve, tu as eu ton heure de gloire du temps où tu faisais encore du mannequinât. "

" Oui, mais j'ai vieilli. " dit sombrement le blond. " Ce monde est aussi cruel que celui des Morning Musume : on te jette dès que tu deviens un peu trop vieux. C'est honteux. " dit-il en faisant la moue.

" Alors, tu crois que moi aussi je serai mis à la porte une fois que je serai trop mature? " demanda Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Il jeta un bref regard à son manager qui avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

" Ca dépend. Si tu embelli en vieillissant, alors tu as encore un très long avenir devant toi. Un peu comme Irvine. " dit-il en riant.

" Génial, et je deviendrai Tête de Navet, le second du nom. " rétorqua Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je pensais que c'était lui le numéro 2? " demanda Cloud, les sourcils haussés.

" Non, il est le numéro 2 dans l'ordre des préférences chez les lectrices, mais pour ce qui d'être une tête de navet, il gagne la première place haut la main. " expliqua le plus jeune. Cloud éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par son jeune protégé.

------

La Cité du Crépuscule était absolument magnifique. Son décor, ses couleurs, ses maisons, tout laissait rêveur. Même la lumière du soleil était différente de celle d'Illusiopolis. Ici, l'ambiance était bien plus conviviale et chaleureuse. Sora prit tout son temps pour admirer le paysage et le mémoriser. Il avait toujours voulu habiter dans une ville de ce genre. Oui, quand il aurait fini ses études et sa carrière de mannequin, c'était très certainement ici qu'il viendrait habiter.

" Par ici. " indiqua Cloud en le conduisant vers un bâtiment. La voiture avait dû rester à l'entrée de la ville et il leur faudrait marcher jusqu'à la maison d'édition. A l'intérieur, plusieurs employés couraient en tous sens, comme paniqués. Le jeune châtain les regarda d'un œil inquiet, tandis que Cloud ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et se présenta, Sora restant juste derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à l'étage où une salle avait été réservée afin de permettre au jeune modèle de se préparer. A l'intérieur, plusieurs femmes et hommes l'attendaient patiemment. Certains eurent l'air étonné lorsqu'ils le virent arriver. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que Cisco soit aussi jeune.

" Il est vraiment banal sans son maquillage. " chuchota une femme. Sora fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et prit place sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il regarda tout autour de lui. " Où est Squall? " demanda-t-il, étonné.

" Il n'a pas pu venir. " déclara le blond en s'installant près de la chaise. " Il était occupé ailleurs. C'est Charlie qui s'occupera de te coiffer pour cette fois. " Le dénommé Charlie fit un bref signe de tête.

" Oh. " dit simplement le jeune châtain, déçu. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces personnes. Contrairement aux employés de chez Pamper, celles-ci étaient très froides. C'était assez étonnant quand on connaissait la ville, réputée pour sa chaleur humaine. " _Tu parles. _" pensa amèrement le modèle en fermant les yeux tandis qu'une maquilleuse appliquait de la poudre.

" Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. " dit Cloud en sortant de la pièce. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que les commérages ne commencent.

" Ce gamin est vraiment banal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent, chez Pamper? " demanda tout haut la maquilleuse, sans se soucier de Sora.

" Je vous signale que je vous entends. " fit-il remarquer, les sourcils froncés.

" Et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es connu que je te dois mon entière admiration. " grommela la maquilleuse en appliquant une crème assez peu délicatement.

" Ne t'ennuie pas avec elle. " marmonna le coiffeur qui avait commencé à s'occuper de ses cheveux. " Elle est juste jalouse parce que tu as plus de succès que son Irvine. "

" Je ne suis pas jalouse, simplement réaliste. " rétorqua froidement la femme. Charlie ricana.

" Oui, bien sûr. " répondit ironiquement le coiffeur.

" Ce petit a un certain style qui accroche le regard. " ajouta une styliste en fouillant parmi des vêtements. " Il sait accorder ses tenues, il a une façon de se tenir tout à fait séduisante et son regard est droit et honnête. N'importe qui serait captivé. "

" N'importe qui, sauf Annette. " commenta Charlie en mouillant les cheveux de Sora.

" Je ne me répèterai pas. " dit Annette en ajoutant une touche finale au maquillage de celui qui deviendrait Cisco sous peu.

" Si seulement j'avais 20 ans de moins… " soupira la styliste en posant la tenue du modèle sur une chaise. Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle et elle crut plus sage de sortir sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle laissa la porte ouverte afin que Cloud puisse entrer. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant les regards portés sur lui.

" Quoi? " demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement. Les employés se remirent au travail sans plus rien ajouter. Bientôt, Cisco était prêt et n'avait plus qu'à s'habiller.

" Voyons voir ce qu'on me propose cette fois… " dit le mannequin en levant les habits. " Un pull chaussette sans manches blanc et un jean noir délavé par endroits… Ca me plaît assez. " conclut-il en se déshabillant.

" Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es obligé de le porter de toute façon. " fit remarquer le manager, les bras croisés.

" Je me demanda même pourquoi j'ai dû me changer complètement. On ne va même pas me voir, de toute façon. " dit l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules.

" Tu as une visite des studios à faire. Il me semblait plus prudent de te préparer, juste au cas où. " expliqua le blond. Lorsque Cisco fut complètement changé, ils sortirent de la petite pièce et se dirigèrent en direction d'un homme de corpulence assez forte et au visage agréable et souriant. Ce dernier leur fit effectivement visiter les studios du magazine. De temps à autre, des employés demandaient un autographe, voire à prendre une photo avec le mannequin, ce que ce dernier accepta avec joie – il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en fait. Après leur petite promenade – le bureau d'édition n'était pas si grand que ça – ils se rendirent dans une salle écartée des bureaux des salariés et y prirent place. Là, deux fauteuils étaient posés de chaque côté d'une table blanche. Cisco prit place tandis que l'homme leur demanda de patienter un peu.

" Ca ne te dérange pas de rester debout? Tu vas avoir mal aux pieds. " fit remarquer le jeune châtain en fixant son manager du regard.

" Ca ira. " répondit le blond en s'adossant au mur.

" Tu veux t'asseoir sur mes genoux? " plaisanta le modèle avec un sourire en coin.

" Pas intéressé. " rétorqua le plus grand en croisant les bras. Ce simple geste montra à Cisco que la discussion était terminée. Il soupira et se tourna vers la table. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme entra dans la salle et les salua. C'était elle qui allait se charger de l'interview. Elle prit place dans le second fauteuil, juste en face du modèle, sortit un dictaphone qu'elle posa juste entre eux deux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis mit l'appareil en marche.

" Tout d'abord, bonjour Cisco, et merci d'avoir eu la gentillesse d'accepter de répondre à nos questions. " dit-elle poliment.

" Bonjour. " dit simplement le modèle d'un ton aimable. Il entendit vaguement Cloud grommeler derrière lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

" Pour commencer, parlez-nous un peu de vous. Comment a débuté votre carrière? Avez-vous immédiatement connu le succès que vous avez aujourd'hui? " demanda la femme, les mains croisées et posées sur la table. Cisco, lui, posa le dos contre le dossier du fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

" Je me suis présenté à un concours lancé par l'agence Pamper, pendant lequel le directeur m'a tout de suite remarqué. Mon nom a vite été connu du lectorat féminin. " expliqua le mannequin en souriant, l'air séducteur. Il vit la journaliste rougir légèrement, et il se sentit satisfait.

" Bi – Bien. Euh, voyons… " Visiblement, elle était littéralement troublée. Le mannequin fronça les sourcils et fit le moins de bruit possible en soupirant. Il avait attrapé ce vilain tic à force de poser pour toutes sortes de photos. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que son sourire perdait de son innocence lorsqu'il devenait Cisco. Bah, tant pis… " On raconte que votre prochain anniversaire approche à grands pas! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? " demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à se rattraper assez rapidement.

" Que j'aurai un an de plus? " demanda le mannequin, l'air sérieux. Il se fit un court moment de silence.

" Oui, il y a aussi ça. " admit la journaliste en riant nerveusement. " Vous serez surtout majeur. Une rumeur circule, selon laquelle vous avez l'intention de poser pour des revues de charme. Est-ce vrai? " demanda-t-elle franchement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de tourner autour du pot.

" Non. " dit fermement le modèle. " Je n'ai pas l'intention de poser nu et je comptais en parler avec le directeur de l'agence. Cependant, s'il s'avérait que les demandes des fans se faisaient nombreuses, alors j'oublierai un peu ma pudeur si cela peu faire plaisir à mes admiratrices. " confia Cisco en secouant la tête.

" Vous? Pudique? Voilà qui est étonnant. " fit remarquer la femme en gloussant. Il fronça un sourcil.

" Etre populaire ne fait pas de moi un exhibitionniste pour autant. " rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme. La femme sembla prise de court pendant un instant. A nouveau, Cloud grommela mais fut ignoré. " _Je m'en fiche pas mal. Je ne vais pas la laisser m'insulter juste pour ses beaux yeux… _"

" Euh, pensez-vous que votre carrière durera encore longtemps? " demanda-t-elle prudemment en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce dès que sa question fut finie. Cisco se sentit satisfait de cette autre réaction. Il avait réussi à la gêner dans tous les sens du terme, et ce n'était pas rien.

" Je ne pense pas. Il y aura très certainement d'autres talents qui suivront et qui deviendront les nouvelles mascottes de mon agence. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que mes fans ont fait pour moi. Sans elles, je ne serais jamais arrivé là où j'en suis maintenant. " dit-il d'un ton doux. Cette fois, il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Grâce à toutes ses filles – parfois hystériques – il avait pu devenir célèbre, être bien payé et aider sa mère qui avait eu besoin de tant d'argent pour payer ses factures et rembourser ses crédits. Si elle vivait aussi confortablement et si elle était aussi heureuse à présent, c'était grâce à toutes ces personnes. Mais tout cela, il ne le dit pas. Non, Cisco était quelqu'un de sûr de lui et ne s'étalait jamais sur sa vie privée.

" Et je suis sûre qu'elles pensent que vous le leur rendez bien. A ce propos – " commença la femme en cherchant parmi les feuilles qu'elles avaient posées sur la table avant de commencer. " Nous avons entendu dire que vous avez eu un accrochage avec un jeune homme lors de votre séance de dédicaces lors de la cérémonie d'inauguration du centre Cachou. Pouvez-vous nous en dire davantage? " Le modèle haussa les sourcils à cette question. Comment avaient-ils déjà su ce qu'il s'était passé avec Riku?

" Je suppose que ce jeune homme accompagnait les deux demoiselles présentes à ce moment là. " dit Cisco en hochant la tête. " Peut-être que l'une d'elles était sa compagne, et il a dû mal prendre le fait que je me montre aimable envers elles. " Il se tut pendant un instant et réfléchit. " Oui, si c'était effectivement le cas, alors je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde. J'espère même qu'il sera capable de se montrer aussi bienveillant avec sa petite amie à l'avenir. " Il pensait à Kairi en parlant. Peut-être Riku voulait-il simplement la protéger? Si c'était le cas, il espérait sincèrement qu'il la protègerait convenablement lorsqu'ils sortiraient enfin ensemble. Kairi méritait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que la journaliste était restée sans voix. " Tout va bien? " demanda-t-il en passant la main devant les yeux de la femme. Celle-ci battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits.

" Euh oui. C'est juste que vos propos étaient tellement profonds et touchants. " dit-elle à voix basse. Elle entendit l'appareil arrêter d'enregistrer la conversation. " Oh, on dirait bien que le temps est écoulé. Je vous remercie encore d'être venu de si loin. "

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi. " dit le modèle en lui serrant la main. Il se leva ensuite et quitta la salle, Cloud sur ses talons. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis que Cisco se changeait et, ensuite, suivait le blond jusqu'à la voiture. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que Cloud se mit à parler.

" Bon, voilà les erreurs. " dit-il fermement. Cisco se renfonça dans le siège passager et se prépara au pire. " Tout d'abord, quand on te remercie, tu es censé répondre, pas ignorer. "

" Je l'ai fait à la fin de l'interview, c'est amplement suffisant. " rétorqua le modèle.

" Je ne veux pas le savoir. Si elle te le dit cent fois, alors tu réponds ' Je vous en prie ' autant de fois. " dit Cloud. Cisco ne répondit pas et attendit la suite. " Et enfin, qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête à la fin? Un type vient t'insulter en public, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'il a eu raison de le faire? Si tu laisses ça passer une seule fois, tu peux être certain que d'autres vont imiter ton ami. " fit-il remarquer en s'engageant sur la voie de gauche juste sous le nez d'un camion qui klaxonna plusieurs fois.

" Je le pense vraiment. " dit le jeune châtain en regardant par la fenêtre. " Et puis Riku a raison. Je ne fais que mentir à tous ces gens. "

" … " Cloud ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de pousser un long soupir, exaspéré. " Ecoute, Cisco a du succès tel qu'il est alors n'essaie pas de changer l'image qu'il donne de lui-même. S'il se montre un peu trop simplet, tu peux être sûr qu'il finira aux oubliettes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. "

" Je ne suis pas simplet! " s'indigna le plus jeune.

" Seulement très naïf. " rétorqua Cloud, un sourire en coin. " On verra bien ce que tes propos vont déclencher comme réactions. Croise les doigts pour que ça ne t'enfonce pas. "

Le reste de la soirée fut passée à conduire jusqu'à Illusiopolis, où le modèle dut à nouveau se changer pour la soirée au Joker, où il enchaîna verre sur verre, même s'il n'était pas encore assez âgé pour boire de l'alcool. Une chance qu'il ait été capable de paraître sobre alors que l'alcool avait de sérieux effets sur lui ce soir là…

x-x-x-x

A/N : Ca y est, je me suis relancée dans une nouvelle partie de Kingdom Hearts. Sauf que j'ai voulu jouer les grosses malignes et que j'ai fait une partie en expert. Je n'ai jamais autant vu l'écran "game over" qu'en ce moment… C'est méga dur!!! Pourtant, j'ai déjà fini le jeu avec ce mode… Il faut dire que le second épisode était plus simple. Et puis que Sora est franchement maladroit dans le premier jeu. ; Bref. Ca me fait rire de voir que Squall vous agace. (mode sadique : ON) Mes pauvres… donne des cookies Je promets qu'il ne sera pas trop méchant. Peut-être. Je verrai bien. XD (mode sadique : OFF) A nouveau, merci pour vos commentaires! Je les adore tous!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

" A la fin du XIXe siècle, l'Europe domine le monde, militairement, technologiquement, financièrement – "

" Pst, Kairi! " chuchota Riku en tapotant l'épaule de sa voisine d'en face. Cette dernière le regarda brièvement, les sourcils froncés. S'ils se faisaient prendre, nul doute que le prof les collerait. Le garçon désigna son voisin de table, endormi. " Sora dort encore, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. " fit-il remarquer, l'air inquiet. Il vit la jeune fille se retourner et noter quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, un bout de papier atterrit sur sa table.

_' Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? ' _lut Riku.

" Il est plutôt pâle et il n'arrête pas de se plaindre dans son sommeil. " chuchota ce dernier, les bras croisés. Il tourna la tête et vit, encore, que Sora fronçait les sourcils. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux et grommela des propos incompréhensible en se couvrant les yeux d'une main. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda Riku à son voisin.

" Trop de lumière. Mal au crâne. " marmonna le plus jeune. Ni une ni deux, Riku leva la main.

" Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Tenjo? " demanda le professeur, imperturbable.

" Sora ne se sent pas bien. Je peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine. L'enseignant acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit la leçon. " Allez, viens. " ordonna le plus grand en aidant Sora à se lever.

" C'était pas la peine. " grommela celui-ci avant de faire la grimace. Quelle horreur, rien que le fait de parler lui donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. L'autre ne l'écouta pas et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle de cours. " Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu sais. Tu es tout pâle. " fit remarquer Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Ca passera. " dit Sora. Vraiment, il ne savait pas mentir, mais il s'en fichait. Riku ne le connaissait pas et peut-être allait-il le croire.

" On ne se débarrasse pas d'une gueule de bois pareille sans rien faire. " rétorqua le plus grand en guidant Sora dans les escaliers.

" Monsieur s'y connaît, peut-être? " demanda le jeune châtain d'un ton sarcastique. Il entendit Riku rire pendant un bref instant. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir d'où l'on entendait les voix des professeurs donnant leur cours et le bruit de la craie avec laquelle on écrit sur le tableau. " J'aime bien ces bruits. " admit le jeune châtain, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout cela lui rappelait à quel point il était encore jeune, qu'il avait encore la possibilité de prendre les choses en main et de changer ce qu'il était. Oui, il ne resterait pas mannequin toute sa vie, même si le métier était plutôt attrayant.

" Typique des grosses têtes. " commenta le plus grand en souriant malicieusement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami stopper net. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda-t-il en regardant l'autre garçon d'un air inquiet.

" Je crois que je vais vomir. " déclara Sora, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. Il vit Riku écarquiller les yeux et regarder frénétiquement tout autour de lui. Il aurait juré, pendant un instant, que ce dernier allait se sauver en courant.

" O - Ok. Viens vite! " s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux platine en prenant la main de Sora et en se mettant à courir à l'extérieur. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver aux toilettes, mais au moins ils avaient réussi à aller jusque dans la cour, près d'une plaque d'égouts. " Ca alors, c'est le soir même qu'on a des nausées en général. " fit remarquer le plus grand en se grattant la nuque. " T'as dû en descendre un bon nombre, dis donc. "

" Je n'ai pas compté. " admit Sora lorsque sa toux se fut calmée. Il fit une grimace en sentant sa gorge sèche et serrée. Il vaudrait mieux aller se rincer la bouche avant de retourner en classe. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers les cabinets qui étaient à quelques pas. A dix secondes près, ils seraient arrivés à temps…

" Tu as des soucis chez toi? " demanda Riku, adossé au mur tandis que son compagnon était occupé à l'évier. Il entendit de l'eau couler pendant un instant, puis plus rien. Sora se redressa et s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo. Riku vit son visage dans le miroir. Il était un peu moins pâle maintenant.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? " demanda le jeune châtain d'une voix neutre. Mais le plus grand savait qu'il avait raison. L'autre garçon ne le regardait pas et avait les yeux baissés vers le lavabo.

" On ne boit pas comme ça sans raison, à moins d'être complètement irresponsable. Et je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie de ce genre de personnes. " dit sincèrement Riku. Il vit Sora sourire timidement, les yeux toujours baissés.

" Je vois. " dit ce dernier avant de pousser un long soupir. Il se retourna enfin et regarda Riku droit dans les yeux. Etrangement, cette action fit frissonner celui-ci. Le regard de Sora donnait véritablement l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire les pensées de son interlocuteur. " Ca ira, merci. " dit-il enfin avant de sourire plus franchement à son ami. Le jeune châtain passa juste devant Riku et sortit des toilettes.

" Hé, attends! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?! " s'exclama le plus grand en se lançant à la poursuite du jeune châtain.

" A l'infirmerie. J'ai toujours mal à la tête. " déclara Sora sans se tourner vers Riku.

" Oh. C'est vrai. " dit timidement ce dernier.

------

" Mon secret pour rester jeune? L'eau de source Acre Woods, bien sûr! " dit Cisco en tenant une bouteille d'eau entre les mains, l'étiquette clairement mise en avant, dirigée vers la caméra. Il en but une petite gorgée avant d'ajouter : " L'eau de source Acre Woods, la jeunesse en bouteille. "

" Coupez! " s'écria le réalisateur en faisant de grands gestes. " C'était parfait, Cisco! Merci beaucoup. " dit-il en donnant une tape dans le dos du modèle, qui fit une légère grimace. Ce type n'était vraiment pas délicat. " Bon, ça nous aura pris du temps et donc, de l'argent, mais c'est dans la boîte. "

" Je suis mannequin, pas acteur. " rétorqua Cisco, les bras croisés. Le réalisateur le regarda, bouche bée.

" Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit. " intervint Cloud en posant les mains sur les épaules du mannequin. " Merci d'avoir fait appel à ses services pour votre publicité. " ajouta-t-il en souriant. Il obligea ensuite Cisco à le suivre jusqu'à sa loge où, une fois arrivés, il claqua vivement la porte. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, au juste?! " s'exclama Cloud, furieux. Le modèle fronça les sourcils et se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui présentait Squall. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder la scène avec la plus grande curiosité.

" Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre pendant tout le tournage parce que je ne jouais pas assez bien pour lui. " rétorqua Cisco.

" Mais il te **paie** pour ça! C'est normal qu'il s'attende à un minimum de qualité. Tu n'es pas donné, tu sais. " dit le blond, les bras croisés. Il ignora le rire de Squall mais ne manqua pas de le fusiller du regard pendant un court instant.

" Et je te répèterai la même chose qu'à lui : je suis **mannequin**, pas acteur. Si il voulait quelqu'un de compétent, il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. " s'entêta le modèle, les yeux fermés pendant que Squall s'occupait de ses cheveux.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait encore faire sa crise d'adolescence à 17 ans. " dit sèchement Cloud. Il vit Cisco tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder d'un air ahuri. " Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Tu te comportes comme un sale gamin. Il serait peut-être temps de **grandir**, Sora. Tu ne peux pas rester insouciant toute ta vie. "

" Mais quel rapport est-ce que ça a avec ce que je viens de dire?! " s'écria le jeune châtain en se levant de sa chaise. Heureusement, son coiffeur avait fini à présent. " C'est pareil à chaque fois! Je ne vois pas en quoi dire clairement ce que je pense fait de moi un môme! Mets-toi un peu à ma place, s'il te plaît. Ce foutu réalisateur de mes deux n'a - "

" Et surveille ton langage! " tonna Cloud, mais le mannequin l'ignora.

" - pas arrêté de me râler dessus, de me dire clairement que j'étais un incapable. Et moi, je devrais le laisser faire? " s'indigna Sora, choqué. " Si c'est ce que 'Cisco' est censé faire, eh bien Sora, lui, n'en est pas capable. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre! " Et sur ces mots, le jeune châtain sortit de la pièce sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Cloud poussa un soupir et fit pour le suivre mais Squall l'arrêta.

" Je m'en occupe. " dit ce dernier en lui faisant signe. " Tu as eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Je vais le raccompagner. "

" Ca t'arrange, hein? " lança Cloud, le regard noir. Squall le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " Arrête ton petit jeu avec lui, ok? Ca ne l'aide pas du tout. " Cette fois, ce fut à l'autre homme de le fusiller du regard.

" Ce n'est pas un jeu, et il le sait aussi bien que moi. " Squall n'ajouta rien d'autre et suivit Sora. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de le retrouver et de l'arrêter. " Sora, attends un peu, tu veux? "

" Quoi? " rétorqua sèchement le plus petit, encore furieux. Squall posa les mains sur ses joues et fit pour l'embrasser mais le plus petit se recula. " Non, enfin! On ne résout pas tout de cette façon! Même un 'sale gamin' comme moi le sait. " dit sombrement Sora, les yeux baissés.

" C'est ce qu'on dit. " répondit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. " Mais ça aide un peu, même si ce n'est que temporaire. " Il tendit alors les bras et les enlaça autour de la fine taille du modèle. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir et se blottit contre son coiffeur.

" Je le pensais. Ce que j'ai dit à Cloud. " dit Sora, les mains posées sur le torse de Squall. " Je ne peux pas prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas à longueur de journée. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. " ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue. Il se mit alors à jouer avec un fil qui dépassait de l'une des poches de la veste de Squall.

" Je dois avouer que ce type a une sale réputation dans le milieu. Il est très exigeant. " admit le grand châtain en riant doucement. " Ca te dirait de manger avec moi, ce soir? Pour te remonter le moral. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un peu trop bu hier soir. "

" Qui l'a remarqué? " demanda le plus jeune en levant la tête pour mieux voir son interlocuteur. Sora avait l'air très étonné.

" Je ne sais pas comment il en est capable, mais Cloud l'a tout de suite vu. " Squall sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter : " Il dit que c'est à cause de moi. Il a tort, n'est-ce pas? "

" Oui. " dit Sora sans hésiter. " Je pense que je suis un peu trop nerveux ces derniers temps, entre les cours et les interviews, les séances photos. Ca n'arrête pas et je suis littéralement épuisé. " expliqua-t-il en posant le front contre le torse de son ami.

" Il faut simplement reprendre des forces. Allez, on y va. " déclara Squall en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sora pour le guider jusqu'à la voiture.

------

" Hé, j'ai déjà vu cette voiture quelque part! " s'exclama Naminé en pointant une voiture noire du doigt. Elle et Kairi se rendaient dans un fast-food, près de chez elles, pour se changer les idées. Réviser les maths ne durait qu'un temps avec elles. De toute façon, elles n'avaient pas vraiment de difficultés.

" Une porsche? Dans un endroit pareil? " se demanda la rousse, l'air surpris. Elle cligna des yeux puis tourna la tête vers son amie.

" Sora est sûrement ici! " s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson. Elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant et cherchèrent leur compagnon du regard.

" Regarde, ils sont là-bas. " chuchota Kairi en désignant une table du doigt. En effet, Sora et Squall étaient assis là et discutaient tranquillement.

" Et j'ai commencé à paniquer. Impossible de me rappeler de la formule! Du coup, je suis passé à un autre exercice et quand je suis revenu sur celui-là, c'est revenu tout seul. " expliqua Sora en riant légèrement. " Maintenant que j'y repense, je trouve que c'était stupide de s'inquiéter pour si peu. "

" Quand tu auras mon âge, tu verras que tu auras fait beaucoup de choses stupides. " dit Squall, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" Comme quoi? J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que le grand Squall Leonhart ait pu faire des idioties. Aide-moi un peu. " taquina le plus jeune en prenant une frite entre ses doigts. L'homme suivit le mouvement avec la plus grande attention et déglutit avec difficulté lorsque Sora entrouvrit les lèvres pour manger. " Squall? " demanda le plus jeune, la bouche pleine.

" _Ca m'apprendra… _" se dit le coiffeur en se couvrant la bouche avec la main pour cacher une grimace. Sora avait beau être adorable, voir ce qu'il mâchait n'était pas le spectacle le plus réjouissant. " Voyons voir. " commença-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Et il ne dit plus un mot.

" Euh, Squall? " demanda timidement Sora.

" … "

Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre… S'il était réellement en train de réfléchir. Il leva soudainement les yeux en apercevant au loin des visages familiers. " _Kairi et Naminé? _" se dit-il, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Il leur fit signe de venir se joindre à eux, ce que les demoiselles firent avec une certaine appréhension.

" Bonsoir, Sora. " dit la blonde en souriant, gênée malgré tout. " Euh, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger, tu sais. " ajouta-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

" Ne t'en fais pas. Il est… En train de réfléchir et qui sait combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'il ne trouve une réponse. " répondit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Les deux filles jetèrent un œil à Squall et ce dernier ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de leur présence. " Asseyez-vous donc. " insista Sora en leur souriant.

" Alors, quel bon vent vous a amené par ici? " demanda Kairi, accoudée à la table.

" Squall m'a amené ici, après le boulot, pour faire une pause. " expliqua le jeune châtain en sirotant son thé glacé.

" Après le boulot? " demanda la rousse, les sourcils haussés.

" _Oups._ " se dit Sora en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il tentait désespérément d'avaler. " Oui, tu sais, j'aime bien me changer les idées entre deux ou trois leçons. " se rattrapa le garçon. Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Je peux? " demanda Naminé en désignant les frites.

" Sers-toi. Il y en a trop pour moi, de toute façon. " dit Sora en souriant.

" Trop? Allons Sora, tu es un estomac sur pattes! " se moqua Kairi.

" Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout. " répondit le jeune châtain en se grattant la nuque.

" Un jour – " commença soudainement Squall. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui, ce qu'il ne vit pas puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. " J'ai voulu prendre une douche à l'agence et Cloud m'a vu complètement nu. J'étais tellement honteux que j'ai voulu lui faire la même chose. Sauf que je suis retombé sur Pete. " Sora fit la grimace. Pete était le vieux concierge de l'agence.

" Et il t'a fallu autant de temps pour me raconter ça? " demanda Sora par-dessus les rires de Kairi et de Naminé. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de qui était Pete, mais vu la tête de Sora, la scène n'avait pas dû être très plaisante. Sora, lui, fut rassuré lorsque le coiffeur ne mentionna pas l'agence.

" Je ne voulais pas te raconter quelque chose de trop – " commença Squall en ouvrant les yeux. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois. " Depuis quand? " demanda-t-il en regardant les deux filles.

" A peu près dix minutes maintenant. " répondit le jeune châtain en buvant à nouveau.

" Oh. " se contenta de dire l'homme, l'air impassible. Kairi se sentit un peu intimidée, mais Naminé était une toute autre histoire.

" Dites-moi Squall, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie? " demanda la blonde en le regardant attentivement.

" Je suis coiffeur. " répondit l'homme, restant volontairement dans le vague. Il ne mentait pas de toute façon.

" Vraiment? Il faudra que vous me disiez dans quel salon vous travaillez! Je viendrai vous voir. " dit aimablement Naminé.

" _Ma pauvre, tu ne pourrais pas… _ " se dit Sora, un peu désolé pour elle.

" Le salon est assez loin d'ici, mais pourquoi pas. " répondit poliment l'homme en hochant la tête. Il tourna la tête vers Naminé et la vit réfléchir. " Quoi? " demanda-t-il enfin, lui donnant, sans le savoir, la permission de poser une autre question.

" Sora n'a pas voulu me répondre et ça m'intrigue vraiment… " commença-t-elle. Le jeune châtain su immédiatement ce qu'elle allait demander.

" Naminé! " s'écria-t-il, les joues écarlates. " Mais arrête un peu avec ça, espèce d'obsédée! " dit-il un peu plus bas en fronçant les sourcils. " Ca ne te regarde pas, ok? "

" Qu'est-ce qui ne la regarde pas? " demanda l'homme, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" N'essaie même pas de me piéger d'une façon aussi lamentable. Tu me sous-estimes. " déclara le jeune châtain, les bras croisés.

" N – Non! Je ne pensais pas à **ça**! " s'exclama la blonde, gênée. " Je voulais seulement savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés! Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler. " s'indigna-t-elle, un peu vexée.

" Ah, ça. " dit Sora, rassuré. Mais il avait déjà creusé sa propre tombe et il tomberait dedans d'ici quelques instants.

" Dans ce salon, justement. " expliqua l'homme. Sora espéra que Naminé ne chercherait pas à faire le lien avec ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas précisé dans quelle ville il avait vu Squall, non?

" Ah, pendant sa balade, c'est bien ça? " demanda la blonde, intéressée. Squall acquiesça après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son ami.

" Nous nous sommes vite liés d'amitié, puis d'amour. A peine un mois après et il était dans mon lit. " expliqua sérieusement l'homme. Sora et Kairi pâlirent tandis que Naminé sembla amusée. " Mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire alors j'ai dû l'attacher et m'arranger pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ses cris. C'était assez distrayant. " Naminé ne riait plus cette fois.

" Squall a un humour assez particulier. " intervint Sora pour rassurer ses amies. " Il confond souvent fantasme et réalité. "

" C'était peut-être remanié, mais c'est bien arrivé pourtant. " dit l'homme. Son jeune compagnon vit une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

" Ha! " dit fièrement la blonde. " C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu me répondre quand je lui ai posé **cette** question! "

" Bah, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. " marmonna Sora en évitant leurs regards.

" Tu m'as bien dit que ça faisait six mois depuis que vous aviez commencé à vous fréquenter, non? " demanda Kairi, l'air sceptique. " Et vous n'avez fait l'amour qu'une seule fois? " Sora rougit de plus belle. " Et, si je puis me permettre, tu t'es mis dans tous tes états parce que Riku m'intéresse alors que toi, tu ne t'es pas fait désirer d'après ce que nous a raconté ton compagnon. " dit-elle, offusquée.

" Il ne fallait pas prendre mes propos au pied de la lettre. " dit Squall en riant légèrement. " Il a fallu bien plus de temps avant qu'il ne se laisse faire. " Il réfléchit un instant. " Oui, en fait, c'était seulement la semaine dernière. " conclut-il, les bras croisés.

" Je peux? " demanda Sora en prenant le verre de Squall, qu'il but d'une traite.

" Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois de la bière, toi? " demanda Kairi, un sourcil froncé.

" Depuis que j'ai décidé que je préférais ne plus me souvenir de cette conversation. " déclara le jeune châtain en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de la main. " Et pour Riku, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de toute façon. "

" Sora, tu sais très bien que Riku est quelqu'un d'adorable. " répondit Naminé pour aider son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit, reconnaissante.

" Il est sympa avec moi. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il en retourne quand il s'agit de filles. Si ça se trouve, c'est un de ces types qui se servent d'une fille le temps d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Quand tu lui seras tombée dans les bras, il ira en draguer une autre, comme Dom Juan. " expliqua Sora, l'air sérieux.

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Que je ne suis pas assez intéressante? " s'emporta la rousse, vexée.

" Non. Qu'il cherche le challenge. " déclara le jeune châtain.

" Allons Sora, Riku n'est pas comme ça. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. " dit doucement Naminé. " Jusqu'à il y a peu, nous étions encore ensemble. "

" Vraiment? " demanda Kairi, étonnée. " Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés? "

" Pour la même raison que Sora et toi. "

" Parce qu'il est gay? " demandèrent les deux autres adolescents en même temps.

" Mais non. " rit la blonde. " C'était vraiment bizarre de sortir avec lui. On est plus comme un frère et une sœur qu'autre chose. " Naminé regarda alors Sora avec le plus grand sérieux. " Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sora. Regarde, je vais même te faire une promesse. " Elle tendit la main et attendit que son ami la serre dans la sienne. " Si jamais Riku venait à se moquer de Kairi, tu seras libre de me juger responsable de cela. " Sora la regarda pendant un instant.

" Et donc, je pourrai te frapper **toi** à la place de Riku? " demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé. " Parce que c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au départ. "

" Euh… " dit timidement la blonde.

" Sora, on ne frappe pas les filles. On a dû t'apprendre ça déjà à l'école primaire. " dit Kairi d'un ton sévère.

" Elle a bien dit qu'elle subirait les conséquences, non? " demanda le jeune châtain. Aucune des deux filles ne parla et Squall, lui, souriait déjà. Il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer. " Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Naminé et que tu me connais assez pour être certaine que je tiendrai parole si Riku te fait du mal. Tu n'es pas non plus stupide au point d'aller risquer de sortir avec le premier crétin venu et mettre la santé de Naminé en danger. "

" Tu ne peux pas faire simple, comme tout le monde? " commenta la rousse.

" En bref, je vous fais confiance et je ne m'interposerai pas. " déclara le jeune châtain. Kairi lui sourit chaleureusement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Sora donne son accord.

" Merci, Sora. " dit-elle. Et elle le pensait sincèrement.

------

Le lendemain, Sora finit les cours relativement tôt et il eut donc quasiment toute une après-midi pour sa promenade 'people'. Il n'était pas sorti seul et avait désigné Cloud et Squall comme accompagnateurs. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte seul sous cette identité. Il ne ferait pas long feu, même s'il savait se défendre. Et puis, comme le lui avait dit Kairi la veille, frapper les filles était contre les principes – même si certaines le méritaient vraiment parfois. Bref.

" Ils se font de plus en plus discrets, dis donc. " commenta Cisco de sa voix suave. " On voit à peine les flashes. "

" Tu l'as dit. " répondit Cloud en riant à peine. " Ca fait combien maintenant? Six? "

" Huit. " corrigea Squall. " On en a huit qui nous suivent maintenant. "

" Et ça ne fait qu'une heure que je suis en ville. On reste ici pendant combien de temps, déjà? " demanda le modèle.

" On avait dit jusqu'aux alentours de onze heures, sûrement plus. " répondit le manager en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il était content de ne pas avoir à porter de costume. Il s'y sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et il n'arrivait jamais à mettre autre chose qu'un mouchoir dans ces stupides poches.

" Super. " dit ironiquement Cisco en souriant, malgré tout, à quelques passantes. Comme à leur habitude, les trois hommes se rendirent dans les boutiques les plus fréquentées, allant de la petite bijouterie au café. Arrivés à ce dernier, le trio fit une pause et commanda de quoi se désaltérer.

" Que - Que puis-je vous apporter, messieurs? " demanda un serveur, visiblement très intimidé par la présence du modèle et de ses deux acolytes.

" Une bière brune pour moi. " demanda Cloud en souriant poliment au garçon.

" La même chose pour moi. " dit Squall en hochant brièvement la tête. Le garçon prit note puis reporta timidement son attention sur Cisco, qui lisait encore le menu.

" Une bière blanche pour moi. " dit ce dernier en posant le menu sur la table.

" Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. " dit le serveur avant de partir au comptoir.

" Tu n'es pas vraiment censé boire d'alcool, je te signale. " dit sévèrement Cloud en fixant le modèle du regard.

" Ils ne sont pas censés le savoir. " dit simplement ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

" Si, justement. " rétorqua le blond. " Je te signale que tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas encore majeur. "

" Laisse-le un peu. " intervint calmement Squall. " Il a le droit de choisir ce qu'il veut. " Cisco lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant avant de porter son attention à l'extérieur, où il vit une tête couvertes de cheveux platine passer et s'arrêter brièvement en voyant les nombreuses personnes se tenant à l'entrée du café.

" Tiens donc… " murmura le modèle, qui reconnut aussitôt Riku. Ce dernier, comme s'il l'avait entendu, tourna la tête vers lui et l'aperçut à l'intérieur du café. Cisco le voyait se mordre la lèvre, visiblement incertain. Le modèle leva le bras et lui fit signe d'entrer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? " demanda Cloud, regardant son jeune protégé d'un œil inquiet. Riku, lui, se retourna et se pointa du doigt. Le mannequin hocha la tête et se leva tandis que le garçon aux cheveux platine semblait se demander comment il pourrait bien entrer à l'intérieur.

" Est-ce que vous pourriez aider ce garçon à entrer? " demanda Cisco à l'un des barmen. Il désigna Riku du doigt. Sans dire un mot, l'employé se dirigea vers la porte et chassa une bonne partie des gêneurs avant d'appeler Riku. Lorsque ce dernier fut enfin rentré, il fixa Cisco du regard pendant un moment. " Suis-moi. " dit le modèle en retournant à sa table, Riku sur ses talons.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête? " marmonna Cloud en voyant les deux adolescents s'approcher.

" Je me le demande aussi, justement. " dit Squall d'un ton amer. Il avait déjà vu Riku auparavant, juste après avoir quitté Sora devant le cinéma. Le modèle s'assit et fit signe à l'autre garçon de l'imiter, ce qu'il fit assez timidement.

" Bonjour. " dit poliment Riku en regardant les deux hommes. Son regard s'arrêta sur Squall, en particulier. " Je vous connais. " déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

" Et? " demanda froidement le châtain. Cisco lui donna un coup de pied, sous la table. Squall le fusilla du regard.

" Voici vos commandes, messieurs. " annonça le serveur en posant les verres sur la table. Il regarda le quatrième client pendant un instant, se demandant quand il avait bien pu arriver.

" Commande ce que tu veux. " dit Cisco en souriant à Riku. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête et se contenta de demander un soda.

" Je ne vous croyais pas du genre à boire de la bière. " dit le garçon aux cheveux platine, un sourcil haussé.

" Pourquoi ça? " demandèrent Cloud et Cisco en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

" Pas assez délicat pour vous, je suppose. " dit franchement Riku. Cloud et Squall haussèrent les sourcils, tandis que le mannequin éclata de rire.

" Te revoilà encore avec ces histoires de préjugés! " s'exclama le mannequin, amusé. Ses deux assistants burent une gorgée de leur breuvage, du moins, **tentèrent**. " On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il était mal poli de commencer avant que tout le monde ne soit servi? " demanda sèchement Cisco. A la surprise de Riku, les deux hommes obéirent et reposèrent leurs verres.

" Ne vous occupez pas de moi! " s'exclama-t-il en remuant les mains. " Je ne suis même pas censé être là… "

" A ce propos - " commença Squall, accoudé à la table. " Que fais-tu ici? " demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

" Euh, je passais dans le coin. Par hasard. " précisa l'adolescent. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Cloud et Squall se mirent à rire, uniquement pour se moquer.

" Tu m'as semblé assez hésitant quand tu m'as aperçu ici. Puis-je te demander pourquoi? " demanda poliment Cisco en fixant l'autre adolescent du regard, le mettant mal à l'aise sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Riku se mordit la lèvre.

" Ca va probablement vous paraître stu - "

" Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, tu sais. " dit le modèle, les sourcils froncés. Il détestait qu'on le vouvoie.

" Euh, d'accord. " répondit timidement l'autre. Cloud eut un sourire narquois. Finalement, le côté intimidant de son protégé avait de bons côtés parfois. Un peu comme en ce moment. " Vou - Tu as probablement oublié mais… Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, quand je t'ai traité d'imposteur. " conclut Riku, les yeux baissés.

" Oh, ça? " demanda Cisco en riant légèrement.

" _Comment ça?! Crétin, j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'excuser! _" pensa Riku, en colère.

" Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça, j'ai l'habitude. " dit le modèle, sûr de lui. Il fut content lorsque ses deux assistants ne firent pas de remarques à ce sujet. " Mais ça me touche beaucoup. " admit le mannequin avec un sourire chaleureux.

" Voilà votre verre, monsieur. " dit le garçon en servant Riku, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Cisco et les deux hommes prirent leur verre et burent une gorgée. Riku les imita.

" C'est plutôt bon. " déclara le blond en reposant son verre. Squall acquiesça.

" C'est vrai. " admit le modèle en posant son verre. " Je peux goûter? " demanda-t-il au châtain. Ce dernier fit oui de la tête.

" Tu n'as jamais bu de bière brune? " demanda Cloud, un sourcil haussé. " Ca m'étonne, vu la descente que tu as. " taquina-t-il. Cisco reposa le verre et remercia brièvement son coiffeur.

" Je crois que je préfère encore la mienne. " expliqua le plus jeune en levant une main. Il sentait qu'il avait un peu de mousse sur la joue.

" Laisse. " ordonna Squall en retenant son bras et en se penchant en avant pour lécher la mousse. Les deux garçons se figèrent, l'un se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, l'autre maudissant son coiffeur et priant pour que Riku ne se doute de rien. Mais ce dernier avait l'air plus que suspicieux…

x-x-x-x

A/N : Je me suis reprise de 'folie' pour Lost. J'adore cette série. La deuxième saison m'avait déçue, mais la troisième la rattrape largement! …Oui, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre, mais il faut bien que je parle d'autre chose de temps en temps, non? Tiens, j'ai d'ailleurs fait référence à une autre série dans ce chapitre! Si certains d'entre vous regardent aussi Malcolm, alors le Pete dont il est question dans ce chapitre est semblable au Pete de la série. (c'est quand Francis part travailler en Alaska.) Là, vous comprendrez pourquoi Sora a réagi de cette façon. XD Comme toujours, merci beaucoubo pour vos messages!


	5. Chapter 5

Dsiclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Square-enix/Disney

x-x-x-x

_" Laisse. " ordonna Squall en retenant son bras et en se penchant en avant pour lécher la mousse. Les deux garçons se figèrent, l'un se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, l'autre maudissant son coiffeur et priant pour que Riku ne se doute de rien. Mais ce dernier avait l'air plus que suspicieux… _

" Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au juste? " demanda prudemment Cisco, espérant que Squall suivrait son idée. Ce dernier se recula et garda tout son sang froid.

" Je te taquinais, c'est tout. " se défendit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Cloud fronça les sourcils, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le modèle. Il savait que son coiffeur allait passer un sale quart d'heure plus tard…

" Et qu'aurais-tu fait si ton petit ami nous avait vus? " demanda le mannequin, les bras croisés.

" Sora n'aurait rien dit. Il est bien trop gentil pour m'en vouloir. " dit l'homme, sûr de lui. Sauf que Sora, lui, n'avait pas tellement apprécié cette réflexion et il s'empressa de lui donner un violent coup de pied de sous la table.

" Hé, ne vous moquez pas de lui, ok? " intervint Riku, l'air sérieux. " Lui ne vous en tiendrait peut-être pas rigueur, mais moi si. " Ces propos eurent pour effet d'attiser la jalousie, au départ insignifiante, que le coiffeur nourrissait envers Riku.

" Et qui es-tu, toi, pour me dire ça? Il ne me semble pas que vous vous connaissiez si bien que ça. " dit sèchement le grand châtain. Cisco aurait voulu intervenir, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, pas quand Squall était dans cet état.

" En effet, on ne se parle pas très souvent. Mais c'est un mec bien et il ne mérite pas qu'on se fiche de lui. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre. " rétorqua Riku, les poings serrés.

" Bon, on va arrêter là pour les dégâts. " intervint Cloud, l'air sévère. " Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire une scène. " Il regarda Squall droit dans les yeux pendant un instant.

" Il a raison. " le soutint le modèle, en hochant la tête. " Changeons un peu de sujet, d'accord? " demanda-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, lequel s'agrandit lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'autre adolescent. Riku gesticula nerveusement et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Le modèle attrapa son verre. " Dis-moi un peu, Riku, tu as une petite amie? " demanda franchement le jeune châtain.

" N – Non. " admit Riku, les yeux baissés à présent. Il ne supportait vraiment pas le regard du modèle. Il était bien trop intimidant.

" Vraiment? " demanda Cisco, franchement étonné. " Il y a certainement quelqu'un en particulier qui t'intéresse dans ce cas. " insista-t-il. "_ Allez, crache le morceau et dis-moi que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre que Kairi._ " pensa-t-il, en gardant un sourire des plus chaleureux.

" Pas à ce que je sache. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux platine, un sourcil haussé. " Excuse-moi mais… Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions? "

" Simple curiosité. " chantonna le mannequin en sirotant sa bière.

" La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu devrais le savoir. " dit sagement Cloud en souriant malicieusement. " Regarde un peu où ça a mené ce pauvre Sora. " dit-il en regardant Squall.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? " grommela le coiffeur. " Sora est très heureux avec moi. " confirma-t-il avant de boire une grande gorgée de son verre, manquant ainsi le léger changement d'expression sur le visage du modèle.

" Ex - Excusez-moi. " dit une voix timide. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir deux femmes se tenant à côté de Cisco. " Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir votre autographe? "

" Bien évidemment, mes douces. " répondit le mannequin, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Riku se retint de grommeler et regarda ailleurs. Il ne supportait vraiment pas ce côté de la personnalité de Cisco, même si c'était son travail, après tout. Ce dernier ne se comportait probablement pas comme un tombeur avec Riku pour la simple raison qu'il était un garçon. Lorsque les deux femmes eurent leur autographe, elles s'éloignèrent en gloussant, jetant de brefs regards par-dessus leur épaule en espérant que le mannequin serait en train de les regarder, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

" Au fait, j'ai réussi à parler au boss concernant ton dîner de demain. " commença Cloud. Lorsqu'il eut toute l'attention de son protégé, il continua. " Il sera, comme je m'en doutais, question de tu sais quoi. "

" Bah. " grommela le modèle, les sourcils froncés.

" Uniquement de ça. Il a déjà tout programmé. " ajouta le blond, l'air un peu inquiet.

" Comment ça 'tout programmé'? " demanda sèchement Cisco, l'air furieux. Squall se renfonça dans son siège, montrant clairement à Cloud que c'était chacun pour soi et qu'il était donc seul à présent. Riku, lui, était agréablement surpris par ce changement. Ce type avait d'autres instincts que celui de séduire tout ce qui avait de la poitrine?

" Avec les responsables des magazines et leurs photographes. Il a déjà pris rendez-vous. " dit le blond à voix basse, espérant que Cisco n'entendrait rien et laisserait tomber.

" Sans même me consulter? " demanda le modèle, soudainement très calme. Il but le reste de son verre d'une traite. " Une autre. " dit-il en fixant Squall du regard.

" Cisco, tu ne fuiras pas tes responsabilités en buvant comme un trou. " le raisonna le coiffeur, l'air très sérieux.

" Quelles responsabilités? Je ne me suis même pas engagé à poser pour ces photos. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour moi. " dit froidement le modèle. " Il faut vraiment que je parle à Marluxia. "

" Ecoute, ces photos vont te rapporter gros, tu sais! Les modèles de magazines de charmes sont très bien payés. Du moins, ceux avec qui tu vas travailler pendant un certain temps. " expliqua Cloud, optimiste.

" Mais je m'en fiche de l'argent! " rétorqua Cisco, les sourcils froncés. Riku, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mis à l'écart et ne se sentait pas à sa place. Peut-être qu'ils ne le verraient pas s'il s'en allait maintenant? Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il pouvait encore entendre les exclamations de voix en s'éloignant. Oui, il ne regrettait pas de les avoir laissés en plan…

------

Le dîner avec Marluxia dut un véritable fiasco. Cisco ne réussit pas à le convaincre d'abandonner son idée. Inutile de dire que Sora était rentré chez lui complètement déprimé et qu'une fois devenu Cisco le lendemain, il était d'humeur plus qu'irritable. Il ne décrocha pas une parole de tout le trajet, dans la voiture. Cloud avait tenté, sans grand succès, de lui remonter le moral mais au final, il fit pire que mieux. Un silence pesant régnait dans la loge du mannequin et personne n'osa le briser, sous peine de subir le Courroux de Cisco™. Personne ne l'avait encore subi, et c'était tant mieux.

" Tu as encore 5 minutes! " dit rapidement un assistant en ouvrant la porte de la loge et en se sauvant aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

" Génial. " grommela le jeune châtain, les bras croisés.

" Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini. " le consola Squall qui était encore occupé avec ses cheveux.

" Facile à dire quand on est de l'autre côté de la scène. " dit sombrement le mannequin. " Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur Irvine? J'aurais encore préféré retomber sur Cloud, s'il avait encore été en activité. "

" Ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui, ça. " dit Squall en riant. " Tu aurais voulu poser avec moi? " demanda-t-il soudainement.

" Non. " dit sèchement Cisco. Squall lui lança un regard noir dans le miroir. Le mannequin le vit mais l'ignora. " Tu aurais laissé tes mains se balader un peu partout et ça aurait été franchement gênant. "

" Tu me rassures. " dit doucement le coiffeur en souriant. " Bien, je pense que ce sera suffisant. " dit-il en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de Cisco. " Bonne chance. "

" Je vais en avoir besoin… " marmonna le mannequin en sortant de sa loge. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'une masse vint s'appuyer sur son épaule, le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

" Si ce n'est pas ce bon vieux Cisco. " dit-on d'un ton enjoué.

" Tê – Irvine. " répondit l'autre garçon d'un ton bien moins agréable. Vraiment, Irvine n'était pas méchant mais Sora ne le supportait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Sora **et** Cisco ne l'aimaient pas.

" Quand j'ai su que j'allais poser avec toi, j'ai été comblé! Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, tu sais. " dit Irvine, les yeux pétillant de malice. " Je suis certain qu'on va faire un malheur avec ces photos! Ma carrière va monter en flèche grâce à toi. "

" Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. " dit Cisco sans grande conviction.

" Et qui sait? Je vais peut-être réussir à te surpasser cette fois. Et quand ce jour viendra et qu'on posera à nouveau ensemble, **je **serai celui qui t'aura permis de te hisser au rang d'idole internationale. " rêva Irvine, les joues légèrement rosées.

" L'espoir fait vivre… " marmonna le plus jeune sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

" Ah, vous voilà enfin, vous deux! " se plaignit le photographe, un certain Setzer. " Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi! " Il leur fit signe de se placer en face de l'objectif, ce que firent les deux mannequins. Lorsque Cisco vit l'espace de travail, il se retint de pousser une exclamation d'indignation. Littéralement. Ces coussins et tous ces draps installés un peu partout n'étaient vraiment pas bon signe. Du tout.

" Voilà le topo. " expliqua brièvement le photographe, calme. " D'abord, on va rester chacun de son côté, ensuite on se tient l'un à côté de l'autre pour ensuite se faire des gros câlins. Et on finira avec deux ou trois photos un peu plus choc. C'est parti. " dit-il en se plaçant derrière l'appareil photo.

" Comment ça 'choc'?! " s'exclama Cisco, outré. Setzer l'ignora et lui fit signe de prendre une pose, n'importe laquelle. Le jeune châtain tourna la tête et vit qu'Irvine était déjà en place. Visiblement, ça ne le gênait pas, lui. Evidemment, il avait certainement déjà plus d'une vingtaine de filles à son compteur. C'était la routine pour lui. Mais Cisco, lui, n'avait que Squall qui se montrait si intime et ce n'était qu'occasionnellement. " _Je ne m'en sortirai jamais en un seul morceau…_ " dit-il tristement en décidant de s'appuyer contre le mur, la tête tournée sur le côté et observant les draps, l'air rêveur. Un flash et un déclic. Et voilà, c'était parti.

" Ok, suivante. " dit le photographe en hochant la tête. Il semblait content de sa première photo. Irvine s'assit sur la table couverte du drap et s'appuya sur les mains, le buste légèrement en arrière et les pieds croisés. Cisco s'assit à terre et posa une partie du drap sur l'une de ses jambes, tandis qu'il tenait un cousin dans ses bras en mordillant l'un des coins. Un autre flash. Une vingtaine de photos plus tard et le moment que Cisco redoutait le plus arriva.

" Irvine, prend-le dans tes bras. Je veux vous voir de face, tous les deux. " expliqua Setzer en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher. Cisco tourna la tête vers son partenaire et le vit ouvrir grand les bras en s'approchant de lui. Le jeune châtain leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa le serrer contre lui, non sans faire une légère grimace. " Cisco, par pitié, **sourit**. " grommela le photographe, les sourcils froncés. " Vous êtes censés être très proches sur ces photos. De quoi faire hurler tes fans et les faire écrire des tas d'histoires tordues sur vous deux sur le net. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? " dit-il, agacé.

" Je dirais clairement ce que j'ai pensé de tout ça dans ma prochaine interview, vous pouvez tous en être certains. " marmonna-t-il en se collant à Irvine. Les mains de ce dernier s'étaient posées sur ses hanches et restaient là, innocemment. Cisco les prit dans les siennes et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Il entendit un déclic juste avant que son partenaire ne le fasse tourner afin qu'ils soient face à face. Irvine posa alors les mains sur le dos du plus jeune, assez bas, et se pencha lentement en avant, suggérant qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Cisco rentra dans son jeu et laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux d'Irvine, les décoiffant un peu.

" Parfait, continuez comme ça! " s'exclama Setzer, visiblement satisfait. Un déclic juste au moment où le jeune châtain sentait presque les lèvres du plus grand sur les siennes. " Une photo contre le mur, maintenant. " indiqua le photographe, le sourire aux lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, Cisco vit Squall lancer des regards noirs à Irvine. S'il avait pu le tuer rien qu'en le regardant, Irvine se serait effondré depuis longtemps. Dès le moment où il avait commencé à poser les mains sur l'objet de toute son attention, à vrai dire.

Irvine guida son partenaire jusqu'au mur le plus proche et agrippa ses poignets, les plaquant juste au dessus de sa tête avec une seule main. Cisco tourna la tête vers l'objectif mais regarda le sol, clairement mal à l'aise à présent. Le plus grand posa une main sur sa taille, soulevant un peu sa chemise par la même occasion tandis que ses lèvres étaient posées sur son cou, sans rien faire de spécial. Rien que pour ça, Cisco fut reconnaissant. Ils prirent encore une dizaine de photos de ce genre avant de commencer ce que Setzer avait appelé les images 'choc'. Maintenant, cela inquiétait véritablement le jeune modèle.

" Ok, on va en prendre deux autres. Retirez vos hauts. " indiqua le photographe, impassible. Le jeune châtain écarquilla les yeux. Il jeta un regard affolé en direction de Cloud qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" _Je suis foutu._ " pensa tristement l'adolescent en retirant lentement sa chemise. Lorsque les eux garçons furent torse nu, ils se tournèrent vers le photographe.

" Ok, vous allez avoir besoin d'un mur, ici aussi. " dit Setzer, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Cisco déglutit avec difficulté. " Irvine, tu vas faire un petit mix de la pose où tu embrassais presque Cisco et de celle où il était contre le mur. Cisco – " commença le photographe, semblant cette fois-ci un peu plus ferme. Il savait déjà que le plus jeune aurait des difficultés à se laisser faire, et il décida qu'un peu de fermeté ferait certainement l'affaire. " Pendant ce temps là, toi tu vas passer tes jambes autour de la taille d'Irvine. "

" Que – " commença le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés et les joues écarlates sous son maquillage.

" Pas de mais. Mettez-vous en place. " ordonna Setzer sans plier. Le jeune mannequin tourna la tête vers son collègue, qui se contenta de lui sourire bêtement, mais de façon assez suggestive.

" Ok. " marmonna le plus jeune en s'adossant au mur. Le plus grand l'aida à s'installer convenablement puis se pressa tout contre lui une fois qu'il fut prêt. Cisco fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop gêné, et vu que personne ne lui faisait de réflexion, il en déduit qu'il se débrouillait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler lorsqu'il les leva pour enlacer ses bras autour du cou d'Irvine. A nouveau, la photo fut prise juste au moment où Cisco sentait presque les lèvres de son partenaire.

" Parfait. Les fans vont l'adorer! " s'exclama joyeusement le photographe. Cisco crut alors qu'il était sauvé et qu'il n'allait plus être victime des fantaisies de l'artiste farfelu.

" La dernière maintenant. Comme tout à l'heure, un câlin où on vous voit tous les deux de face. " expliqua Setzer. Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres ne rassura pas le jeune châtain le moins du monde. Lorsque les deux modèles furent prêts, le photographe ajouta. " Ok, ouvre la braguette de son pantalon et passe ta main. "

" … " Cette fois, le jeune châtain se sentit pâlir. " C'est hors de question. " dit-il sèchement.

" Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. " intervint Cloud, les sourcils froncés. " Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il n'est pas encore majeur et ce genre de photo est illégal. " menaça-t-il, se tenant à quelques pas du photographe. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

" Marluxia lui-même m'a donné carte blanche. " dit-il fièrement en sortant une lettre de sa poche. Le blond l'attrapa et la lut rapidement. Il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de son supérieur et il était écrit, noir sur blanc, que Setzer était libre de photographier ce qu'il voulait, du moment que Cisco gardait au moins un sous-vêtement sur lui et qu'aucune partie intime n'était montrée. Cloud grommela et rendit la feuille d'un geste brusque avant de retourner s'adosser au mur. Cisco était paniqué et il sursauta lorsque Irvine murmura à son oreille.

" Il n'a pas dit que je devais te toucher, n'est-ce pas? " demanda le plus grand en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

" Irvine… " murmura le jeune châtain. Voilà qui était inattendu. Ledit garçon fit ce que lui avait dit Setzer et passa donc sa main dans le pantalon de Cisco, mais il la colla le plus possible au tissu et la tint la plus éloignée possible de son entre jambe pour ne pas embarrasser son partenaire plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cisco se mordit la lèvre et s'adossa au plus grand, leur facilitant la tâche à tous deux. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, un déclic fut entendu et ce fut la fin de la séance.

" Merci à vous deux. " dit rapidement Setzer en rangeant son appareil, ses assistants se pressant tout autour pour ranger le reste du matériel.

" Ca va aller? " demanda Irvine en récupérant sa chemise. Il regarda attentivement Cisco, mais une autre personne attira son attention. " Oh. " dit-il, reconnaissant le coiffeur de son partenaire.

" Espèce de – " commença Squall, furieux. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit Cisco passer les bras autour de sa taille pour l'arrêter.

" N – Non, laisse-le. Il ne m'a rien fait, vraiment! " dit-il, le visage pressé contre son dos. Le plus grand se détendit et se tourna vers le jeune châtain.

" Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, hein? " demanda le coiffeur, l'air plus calme. Cisco fit non de la tête. Squall se tourna alors vers Irvine. " Merci. " lui dit-il.

" Bah, y a pas de quoi. " bredouilla l'autre modèle, un peu surpris par le soudain changement d'atmosphère. Et surtout par le comportement des deux châtains.

" Allez, on y va. " dit Squall en guidant Cisco jusqu'à sa loge, Cloud sur leurs talons. Le trio resta silencieux pendant un long moment et Cisco redevint Sora plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Seul son regard était resté identique.

" Marluxia nous a bien eus. " grommela Cloud, l'air furieux. " Je suis vraiment désolé, Sora. Je ne pensais pas – "

" Ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne sont que des photos, après tout. " dit tout bas l'adolescent.

" Pour Irvine, c'était le cas. Il a… Comment dire… " bégaya le blond, essayant désespérément de faire comprendre à Squall qu'il avait besoin de son aide.

" Il est plus expérimenté en la matière. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de contacts avec les autres. Toi, tu es encore jeune et étranger à tout ça. " dit Squall de sa voix calme.

" J'irai parler à Marluxia, d'accord? " proposa Cloud, une main posé sur l'épaule de son protégé. " Finalement, c'était une très mauvaise idée de vouloir te faire poser pour des magazines pour adultes. Ca devra attendre, voire être annulé. "

" Il ne voudra jamais! " s'exclama le plus jeune, semblant soudainement revenir à lui. " Même moi je n'ai pas su le convaincre pendant ce dîner! Il n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est ce que veulent les fans et que je dois m'y soumettre. "

" Eh bien les fans devront faire avec. " dit sèchement Squall, surprenant les deux autres garçons. " Vu ta réaction aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il faudra qu'il change d'avis. Dis-toi bien que là, c'était de la rigolade par rapport à ce que j'ai pu entendre dire des photographes des magazines de charme. " Sora pâlit. " Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te mêler à tout ça. Si c'est pour finir traumatisé à vie, ce n'est pas la peine. "

" Je ne suis **pas** traumatisé! " s'indigna le jeune châtain en se levant de sa chaise. " J'ai juste été très surpris, voilà tout. "

" Bref, il faudra que Marluxia change d'avis. " affirma Cloud, les bras croisés. " Au pire, tu le menaceras de quitter l'agence. Ca devrait être assez efficace. " Sora hocha vivement la tête. " Je te laisse le ramener. " dit le blond à Squall avant de sortir de la pièce.

" Ce n'est pas juste. " marmonna le coiffeur lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture de ce dernier. Sora tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. " Je suis le seul à pouvoir te toucher de cette façon. " Le jeune châtain ne répondit rien et regarda par la fenêtre. Squall se montrait souvent très possessif pour un 'ami', et cela l'inquiétait. Comment réagirait-il si Sora venait à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre? Cette simple pensée suffit à le faire frissonner. La voiture se gara devant la maison de Sora et Squall le regarda attentivement, cherchant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

" Ecoute, Squall. Peut-être qu'on devrait – " commença le plus jeune, mais l'homme le fit taire. Il le fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement. " Att – Attends. " insista le jeune châtain en tournant la tête sur le côté. " Il faudra bien que tu m'écoutes un jour ou l'autre! Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de te parler mais tu fuis la conversation! " s'indigna le plus jeune en faisant la moue.

" Parce qu'elle est inutile. " murmura Squall à l'oreille de Sora. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se pressa le plus possible contre la portière. " On a besoin l'un de l'autre, tu le sais bien. Tu en as encore eu la preuve tout à l'heure, dans la loge. " Sora frissonna.

" P – personne ne t'a obligé à m'aider. J'aurais pu m'occuper de mon problème moi-même, une fois revenu chez moi. " dit précipitamment le plus jeune.

" Tu n'as pas essayé de m'en empêcher non plus. " rétorqua Squall d'une voix amusée. " J'ai encore l'impression de te sentir, tu sais. " ajouta-t-il en regardant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux.

" Ce – Je – Je dois y aller! " s'exclama Sora en retirant sa ceinture de sécurité et en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Il tourna la tête lorsque Squall resserra une main autour de son poignet.

" Même pas d'au revoir? " demanda ce dernier, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Sora ne sut quoi faire.

" Seulement cette fois, alors. " marmonna-t-il en se penchant en avant pour donner un très bref bisou à son coiffeur. " A bientôt. " dit-il en fermant la portière. La porsche s'éloigna tandis que Sora resta sur le trottoir, seul, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Qu'allait-il faire? Squall ne semblait pas prêt d'accepter la réalité…

" Une petite escapade romantique? " demanda-t-on derrière lui. Sora fit volte-face, surpris. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de parler.

" Riku? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici? " demanda le jeune châtain en jouant nerveusement avec l'une des lanières de son sac.

" J'habite dans le coin. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules. " Et je comptais aller voir Kairi vite fait. "

" Kairi? Je crois qu'elle est partie avec ses parents pour l'après-midi. Chez une tante, il me semble. " expliqua Sora en cherchant ses clés dans son sac.

" Oh, je vois… " répondit l'autre garçon, un peu déçu. Sora le remarqua immédiatement.

" Tu veux… Entrer? " demanda-t-il timidement. " Si tu veux, on pourra essayer de l'appeler un peu plus tard, pour voir si elle est rentrée. " proposa-t-il.

" Euh, pourquoi pas. " répondit le plus grand, incertain. " Je ne dérangerai personne, au moins? "

" Je suis tout seul jusqu'à pas d'heure alors je ne vois vraiment pas qui tu pourrais déranger à part moi. Et comme c'est moi qui t'ai invité, c'est que ça me convient. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en souriant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la maison et Sora indiqua le canapé à son ami avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour y prendre de quoi manger et boire.

Riku en profita pour regarder un peu autour de lui. Il fut relativement étonné de la maison du jeune châtain. L'intérieur était riche mais pas complètement luxueux. Une certaine modestie avait été conservée mais il était évident que la famille qui vivait ici était aisée. " _Son père a certainement un bon boulot. _" se dit le garçon aux cheveux platine.

" J'espère que tu aimes les cookies, parce qu'on a que ça. " dit le jeune châtain en revenant dans le salon. Riku leva les yeux vers lui et fit oui de la tête. " Bien. " ajouta Sora. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? On a des sodas, du thé glacé ou chaud, du café, de la bière et de quoi faire des cocktails. "

" Un soda suffira. " dit Riku. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le mini bar. Il en sortit plusieurs sodas et fit signe à Riku de choisir celui qu'il voulait. Pendant ce temps, il sortit une bouteille d'alcool et s'en versa un verre. " Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demanda curieusement le plus grand.

" Un mélange de gin et de citron. " dit le jeune châtain en montrant la bouteille. " C'est Aya qui a rapporté ça de chez elle et qui m'a fait goûter. "

" Aya? C'est ta mère? " demanda le plus grand, intrigué.

" Non, c'est sa copine. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'appellerais ma mère par son prénom." répondit l'autre. Riku ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. " Tu veux goûter? " demanda Sora en désignant l'alcool.

" Pourquoi pas. " dit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. Il observait Sora attentivement depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la rue. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être ailleurs, encore plus que d'habitude. Ils retournèrent vers le canapé et y prirent place. Riku but une gorgée de son verre et se dit que c'était à son goût. Il n'aimait pourtant pas trop le citron d'habitude… " Je peux te poser une question personnelle? " demanda soudainement le plus grand sans regarder Sora.

" Demande toujours, je verrai si je peux y répondre. " répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux vers son ami. Cette fois, ils se fixèrent du regard.

" Ce type qui était dans la voiture, c'est vraiment ton petit ami? " demanda Riku, un sourcil froncé.

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout à coup? " questionna le jeune châtain, un peu surpris. Ca se voyait tant que ça qu'il avait des soucis avec son coiffeur?

" Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais je vous ai vus dans sa voiture. " admit le plus grand en regardant ailleurs.

" Oh. " dit simplement le plus jeune. Il tapota son verre nerveusement pendant un moment. " Non, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. " finit-il par répondre. " On est amis, rien de plus. "

" Mais vous vous embrassez. " fit remarquer Riku, confus.

" On est amis avec bienfaits. " dit le jeune châtain à voix basse. Il vit son ami le regarder étrangement. " Ca veut dire que de temps à autres, on agit comme plus que de simples amis, comme tu l'as vu dans la voiture. Parfois, c'est un simple baiser, et d'autres fois, ça va un peu plus loin. "

" Tu veux dire que vous – " commença Riku, un peu choqué.

" Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. " le coupa Sora, l'air soudain triste. " On n'a plus rien eu de complètement physique depuis. " Il se mordit la lèvre pendant un instant. " Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de lui dire que je ne veux plus continuer, mais il ne veut pas l'accepter. "

" C'est grave ça, tu sais. Tu devrais le signaler. " dit sérieusement le garçon aux cheveux platine, inquiet.

" Il ne me forcera pas à faire quoi que ce soit si je lui fais clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'est pas du genre à s'imposer et je serai capable de le remettre en place si je devais en arriver là. Et ça, il le sait très bien. " dit le jeune châtain avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée du breuvage.

" Si tu le dis. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules. " Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, dans un petit café. " admit ce dernier. " Il était avec Bisco et un type blond. "

" Bis – Ah, tu veux dire Cisco? Evidemment, il travaille pour lui. " dit Sora, l'air plus calme à présent. Ca lui avait fait un peu de bien de se confier à quelqu'un. " Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce café? " demanda le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Euh, j'avais besoin de parler à Cisco. Tu sais, m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais dit à la séance d'autographes. " confia Riku en se mettant un peu plus à l'aise sur le divan. " Il ne s'en souciait peut-être pas mais j'avais besoin de le faire. Le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de m'en vouloir. "

" Il n'est pas complètement mauvais, d'après ce que m'en dit Squall. " dit Sora. C'était faux, mais il fallait bien qu'il entre dans le jeu.

" Il m'a même parlé de Kairi. " ajouta le plus grand en riant doucement. Son ami tendit l'oreille à la mention de la jeune fille. " Il pensait que je sortais avec elle. "

" N'importe qui penserait ça. Vous avez l'air d'être très proches. "

" Ouais, mais c'est juste une amie. Une très bonne amie, comme Naminé. " déclara Riku, l'air un peu triste. " Le problème, c'est que Kairi n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. "

" Comment ça?! " demanda le jeune châtain en évitant de s'étouffer avec sa boisson de justesse.

" Je vois bien qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que ce genre de relation ne m'intéresse pas. " Riku regarda alors le jeune châtain droit dans les yeux. " Elle est vraiment sympa et je ne veux pas la blesser. "

" Je vois. " dit Sora. " En fait, elle m'en avait déjà parlé il y a un moment, juste avant qu'on aille tous ensemble au cinéma. J'étais venu pour t'espionner. " expliqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

" Pour m'espionner? " demanda Riku en clignant des yeux.

" Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve avec un Dom juan et du coup, je suis venu avec vous pour voir un peu la façon dont tu te comportais. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas d'accord jusqu'à ce que Naminé me parle. " Il ne dit rien pendant un court instant. " Tout ça pour ça… "

" Je suis désolé. " s'excusa Riku.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y peux rien si tu ne l'aimes pas de cette façon. " le consola le jeune châtain.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut passé à parler de choses et d'autres et les deux garçons se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. Entre autre leur dégoût pour les desserts un peu trop chocolatés ou pour la chantilly. Les cookies avaient été rangés et remplacés par des bretzels dont ils raffolaient.

" Soit loué celui qui a inventé les bretzels. " déclara Sora en levant son verre.

" Tu l'as dit. " répondit Riku en l'imitant, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux récipients avant de boire le reste de leur boisson. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon et se leva brusquement. " Zut alors, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard!! " s'exclama-t-il en tournant sur lui-même une seule fois, cherchant sa veste.

" Ta veste est dans le couloir d'entrée. " dit le jeune châtain, devinant juste. Il se leva et conduisit son ami jusqu'à la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Riku sortit de la maison.

" Bon, je vais me sauver, alors. " dit-il en se tenant devant son ami, qui était appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte. " Je suppose que j'irai voir Kairi une autre fois. " dit-il en se grattant la nuque. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était parti de chez lui.

" Merci d'être resté avec moi, Riku. Je me suis bien amusé. " dit Sora, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Moi aussi. " répondit l'autre, souriant aussi. Il vit le visage de son ami s'assombrir tout à coup.

" Euh, pour ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Squall… " commença Sora. " Ne dis rien à Kairi, s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de savoir que je suis aussi tordu. " dit-il à voix basse, rouge de honte.

" Je suppose que tu as tes raisons. " dit le garçon aux cheveux longs, haussant les épaules. " Je n'en dirai pas un seul mot. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, de toute façon. "

" Merci, Riku. Vraiment. " murmura le plus jeune, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il vit son compagnon acquiescer de la tête avant de s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître au coin de la rue. Sora referma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci. Il venait de se confier à un parfait inconnu. Il commençait seulement à connaître Riku, et il lui avait déjà révélé son plus grand secret, que même Kairi ignorait. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il en était aussi certain.

" Kairi risque d'être vraiment déçue… " se dit-il tout haut, sincèrement désolé pour son amie. Il espérait vraiment que Riku n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser, sinon, ami ou pas, il ne manquerait pas de lui montrer clairement son mécontentement.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Je vous laisse vous imaginer ce qui a pu se passer dans la loge entre les deux tourtereaux. ) Oh et puis je confirme, le GinFizz (ce que boivent Sora et Riku), c'est super bon! J'en ai bu chez une cousine il y a un moment et j'ai bu ça comme du petit lait. (mauvaise idée) Bref bref. Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos commentaires!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bla bla Kingdom Hearts bla bla pas à moi bla bla vive Riku et Xaldin…

Edit: J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la collab'! )

x-x-x-x

Les semaines passaient et le petit groupe d'amis se rapprochait de plus en plus. Riku était devenu un des 'leurs' et ne pouvait plus se passer de la compagnie du jeune châtain. Il aimait beaucoup Naminé et Kairi mais une présence masculine était plus que bienvenue parfois. Fidèle à Sora, Riku n'avait pas dit un seul mot à Kairi au sujet de son étrange relation avec Squall, ce qui avait définitivement décidé Sora à lui faire entièrement confiance. Assez souvent, les deux se voyaient le week-end et le plus jeune aidait son ami à réviser pour les contrôles ou tout simplement à mieux comprendre les leçons. Les notes de Riku s'en étaient fortement ressenties.

" Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être fêter ça. " déclara soudainement Kairi au cours du repas. Les regards de ses amis se portèrent sur elle.

" Fêter quoi? " demanda Sora, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" Riku a eu un 18 et ce n'est pas rien. Surtout venant de lui. " taquina-t-elle.

" Hé! " se plaignit Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ca me paraît être une excellente idée. " répondit Naminé, enthousiaste. " Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait? "

" Je ne sais pas trop… " admit la rousse. Elle réfléchit pendant un instant. " Pourquoi ne pas se promener en ville pendant le week-end? "

" Mais on fait ça tout le temps. " dit Riku, sérieux. Il tourna la tête vers Sora, espérant qu'il l'aiderait, mais ce dernier évitait la conversation comme la peste.

" Et si je vous invite à aller manger une glace? Ca, c'est déjà plus rare. " proposa Kairi, le sourire aux lèvres. Naminé hocha vivement la tête. Elles portèrent alors leur regard sur Riku, qui fit la moue.

" Bon, ok. " marmonna-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre après tout.

" Et toi, Sora? Tu vas venir, hein? " demanda Kairi.

" Je ne vais pas pouvoir, désolé. " s'excusa le châtain en leur souriant timidement. " Je suis déjà occupé. Une autre fois, peut-être. "

" Je ne vais quand même pas fêter ma réussite à ce contrôle sans mon prof. " insista Riku. Il voulait vraiment que Sora vienne, lui aussi. C'était grâce à lui si il s'en était si bien sorti.

" Je suis vraiment navré Riku, mais je ne peux pas. " dit timidement le jeune châtain en fixant son assiette du regard. Ses amis n'insistèrent plus et parlèrent d'autre chose. " _Zut alors, pour une fois que je pouvais aller m'amuser avec eux, il a fallu que Marluxia m'organise cette stupide sortie…_" pensa-t-il en maudissant sa purée, à défaut de son supérieur. Après une longue discussion les deux filles s'excusèrent, laissant leurs compagnons seuls.

" Alors, tu lui as parlé? " demanda Riku, l'air préoccupé. Sora leva la tête vers lui. Depuis le jour où il lui avait tout raconté, Riku lui demandait sans cesse si Squall avait enfin accepté d'écouter ce que Sora avait à lui dire.

" Toujours pas. Il a encore voulu éviter le sujet. " dit timidement le jeune châtain, l'air désespéré. " Et si je lui disais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, soit il ne me croirait pas, soit il irait trouver le type pour lui refaire le portrait. "

" Sympa le gars. " commenta le garçon aux cheveux platine en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

" Il est seulement très possessif. " dit Sora en riant.

" Au moins, tu gardes le sourire. " remarqua Riku en souriant.

" Epatant, n'est-ce pas? " dit le jeune châtain.

------

" Cisco, sourit un peu. Tu vas réussir à nous faire déprimer aussi à faire cette tête d'enterrement. " commenta Cloud. Cela faisait plusieurs groupes de personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux et leur jetaient des regards inquiets lorsque Cisco les ignora.

" Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est vrai! J'aurais pu sortir avec des amis, mais je suis obligé de traîner dans les rues pour que des journalistes me prennent en photo à chaque coin de rue. " Sur ces paroles, il fit la moue.

" Tu pourras toujours aller avec eux plus tard. " le consola Cloud.

" Oui, quand ils seront tous partis aux quatre coins du pays pour leurs études supérieures. " répondit le mannequin, pessimiste mais un peu réaliste à la fois. Il cligna des yeux, confus, lorsqu'il croisa deux filles qui gloussèrent en le regardant. Il lança à son manager un regard interrogateur.

" Les photos que tu as faites avec Irvine ont été publiées aujourd'hui dans notre numéro spécial. " expliqua le blond, l'air tout à fait serein.

" Ils ont fait un numéro spécial rien que pour ça?! " s'exclama le modèle, surpris.

" Tu te sous-estimes encore. " commenta Cloud, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Visiblement, ces photos sont plutôt réussies d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. On a dû recevoir un exemplaire au studio, on pourra y jeter un œil en y retournant, tout à l'heure. "

" Ce sera sans moi. " déclara Squall, qui venait de sortir du bureau de tabac. Les deux autres garçons l'attendaient à l'entrée.

" Tu es encore en colère à cause de ça? " demanda Cisco, les sourcils haussés. " Si ça n'est pas de la rancune, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. "

" De la jalousie. " répondit Cloud en se remettant à marcher. Les deux autres suivirent.

" Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. " dit Squall en passant un bras autour de la taille du jeune mannequin, qui le repoussa aussitôt.

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mes amis sont en ville et si ils nous voient comme ça, ils vont se poser des questions. Et j'ajouterai aussi que je ne suis pas à toi. " dit sèchement Cisco, les bras croisés. Ca n'était pas évident de marcher ainsi, mais il semblait y arriver sans trop de mal.

" Et depuis quand? " demanda le coiffeur, un sourcil froncé. Le mannequin stoppa net.

" MAIS CA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE J'ESSAIE DE TE LE DIRE MAIS N – " commença à hurler Cisco, jusqu'à ce que Cloud lui couvre la bouche pour le faire taire.

" Ne te mets pas à crier comme ça, idiot! " le gronda le manager, l'air sévère. Il retira sa main tandis que son protégé soupirait.

" Ecoute, ça ne peut plus contin – " reprit Cisco en se tournant pour marcher à nouveau, mais il se tut et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés. " _Kairi?! _"

------

Un peu plus tôt…

Le trio – Naminé, Riku et Kairi – étaient enfin arrivés en ville et déambulaient dans les rues en regardant quelques vitrines. Les deux filles avaient repéré des vêtements qu'elles iraient très probablement essayer lors de leur prochaine escapade tandis que Riku, lui, avait remarqué que l'un des livres qu'il attendait était enfin sorti. Contrairement aux demoiselles, il n'attendit pas avant d'aller se le procurer. Peu après, ils se rendirent dans un salon de thé et y dégustèrent quelques pâtisseries – finalement, il faisait un peu trop froid pour manger de la glace.

" Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse, ces temps-ci? " demanda Naminé en souriant, l'air espiègle.

" Pas vraiment. " répondit franchement Riku en prenant un peu de glace avec sa part de tarte tatin. Contrairement à ses amies, il se fichait pas mal du temps. Quand il voulait manger de la glace, il en mangeait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi même ses parents ne comprenaient pas ça?!

" Vraiment? Absolument personne? Même pas une préférence? " insista la blonde, jetant de brefs regards à son amie qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la situation. Riku se retint de soupirer bruyamment. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec elles. Depuis peu, Naminé s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à sa vie privée pour, certainement, aider Kairi. L'intention était bonne mais cela devenait un peu trop insistant, au point que le garçon avait bien failli dire une bonne fois pour toutes : " Non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Kairi. " Jusqu'à présent, il avait su se maîtriser, mais pour combien de temps encore?

" Non. " affirma le garçon. En réalité, il avait bien une préférence pour une certaine personne, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire pour l'instant. Peut-être avouerait-il tout une fois que Kairi aurait abandonné.

" Ce gâteau était délicieux. " dit la rousse, tentant de changer le sujet. " Bon, et si on continuait à se promener? " proposa-t-elle en souriant à ses amis. Riku fut incapable de dire si elle était en colère ou si elle se fichait vraiment de ce qui venait de se dire. Bah, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

" Pourquoi pas. " répondit Naminé. " Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer chez un libraire? Il y a un magazine que je voudrais bien acheter. " demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Allons-y, dans ce cas. " dit le garçon d'un ton enjoué. Une fois arrivés sur place, lui et la blonde entrèrent tandis que Kairi préféra les attendre dehors. Il lui sembla que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que sesdeux amis étaient entrés. Elle regarda brièvement sa montre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que trois autres adolescents se tenaient devant elle.

" Tu es toute seule? " demanda aimablement l'un d'entre eux. Un peu trop aimablement au goût de la jeune fille.

" J'attends des amis. " dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda nerveusement derrière eux, vers l'entrée du libraire, mais personne ne semblait en sortir pour l'instant.

" C'est pas sympa de laisser une aussi jolie fille attendre toute seule. On pourrait peut-être te tenir compagnie? " proposa un autre en la regardant de haut en bas.

" Merci mais je préfère les attendre. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. " insista la rousse. Elle regarda à nouveau derrière eux. Toujours personne.

" Oh, allez quoi! On veut seulement aller boire un verre. Tu verras, tu vas t'amuser. " dit le plus grand des trois avec un sourire mauvais. Il tendit la main et attrapa Kairi par le poignet pour l'entraîner ailleurs.

" Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas! " dit Kairi en se débattant, mais en vain. " Lâche moi! " ordonna-t-elle en griffant la main du garçon, mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

" Hé, vous là! " s'exclama quelqu'un. Les quatre adolescents tournèrent la tête. " Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne veut pas venir avec vous? Soit vous êtres stupides, soit vous être **vraiment très** stupides. "

" Cisco? " murmura la rousse, choquée. Que faisait-il ici? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il était sa seule chance de se débarrasser de ces types!

" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, lui? Dégage, microbe. " dit l'un des garçons tandis que les deux autres vinrent se tenir à côté de lui. Le mannequin ne bougea pas.

" Le microbe t'a dit de la laisser tranquille. Maintenant, tire-toi avant que je ne m'énerve. " menaça Cisco, les sourcils froncés. Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire.

" Si j'étais vous, je l'écouterai. " dit Cloud, qui venait de rejoindre son protégé, suivi de Squall qui, lui, se contenta de regarder le trio de haut. Les adolescents n'insistèrent pas et se retirèrent. Le mannequin se précipita vers Kairi et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien? Ils ne t'ont rien fait? " demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

" N – Non, je vais bien. M – Merci. " répondit la jeune fille, tremblante. Ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait trembler, simplement le froid, mais le mannequin ne sembla pas le comprendre.

" Tu n'es pas venue seule, si? " demanda le modèle, sachant déjà que ce n'était pas le cas. " _Où est Riku? _" se demanda-t-il.

" Non, mes amis son – sont à l'intérieur. " dit la rousse en désignant la librairie. Cisco fronça les sourcils, l'air furieux.

" Et pourquoi ils t'ont laissée toute seule?! " s'exclama-t-il, à peine capable de contenir sa colère. " Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose! " Il tourna la tête et aperçut Riku, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, Naminé à ses côtés, et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

------

Dans la librairie…

" Ah, le voilà! " s'exclama Naminé en essayant d'attraper un magazine placé tout en haut d'un présentoir.

" Laisse, je vais te l'attraper. " dit Riku en la poussant légèrement sur le côté. Il leva le bras et attrapa le document sans aucun mal. " C'est bien celui là? "

" Oui, merci Riku! " s'exclama la blonde en lui souriant, reconnaissante. " Tu as trouvé quelque chose? " demanda-t-elle à son ami qui continuait de parcourir les rayons.

" Pas encore, mais je ne cherche rien en particulier non plus. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux platine en haussant les épaules. " On ne devrait peut-être pas trop traîner, Kairi nous attend toute seule. " dit-il en se tournant vers son amie.

" Pour la énième fois, ne t'inquiète pas. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive? On est en plein centre ville et c'est l'après-midi. " le raisonna la blonde en secouant la tête.

" Tu as raison. " répondit Riku en riant nerveusement. Il reporta son attention sur les couvertures en papier glacé jusqu'à ce qu'un titre en particulier attire son regard. " Pamper +? " se demanda-t-il. La couverture était mate – contrairement à toutes les autres – et le titre apparaissait en relief, l'or brillant contrastant sur le noir velouteux. Il orienta le magazine vers la lumière et remarqua une silhouette noire brillante sur la couverture. " Ce qu'ils ne font plus pour un magazine… " marmonna-t-il, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. Curieux, il ouvrit le magazine et tourna les pages. Il y avait une sorte de biographie avec, sur la page de droite, une photo en pleine page de la personne concernée. Il ne connaissait pas la première et vit qu'il se nommait Irvine. Il tourna la page et reconnut immédiatement le second. " Cisco. " dit-il.

" Ouah, tu ne t'es pas trompé cette fois. " fit remarquer Naminé en le poussant légèrement, pour le taquiner.

" Parce que son nom était écrit. " admit le garçon. Il tourna la page et vit une photo en double page des deux mannequins, chacun de leur côté.

" Alors ce fameux numéro surprise, c'était ça? " se demanda tout haut Naminé en se rapprochant de son ami pour mieux voir. Riku tourna d'autres pages et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

" Mais qu'est-ce que – " s'exclama-t-il, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Sous ses yeux, ce Irvine semblait prendre plaisir à séduire – et le mot était faible – son partenaire.

" Ca, c'est que j'appelle du 100 fan service. " déclara la blonde en riant, principalement à cause de l'expression de son ami.

" C'est Kairi qui aimerait ça. " rétorqua Riku en souriant malicieusement. " Je crois que je vais le lui acheter. " En plus, c'était le dernier exemplaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse, et l'adolescent ignora tant bien que mal le regard curieux que lui lança le caissier lorsqu'il régla ses achats.

" J'entends crier… " marmonna Naminé alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée. Ils se regardèrent et coururent à l'extérieur.

" Non, mes amis son – sont à l'intérieur. "

" Et pourquoi ils t'ont laissée toute seule?! Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose! "

Riku et Naminé croisèrent alors le regard du mannequin, qui était à présent avec Kairi, laquelle était paniquée – du moins, c'était ce que Riku pensait.

" Riku, Naminé! Vous êtes enfin là. " dit la rousse en courant vers eux, l'air rassurée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cisco, mais ce dernier s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Riku.

" Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire attention à elle! " s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le plus grand par le col de sa veste. " Je ne serai pas toujours là pour l'aider, tu sais! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ils l'avaient emmenée?! " ajouta-t-il en le secouant. Riku le regarda, bouche bée.

" Ca suffit. " dit calmement Cloud en posant une main sur l'épaule de son jeune protégé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et marmonna un juron avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. " Pardon pour le dérangement. " s'excusa l'homme avant de partir, Squall sur ses talons.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Kairi? " demanda Naminé en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

" Des types sont venus m'embêter, mais ils ne m'ont rien fait. Cisco est arrivé à temps. " expliqua la rousse. " Enfin, avant que je ne mette sérieusement en rogne. " ajouta-t-elle en riant nerveusement. La blonde soupira.

" Kairi, tu as fait du karaté pendant plus de six ans, et tu n'as même pas su les impressionner? " demanda la blonde, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu sais bien que j'attends toujours de ne pas avoir d'autre choix! " se défendit la rousse. " Et j'ai raison. Hein, Riku? " demanda-t-elle en regardant son ami. Ce dernier regardait encore droit devant lui, le regard dans le vague. " Hé oh! " ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main devant ses yeux. Le garçon battit des paupières pendant un instant avant de porter son regard sur son amie.

" Kairi… " commença-t-il. Elle haussa un sourcil. " Je crois que je suis amoureux. "

------

" Cisco! Attends, tu veux?! " s'exclama Cloud, essoufflé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Cisco s'arrêter près de la voiture de Squall et les attendre là. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de t'en aller comme ça? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

" Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je voudrais repartir. " dit le modèle, les bras croisés.

" Quoi?! Mais –" commença Cloud.

" Très bien. " l'interrompit Squall en ouvrant les portières pour que Cisco puisse monter.

" Tu l'écoutes trop. " commenta le blond, l'air sévère.

" Non. C'est toi qui ne l'écoutes pas assez. " rétorqua le coiffeur. " On en reparlera quand je l'aurai déposé chez lui. " ajouta-t-il en montant dans la voiture à son tour. Cloud grommela mais suivit ses deux collègues malgré tout. Il se fit un court silence dans le véhicule avant que le mannequin ne parle.

" Je suis désolé. " s'excusa-t-il. Cloud se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. " Je sais que je suis insupportable ces derniers temps, mais je vous promets de me calmer le plus vite possible. " dit-il, l'air plus calme qu'auparavant.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. " répondit le manager. " Moi aussi j'ai eu tendance à être exigeant. Mon pauvre manager… " dit-il en riant tout bas.

" C'est normal de réagir comme ça. " dit Squall en observant brièvement le jeune châtain dans le rétroviseur. " Le stress et la fatigue peuvent causer ce genre de comportement. "

Le reste du chemin fut plus détendu, bien que Cisco ait eu l'air maussade dès qu'il eut quitté la voiture et ses deux amis. Comme promis, Squall reprit la conversation que Cloud et lui avaient commencée un peu plus tôt.

" Je crois qu'il s'en veut. " expliqua le châtain en redémarrant. " S'il n'avait pas eu à être Cisco aujourd'hui, il aurait pu sortir avec ses amis et elle ne se serait pas fait embêter. "

" Comment tu peux savoir ça? " demanda Cloud, stupéfait. Même lui qui passait tant de temps avec son protégé n'en savait pas autant à son sujet.

" Il se confie à moi assez souvent. J'ai appris à mieux comprendre sa façon de penser. " confia Squall en haussant les épaules. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le blond fixer ses chaussures du regard. " Tu n'es pas un mauvais manager pour autant. " ajouta-t-il.

" Ok, comment as-tu pu savoir que je pensais ça? " demanda Cloud en tournant la tête vers son collègue, l'air suspicieux.

" Vous êtes pareils. " admit Squall en riant. Il s'arrêta près de la voiture de Cloud et se tourna complètement vers lui. " Est-ce que tu as pu parler à Marluxia? " demanda-t-il.

" Non, pas encore. Il est, soi-disant, trop occupé en ce moment. Mais il faudra bien que je le trouve d'une façon ou d'une autre. Surtout après ce que j'ai entendu dire. " déclara sombrement le manager, l'air inquiet.

" Et c'est? " insista le châtain, maintenant aussi anxieux que son collègue.

" Son assistant parlait des magazines pour lesquels ils avaient l'intention de faire poser Cisco et parmi eux, j'ai entendu le Jam. " dit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

" Jam?! Mais c'est - " s'exclama Squall, les yeux exorbités.

" C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle à Marluxia. Il est hors de question que Sora s'approche de ces types. Il n'en sortirait certainement pas que 'gêné' et les types là-bas ne sont pas comme Tête de navet. " expliqua Cloud. Il vit Squall le regarder d'un air curieux. " Irvine, si tu préfères. "

" Oui, certes. " dit le coiffeur. " Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire. " ajouta-t-il en désignant la portière de Cloud. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard offusqué et sortit du véhicule.

------

" Bon, écoute Riku, tu dois être fatigué. Après tout, tu as passé la semaine à bosser comme un forcené avec Sora. Oui, ça doit être ça. " dit calmement Kairi en se tordant les doigts nerveusement.

" Mais puisque je te dis que non! " insista l'adolescent, agacé. " Je sais encore ce que je dis et ce que je ressens. Et si je dis que j'en pince pour Fiasco, alors c'est vrai. "

" Mais tu n'es même pas capable de retenir son nom, espèce d'andouille! " s'exclama la rousse, entre l'amusement et la colère.

" On s'en fiche pas mal, de ça. " s'entêta Riku, les bras croisés.

" Alors fais bien attention à ne pas essayer de dire son nom quand tu lui feras ta déclaration. " dit sèchement Kairi en fronçant les sourcils.

" Kairi, calme-toi. " intervint enfin Naminé. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que ses deux amis se querellaient et elle commençait à en avoir assez. " Riku n'y peut rien s'il est tombé amoureux de lui. " raisonna-t-elle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Riku pour lui demander silencieusement de l'aide, ce que ce dernier accepta.

" Ecoute Kairi, je sais que tu m'apprécies. Beaucoup. Et moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais simplement en tant qu'amie. Je suis désolé. " expliqua-t-il calmement. Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la rousse se remplir de larmes.

" Pourquoi tous les garçons qui me plaisent sont homos?! " s'exclama cette dernière en fondant en larmes. Naminé s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui frottant doucement le dos.

" Tu n'es simplement pas retombée sur les bons. " dit timidement le garçon en se grattant la nuque. " _Maintenant que j'y pense, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance à ce niveau là. D'abord Sora, et maintenant moi… _" pensa-t-il. " Si ça peut te consoler, je ne m'y attendais pas moi-même. " Après ces paroles, il baissa les yeux et regarda le tapis du salon du son amie. Il avait l'air d'être si doux…

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Riku? " demanda Naminé, restée aux côtés de son amie. " Tu as l'air soucieux. "

" Est-ce bien… Normal de ressentir ce genre de choses? " demanda-t-il tout bas. " Jamais encore je n'avais pensé que je pourrais être attiré par un garçon. " admit-il, un peu honteux.

" Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. " dit tout aussi timidement la blonde. " Le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux. Peu importe avec qui. " Riku leva les yeux vers son amie et lui offrit un sourire des plus chaleureux.

" Merci, Naminé. " dit-il, reconnaissant. Il reporta son attention sur Kairi et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il vit que cette dernière le fixait du regard à présent.

" Promets-moi que tu es sérieux à propos de Cisco. Que ce n'est pas juste une impulsion du moment qui passera d'ici quelques jours. " dit celle-ci, l'air sérieux.

" Je te le promets, Kairi. " dit Riku en hochant brièvement la tête.

" Bon, dans ce cas ça va. " admit la rousse en séchant ses larmes. " Pardon de t'avoir gêné comme ça. " dit-elle, puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. " lui répondit Riku en se levant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kairi. " Je dois y aller. Mes parents vont se demander ce que je fabrique. " ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, son sachet à la main. " Ah! " s'exclama-t-il en revenant brièvement sur ses pas. " Tiens, j'avais acheté ça pour toi, mais avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner. " Il tendit le sachet à Kairi puis, lorsqu'elle l'eut pris, il les quitta.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " se demanda la rousse en attrapant le magazine à l'intérieur du sachet.

" Quelque chose qui risque de te plaire. " lui répondit Naminé, amusée. Et elle n'avait pas tort, même si elle avait eu peur, pendant un instant, que ces photos ne fassent que blesser Kairi davantage. Ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'était que cette dernière était forte. Une qualité que la blonde aurait voulu avoir à n'importe quel prix…

------

" Tu ne manges pas? " demanda Miyuki, inquiète. Aya leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda brièvement le jeune châtain.

" Quelque chose te tracasse. " déclara-t-elle. " Est-ce que tu veux en parler? " demanda-t-elle. Sa compagne la regarda, les sourcils froncés. C'était elle la mère, et c'était à elle de poser ces questions.

" Pas vraiment. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. " Je vais dans ma chambre. Excusez-moi. " dit-il en se levant de table et en montant les escaliers. Les deux femmes le suivirent du regard.

" Alors comme ça, ton fils est le fameux Cisco? Quelle surprise. " dit Aya, amusée.

" Il n'a plus cette apparence quand il rentre, d'habitude. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que Cloud le laisse revenir comme ça. " expliqua la mère, inquiète.

" Cloud? " demanda l'autre femme, un sourcil haussé.

" Son manager. " expliqua Miyuki. " Il fait toujours très attention à Sora et veille à ce que personne ne sache qui il est. C'est pour ça que je suis si inquiète… " admit-elle en posant sa fourchette. Elle n'avait plus faim maintenant.

" Ton fils est un grand garçon. S'il ne veut pas parler, c'est certainement parce qu'il sent qu'il ira mieux d'ici peu. " la consola Aya en posant une main sur son épaule.

" J'espère que tu as raison. " répondit sa compagne.

Sora était parti dans sa chambre et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme et ne soit pas trop désagréable envers Riku le lundi. Ca paraîtrait assez étrange si il ne lui parlait plus du jour au lendemain. Peut-être que si Kairi lui avouait qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Riku, il pourrait passer l'éponge? Oui, il poserait la question à son amie dès qu'il la verrait. C'était décidé. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par la sonnerie de son portable. Grommelant, il le sortit de la poche de son pantalon et décrocha.

" Oui? " dit-il assez sèchement. Peut-être aurait-il besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour pardonner Riku.

" _Salut. _" dit une voix faible, aussitôt suivie d'un reniflement.

" Kairi? Est-ce que ça va? " demanda le jeune châtain, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son amie, même sans l'avoir entendue pendant plus d'une seconde. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il aurait presque pu la reconnaître rien qu'à sa façon de respirer. Presque.

" _Riku ne m'aime pas. _" dit-elle avant de pleurer pour de bon. Sora resta tendu, de l'autre côté du combiné, sans savoir quoi dire.

" Oh. " dit-il enfin, se disant que rester silencieux serait probablement pire. " Je suis désolé. " ajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion.

" _Oh, tu n'as pas à l'être. _ " répondit la jeune fille après s'être un peu calmée. " _J'avais juste besoin d'en parler et comme je t'avais déjà dit pour Riku, je m'étais dit que tu aurais voulu savoir…_" Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un court instant. " _Je ne t'embête pas, au moins? _"

" Tu ne m'embêtes jamais, Kairi. " dit doucement Sora, le sourire aux lèvres. " Tu devrais le savoir. " ajouta-t-il en riant tout bas.

" _On ne sait jamais. Oh, je suis sûre que tu dois en avoir assez de toujours m'entendre me plaindre. _" se plaignit la rousse, la voix légèrement tremblante.

" Kairi, il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue? " la gronda amicalement Sora,le ton amusé. " Je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi pendant autant de temps si c'était le cas. "

" _Oui, tu as sans doute raison._ " admit Kairi en riant enfin. Le jeune châtain en fut rassuré. Tant que son amie riait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, c'est que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

" Et sinon, c'était bien votre balade? " demanda l'adolescent, un peu angoissé par la réponse que lui donnerait Kairi.

" _C'était bien, mais différent sans toi. J'espère que tu pourras venir avec nous la prochaine fois! _" dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Visiblement, elle ne pensait déjà plus à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sora poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Je l'espère aussi. " admit-il en souriant, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

" _Riku m'a même acheté un magazine! _" ajouta Kairi, excitée. " _Rien que pour ça, je veux bien le pardonner de m'avoir repoussée. Il faudra que je te montre ça, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer! _" dit-elle rapidement. Sora dut se concentrer pour tout comprendre tant elle parlait vite.

" O - Ok, on verra ça lundi, je suppose. " dit-il en se grattant la nuque. " Ah, au fait, on a une interro surprise en SVT. J'ai entendu le prof en parler dans le couloir avec notre prof de maths. Essaie de prévenir les autres. Moi, je n'ai pas leurs numéros. "

" _Ils vont être contents de le savoir, dis donc. _" répondit Kairi, à moitié ironique. " _Merci de nous l'avoir dit! Je crois que je me serai plantée sinon. _"

" De rien. " répondit le jeune châtain.

" _Au fait… _" commença la rousse d'une voix peu assurée. " _On a vu Cisco aujourd'hui… Et il était avec Squall. Comment ça se fait?_ " demanda-t-elle enfin. Sora resta sans voix pendant un instant, réfléchissant à une réponse à lui donner.

" Il travaille pour lui. C'est son coiffeur. " déclara Sora.

" _Mais je croyais qu'il tenait un salon?_ " rétorqua Kairi.

" Oui, aussi. L'agence de Cisco fait appel à Squall quand elle a besoin de ses services. " répondit le jeune châtain, sûr de lui. Oui, c'était plutôt plausible.

" _Tu as peut-être déjà rencontré Cisco alors? _" demanda Kairi, la voix pleine d'excitation.

" Non, mais Squall me parle de lui, de temps en temps. " dit Sora, n'aimant pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation.

" _Et ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir que Squall travaille avec lui? Cisco est super mignon aussi, après tout! _" déclara-t-elle en riant. Heureusement que l'adolescent avait clairement entendu le 'aussi' dans sa phrase, sinon il aurait pu prendre cette réflexion assez mal. Mais il l'aurait oubliée assez rapidement, comme toujours. Il n'était pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens pendant trop longtemps.

" Je lui fais confiance. " répondit Sora. " _On pourrait dire qu'il me trompe avec mon autre moi, pourtant. Riku le pense sûrement, après l'incident du café…_ " pensa-t-il aussitôt.

" _C'est adorable! _" s'exclama Kairi, heureuse. " _On m'appelle! Je vais te laisser. A lundi! _" dit-elle précipitamment avant de raccrocher, ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de répondre.

" Elle a encore dû m'appeler en cachette. " se dit le jeune châtain tout haut en riant. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir vis-à-vis de Riku maintenant. Et puis, il avait été assez gentil pour acheter quelque chose à Kairi. D'ailleurs, Sora se demandait vraiment ce que ça pouvait être, ce magazine…

x-x-x-x

A/N : Tada, et voilà un petit changement dans l'intrigue! XD Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez prendre la révélation de Riku, mais je suis curieuse de connaître vos réactions! Oh tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait vraiment que je me décide à mettre Valse de la lune à jour… Mais je fais un giga méga gros blocage en ce moment… J'espère que l'inspiration reviendra très vite! (Croisons tous les doigts!) Aussi, j'ai une annonce à faire : je suis à nouveau libre pour une nouvelle collab'! Ames tentées, joignez-moi. Comme la dernière fois : le premier arrivé sera le premier servi. Et, toujours comme pour l'autre annonce, soyez motivé, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Voili voilà! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : C'est bon, c'est retenu? XD

Axel : Hé! C'est MA réplique ça!

x-x-x-x

Sora, pour une fois, était complètement réveillé durant son cours de Français, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un, Riku le premier. Il ne dormait pas à chaque cours, mais c'était quand même étonnant. Riku… Le jeune châtain n'avait pu s'empêcher de se montrer un peu plus froid qu'à son habitude à son égard. Mais voyant que Kairi n'avait pas changé d'attitude, Sora s'était vite ravisé, sans que son pauvre ami ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé. De temps à autres, les deux adolescents s'échangeaient des notes pendant que le professeur notait quelques mots au tableau. C'est comme cela que le garçon aux cheveux platine apprit que Sora était simplement de mauvaise humeur à cause de Squall et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y prête attention. Le jeune châtain n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, mais c'était un cas de force majeure.

La sainte sonnerie retentit et marqua la fin du cours, et aussi de la matinée. Le petit groupe se précipita hors de la salle pour sortir du lycée. Il faisait beau et doux, chose exceptionnelle en plein mois de Novembre, et ils voulaient en profiter et manger dehors, dans un parc. Ledit parc se situait tout près de l'école et ils pouvaient donc prendre tout leur temps, sans avoir à se soucier de l'heure. Une fois sur place, ils prirent place autour d'une table en bois et sortirent leur repas, principalement des sandwiches.

La conversation était bien moins agitée qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui suscita chez Sora une certaine inquiétude, qu'il ne put contenir plus longtemps.

" Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, dites donc. " fit-il remarquer en regardant tour à tour Kairi, Naminé puis enfin Riku. Tous trois haussèrent les épaules.

" C'est parce qu'on est en train de manger, voilà tout. " dit la rousse en riant nerveusement. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils. Vraiment, Kairi était **incapable** de mentir, même si sa vie en dépendait.

" Vous me cachez tous quelque chose, c'est ça? " demanda le jeune châtain, suspicieux à présent. Riku s'étouffa avec son sandwich, et Sora n'en eut pas besoin davantage. " Je le savais. " marmonna-t-il en lançant à ses amis un regard accusateur.

" Eu – Euh, regarde, Sora! J'ai apporté le magazine que Riku m'a acheté! Si tu y jetais un œil? " proposa Kairi en fouillant dans son sac. Elle en sortit le numéro spécial qu'avait édité l'agence de Sora. Il haussa un sourcil et prit lentement le document, comme s'il allait lui exploser au nez d'une seconde à l'autre.

" M – Merci. " bredouilla Sora en ouvrant timidement le magazine. Il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Mais en même temps, il était curieux de voir comment rendaient ces photos. Il réussit à maintenir son calme pendant quelques pages, mais lorsque Cisco et Irvine étaient un peu plus proches, il prit moins de temps pour étudier les images. Lorsqu'il referma le magazine, il était écarlate, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux filles assises en face de lui.

" Vous croyez qu'il existe beaucoup de tirages de ce numéro? " demanda soudain Riku.

" Je ne pense pas. C'est une édition limitée. " répondit Naminé en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. " Pourquoi? " Le plus grand garçon haussa les épaules.

" J'aurais bien voulu en avoir un, finalement. Tant pis. " répondit ce dernier. Cette fois, ce fut Sora qui avala de travers.

" Pardon?! " s'exclama ce dernier, étonné. " M – mais pourquoi tu voudrais ce… Ce torchon? " Il ignora les protestations de Kairi et Naminé, et ne porta son attention que sur Riku.

" C'est à dire que… " commença ce dernier, clairement gêné. Il se gratta la nuque un instant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amies, qui hochèrent la tête en même temps. " En fait, je – " continua-t-il en regardant Sora droit dans les yeux. Mais il se trouva incapable d'en dire plus. Les mots restèrent enfouis au fond de sa gorge et repartirent comme ils étaient venus : brusquement. " Ce n'est pas grave. Oublie ça, ok? "

" Mais – " commença Sora, les sourcils froncés. Le bruit d'un klaxon retentit et attira l'attention des quatre adolescents. Une voiture noire stoppa près du parc et un homme en descendit. " _Oh non… _ " pensa le jeune châtain qui reconnut aussitôt Squall.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dehors? " demanda le coiffeur, un sourcil haussé.

" Bonjour. " dit sèchement Riku sans prendre la peine de le regarder. L'homme l'ignora et fixa Sora du regard.

" Il faisait beau et on s'était dit qu'on pourrait peut-être manger dehors. Histoire de profiter un peu du beau temps. " expliqua Kairi, l'air penaud.

" Et qu'aurais-tu fait si tu étais tombé malade? " demanda Squall à Sora, les bras croisés. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

" Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis assez couvert pour ne pas avoir froid. " rétorqua-t-il en désignant son écharpe et son blouson. Le coiffeur poussa un soupir et sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son blouson.

" Ca m'arrange d'être tombé sur toi. Je devais te donner ça. " dit-il en tendant l'objet à son jeune compagnon, qui la lui prit des mains avec précaution.

" Merci. " dit-il, en souriant brièvement. " _Ca doit être un mot de Cloud. _"

" Essaie de regarder le plus rapidement possible. C'est assez urgent. " ajouta Squall avant de faire volte face pour retourner dans son véhicule. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Sora le suivit et, lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés du petit groupe d'adolescents, le jeune châtain prit la main de Squall dans la sienne pour attirer son attention.

" C'est au sujet du boulot, je suppose? " demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers son coiffeur. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, soupira et croisa les bras.

" Bon, je vais t'expliquer, ça ira plus vite. " commença le châtain, l'air un peu ennuyé. " Cloud a encore entendu les conversations de plusieurs employés de l'agence, et il semblerait que Marluxia ait l'intention d'aller dire bonjour à ton proviseur. "

" Mais pourquoi? " demanda le jeune châtain, les sourcils froncés.

" Ca doit avoir un rapport avec Cisco. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut absolument que tu ailles voir le dirlo et que tu lui dises de ne rien accepter de ce que Marluxia pourrait lui demander, qu'il s'agisse d'absences excusées ou d'autre chose. C'est compris? " expliqua Squall, l'air plus que sérieux.

" Ok, j'irai le voir dès que possible. " répondit Sora en hochant la tête. Il fit pour rejoindre ses camarades, mais son coiffeur le retint par le poignet.

" Pas de pourboire au coursier? " demanda Squall, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Sora soupira et leva la tête vers lui, les yeux fermés. L'homme se pencha et lui donna un bref baiser avant de lui faire signe et de monter en voiture. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir en regardant la voiture s'éloigner puis, la tête baissée, il retourna auprès de ses amis.

" Dis donc, vous êtes plutôt extravertis quand il s'agit de votre relation. " fit remarquer Kairi. Elle haussa les sourcils et attendit une réponse de la part de son ami, qui avait l'air relativement gêné. Elle pensa que c'était à cause de ses propos, mais en réalité, il n'en était rien.

" Euh, ouais. Pardon si ça t'a dérangée. " marmonna le jeune châtain en prenant place à nouveau.

" Je ne disais pas ça pour ça! " corrigea la rousse, inquiète. " Euh… "

" C'est bon, Kairi. Ne t'inquiète pas. " la rassura Sora en lui souriant chaleureusement.

" Bon, j'ai fini de manger et j'ai très envie d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Tu viens, Kairi? " proposa soudainement Naminé en se levant. La rousse la regarda étrangement pendant un moment puis finit par la suivre, après avoir échangé de brefs regards avec ses deux autres amis. Lorsque les filles furent parties, Riku soupira longuement.

" Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors pas la peine d'user de ta salive. " dit Sora avant de finir son sandwich.

" Sora, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, tu sais. Si tu veux rompre avec Squall, ne tarde pas trop. Enfin, si 'rompre' est un terme approprié… " marmonna-t-il, l'agacement clair dans sa voix.

" Pourquoi ça t'ennuie autant, au juste? " demanda le jeune châtain, sur la défensive. Il regarda Riku droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

" Parce que tu es un très bon ami et que la situation te ronge de l'intérieur. Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais moi, si. " déclara le plus grand en jetant les déchets restés sur leur table. Sora l'observa un instant puis baissa les yeux, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

" Un très bon ami, hein? " répéta Sora à voix basse. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux platine revint s'asseoir près de lui, Sora leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. " Un bon ami à qui tu caches quelque chose. "

" Ah non! Ne recommence pas à dévier la conversation comme ça. " dit Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Bah, tu as certainement tes raisons. Tout comme j'ai les miennes. " rétorqua Sora. A ces mots, le plus âgé se trouva un peu idiot. Sora avait raison. De quel droit Riku pouvait-il le réprimander alors que lui-même serait peut-être incapable de couper les ponts avec Squall? Il n'aurait aucun mal étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter la présence de l'autre. Riku s'imagina alors être à la place de Sora, et Sora à la place de Squall… Oui, finalement, tout n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

" Pardon de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça. Mais je me fais du souci pour toi. " répondit Riku, l'air sincèrement désolé.

" N'y pense plus. " lui dit le jeune châtain en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il regarda alors sa montre et vit qu'il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant de retourner en cours. Sora attendrait la pause de l'après-midi et irait voir le directeur. Il ne serait sûrement pas dans son bureau entre les midis.

------

Et c'est ainsi que, comme prévu, le jeune châtain partit voir le chef de l'établissement. Il fut assez étonné lorsque la secrétaire l'envoya dans son bureau, même s'il recevait déjà quelqu'un. Et étrangement, ce détail l'avait inquiété. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur qu'il comprit pourquoi.

" Qui voici donc? " demanda un homme, dont les cheveux avaient une des couleurs les plus étranges. Ils étaient d'un rose terne et, malgré cela, l'homme n'en perdait pas de sa virilité.

" Marluxia… " marmonna Sora en prenant place à côté de son supérieur. " Bonjour, monsieur. " ajouta-t-il à l'attention du directeur du lycée.

" Bonjour, Sora. " répondit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant. Il regarda l'élève par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes. " Comme vous le savez sans doute, Sora est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. " ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Marluxia.

" En effet, j'étais au courant. D'où ma requête. " répondit l'homme aux cheveux rose.

" Quelle requête? " demanda prestement le jeune châtain, suspicieux.

" Cet homme a demandé à ce que tu sois dispensé de cours tous les après-midi. " expliqua le directeur, l'air songeur. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore donné son autorisation. Ou son refus.

" C'est hors de question. " Et donc, Sora le fit à sa place.

" Pardon? " demanda Marluxia, stupéfait. " La décision ne te revient pas. "

" En effet. " intervint le directeur d'un ton sévère. Sora fit la grimace. " Cependant, il me semble juste d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire sur la question. " Cette fois, ce fut Marluxia qui fit une grimace.

" Savez-vous pourquoi il vous a demandé ça? " demanda le jeune châtain, oubliant temporairement quelle était sa place. Il vit le directeur hocher la tête de haut en bas. " Bon, alors je peux m'exprimer plus librement. " Sora se tourna vers Marluxia. " Ceux de ma classe vont trouver ça bizarre si je ne viens à aucun cours de l'après-midi et que les profs ne disent rien. Et ils risquent de me poser des tas de questions auxquelles je ne répondrai certainement pas. Non, c'est trop risqué. Je refuse. " Puis il croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

" Oh non, certainement pas. " rétorqua froidement l'homme aux cheveux rose. " Tout a déjà été prévu : les interviews, séances photo. Tu n'as pas le choix. " Puis il se tourna vers le directeur et fit pour parler mais la voix de son jeune employé le stoppa net.

" C'est ça ou je me tire. " dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

" Comment ça?! " s'indigna Marluxia, furieux.

" Vous avez bien compris. Soit vous laissez tomber, soit je démissionne. Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute façon. " dit clairement Sora en regardant son patron droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre puis se leva.

" Très bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dans ce cas. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. " dit l'homme aux cheveux rose à l'adresse du directeur. " Au revoir. " Et sur ces mots, Marluxia ferma la porte derrière lui. Sora, lui, eut un sourire triomphal. Et pourtant, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir…

------

Les jours suivants, les séances photo s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Franchement, les photos prises avec Irvine étaient gentilles à côté de celles-ci. C'est donc le visage écarlate – même malgré le maquillage – que Cisco referma bruyamment la porte de sa loge. Il marcha droit vers le miroir placé devant son siège et s'appuya sur le meuble, lançant des regards noirs à son propre reflet. Quelques instants plus tard, Cloud apparut dans la loge et regarda nerveusement son protégé.

" Cisco, écoute je – "

" Je veux arrêter. " murmura le modèle. Le blond haussa les sourcils. " Marluxia me rend complètement dingue. Il suffit de voir mon comportement avec les autres. Je suis exécrable. " déclara-t-il, son regard ne quittant jamais le miroir. " Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tout prenne fin maintenant. " Cloud soupira et vint se placer à côté de Cisco.

" Marluxia est un salaud, on l'a vite compris. Il est simplement énervé et il se venge comme il le peut. Tu verras, d'ici peu, tu auras plus de temps pour toi. Et puis, tu ne peux pas arrêter maintenant, de toute façon. " expliqua Cloud, les mains posées sur les épaules du mannequin. Ce dernier le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " Ton contrat stipule que tu es tenu de remplir tes fonctions jusqu'à ta majorité, au minimum. Ce qui veut dire qu'une fois que tu auras 18 ans, tu pourras dire bye bye à tout le monde. "

" Les fameuses petites lignes que personne ne voit… " dit Cisco d'un ton amer. Le manager rit doucement et s'éloigna.

" Prend ton manteau, on va se promener un peu. "

" Mais il faut d'abord que je me change. " déclara le modèle, l'air surpris.

" Pas besoin. Allez, viens. "

------

Dans la voiture, les deux collègues eurent une conversation très sérieuse. Cisco expliqua à Cloud combien il était embarrassé par sa situation avec Squall, situation à laquelle il voulait mettre fin mais en vain. Le coiffeur était trop borné pour accepter d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Le modèle expliqua aussi que Riku était au courant et tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et comme il parlait de Riku, il fit une autre révélation à son manager qui, cette fois, n'en fut pas tellement réjoui.

Quelques jours plus tôt…

Sora sortit du bureau du directeur, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsque le jeune châtain croisa Riku en retournant en cours. Le plus grand observa son ami, l'air stupéfait.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez le directeur? " demanda Riku, curieux. " Tu n'as pas d'ennuis, au moins? "

Sora resta planté là, sans dire un mot. Riku n'avait pas pu deviner : personne n'allait dans cet endroit du lycée, mis à part pour aller voir le directeur en personne. Pendant un instant, Sora considéra ses choix et se dit que si Riku avait pu se taire au sujet de Squall, peut-être le pourrait-il aussi s'il lui avouait qu'il était Cisco? Oui, de toute façon, le jeune châtain en avait assez de devoir jouer ce double jeu avec son ami. Sora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Un menteur. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils en entendant l'écho de ces mots dans sa tête. C'est comme cela que Riku voyait le mannequin ultra populaire, non? Il le lui avait clairement dit lors de cette séance d'autographes. Que dirait Riku si Sora lui avouait tout? Il le prendrait certainement pour un menteur, lui aussi. Cacher la vérité, c'est aussi une forme de mensonge, après tout.

" Il m'a appelé. Il voulait absolument m'encourager à poursuivre mes efforts. " mentit Sora, le sourire aux lèvres. " _Et voilà, encore un autre bobard._ " se dit-il tristement sans que cela ne soit visible dans son expression.

" Ah, je vois. Ca doit être cool d'être aussi chouchouté. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux platine en riant doucement. " C'est pas à moi que ça arriverait. "

--

" Tu as failli QUOI?!! " s'exclama Cloud, manquant de rentrer dans la voiture d'en face. L'autre conducteur klaxonna furieusement, ne stoppant pas. Cloud se contenta de l'ignorer et attendit la réponse de son protégé.

" Ok, je sais que c'était vraiment une idée stupide, mais je n'ai rien dit, d'accord? Je n'en ai plus l'intention de toute façon. " admit Cisco en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. " Il ne m'acceptera plus si je lui dis tout. Le mieux, c'est encore de me taire jusqu'à ce que ma carrière prenne fin. Après ça, tout ira mieux. "

" Si tu le dis… " marmonna Cloud en entrant dans un parking souterrain. " Il vaut mieux ne rien dire, ok? Pour ton bien, et pour le sien. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. " rétorqua Cisco, l'air déterminé. Après tout, s'il ne le disait pas à Riku, jamais ce dernier ne découvrirait la vérité. Du moins, il l'espérait. Les deux garçons descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parking. Dehors, le ciel était couvert et avait cette étrange lueur aveuglante. Le modèle leva les yeux et vit que le ciel était blanc. Peut-être allait-il neiger aujourd'hui? Il resserra son trench-coat autour de lui et releva son écharpe, de sorte que sa bouche fut protégée du vent glacial.

" Tu n'as pas trop froid? " demanda Cloud, imitant Cisco et relevant à son tour son écharpe. Le mannequin secoua la tête et suivit son manager. C'était tellement agréable de se promener en ville et de n'avoir que les regards de quelques piétons sur lui. Aucun paparazzi à l'horizon. Non, c'était une simple promenade, rien de plus.

" Au fait, tu voulais m'emmener quelque part? " demanda le jeune châtain, les sourcils haussés. Il était rare que le blond agisse sur un coup de tête et décide de l'emmener se promener, sans raison apparente.

" Pas vraiment, mais si tu veux aller quelque part, on peut s'y rendre. " confia l'homme en souriant chaleureusement. Cisco hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Son attention fut attirée par une boutique à quelques pas devant eux. Le mannequin stoppa net devant la vitrine et jeta un œil aux articles présentés.

" Ce pull a l'air plutôt pas mal, tu ne trouves pas? " demanda Cisco en se tournant vers Cloud, qui venait de le rejoindre.

" Du vert? Mais tu n'en portes quasiment jamais… " fit remarquer le manager, étonné. Il tourna la tête vers son jeune protégé.

" Il n'y a que les idiots pour ne pas changer. " répondit Cisco en haussant les épaules. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin et entra. Il ignora les vendeurs qui l'avaient littéralement agressé dès qu'il eut mis le pied à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers les rayons de vêtements homme pour y trouver le pull qu'il avait repéré. Cloud le suivit, s'excusant auprès des vendeurs offusqués par le comportement de la célébrité. Mais pour une fois, le blond ne put vraiment lui en vouloir. Lui-même ne supportait pas d'être abordé sans même avoir pris le temps de regarder autour de lui. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Cisco, ce dernier avait déjà dans les bras deux pulls de tailles différentes. " Je vais aller les essayer. " indiqua-t-il en marchant en direction des cabines d'essayage. Cloud soupira. Vraiment, c'était à se demander pourquoi il l'avait accompagné. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu déposer le jeune châtain en ville et revenir le chercher plus tard. Il aurait pu, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il tourna la tête et regarda le pull qui avait attiré l'attention de Cisco. Plus il le regardait et plus le blond avait de mal à définir la couleur. Au premier abord, c'était vert mais avec un peu de bleu aussi. Et puis peu à peu, la couleur semblait plutôt bleue avec une pointe de vert. Il fit une grimace.

" Je ne pense pas que cette couleur lui ira si bien que ça… " commenta-t-il en croisant les bras. Il leva les yeux tout juste à temps pour voir que Cisco avait tiré le rideau et se montrait, le haut sur le dos. Le manager fit une nouvelle grimace. " Non, je n'aime pas cette couleur sur toi. Ca ne te va pas. "

" Mouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. C'est dommage… " dit tristement le mannequin. " Il doit bien y avoir d'autres coloris, non? " demanda-t-il en regardant brièvement aux alentours. Effectivement, plusieurs portants avaient le même modèle dans d'autres couleurs.

" Je vais aller voir ça. " dit le manager en se dirigeant vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Cisco. Il prit plusieurs pulls, sélectionnant à la fois la teinte et la taille. Et puis, l'un des pulls refusait de se décrocher. " Qu'est-ce que - " commença-t-il avant de retomber nez à nez avec une tête platine. Il haussa un sourcil et son regard croisa celui d'un jeune garçon, dont les yeux avaient la même couleur qui allait si mal à Cisco.

" Oh, c'est vous. Pardon, je n'avais pas vu que vous le preniez. " s'excusa l'adolescent.

" Tu es… Riku, c'est ça? " demanda prudemment le blond en observant le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête. " Que fais-tu ici? " demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des vêtements pas mal par ici. Un ami m'en avait parlé il y a un moment de ça. J'étais venu faire un tour. " expliqua le plus jeune. " Et vous? "

" J'accompagne - " commença Cloud, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Cisco.

" Cloud! Tu trouves? " appela le modèle en sortant de la cabine, son ancien haut sur le dos. Riku haussa les sourcils en voyant le mannequin.

" Vous l'accompagnez donc. " conclut Riku en regardant Cloud, l'air amusé.

" Comment as-tu deviné? " demanda ironiquement le manager. L'adolescent rit. " Tiens, tu veux bien aller lui apporter ça? Je vais continuer à regarder ce qu'il y a. J'en ai déjà marre de jouer les baby-sitters. "

" Pas de problème. " répondit le jeune homme en prenant la petite pile de linge qu'on lui tendait. Il marcha alors en direction des cabines d'essayage et vit la mine du modèle se renfrogner un peu en le voyant arriver. " Euh, salut. " dit timidement Riku, les yeux baissés.

" Salut. " répondit Cisco, évitant lui aussi le regard de son ami. Il joua avec le bord de son vêtement et eut une légère exclamation. " Ca alors! " Riku leva la tête et le regarda d'un air curieux. " C'est la même couleur que tes yeux! C'est ça que je cherchais! J'étais certain que ça me rappelait quelque chose mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. " expliqua le modèle en riant légèrement. " J'ai l'air absolument stupide avec ça sur le dos, hein? " demanda-t-il à Riku en souriant timidement.

" Sans vouloir te vexer, ça ne te va pas si bien que ça. " dit Riku en se grattant la nuque. " Ah, tiens, on m'a demandé de t'apporter ça. " ajouta-t-il en tendant les vêtements au modèle.

" Merci. Je suppose que Cloud voulait faire un tour, lui aussi. Il vient souvent s'habiller ici. Ils ont des trucs plutôt cool. " expliqua Cisco en prenant les pulls des mains de Riku et en retournant dans la cabine. " Tu viens souvent ici? " demanda-t-il en se changeant, le rideau à nouveau tiré. Riku, lui, s'assit sur un banc tout près.

" Pas du tout. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Un ami m'a conseillé de venir jeter un œil, et j'ai bien fait de l'écouter. C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de choses intéressantes. " expliqua Riku. Il leva les yeux et porta son attention sur un petit entrebâillement entre le mur et le rideau. Il retint une exclamation de déception lorsqu'il ne vit rien à l'intérieur de la cabine. Puis, se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait, il secoua la tête, espérant réussir à penser à autre chose.

" Un ami, hein? " se dit Cisco, tout haut. " Il est comment? " demanda-t-il, souriant. Personne ne pouvait le voir, de toute façon.

" Comment… " commença le garçon aux cheveux platine, en pleine réflexion. " Physiquement? " demanda-t-il.

" Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui, en général? Il est sympa? " insista le modèle en commençant à faire la moue. Vraiment, Riku pouvait être long à la détente par moment.

" Ce serait difficile de trouver plus sympa que lui. " commença Riku. " Au début, je pensais que c'était vraiment un glandeur. Il dort tout le temps en cours, mais il s'en sort mieux que tout le monde. Il a même accepté de m'aider à remonter mes notes, et je dois dire que je lui dois une fière chandelle. Je le verrai bien devenir prof plus tard. Ouais, ce serait le genre à attirer les élèves assez facilement. Tiens, il faudrait que je lui en parle. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment d'idée d'orientation. "

De son côté, Cisco l'écoutait attentivement. En effet, mis à part sa carrière de mannequin, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre une fois qu'il arrêterait. Et l'idée de devenir enseignant ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. " Oui, tu devrais essayer de lui en parler. Ca pourrait lui plaire. " répondit-il enfin.

" Dites, je peux poser une question un peu déplacée? " demanda timidement l'adolescent. Le jeune châtain ouvrit le rideau pour se montrer, portant un magnifique pull blanc comme neige. Riku se sentit rougir.

" Ca te va vraiment bien. " dit le plus grand en toussotant pour tenter de cacher sa gêne. Mais Cisco ne tomba pas dans le panneau et sourit fièrement.

" Merci. Et cette question, c'était? " demanda-t-il en retournant dans la cabine, ignorant la protestation de son interlocuteur.

" Squall travaille bien avec toi, non? C'est quel genre d'homme? " demanda-t-il prudemment. Cisco se figea un instant.

" _Pourquoi il me demande ça? Il ne serait quand même pas… Non, c'est impossible…_" Il secoua la tête. " _Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire qu'il craque pour Squall?! Il est bel homme après tout, ça se comprendrait. Mais… Ils sont comme chien et chat._ "

" Cisco? " demanda Riku, n'obtenant pas de réponse.

" Euh, bah il a l'air plutôt froid vu comme ça, mais il est vraiment très gentil. Peut-être un peu possessif par moment, mais il n'est pas méchant au fond. " expliqua le modèle, se sentant rougir. Il ne pouvait empêcher cet étrange sentiment de ressurgir au plus profond de lui. " Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? " osa-t-il demander, sa curiosité prenant le pas.

" Bah, en fait… " marmonna Riku. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se lança. " J'ai cet ami qui est actuellement avec Squall. En tant que couple, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il profite de Sora, et ça me tue vraiment. Sora a l'air ennuyé et cet abruti de Squall refuse de l'écouter. Tout ça m'inquiète… " confia l'adolescent en joignant les mains et en les étudiant attentivement. " Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider? " C'est à ce moment que Cisco ouvrit le rideau et se présenta avec un pull noir. A nouveau, Riku rougit à peine.

" Tu t'inquiète trop pour les autres. " lui dit le modèle, les bras croisés.

" Et cet 'abruti de Squall' est trop têtu pour admettre qu'il n'arrive plus à avoir le monopole sur ton ami. " intervint soudainement Cloud, ce qui fit sursauter Riku qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. " Même moi, j'ai essayé de lui parler et il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. A moins de lui coller une bonne baigne, rien ne lui rentrera dans la tête. " dit-il en riant, mais on sentait dans sa voix qu'il pensait un peu ses propos.

" Tu as sûrement raison, finalement. " admit le modèle en haussant les épaules.

" J'aime bien. " dit le blond en hochant la tête. Cisco haussa un sourcil. " Ce pull te va cent fois mieux que le vert. Ouais, toi, il te faut des habits assez près du corps quand il s'agit de hauts. Si c'est trop ample, tu ressembles à un sac. "

" Merci du compliment. " rétorqua le jeune châtain, un peu vexé.

" Quelqu'un comme Riku pourrait en mettre facilement, par contre. Il est plus grand et ça le tasserait moins. Et puis il a des muscles, lui. " continua Cloud en souriant machiavéliquement. Cisco ne voulait plus rien entendre et retourna donc dans la cabine d'essayage, ce qui fit rire son manager. Le blond prit alors place sur le banc, près de Riku. " Tu me sembles bien dévoué, comme garçon. Je connais peu de personnes capables d'aller aussi loin pour aider leurs amis. "

" Aussi loin? " répéta Riku, la tête inclinée sur le côté. " C'est-à-dire? "

" Squall reste tout de même l'un des collègues de travail de Cisco, et toi, tu vas carrément l'insulter. Cisco aurait pu le prendre très mal, tu sais. " fit remarquer Cloud, les bras croisés. Il étira les jambes et attendit une réponse.

" Oh. " dit l'adolescent, soudain très gêné. " Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé… " admit-il.

" Au moins, tu as eu l'honnêteté de dire ce que tu pensais, et c'est tant mieux. Il n'aime pas les personnes fausses. " déclara le blond en regardant la cabine pendant un court instant. Puis il se leva et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Riku le suivit du regard un instant puis reporta son attention sur le vestibule.

" Pas les personnes fausses… " répéta-t-il à voix basse. Entendre ça lui rappelait, encore une fois, cette soirée où il avait dit à Cisco qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. A moins d'être honnête lui-même, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'un 'menteur' apprécie les personnes franches. Et puis, il y avait aussi eu cet après-midi avec Kairi et Naminé. Jamais Riku n'aurait imaginé le modèle dans un tel état de colère. Etrangement, ce côté de la personnalité de Cisco semblait être son véritable visage. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de si faux, finalement. Riku remarqua qu'il n'avait cette impression que lorsqu'il était aux côtés du mannequin et, tout à coup, il se sentit vraiment fier. Lui seul connaissait le véritable Cisco. Cependant, il aurait été malhonnête de la part de Riku de dire qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout les photos du modèle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de celles prises avec Irvine. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense trop, au risque d'attirer l'attention d'autrui et de se faire jeter du magasin comme un mal propre.

L'adolescent se leva brusquement, regarda autour de lui puis entra dans la cabine sans même réfléchir. Le mannequin ne se tourna pas.

" Cloud, je suis capable de m'habiller tout seul, tu sais. Je suis un grand garçon. " dit Cisco en enfilant son pull de base. " _Il devient comme Squall. _" pensa-t-il, riant sans s'en rendre compte. Il retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Riku. " R – Riku, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?! " s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des vendeurs. Ils auraient tous les deux des soucis sinon.

" Ecoute, plus j'y pense et plus je m'en veux de t'avoir dit que tu étais un imposteur. Je sais, maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai et que tu ne peux pas agir comme tu le ferais normalement à cause de ton boulot. Et – " commença Riku, mais il fut interrompu lorsque Cisco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

" Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout le monde peut se tromper, et ça veut dire que toi aussi, tu en as le droit. Je ne t'en veux pas. " expliqua calmement le jeune châtain. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il retira sa main et croisa les bras. " Tu avais vraiment besoin de venir ici pour me dire ça? " ajouta-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

" Euh, pas vraiment. " admit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. Et il resta là, sans bouger. Ce que son interlocuteur ne savait pas, c'était qu'en réalité, le garçon aux cheveux platine était en pleine réflexion à ce moment là.

" Riku? Est-ce que tout va bien? " demanda le mannequin, un peu inquiet à présent. " Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle un vend – "

Et c'est alors que Riku eut les idées claires et se décida à tout avouer à Cisco, et comme les mots n'étaient pas son fort, il se montra plus démonstratif. Il posa les mains de chaque côté de la taille de Cisco et l'embrassa sans crier garde. Evidemment, le jeune châtain fut plus qu'étonné et il eut un mouvement de recul, mais pas de façon brusque.

" Ok, c'était quoi ça, au juste? " demanda le châtain d'une voix très calme. Il n'était ni en colère, ni heureux mais plutôt surpris. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Riku était attiré par les filles.

" Ecoute, je sais que c'était vraiment brusque, et ça m'a surpris moi-même mais… " expliqua Riku, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Cisco. " Je crois que je suis sérieusement en train de m'attacher à toi, et pas comme le ferait un simple ami. "

x-x-x-x

A/N : Horrible, je suis horrible. XD Non seulement je vous fais attendre pendant si longtemps pour avoir la suite, mais en plus j'écris ce genre de fin… Ne m'en veuillez pas trop. ) A ce propos, je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Les Rêves ont littéralement monopolisé mon inspiration, ce qui fait que, maintenant que cette fic est finie, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me remettre à écrire Double Je. Et je ne parle pas de VDLL… Bref, merci pour votre patience! J'essaierai de ne plus traîner autant! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

" Ecoute, je sais que c'était vraiment brusque, et ça m'a moi-même surpris, mais je crois que je suis sérieusement en train de m'attacher à toi, et pas comme le ferait un simple ami. " déclara Riku d'un air sérieux. Le jeune mannequin l'observa pendant un instant.

" Pardon, tu disais? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu. " dit Cisco en riant nerveusement. Ses joues écarlates montrèrent clairement à l'autre adolescent qu'il avait été bel et bien compris.

" Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu m'as bien entendu. " se plaignit Riku, les bras croisés. " Ecoute, laisse tomber. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. " Il baissa les yeux et fit pour sortir de la cabine mais Cisco le retint par le poignet.

" Riku, ce que tu viens de me dire… Tu le penses sincèrement? " demande le modèle, une once d'hésitation dans la voix. Il regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, sans jamais fléchir, et Riku se trouva alors sans voix. Ces yeux étaient certainement ce qui l'avait perdu. Ils étaient tellement – " Riku? " demanda le jeune châtain lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre était perdu dans ses pensées.

" J'en suis quasiment certain. Je veux dire… " bredouilla Riku, les joues d'une légère teinte rosée et les yeux baissés. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments pour un autre garçon et il était un peu confus. Il se fit un long silence dans l'espace confiné et aucun ne sut quoi dire. Finalement, Cisco posa les mains sur les joues de Riku pour lui faire relever la tête et le regarder. Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'argenté, qui fut surpris par cette soudaine initiative. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de reprendre le dessus et d'enlacer fermement Cisco, une main caressant son dos tandis que l'autre était venue se poser à la base de son cou dans une vaine tentative pour les rapprocher davantage. Le mannequin posa les mains sur le torse de l'autre garçon pour le repousser doucement. Leur baiser fut alors interrompu et il se mit à respirer profondément.

" Plus de souffle. " murmura Cisco dont le visage avait toujours cette vive couleur.

" Je peux te répondre, maintenant. " murmura Riku à l'oreille du châtain. " Je suis plus que sérieux quand je dis que je t'a – "

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! " s'exclama Cloud, qui venait d'ouvrir le rideau de la cabine, intrigué par les bruits qui venaient de l'intérieur. Il regarda sévèrement Riku, qui ôta aussitôt ses mains du corps de Cisco et se recula le plus possible.

" Cloud, tu ne vas pas commencer! " s'indigna le châtain, qui fit la moue. " Ecoute, pars. On en reparlera plus tard, ok? " dit-il à Riku en le poussant dehors. Le garçon aux cheveux platine ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la cabine, puis du magasin précipitamment. Cloud lui fichait la chair de poule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Mais intéressons-nous d'abord à Cisco.

" J'y crois pas! Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas cette fois? Tu te plains toujours de Squall, d'habitude! " s'indigna Cisco en faisant la moue, les bras croisés.

" Ne parle pas si fort!! " dit sèchement le blond en regardant autour de lui. Heureusement, personne ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention. " Et je te rappelle qu'**il** peut se le permettre parce qu'il n'est pas aussi célèbre que toi. " Le mannequin sembla confus pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que son manager voulait dire. Il parlait de Sora.

" Alors **il** a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un et pas moi, simplement parce que tout le monde me connaît?! Mais c'est ridicule! On n'est pas dans un de ces romans à deux balles! " répondit le châtain en rassemblant les affaires qu'il avait choisi d'acheter. Il les remit dans le rayon, préférant revenir une autre fois.

" Non mais c'est pourtant vrai. Si Cisco se trouve quelqu'un, il n'y a plus cet espoir, pour tes fans, d'être à ton goût. Une star accompagnée n'est pas intéressante. " dit sagement Cloud en suivant son protégé dans tout le magasin.

" Dans ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à le cacher, voilà tout. " rétorqua le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. Le manager s'arrêta alors brusquement, l'air sceptique.

" Pourquoi tu tiens tant à sortir avec lui? " demanda-t-il franchement, un sourcil haussé. Le jeune mannequin stoppa net et réfléchit un instant. En effet, pourquoi le voulait-il?

" Peut-être que je m'intéresse à lui, tout simplement. " proposa Cisco, peu assuré. Ils sortirent du magasin et retournèrent au parking sans dire un mot. Du moins, tant qu'ils ne furent pas dans la voiture.

" Même Sora s'intéresse à Riku? " demanda Cloud en démarrant le véhicule. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, l'adolescent gesticuler nerveusement. Cisco réfléchit pendant un long moment.

" Ca me paraît évident. " rétorqua le jeune châtain.

" Pour toi, oui, mais pas pour lui. " dit Cloud. Cisco le regarda étrangement puis ce dernier finit par comprendre où son manager voulait en venir. " Riku n'est attiré que par Cisco, pas par ce que tu es réellement. "

" Je le sais. Et puis qui dit que je suis vraiment sérieux? " demanda le plus jeune, d'un ton serein.

" Pas ton genre. " déclara Cloud en gardant les yeux fixés droit devant lui. " A moins que Squall n'ait une mauvaise influence sur toi. " ajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion.

" Qui sait. " répondit Cisco, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. " Et puis, ça pourrait être l'occasion de faire comprendre à Squall que ce n'est plus la peine de continuer. " Il haussa les épaules.

" Alors tu comptes utiliser Riku pour ça? " demanda le blond, encore suspicieux.

" Exactement. J'avoue que ce n'est pas très fair-play, mais il n'en saura rien. Et puis, je pourrai toujours le laisser une fois que je démissionnerai. " déclara le modèle en regardant par la fenêtre. Cloud ne dit rien ce qui, paradoxalement, montra au jeune châtain combien il était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A dire vrai, le manager n'aimait pas ce changement qui s'opérait chez Sora. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il devienne comme Cisco… " Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord? "

" Je n'ai rien dit. " fit remarquer Cloud, les mains crispées sur le volant.

" Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne réfléchissais pas. " rétorqua le modèle en tournant enfin la tête vers son manager. Il fut surpris de le voir si soucieux.

" Si tu le dis. "

De retour à l'agence, Cisco reprit l'apparence de Sora et rentra chez lui à pied. Squall avait bien proposé de le raccompagner, mais l'adolescent avait refusé. Il était temps qu'il prenne un peu de distance vis-à-vis de son collègue, à défaut de lui parler franchement.

" Hé! " l'interpella-t-on sur le chemin du retour. Sora se retourna et vit Riku, qui courait après lui. Oh, comme c'était embarrassant…

" Ah euh, salut, Riku. " marmonna le plus petit en attendant que son ami le rejoigne. Lorsque cela fut fait, ils se remirent en marche. " Tu as l'air bien joyeux. Il s'est passé quelque chose? " demanda innocemment le châtain en esquissant un léger sourire.

" Et comment! Mais je ne peux pas en parler ici… " répondit l'autre avant de réfléchir un instant. " Dis, ça t'ennuie si je passe chez toi? Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je ne saurai pas le garder pour moi! " ajouta-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Sora fit de son mieux pour garder une expression impassible.

" B - Bien sûr. " Un court moment de silence. " Je veux dire, bien sûr que tu peux venir! " s'exclama Sora en agitant les mains, espérant ne pas avoir vexé son ami. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant tout le trajet et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la chambre de Sora que le plus grand délia sa langue. Il expliqua sa rencontre avec Cisco en détail, du début à la fin; c'est-à-dire jusqu'à leur rencontre dans le magasin un peu plus tôt ce jour là.

" Bien sûr, il ne faut parler de ça à personne, hein. " précisa le garçon aux cheveux platine, l'air un peu gêné. " Ca serait embêtant pour lui si ça venait à s'ébruiter. "

" Je veux bien mais… " commença Sora. "_C'est l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus. _" pensa-t-il en étudiant Riku attentivement. A première vue, il semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. " Je croyais que tu le détestais, ce type. " finit-il par dire, un sourcil haussé. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça n'était pas censé avoir changé.

" Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je le **détestais**. Je ne l'appréciais pas, voilà tout. " répondit l'autre garçon en croisant les bras.

" Ok mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as soudainement changé d'avis à son sujet, et encore moins comment tu as pu en tomber amoureux. " dit le plus jeune, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" Comment expliquer… C'est arrivé comme ça. " dit Riku en haussant les épaules. " Vu comme ça, dans les magazines, j'avais l'impression que c'était quelqu'un sans personnalité. Et puis quand je l'ai vu furieux contre moi, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple pantin. "

" Pantin? " répéta le châtain, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était un peu en colère. Pourquoi justement 'pantin'?!

" Ca crève les yeux dans le magazine de Kairi. Il se laisse tripoter par d'autres gars pour son travail. Si ça n'est pas de la soumission, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. " dit le plus grand en secouant la tête. Sora réfléchit un instant. Il aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'il agissait simplement en professionnel, mais étrangement, ça n'aurait pas semblé très convaincant. N'avait-il pas le droit d'imposer des limites à Marluxia? Mais surtout, pourquoi personne n'avait fait la même remarque que Riku? Lui, il avait bien senti que quelque chose se cachait sous ces regards et ces embrassades passionnés. Le jeune châtain déglutit avec difficulté et ne répondit pas. " Tout va bien? " demanda Riku, inquiet de voir son ami rester silencieux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

" O – Oui, je pensais, c'est tout. " dit Sora en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. " _L'imbécile. Ça ne va pas être aussi simple que prévu, finalement. _" se dit-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi Riku devait-il rendre les choses aussi compliquées? Sincèrement, Sora ne l'utilisait pas par gaieté de cœur et l'entendre parler ainsi le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable. Mais il ne devait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. C'était l'occasion rêvée de couper les ponts avec Squall. " Tu veux quelque chose à boire? A manger? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Ne te dérange pas, je ne vais pas trop tarder, de toute façon. " répondit l'autre en se redressant avant de se diriger vers la porte. " Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps. "

" Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. " dit Sora en se levant à son tour.

------

Le lycée n'avait, pour le moins, rien de bien passionnant. Les premiers examens blancs approchaient à grands pas et les professeurs avaient placés tous leurs espoirs en Sora, rendant le pauvre adolescent plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son anniversaire approchait, lui aussi, et il commençait à redouter le pire. Qu'avait bien pu mijoter Marluxia? Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme attendait le jour où Sora deviendrait majeur avec la plus grande impatience. Cela signifiait plus de séances photos, un public davantage élargi grâce aux nouveaux magazines – si l'on pouvait les appeler ainsi – qui demanderaient à voir Cisco figurer parmi leurs pages. En bref : Pamper allait voir ses entrées financières augmenter considérablement.

" Sora, tout va bien? " demanda Kairi pendant un cours de français. Elle observa son ami qui avait le regard dans le vague et ne l'entendit même pas. Elle posa alors la main sur l'épaule du châtain et ce dernier tourna enfin la tête vers elle. " Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs. Quelque chose te préoccupe? " demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

" … " Sora réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. " _Je suis en train de me jouer de Riku, les profs n'arrêtent pas de me répéter qu'il faut que je cartonne à l'examen blanc pour montrer l'exemple à tous les autres, mon anniversaire arrive bientôt et Marluxia se fait un plaisir de me le rappeler dès qu'il en a l'occasion… _" pensa-t-il. " Tout va bien. " répondit-il enfin. Mais, et il s'en doutait un peu, son amie ne le crut pas un seul instant.

" Tu ne sais pas mentir. " marmonna la jeune fille en reportant son attention sur le professeur. Elle allait laisser Sora tranquille pour l'instant, mais elle n'oublierait pas de lui poser des tas de questions plus tard. Le châtain leva les yeux et observa Riku. Depuis sa rencontre avec Cisco dans le magasin, le modèle et l'argenté ne s'étaient plus revus. Et, contrairement à toute attente, l'adolescent aux cheveux platine ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Son comportement à l'égard de ses amis n'avait pas changé et il ne semblait pas non plus déprimé.

" _Pour combien de temps? _" se demanda tristement Sora. Il secoua vivement la tête. " _Non, non! C'est lui qui m'a dit de tout arrêter avec Squall, et c'est la seule solution! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il se rendra compte qu'il est inutile de continuer à me tourner autour. _" se dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Ca allait blesser Riku, mais Sora serait sûr d'être là quand Cisco déciderait de rompre. C'était assez ironique : il serait et le bourreau, et le sauveur.

Lorsque la journée fut finie, Kairi rentra chez elle sans interroger son ami, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'en parler. Sora se rendit donc chez lui, mais il fut abordé par un homme en voiture.

" Hé, tu montes? " demanda-t-on par-dessus le brouhaha de la ville. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à envoyer une réponse plutôt salée à ce malotru.

" Va te faire – " commença-t-il en tournant la tête vers la source de la voix. Il écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Et désespéré.

" Seulement par toi, mon ange. " termina Squall, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. " Viens, c'est important. "

" Important? " répéta Sora, l'air sceptique. Il vit son coiffeur hocher vivement la tête et poussa un long soupir. Il monta à l'intérieur du véhicule et ils reprirent leur chemin. " De quoi voulais-tu me parler? " demanda l'adolescent.

" Rien. Mais si je t'avais dit pourquoi je voulais que tu viennes, tu n'aurais pas accepté. " expliqua l'homme, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Sora fit la moue. On l'avait piégé! " Tu as l'air plutôt tendu ces derniers temps. Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de t'aider à te relaxer un peu. " confia Squall, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sora soupira.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête, au juste? " demanda le plus jeune. Il tourna la tête vers son chauffeur, les bras croisés.

" On y est. " déclara ce dernier. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Sora regarda autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta devant le bâtiment près duquel ils s'étaient garés.

" Tu te fiches de moi?! " s'exclama-t-il, regardant tour à tour Squall puis l'hôtel. " T'as plutôt intérêt à – "

" Mais non, andouille. C'est là qu'on va. " rectifia l'homme en désignant un dancing non loin de là. Les deux garçons marchèrent en direction du bâtiment et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la lumière tamisée et la musique rock furent les premières choses à les accueillir.

" Ouah, ça a l'air plutôt sympa comme endroit. " dit le plus jeune, l'air ébahi. Contrairement à toute attente, le niveau sonore à l'intérieur de la salle n'était pas si élevé. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de hurler pour pouvoir s'entendre, et Sora appréciait cela. Il vit Squall se diriger vers une table près du comptoir et il lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

" Tu as toujours l'intention d'arrêter? " demanda soudainement le coiffeur sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Sora réfléchit un instant, se demandant de quoi l'homme pouvait bien parler.

" Ah, oui. Je déposerai une lettre de démission sur le bureau de Marluxia dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. " déclara l'adolescent, un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. " Attends, comment tu sais ça, toi? " demanda-t-il, devenant suspicieux.

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Cloud et moi travaillons ensemble. " rétorqua l'homme, les bras croisés. Un serveur vint à leur table et ils passèrent commande. " Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux? "

" Oui. " répondit franchement le jeune châtain. " J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher comme ça. Et, de toute façon, ce boulot était simplement censé aider ma mère à rembourser ses dettes. Et ça, c'est déjà fait depuis un bon moment. " ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" Ah, j'entends déjà tes fans pleurer ton départ. " dit Squall sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" En parlant de fans… " commença Sora à voix basse, à tel point que son coiffeur dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. " Riku est avec _lui_. " finit-il rapidement et sans donner de nom pour éviter aux oreilles indiscrètes de répandre la nouvelle. Squall observa son interlocuteur pendant un moment.

" Oh là là, il y a tellement de bruit que je n'ai rien entendu. " déclara-t-il, l'air sérieux.

" Tu as très bien entendu! " s'indigna l'autre, les sourcils froncés. " Mon autre moi sort avec Riku. " dit-il d'une voix plus puissante. A nouveau, le coiffeur ne commenta pas et fit mine de ne pas avoir compris. " Squall!! "

" Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que j'aille lui botter les fesses? " demanda enfin l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Le voilà qui se mettait aussi en colère. Au moins, il n'évitait plus la question.

" Non! Je veux qu'on arrête, voilà tout. " dit sèchement le plus jeune. Au fond de lui-même, il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi dur mais c'était la dernière option qu'il lui restait. Etre compréhensif n'avait pas marché jusqu'alors.

" Ce n'est pas avec **toi** qu'il sort alors que je ne vois pas où est le problème. " dit simplement Squall, l'air serein.

" Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi?! " s'emporta Sora. " Et tu veux que je me détende?! Bon sang, rien que cette histoire me fiche les nerfs en boule! Ca suffit maintenant, j'en ai marre. Je t'aime bien mais ça ne va pas plus loin, d'accord? On reste amis, un point c'est tout. " s'entêta-t-il en faisant la moue.

" … " Le coiffeur resta silencieux et se contenta de regarder son collègue. " Tu es adorable quand tu es en colère. " dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il leva une main et tapota le nez de Sora avec l'index.

" Oh et puis zut! " s'exclama ce dernier en sortant précipitamment du dancing. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce type était plus têtu qu'une mule! Il rentra donc chez lui et arriva assez tardivement du fait de la distance.

" Tu rentres bien tard, Sora. " fit remarquer sa mère, assise sur le fauteuil dans le salon. L'adolescent la rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur le meuble douillet. Confortablement installé, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

" Il n'y a rien de tel que la maison après une journée pareille. " dit-il d'une voix calme. Elle l'observa attentivement, se demandant déjà ce qu'il se passait. Sora avait l'air épuisé. " Dis-moi, comment vous faites, toi et Aya, pour que votre couple fonctionne si bien? " demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

" Eh bien, on s'aime, voilà tout. " répondit Miyuki, les sourcils froncés. Puis, son regard changea et elle eut l'air amusé. " Mon petit ange serait-il amoureux, par hasard? "

" Quoi?! " s'indigna le plus jeune en se redressant brusquement. Il sentit un lancement dans l'abdomen mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'était sûrement relevé trop vite.

" Alors ça ne peut pas être Kairi. " réfléchit la mère à haute voix. " Qui d'autre vient ici?... Oh! " Elle tourna la tête vers son fils. " Ce n'est quand même pas ce Squall? "

" Maman… " gémit le jeune châtain. Il devait être maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

" Il est tellement vieux. Je ne nie pas le fait qu'il soit charmant et très gentil mais il y a une sacrée différence d'âge entre vous deux. Tu t'en rends bien compte, hein? " se plaignit la mère. Sora avait la tête qui tournait et très mal au ventre. Que dirait-elle si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Squall? Elle serait probablement furieuse.

" Ce n'est pas lui, d'accord? On est collègues, rien de plus. " déclara l'adolescent sur un ton catégorique.

" Tu as raison. Il ne faut jamais mélanger travail et vie privée. " dit Miyuki en hochant la tête.

" Et Aya, alors? " questionna le garçon, la tête penchée sur le côté. " _Et, en bref, Cisco ne devrait pas avoir de relation. Ca jouerait non seulement sur ma vie professionnelle mais aussi privée… Bon sang, il est vraiment temps que je laisse tomber ce boulot. _" pensa-t-il en se frottant le front du bout des doigts.

" Ca va, Sora? " demanda la mère en posant une main sur le dos de son fils. " Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. "

" C'est rien. Je vais aller me reposer, d'accord? " répondit-il.

" Je t 'appellerai pour le dîner. " dit-elle en se levant en même temps que le châtain.

" Désolé mais je n'ai pas très faim non plus. J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber malade. Ca ne serait vraiment pas le moment. " En effet, les examens blancs étaient tout proches.

" Je te préparerai quelque chose à grignoter si jamais tu venais à avoir faim cette nuit, d'accord? Je le laisserai dans le frigo. " offrit Miyuki en souriant tendrement à son enfant.

" Merci m'man. "

------

" Ok, un peu plus sur la droite. " indiqua le photographe. Cisco se rapprocha de l'autre mannequin, leurs hanches se touchant légèrement. Un flash.

" Il a une sale mine. " remarqua Cloud. Marluxia était venu assister à la séance, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les lumières des studios ont facilement tendance à rendre les modèles plus pâles. " rétorqua le directeur sans quitter sa star du regard. Les deux garçons se tournèrent le dos, adossés l'un à l'autre, puis il y eut un autre flash.

" Ca n'a rien à voir avec les lumières. " insista le blond. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant Cisco se frotter l'abdomen, les traits du visage tendus. " La maquilleuse m'a appelé après s'être occupée de lui. Elle l'a trouvé déjà très pâle quand il est arrivé à l'agence. Peut-être que vous feriez mieux d'y aller molo avec lui pendant un petit moment. " Marluxia regarda Cloud d'un air dédaigneux.

" Il n'est pas en sucre, que je sache. " dit froidement ce dernier. " Si il a mal, qu'il prenne des cachets. Il sera sur pieds d'ici peu. " Et sur ces paroles, l'homme aux cheveux roses se retira dans son bureau.

" Ok parfait. On en fait une dernière. Prends-le dans tes bras, Bill. " indiqua le photographe. Le second mannequin obéit, mais à peine eut-il touché Cisco que celui-ci s'effondra à terre en gémissant de douleur.

" S – Cisco! " s'exclama Cloud en accourant aux côtés du châtain. Il avait le visage blême et le front ruisselant de sueur. Le blond posa alors la main sur le front de l'adolescent. " Bon sang, tu es brûlant de fièvre! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Je – J'ai mal au v – " commença le modèle avant d'avoir un haut le cœur, aussitôt suivi par des vomissements.

" Où as-tu mal? " demanda Cloud, paniqué. Il baissa les yeux, vit la main de Sora plaquée sur son côté droit et pâlit. " Oh non, faites que ce ne soit pas ça… " Il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. " Faites nettoyer ça et prévenez Marluxia que j'ai conduit Cisco aux urgences! "

" C – Cloud… " marmonna le mannequin tandis que son manager courait jusqu'à sa voiture. " Il – Il ne faut pas que ça – Que ça se sache. "

" Je sais. " répondit le blond. Il posa Cisco à terre le temps de prendre ses clés et de déverrouiller les portes. Lorsque ce fut fait, il aida l'adolescent à monter à l'intérieur. " Si Cisco et Sora ont une appendicite en même temps, ça va sembler assez louche. Tiré par les cheveux, mais louche quand même. " dit Cloud lorsqu'il fut monté à bord. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse. " Sora, réponds-moi. Il ne faut pas que tu t'évanouisses. Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas à l'hôpital. " Toujours pas de réponse. Il tourna la tête et vit que l'adolescent était inconscient. " Et merde. " Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était rouler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et espérer ne pas arriver trop tard.

------

" C'est délicieux. " complimenta Riku en avalant une autre bouchée de lasagne. Il n'y avait rien de tel que les lasagnes préparées par sa mère.

" Merci, Riku. " dit la femme sur un ton assez surpris. Il était rare d'entendre Riku faire un compliment.

" Tu te drogues, c'est ça? " demanda franchement le père. S'il avait bien un défaut, c'était celui de manquer cruellement de tact.

" Non, papa, je ne me drogue pas. " soupira l'adolescent en lançant un regard noir à son père. " Je n'ai plus le droit d'être gentil sans qu'on pense que je suis accro à un truc? " demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

" C'est que… C'est tellement rare. " fit remarquer la mère en secouant lentement la tête.

" Tant que ça? " demanda le fils, les sourcils haussés. " Remarque, si vous me dites que je suis drogué à chaque fois, je comprends pourquoi. " Il continua à manger sans plus y penser.

" Il y a autre chose dans ce cas. " se demanda la mère, un sourcil haussé. " Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard? "

" M'man… J'estime avoir droit à un minimum de discrétion quand il s'agit de ma vie privée. Vous non plus vous ne me dites pas tout. " rétorqua Riku, têtu. Il détestait quand ses parents essayaient de le faire parler par tous les moyens. Ce n'était pas un caprice d'adolescent, loin de là. Riku avait passé la crise d'adolescence depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait vraiment fait une, d'ailleurs. Il était déjà exécrable tout petit… Ou plutôt froid et distant. Bref.

" Une petite amie, peut-être? " proposa la mère. Ah, si elle savait.

" Ok, cette fois-ci, vous avez réussi à me couper l'appétit. " dit le garçon aux cheveux platine en se levant de table. " Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… " dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

" 'Vous'? Je n'ai rien dit, moi. " se défendit le père, outré.

" Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. " imita la mère, un petit sourire aux lèvres. " On ne l'a pourtant pas éduqué à être aussi poli. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais ça fait un peu snob quand même… " s'inquiéta la femme, une main posée sur la joue.

Une fois parvenu dans sa chambre, Riku se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. C'était stupide de s'être emporté pour si peu, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le problème de Riku, c'était qu'en réalité, il était bien plus mature que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Et de ce fait, l'autorité parentale commençait déjà à devenir un peu trop oppressante. Il se mit soudain à rire, se disant que tout cela était assez ironique. Il était plus mature que la moyenne et pourtant, ses notes à l'école n'étaient pas si bonnes.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il était encore tôt. Peut-être pourrait-il appeler Sora? Il avait envie de lui parler un peu. L'argenté sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Sora.

" _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Sora! – _" Riku raccrocha.

" Pas allumé? " dit-il tout haut, les sourcils haussés. Il se redressa et s'adossa au mur juste derrière son lit. Il chercha le numéro du téléphone fixe de son ami et appuya sur la touche d'appel.

" _Oui? _" répondit une femme.

" Euh, bo- Bonsoir. Je suis bien chez Sora? " demanda timidement Riku. Il prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un coup de fil après tout.

" _Tu es un ami de Sora? Est-ce qu'il est chez toi? _" demanda-t-on d'une voix inquiète. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

" Non, il n'est pas venu. Je ne l'ai pas revu après les cours… " répondit-il.

" _Oh non, c'est pas vrai… _ " s'inquiéta Miyuki. Riku l'entendit vaguement parler avec une autre personne. " _Tu t'en doutes sûrement mais il n'est pas ici non plus. _ " ajouta-t-elle. " _Je suis désolée mais je préfère ne pas parler trop longtemps, au cas où on m'appellerait pour me donner des nouvelles. _"

" Oui, je comprends. " répondit Riku. " Au revoir. " Il raccrocha et s'allongea à nouveau. Où pouvait bien être Sora? " Mais bien sûr… " marmonna-t-il en serrant les draps entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. " _Squall… _" Il regarda l'heure à nouveau. Il était à peine sept heures du soir. Riku se leva d'un bond et descendit les escaliers à toute allure. " Je sors! J'ai mon téléphone! " cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir de la maison. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au centre-ville qui, heureusement, n'était pas trop loin de chez lui. Il accéléra le pas en voyant les bureaux de Pamper se rapprocher de plus en plus. L'adolescent stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Squall sortir en courant.

" Hé!! " appela-t-il en poursuivant le châtain. Ce dernier se retourna brièvement, l'air sincèrement surpris. " Et Sora? " demanda Riku lorsqu'il eut rattrapé le coiffeur.

" Pas ici. " dit sèchement l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

" Comment ça 'pas ici'? " grommela le plus jeune, l'air mauvais. " Vous le cachez, c'est ça? " Squall se mit à rire.

" Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. " dit Squall en cherchant les clés de sa voiture. Il la déverrouilla.

" Vous voulez dire que Sora est là-bas? " questionna Riku, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent considérablement. Le coiffeur hocha la tête. " Je viens avec vous! " Et sans attendre de réponse, Riku monta dans le véhicule.

" Je t'en prie. " marmonna Squall en montant à son tour. Il démarra et sortit du stationnement sans prendre soin de vérifier que la voie était libre. Une chance qu'il n'y avait personne. Une sonnerie retentit dans le véhicule et Squall fouilla les poches de sa veste. Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone puis le tendit à Riku. " Réponds. "

" C'est si gentiment demandé… " grommela Riku avant de décrocher. " Oui? "

" _Ce n'est pas Squall… _" dit-on immédiatement.

" Cloud? " demanda Riku. Il regarda à son tour l'écran. " C'est moi, Riku! "

" _Riku? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Squall? _" demanda le blond, stupéfait.

" Euh, c'est une longue histoire. " répondit l'adolescent. " Vous êtes avec Sora? " s'empressa-t-il de demander.

" _Ca aussi, je crois que ça prendrait du temps à expliquer. _" pensa tout haut Cloud. " _Il est avec moi, si on veut. Il vient d'être admis en salle d'opération. Les médecins ont jugé son état plutôt critique mais visiblement, on est arrivés à temps. Dis à Squall qu'il faut aller à l'hôpital central et non aux urgences. J'expliquerai plus tard. A tout à l'heure. _" Puis il raccrocha. Riku fit de même.

" Sora est à l'hôpital central. " indiqua l'argenté en posant le téléphone sur le tableau de bord.

" Tant mieux, c'est plus près d'ici. " fit remarquer Squall en prenant un virage assez serré. Riku se trouva projeté contre la portière. " Désolé. "

" Mouais. " marmonna l'autre en se frottant l'épaule. Il allait avoir un beau bleu. " Je suppose que les urgences sont plus éloignées, par rapport aux bureaux. Ca doit être pour ça que Cloud a conduit Sora là-bas. "

" Il t'arrive d'être malin. " dit froidement le coiffeur. Il avait encore en tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sora. Ce Riku était en train de le lui voler…

" C'est vraiment pas le moment de se chamailler. " fit remarquer le plus jeune, le regard fixé sur la route, droit devant lui. Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient garés devant l'hôpital et pénétraient à l'intérieur. Cloud les attendait là.

" Vous voilà. " dit-il, l'air soulagé. Son regard croisa celui de Squall pendant un instant, et le blond fit non de la tête. Riku observa l'échange silencieux avec inquiétude. Ces deux là lui cachaient quelque chose à n'en point douter.

" Où est-il? " demanda le coiffeur en suivant son collègue dans la salle d'attente.

" Il est encore en salle d'opération. Ils ont dû opérer très rapidement. " expliqua le blond.

" Ils n'ont pas dit ce qu'il a? " demanda le châtain, les bras croisés tandis qu'il préféra s'adosser au mur, à côté de la chaise de Cloud.

" Pas eu le temps. " répondit ce dernier en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il leva la tête vers le bloc opératoire et le fixa du regard pendant un long moment.

" Dites… " commença timidement Riku. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui. " Comment se fait-il que vous ayez conduit Sora ici? " demanda-t-il à Cloud. Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas.

" Je le connais par l'intermédiaire de Squall. Je l'ai croisé dans la rue et il m'a dit se sentir mal. A peine deux secondes plus tard, il s'évanouissait. Du coup, je l'ai amené ici. " expliqua le manager sans perdre de son sang froid. Le châtain ne dit rien. " Et toi? Que fais-tu là? " demanda-t-il en regardant l'adolescent, un sourcil haussé.

" La mère de Sora m'a dit qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui et j'étais parti à sa recherche. " expliqua l'argenté.

" Pourquoi avoir cherché aux bureaux de Pamper? " demanda Squall, à présent décidé à prendre part à la conversation.

" J'ai pensé qu'il serait avec vous. " admit franchement Riku, les sourcils froncés. Le châtain lui rendit la pareille.

" Et pourquoi ça? Hm? " insista le coiffeur. Cloud poussa un soupir et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

" Parce que vous ne le lâchez pas, voilà pourquoi! " s'emporta Riku, dont la voix restait à un volume normal. Même s'il était en colère à cet instant, il se souvenait qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital. " Vous êtes toujours à le coller alors qu'il cherche à vous faire comprendre qu'il veut être tranquille. Et si jamais il ne vous l'avait pas encore dit, eh bien je l'ai fait à sa place. Voilà. " Squall s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais l'adolescent tourna sur ses talons et quitta les deux hommes. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne supportait vraiment pas les hôpitaux.

" Tu t'es occupé de lui? " demanda le coiffeur lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

" Pas eu le temps. Il faudra empêcher Riku d'entrer, le temps que tu te charges d'aider Sora à retrouver son apparence normale. " déclara le blond. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cela allait être relativement laborieux…

x-x-x-x

A/N : Ta da da da! musique pour le suspense Qu'a eu Sora? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Riku découvrira-t-il que Cisco et son ami ne sont qu'une seule et même personne? Trouvera-t-il son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Oh là là, je n'en peux plus de cette attente! XD Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, comme toujours.

x-x-x-x

Après une attente interminable, le chirurgien sortit de la salle d'opération et se dirigea vers Cloud et Squall. Riku choisit ce moment précis pour revenir et écouta attentivement ce que l'homme leur dit.

" Bien, il est sauvé à présent. Une chance que vous soyez arrivés à temps. " commença le docteur en retirant ses gants ensanglantés. Le trio préféra ignorer ce détail et ils portèrent leur attention sur le visage du chirurgien. " Il a fait une péritonite. "

" Mais comment est-ce possible? Il ne s'est jamais plaint de douleur à l'abdomen… " réfléchit tout haut le blond, l'air songeur. Il avait beau y penser, jamais il n'avait entendu Sora se plaindre. Il en était certain. " Il n'a rien dit pendant les cours? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'argenté.

" Pas à ce que je sache. " confia-t-il, inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une péritonite, mais vu les expressions des deux autres compagnons de Sora, ça devait être sérieux.

" Même si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait rien dit. " intervint Squall, les bras croisés. " Il n'est pas du genre à se lamenter. "

" _Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais entendu râler… Du moins, quand il s'agissait de sa santé. Il est même tombé dans les pommes pendant une séance photo. Cet idiot ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait une fièvre de cheval. _" pensa le blond en riant doucement, bien malgré lui.

" Toujours est-il qu'il est en salle de réveil. Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir quand il sera dans sa chambre. " expliqua le chirurgien avant de s'éloigner du petit groupe. Squall et Cloud portèrent alors leur attention sur l'adolescent.

" Tu devrais peut-être retourner chez toi. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter. " dit le châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Je peux les appeler. " s'entêta l'argenté en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il observa l'écran et remarqua que l'appareil n'était pas allumé. Il tenta de le mettre en marche, mais rien à faire. " Et zut, manquait plus que ça. Je n'ai plus de batteries… " marmonna-t-il, l'air contrarié.

" Bon, je vais te ramener. " offrit le blond. " Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tes parents vont se faire un sang d'encre. "

" Mais – " commença l'adolescent.

" Je te préviendrai dès qu'on aura du nouveau. " continua le manager en sortant de l'hôpital. " Et je préviendrai sa mère… Dès qu'il sera réveillé. " ajouta-t-il après un court instant de réflexion. Il n'était pas censé connaître le numéro de chez Sora, après tout. Il tourna la tête et vit la triste mine de l'adolescent. " Tu pourras toujours venir demain. Je lui expliquerai que tu n'as pas pu rester. " dit-il en lui souriant. L'argenté ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture et se laissa reconduire.

------

Sora s'était réveillé depuis peu et parlait avec Squall, qui s'était occupé de lui retirer son maquillage et à lui brosser les cheveux pour les laisser retrouver leur coiffure habituelle. L'infirmière qui était chargée de s'occuper de lui avait été étonnée de le voir déjà conscient mais comme tout était en ordre, elle ne s'inquiéta pas davantage.

" Tu le leur as dit? " demanda le jeune châtain d'une petite voix. L'anesthésiant avait encore de légers effets sur lui, mais il les sentait s'estomper progressivement. Son coiffeur haussa un sourcil. " De se taire au sujet de Cisco? " clarifia-t-il.

" Ah, ça. Cloud s'en était déjà occupé quand je suis arrivé avec ce Riku. " répondit l'homme en faisant une grimace à la mention du nom de l'autre garçon. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils.

" Riku est ici? " demanda-t-il, intrigué.

" _Etait_. Cloud le ramène chez lui en ce moment. " répondit l'autre. Il se fit alors un lourd silence.

" J'imagine que vous avez dû vous jeter des fleurs, vu comme tu ne peux pas sentir Riku. " se dit tout haut Sora en riant doucement. Il fit une grimace, les secousses le faisant un peu souffrir. Squall le remarqua et passa une main dans les cheveux de son collègue.

" Reste tranquille pour l'instant, d'accord? Tu sors de la salle d'opération. " déclara l'homme. Il porta ensuite son attention sur l'écran de télévision et s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

" C'est à cause de Cisco que tu ne l'aimes pas, hein? " insista l'adolescent en tournant la tête pour mieux voir son ami. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. " Tu savais pourtant que ça ne durerait pas entre nous. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît autant? " demanda soudainement Squall, son ton un peu sec. Il pensa à s'excuser mais n'en fit rien.

" C'est… " chercha Sora. " Un peu malsain, quand j'y pense. De simples amis ne devraient pas faire ça. " finit-il avant de pousser un long soupir.

" Mais tu fais la même chose avec Riku, il me semble. " fit remarquer le plus grand, ne trouvant plus la petite lucarne si intéressante, finalement.

" **Cisco **sort avec Riku. Pas moi. " déclara Sora en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" Ca revient au même. " s'entêta Squall. Il entendit son ami renifler, choqué.

" M – Mais tu m'as dit tout le contraire l'autre jour! En bref, Cisco et moi sommes la même personne quand ça t'arrange!! " s'indigna-t-il, oubliant que lui-même avaient eu les propos inverses un peu plus tôt. Il fit une nouvelle grimace et porta une main à son ventre, là où une compresse avait été posée pour protéger sa blessure. Il devrait vraiment se ménager.

" Squall, inutile de le faire se démener quand il est dans cet état. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de ça. " intervint Cloud, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite au chevet du jeune châtain et se tint à côté du coiffeur. " Comment ça va? " demanda-t-il, inquiet.

" C'est pas la grande forme mais ça ira vite mieux. " répondit le plus jeune, les yeux fermés. " Tu as appelé Marluxia pour – "

" Ca alors, c'est la meilleure. " le coupa le blond en secouant lentement la tête. " Sora, détends-toi un peu. Tu viens de te faire opérer alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec tout ça. Profites-en et fais-moi un peu plus confiance. " L'adolescent ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. " Je vais l'appeler et lui dire que tu ne pourras pas aller travailler pendant un certain temps. Je préviendrai aussi ta mère. Rassuré? "

" Désolé… " murmura Sora avant de se mordre la lèvre. Cloud poussa un soupir.

" Pas besoin. Bon, je reviens tout de suite. Je dois passer quelques appels. " déclara Cloud en sortant. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le jeune châtain leva les yeux vers son coiffeur et sursauta légèrement en voyant que ce dernier l'observait attentivement.

" Quoi? " demanda timidement le plus jeune, ses joues commençant à rougir. Il supportait mal les regards aussi insistants… Surtout quand il s'agissait de Squall. " _C'est mauvais tout ça… _" pensa-t-il.

" Tu prends vraiment tout à cœur, hein? " commença le coiffeur en se mettant à jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux de son compagnon. L'homme le vit fermer les yeux et sourire tendrement. Squall savait que Sora adorait ces petits gestes d'affection plus que tout. " Je me disais que… On pourrait ne plus être amis. " Il vit l'adolescent ouvrir soudainement les yeux et tourner la tête vers lui, l'air paniqué.

" Pourquoi? C'est à cause de la façon dont je t'ai parlé, c'est ça? " demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. " Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé. Mais tu ne comprenais pas ce que je – " Il fut interrompu lorsque son coiffeur se mit à l'embrasser tendrement.

" Je veux qu'on devienne amants. " dit clairement Squall en se reculant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sora. Ce dernier rougit, voyant que le regard de son collègue était porté sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'où ne sortit aucun son pendant un instant.

" Ca ne changera rien. " murmura le plus jeune.

" Je pensais que l'idée de sortir avec un 'ami' ne te plaisait pas. Si c'est avec ton petit ami, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. " répondit Squall en posant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il était trop fatigué et il était difficile de bouger en étant allongé… Non?

" Mais je ne – " Un autre baiser. " Tu es un ami et je voudrais que – " Puis un quatrième. " Qu'on en reste là. "

" Et si tu me donnais une chance? " insista le coiffeur en caressant la joue du plus jeune, qui ferma à nouveau les yeux.

" _Une chance? _" pensa Sora. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. " Je t'en ai déjà laissée une… Pendant tous ces mois. " finit-il par dire. Squall s'apprêtait à parler mais Cloud choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre.

" Bon sang, Marluxia est en rogne. " marmonna le blond. " Il t'avait déjà prévu une séance photos avec Vincent pour demain. Ca devra attendre. "

" Vincent? " demanda Squall en se tournant vers son collègue. Ce dernier remarqua les pupilles dilatées du coiffeur mais choisit de ne pas y faire allusion. Il jeta un bref regard à Sora puis soupira imperceptiblement. " C'est le numéro un de chez Jam, non? "

" Ex-numéro un. " corrigea le blond en prenant place sur le bord du lit de Sora. " C'est Xemnas qui occupe ce poste maintenant. "

" Il travaille pour qui, alors? " demanda Squall, un sourcil haussé.

" Une société qui débute mais j'ai oublié le nom. Ils espéraient pouvoir faire leurs débuts en grandes pompes en prenant des photos avec Cisco. Le hic, c'est que cette société reste rattachée à Jam. " expliqua le blond.

" Ils font quoi chez Jam? " demanda soudainement l'adolescent, se prenant d'intérêt pour la conversation. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette expression sur le visage de Cloud.

" Comment dire… " réfléchit le blond, cherchant les mots justes.

" C'est une revue pornographique. " déclara Squall sans sourciller.

" Oui, voilà. " ajouta le manager en soupirant. Il vit le visage de Sora devenir blême. " Je ne pense pas que Vincent soit venu pour faire ce genre de photos étant donné que tu es encore mineur. Marluxia n'est pas stupide à ce point. "

" Cependant, il se pourrait qu'il tente d'en profiter. " rétorqua le coiffeur, l'air contrarié. Les deux autres l'observèrent. " Il n'est pas stupide, en effet. Il se doute certainement des intentions de Sora, et il voudra tirer le maximum de profits tant qu'il travaille encore. "

" En bref, il vaut mieux ne pas sous-estimer ces photos… " conclut Cloud. L'autre homme fit oui de la tête.

" C'est pas vrai… " gémit l'adolescent.

------

" A l'hôpital?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu?" s'exclama Kairi, les yeux écarquillés. Elle, Riku et Naminé mangeaient au réfectoire.

" Une péri-quelque chose. " répondit l'argenté en continuant à manger.

" Une péritonite? " demanda la blonde. Riku fit signe que oui. " Ce n'est pas rien. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demandèrent Kairi et Riku à l'unisson.

" C'est une aggravation d'appendicite. Ca peut-être mortel si ce n'est pas pris à temps. " expliqua Naminé, les sourcils froncés. " Il a eu de la chance d'arriver sur place avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. "

" Mais une appendicite, ça se sent quand même! " s'exclama la rousse, faisant tomber sa fourchette sur son plateau. " Il ne nous a rien dit, l'imbécile. " marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son couvert.

" On n'a rien remarqué non plus. " ajouta Riku.

" Sora est comme ça. Il ne veut déranger personne alors il garde ses problèmes pour lui. " répondit Kairi en poussant son assiette. Elle n'avait plus faim. " Je suis sûre que sa mère elle-même n'est au courant d'aucun de ses soucis. "

" La mienne n'en sait pas grand-chose non plus. " fit remarquer l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. " Ne me dites pas que vous racontez tout aux vôtres quand même? "

" Pas tout, en effet. Par contre, on parle avec nos amis et eux savent tout de nous. " dit sagement Naminé, s'arrêtant de manger à son tour. " Au final, on ne sait peut-être pas tellement de choses sur Sora… " dit-elle tristement.

" On sait qu'il ne vit qu'avec sa mère, qu'elle s'est trouvé une copine. " commença Kairi. " Il sort avec ce Squall, qu'il a rencontré en se promenant et avec qui il a l'air de vivre le grand amour. " dit-elle, l'air rêveur.

" _Pas vraiment, non._ " pensa le garçon, les sourcils froncés. C'était probablement la seule chose qu'il savait du châtain que ses amies ignoraient.

" Ah et il travaille vraiment dur! Il est rarement disponible quand on lui demande de venir s'amuser avec nous. " fit remarquer la blonde. " Il devrait apprendre à se laisser aller de temps en temps. Ca ne fait de mal à personne de se détendre. " Sur ces mots, elle croisa les bras.

" La prochaine fois, on le forcera à venir avec nous. " ajouta Kairi, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. " On passera le chercher chez lui à l'improviste. "

" Pas sûr que ça suffise mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. " dit Riku qui avait fini de manger à son tour. " Je pensais aller le voir après les cours. Ca vous dirait de m'accompagner? "

" Oh, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. " s'excusa Naminé, les joues rouges. Riku lui sourit et elle sembla moins gênée.

" Et moi je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi. J'ai été punie. " se plaignit la rousse, qui fit aussitôt la moue.

" A ton âge? " demanda Riku, incrédule. C'était une grande première!

" J'ai failli mettre le feu chez moi, avec mon cousin. Il a voulu me montrer un de ses stupides tours et ça a mal tourné. Il s'est bien fait taper sur les doigts, lui aussi. " marmonna-t-elle, sans pouvoir empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître, malgré tout.

" Et c'est quoi sa punition? " demanda Riku, curieux. " Il a été envoyé au coin? "

" Non. " répondit Kairi, les sourcils froncés. " Il n'a plus le droit d'aller voir sa copine avant un bon moment. Je crois même qu'elle l'a largué, mais ce n'est pas sûr. "

" Ca sert à quoi de l'empêcher de la voir si ils ont rompu? " demanda Naminé, l'air confus. Riku arborait la même expression.

" Ce qu'il faut savoir avec mon cousin, c'est qu'il est très têtu. Quand il a une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. " soupira la rousse. Elle se frotta la tempe droite lentement. " Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal au crâne. "

" J'aimerais bien le voir, ton cousin. " dit Riku, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il sentait déjà qu'il s'entendrait avec ce garçon à merveille.

" Pas de problème, vieux. Il suffit de demander! " dit-on tout près de leur table. Riku tourna la tête et son regard se porta sur un garçon dégingandé à la chevelure plus rousse encore que celle de Kairi. " Yo, Kairi! " ajouta le garçon en souriant malicieusement à la jeune fille.

" Salut, Axel… " grommela Kairi sans le regarder. En temps normal, ces deux là étaient inséparables, mais avec les derniers événements, elle s'était un peu éloignée de lui. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

" Oh, alors c'est lui ton cousin? " demanda Naminé, surprise. " On n'entend parler que de lui dans tout le lycée. " ajouta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Axel le lui rendit. " Il a enfreint le règlement à plusieurs reprises, s'est battu avec certains élèves, répond aux profs, a fait des graffitis sur – "

" Oh là, tu me brises le cœur, petite. " la coupa Axel en posant une main sur la bouche de la blonde. Il posa son plateau sur la table et prit place à côté de Riku. " Un individu, ce n'est pas qu'une série d'erreurs. "

" **Longue** série. " commenta Kairi.

" J'ai aussi des qualités. " continua le roux, ignorant la remarque de sa cousine. " Beau, élégant, serviable – " énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

" Modeste. " ajouta ironiquement Kairi.

" Modeste et – Hé! " dit Axel avant de faire la moue. Riku se mit à rire. " Bon et qui sont donc ceux que tu appelles 'amis' mais qui ne partagent certainement pas ton point de vue? "

" Je te présente Naminé et Riku. " dit la rousse en désignant les adolescents tour à tour. " Je vous présente mon cousin Axel. "

" Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous étiez quatre? " demanda le roux en regardant autour de lui, un sourcil haussé. " Y a pas aussi ce type, là, avec qui tu es sortie pendant un moment? Sore? "

" D'abord, il s'appelle Sora et ensuite, il est à l'hôpital en ce moment. " expliqua Kairi, l'air déçue. Son ami lui manquait déjà.

" Ah, une querelle amoureuse? " demanda Axel en souriant. Il évita de justesse la pomme de terre que lui avait lancée sa cousine. " Si on ne peut même plus rigoler… " marmonna-t-il.

" Tu lui diras bonjour de notre part, hein? " demanda Naminé en regardant Riku. Ce dernier hocha la tête. " Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir le voir… "

" Dis-lui aussi qu'on pense à lui! " ajouta Kairi. " J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. " confia-t-elle en soupirant.

" Dis tout de suite qu'on t'ennuie. " fit remarquer l'argenté en croisant les bras. Il se mit à rire face à l'expression paniquée de son amie.

" Et si je t'accompagnais? " proposa Axel, tournant la tête vers l'argenté.

" Tu ne le connais même pas. " rétorqua ce dernier. Il se rendit soudain compte que son ton n'était pas très engageant. Tant pis.

" Ce sera l'occasion de le rencontrer, comme ça. " insista l'autre.

------

Il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi et Sora s'ennuyait ferme. Mis à part les visites fréquentes de l'infirmière et une prise de sang, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose d'intéressant. Il avait même fini par allumer la télévision et regardait un feuilleton à l'eau de rose.

" _Je suis tombé bien bas._ " pensa-t-il amèrement. Il n'y avait aucun autre programme intéressant et comme il ne savait pas quoi faire… On frappa alors à la porte et il sursauta légèrement. Il dit au visiteur d'entrer, le cœur empli de joie. Il n'y croyait plus!

" Salut. " dit Squall en faisant son entrée. Sora lui sourit timidement.

" B – Bonjour. " répondit l'adolescent sans vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son coiffeur. Et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. L'homme tourna brièvement la tête vers l'écran de télévision avant de reporter son attention sur Sora.

" Tu regardes 'Mon cœur brûle pour toi' maintenant? Ouah. " déclara le plus grand en sifflant légèrement.

" Oh, ça va hein. Il n'y a rien d'autre de toute façon et je m'ennuie à mourir… " marmonna l'adolescent.

" Il faudrait que je te montre le dernier film que j'ai acheté. Je suis certain que tu l'adorerais. C'est 'Mes mains sur ton corps ardent'. " dit Squall en faisant un clin d'œil assez suggestif à Sora. Les joues de ce dernier virèrent à l'écarlate.

" Avec un nom aussi évocateur, je suis certain de connaître l'histoire rien qu'à son titre. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules. " Tu étais simplement venu en visite? " demanda-t-il, le silence devenu trop lourd à son goût.

" Oui et non. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. J'ai du travail. " commença l'homme. " J'ai croisé le docteur qui s'occupe de toi en venant ici, et il m'a dit que tu devrais pouvoir sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine si ton état reste stable. "

" Tant mieux. Je vais avoir des tonnes de cours à rattraper et pas mal de boulot. Sans compter celui que Marluxia va vouloir que je rattrape… " marmonna tristement Sora. " Il est temps que je sorte d'ici. " Il gesticula et voulut se tourner pour rendre son oreiller plus moelleux mais il n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Il fit une grimace et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant bruyamment.

" Idiot, il te suffisait de demander. " dit Squall en s'approchant. Il se pencha au dessus du jeune homme et lui demanda de s'accrocher à lui le temps qu'il s'occupe de son oreiller, ce que fit Sora. " Et voilà. " conclut Squall en aidant le plus jeune à s'allonger. Cependant, il ne se redressa pas de suite et porta une main sur la joue de l'adolescent, puis la caressa.

" T – Tu sais, à propos de l'autre jour… " commença le jeune châtain, à nouveau gêné.

" Chuuut. " murmura le coiffeur. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte. Sora tourna la tête.

" Entrez! " dit-il précipitamment. Il vit Squall froncer les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait déjà que les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Et dire qu'il pensait que son coiffeur avait enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien d'insister…

" Bonjour. " dit-on en entrant. L'adolescent reconnut immédiatement la chevelure argentée de Riku, mais l'autre personne lui était complètement inconnue. Riku posa son regard sur Squall un court instant, puis l'ignora royalement.

" Comment ça va? " demanda Riku en s'approchant du lit. Le coiffeur choisit ce moment pour faire ses adieux et sortir.

" Mieux. Je devrais bientôt sortir. " répondit le châtain en évitant, à présent, le regard de son ami. Il choisit alors de porter son attention sur le second garçon. " Qui est-ce? " demanda-t-il.

" Je suis Axel, le cousin de Kairi. " dit le roux en tendant la main, que Sora serra. " C'est donc toi Sora? " L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Kairi a de bons goûts. Qui l'aurait cru? " dit-il en souriant au malade. Ce dernier devint écarlate.

" Hé ho – " commença Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Ca te dirait qu'on aille manger un truc ensemble quand tu seras sorti d'ici? Histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance. " continua Axel, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Sora le regarda, abasourdi.

" Toi, tu as vraiment un problème… " marmonna ce dernier. Et contrairement à Riku, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de retirer ses propos. " Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de te connaître? Tu m'as l'air assez sûr de – " continua Sora, mais il fut interrompu par le roux, qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

" Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Pas la peine d'insister. " marmonna ce dernier, les sourcils froncés. " Mais j'étais sérieux quand je parlais de mieux te connaître. Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qu'un gars comme toi faisait avec une fille comme Kairi. " expliqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

" Kairi est très gentille, tout simplement. Je la connais depuis longtemps et on s'est toujours bien entendus. Il faudrait être complètement stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'est une personne attachante. " expliqua sincèrement le châtain en regardant Axel droit dans les yeux.

" Elle est surtout très casse-cou. " ajouta celui-ci en haussant les épaules. " C'est pour ça que c'est ma cousine préférée. On en a fait des bêtises, ensemble. "

" Et pas seulement quand vous étiez gamins, on dirait. " dit Riku en croisant les bras, un sourcil haussé.

" Bref. " dit sèchement Axel. " Tu es ici pour…? " demanda-t-il au châtain.

" A cause d'une péritonite. Et les médecins ont dit que j'avais une légère anémie. Ils me font des perfusions pour y remédier. " dit Sora en désignant le cathéter qu'il avait au bras. " Trop de stress, ont-ils dit. "

" Tu t'en fais tellement pour ces exams? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, l'air étonné. " Avec les notes que tu as, ça ira tout seul. "

" Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. " dit le châtain en haussant les épaules. Peu après, Axel dut partir et s'excusa. A vrai dire, ça arrangeait plutôt bien Sora. " Au risque de paraître ingrat, je suis content qu'il soit parti. " admit ce dernier en poussant un petit soupir. Riku prit place sur la chaise restée près du lit de son ami et le regarda, attendant qu'il continue. " C'est encore à cause de Squall… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? " s'emporta l'argenté, les poings serrés.

" Il veut qu'on sorte ensemble. De manière officielle, cette fois. " expliqua le plus jeune. " Je suis fatigué de lui dire que je veux qu'on soit seulement amis. "

" Au moins, tu es certain de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça. " dit Riku en riant doucement. " Il s'acharne vraiment. "

" Tu l'as dit… " commenta Sora. " _Même en sachant que Cisco a un amant, il continue à tenter de me faire plier. _" Le châtain cligna des yeux. " Il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un. " comprit-il. " C'est parce que je suis encore célibataire qu'il insiste. Il suffirait que j'aie un petit ami et le tour serait joué. Il comprendrait enfin que c'est peine perdue. "

" Ca tombe bien, Axel est tout disposé à t'aider. " fit remarquer Riku, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" _Je ne vais quand même pas utiliser une deuxième personne uniquement pour me débarrasser de Squall. Déjà que l'idée de me servir de Riku ne me plaît pas plus que ça… _" pensa-t-il. Il réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. " Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Kairi me tuerait si elle l'apprenait. Elle adore Axel. "

" Elle t'adore aussi, mais c'est vrai que dans une situation pareille, j'aurais tendance à me ranger du côté de mon cousin. " admit le plus grand.

" Ou alors… " commença Sora, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres. " Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait intéresser Squall. Mais qui..? "

" Pourquoi pas Cloud? " proposa Riku, qui se mit à réfléchir avec son ami.

" Impossible. Il n'est pas de ce bord. " rétorqua aussitôt le jeune châtain. Et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, aucune autre idée ne leur vint à l'esprit.

" Le plus simple serait peut-être que ce soit toi qui trouves quelqu'un à ton goût. " conclut finalement Riku.

" Bah, je verrai bien. " dit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

" Il n'y a absolument personne qui t'intéresse ces derniers temps? " questionna le plus grand, un sourcil haussé. Sora fit non de la tête. " Allez, il doit bien y avoir une personne! Je ne le répèterai pas, promis. " insista-t-il.

" Non, Riku, il n'y a vraiment personne. Je ne m'intéresse pas trop à ce genre de choses, de toute façon… " Un court moment de silence. " C'est peut-être de là que vient le problème, justement. Squall me connaît presque mieux que ma propre mère et il sait que je n'irai pas chercher ailleurs. "

" Autrement dit, il sait qu'il a toutes ses chances et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. " poursuivit Riku. Son ami hocha la tête. " Comment peut-on aller se mettre dans un pétrin pareil?! Même moi qui ne suis pas forcément doué, je n'ai encore jamais connu ça! " Il se mit à rire, et Sora le suivit. Mais son rire à lui était plutôt jaune.

" _Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais même pas qu'en réalité, c'est à moi que tu as demandé de sortir avec toi. Quel bazar. _" pensa le jeune châtain en se grattant la nuque.

------

Quelques jours plus tard et Sora était sorti de l'hôpital. Comme il s'en était douté, il avait des tonnes de devoirs et des cours à rattraper. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de difficultés. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quelle situation il se serait retrouvé s'il avait été dans le même cas que Riku, scolairement parlant. Et sans vouloir être méchant. Il regarda l'horloge du salon : il lui restait encore trois heures avant sa sortie. Il allait prendre des photos avec ce Vincent puis se promener en ville avec Cloud. Mais pour l'instant, il devait finir cet exercice de sciences. Il jeta un œil à la pile de devoirs posée devant lui : il avait encore un devoir de français, un autre de maths et un contrôle d'Histoire-Géographie à réviser. Il poussa un soupir.

" Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas? " demanda Aya en entrant dans la pièce, une canette de soda à la main. Sora sentit immédiatement une odeur de fleur mêlée à celle de l'orange parvenir jusqu'à lui. De toute évidence, elle sortait de sous la douche. La femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, à la table basse.

" Il est parfait, ce tapis. Je m'attendais à ce que ça ne soit pas très confortable… " se dit-elle tout haut en passant une main sur les boucles moelleuses du tapis. Sora sourit.

" Je m'installe toujours ici quand je travaille dans le salon. Ca m'évite d'avoir mal aux fesses trop vite. " expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

" Je vois, même les stars ont mal aux fesses parfois. Ca, c'est une grande nouvelle! " taquina Aya en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sora pour les ébouriffer davantage. " Bon, tu as besoin de mon aide ou je te gêne? "

" Ni l'un ni l'autre. " répondit sincèrement le jeune châtain. " Malgré les rumeurs, les mannequins ne sont pas tous complètement demeurés. "

" Je n'ai pas dit ça. " se défendit la femme avant de boire une gorgée de sa canette.

" Je sais. " répondit l'adolescent, reportant son attention sur sa feuille. " La fréquence s'exprime bien en Hertz, hein? " Aya fit oui de la tête. " Mince, il n'est pas bon ce résultat. Mais je ne vois pas où est l'erreur… " marmonna-t-il. La femme s'apprêtait à la lui montrer mais il fut plus rapide. " Quel idiot, j'avais oublié de convertir. " Il effaça puis corrigea sa réponse. " Ok, suivant! " s'exclama-t-il en fermant son livre de physiques pour se porter sur les maths.

" Tu bosses dur, dis donc. Pas étonnant que tu sois un p'tit génie. " déclara Aya en feuilletant le livre que venait de refermer le lycéen. " Quand j'avais ton âge, tout ça – " dit-elle en désignant l'un des cours. " C'était du charabia pour moi. Il a fallu que je poursuive dans des études supérieures pour me rendre compte à quel point tout ça était facile. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. "

" Ca dépend du professeur que vous avez eu. Celui de votre lycée n'était peut-être pas doué pour expliquer. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. Il avait gardé son attention sur le livre et avait commencé à résoudre le problème tout en discutant avec Aya. Celle-ci en fut un peu impressionnée.

" Ca fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler… " commença-t-elle. Elle ne continua que quand Sora tourna la tête vers elle. Elle préférait que le châtain ne porte son attention que sur elle pendant qu'elle lui parlait. " Tu peux me tutoyer. Quand tu me dis 'vous', j'ai l'impression de prendre des années de plus. "

" Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à tutoyer un adulte. Vous n'êtes pas la seule. " dit Sora.

" **Tu **n'es pas la seule. " corrigea-t-elle. L'adolescent fit oui de la tête et continua à travailler.

" Oh, tu l'aides à faire ses devoirs? " demanda Miyuki en entrant à son tour, une odeur de fraise envahissant la pièce, cette fois. Sora fit une grimace. Il allait avoir mal au crâne avec tous ces parfums qui flottaient dans l'air. Aya la regarda et fit non de la tête. " Ah, je me disais aussi. Il refuse même que sa propre mère lui donne un coup de main. " se plaignit-elle.

" Tu rentres tard et tu es fatiguée. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'en rajoute. " répondit Sora en continuant son exercice. Il ouvrit son agenda et chercha la référence du problème suivant. Il tourna la page du livre.

" Sora, c'est très bien de travailler dur comme ça. " commença Aya en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle. " Mais fais attention à ne pas passer à côté de choses importantes à cause de tes études. "

" Les études sont importantes. " répondit l'adolescent. " Si je travaille, j'aurai de bonnes notes. Si j'ai de bonnes notes, j'aurai un bon dossier et je devrais avoir d'aussi bonnes notes à mes examens. Et si je sors parmi les premiers aux examens nationaux, je pourrai entrer dans presque n'importe quel établissement et avoir un bon travail plus tard. " Il vit sa mère ouvrir la bouche mais l'empêcha de parler. " Je n'ai peut-être pas des tas d'amis, mais ceux que j'ai me suffisent amplement. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux, et c'est le principal. Je suis heureux, m'man. Vraiment. "

" Tu en es certain? " demanda-t-elle. " On ne dirait pas, vu ta tête. "

" Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. " répondit-il. " Quand Cisco disparaîtra, tout ira mieux. C'est certain. "

x-x-x-x

A/N : Squall est lourd, hein? C'est ça quand on est amoureux. On est franchement lourd. évite les pierres qu'on lui jette Bon ok, pas tout le monde… Bref! XD Je redémarre petit à petit. On approche bientôt de la fin de la première partie! \o/ Les choses vraiment intéressantes arrivent lentement, mais sûrement. ) Hm… Que dire d'autre? Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien! donne des bonbons A bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

Après un rapide passage dans ses loges pour se faire maquiller, Sora enfila la tenue préparée par une styliste et sortit de la pièce. Il grommela sourdement, mécontent de ce qu'il devait porter. Ca lui collait à la peau, on voyait presque à travers son pull – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – et, encore une fois, on voyait son nombril. Sora détestait son nombril.

" Arrête un peu de bouder et sourit un peu. Vincent t'attend déjà. " marmonna-t-on juste avant qu'il n'entre dans les studios. Là, à la porte, se tenait Marluxia. " Pas d'entourloupe, cette fois. " prévint-il, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Cisco lui lança un regard noir.

" C'est vrai que n'importe qui peut faire semblant d'avoir une péritonite. " commenta-t-il en passant à coté de son supérieur. Ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet avant qu'il n'entre.

" N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, gamin. Souviens-toi que tu m'appartiens encore jusqu'au mois prochain. Même si tu décidais de partir, j'aurais assez de temps pour te remettre à ta place d'ici là. " dit froidement l'homme aux cheveux roses. Il relâcha son emprise et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Cisco fronça les sourcils et entra dans le studio. A l'intérieur, plusieurs employés s'activaient pour mettre le décor et le matériel en place, tandis que d'autres personnes parlaient entre elles. Parmi celles-ci, le jeune châtain reconnut son manager, mais pas les deux autres.

" Ah, te voilà! " s'exclama le blond en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. " Je te présente Vincent, celui avec qui tu vas poser aujourd'hui. " commença-t-il en désignant l'une des deux personnes. Vincent avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau d'un blanc presque maladif et des yeux pourpres qui firent frémir le plus jeune. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'effroi ou autre chose qu'il avait ressenti en croisant le regard de Vincent. " Et voici son manager, Tifa. " continua Cloud en désignant, cette fois, une femme au longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice et de bonne humeur. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention du plus jeune, c'était sa poitrine… Envahissante.

" Mes yeux sont ici. " fit remarquer la jeune femme. Cisco leva brusquement la tête, rougit de honte et s'excusa. " Il est mignon. " ajouta Tifa en souriant. " Bien, Vincent est déjà prêt. Je crois qu'il t'attend. " indiqua la brune en désignant son protégé qui attendait dans un coin du studio, les bras croisés. Cisco le rejoignit aussitôt. " Ca doit être sympa de travailler avec un gamin aussi engageant. "

" Il a ses jours. " confia Cloud en observant les deux modèles qui commençaient à prendre place face à la caméra. " On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir. Marluxia lui met la pression quand il est ici. Et à l'école, ce sont ses professeurs qui s'en chargent. "

" Il n'a pas de bonnes notes? " demanda Tifa, un sourcil haussé. On pouvait déjà entendre les commentaires du photographe et les déclics répétés de son appareil.

" Au contraire. J'ai l'impression que les cancres sont plus tranquilles que lui. " répondit le blond. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que la séance allait être semblable à celle avec Irvine. " _Courage, Sora. _" pensa-t-il, sincèrement navré pour le jeune châtain qui paraissait extrêmement gêné. Il tourna la tête vers Tifa, qui ne semblait pas choquée.

" Oh, c'est une tête alors? " demanda celle-ci en regardant Cloud. Il hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux toujours portés sur les deux modèles. " C'est votre patron qui a engagé ce photographe? " demanda-t-elle soudainement.

" Oui… Vous le connaissez? " questionna à son tour le blond, un sourcil froncé.

" Et comment. Il travaille avec Jam, d'habitude. " expliqua Tifa. " Il me semble que Cisco est encore mineur, non? J'espère que ce Marulia sait ce qu'il fait. "

" Marluxia. " corrigea le manager, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

" Je ne ferai pas ça. " entendit-on soudain. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers, justement, le jeune châtain. " Je veux bien simuler, même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais le laisser faire, c'est hors de question. " s'emporta l'adolescent. Le photographe leva les yeux au ciel.

" De quoi tu te plaints? J'ai des modèles qui s'envoient en l'air juste devant mon objectif et ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Je te demande juste de le laisser t'asticoter un peu. " rétorqua le photographe. Cloud écarquilla les yeux et s'avança, Tifa sur ses talons.

" Attendez une minute! " s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés. " Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! "

" Ce jeune garçon est encore mineur. C'est contraire à la loi. " ajouta la brune, l'air sévère. Le photographe se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Cloud tourna la tête vers elle, impressionné.

" V – Vraiment? " Le photographe se tourna brièvement vers Cisco. " On ne m'en avait pas informé. "

" Quoi?!! " s'exclamèrent Cisco et Cloud à l'unisson.

" Le sale – " commença le jeune châtain.

" Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. " marmonna le blond, coupant la parole à son protégé.

" Ecoutez Mike, il va falloir continuer en vous passant de ce genre de photos suggestives. Restez dans le soft. " ordonna la jeune femme. Le photographe hocha vivement la tête et retourna à son travail.

" Dites donc, vous savez vous y prendre. " dit Cloud en regardant sa collègue. " Je suis sincèrement impressionné. "

" Quand on travaille avec des obsédés de service depuis des années, croyez-moi, on finit par savoir comment leur parler. Les mots "loi" et "corbeau" font souvent mouche. " dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. " L'un d'eux a eu le tort de ne pas me prendre au sérieux. Résultat, il s'est retrouvé avec une amende monstrueuse à payer. Il a pu échapper à la prison grâce au directeur de Jam, mais on peut dire qu'il est passé par une belle porte. "

" Je vois… " marmonna Cloud. Le reste de la séance se passa sans encombres et Cisco en sortit presque indemne. Au grand étonnement de son manager, le jeune châtain ne se plaignit pas une seule fois au sujet du petit incident avec ce photographe. Cisco enfila une veste et suivit le blond dehors, dans les rues de la ville. Ca n'était pas au programme officiel, mais l'homme avait décidé d'aider le plus jeune à se changer les idées en se baladant avec lui de temps à autre. Et le jeune modèle dut admettre que ça avait un effet positif sur son moral et son humeur. " Riku sait que tu es en ville en ce moment? " demanda soudain Cloud.

" Comment aurais-je pu le prévenir? Je ne suis pas censé avoir son numéro. " rétorqua Cisco, un petit sourire aux lèvres. " Mais qui sait? Peut-être qu'il se promène, lui aussi. " continua-t-il. Inconsciemment, il se mit à chercher son ami du regard durant toute leur promenade, mais jamais il ne vit Riku. Un peu déçu – sans trop savoir pourquoi – il se dirigea chez lui, oubliant de se changer avant de partir. Bah, il n'y avait jamais personne dans sa rue, de toute façon. D'habitude.

" Cisco? " dit-on. Le modèle se retourna. " Ah, je savais bien que c'était toi! "

" R – Riku?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?!!! " s'exclama le modèle, surpris.

" J'habite près d'ici. Je rentrais chez moi… " commença l'argenté. Il sembla réfléchir un instant. " Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, tu pourrais peut-être venir? " tenta-t-il. Il se mordit la lèvre, attendant la réponse de son amant. 'Amant'… Plus Riku y pensait et plus tout cela paraissait irréel.

" Pourquoi pas. " finit par répondre le châtain en haussant les épaules. Il vit le visage du garçon aux cheveux platine s'illuminer. Riku lui prit la main et le guida jusque chez lui.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura que nous deux. Personne ne saura que tu es venu chez moi. " le rassura le plus grand. Le modèle haussa un sourcil.

" C'était censé me rassurer? " demanda le plus jeune, son regard porté sur son ami. Ce dernier l'observa un instant, ne voyant pas où Cisco voulait en venir. " Deux personnes seules dans une maison, ça peut conduire à plusieurs types de scénario, dont un en particulier. " Il vit alors le visage du plus grand virer à l'écarlate. " Je plaisantais, idiot. " marmonna le mannequin, rougissant à son tour. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en prendre à son ami puisque c'était lui qui avait amené cette idée. Ils marchèrent en silence jusque chez Riku, n'osant plus dire quoi que ce soit ou même échanger un regard. Plus il y pensait et plus l'argenté finissait par se dire que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée… Mais il n'allait tout de même pas congédier le modèle alors qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés!

" Euh, ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est propre. " marmonna Riku, faisant une grimace lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était passablement stupide. Cependant, le mannequin n'y fit pas allusion.

" Ma maison n'est pas très grande non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. " confia le châtain en riant nerveusement. " Je ne suis pas du genre à trop apprécier le luxe. "

" Vraiment? " demanda le plus grand, se tournant vers son interlocuteur après avoir ouvert la porte. " Au moins, tu ne seras pas dépaysé ici. " Sur ces mots, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. " Après toi. " dit-il en faisant une légère révérence. Cisco rit doucement et passa devant. Lui et Sora n'étaient encore jamais allés chez Riku et ce qu'il vit l'étonna assez. Il s'était toujours dit que la maison de son ami devait sûrement être décorée de façon très moderne, mais il n'en était rien. C'était même plutôt rustique. Le jeune châtain prit le temps d'observer tout ce qu'il voyait et il fut particulièrement passionné par les poutres apparentes.

" C'est chaleureux, ici. " dit Cisco en fermant les yeux. Une odeur de jasmin embaumait le foyer et une douce chaleur flottait dans l'air. Le châtain sourit. " J'aime beaucoup. " Riku l'avait observé et avait remarqué à quel point les traits de visage de son amant s'étaient détendus. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Cisco. " R – Riku?! " s'exclama le plus jeune, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" Tout ça semble tellement étrange. " murmura l'argenté avant de soupirer. Cisco fut parcouru d'un frisson, une agréable sensation l'envahissant lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son ami sur son cou. " Je ne suis personne et pourtant, je suis là, chez moi, à tenir le mannequin le plus célèbre entre mes bras. J'ai presque peur d'y croire… " Riku déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant, qui frémit de plaisir. " J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il prenne fin quand je me lèverai demain. "

" Riku. " dit Cisco, se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder le plus vieux dans les yeux. Mais ce dernier évitait son regard. " Riku. " dit le jeune châtain un peu plus fermement. Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. " Tu me dis ça sur l'instant ou c'est ce que tu ressens depuis ce jour au magasin? " demanda-t-il, l'air sérieux.

" Je n'ai pas dit ça sur un coup de tête. " admit le plus grand. Cisco sentit son cœur se serrer.

" _Il ne nous l'a jamais montré. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé…_ " pensa-t-il tristement. " _Pourquoi? _" Le châtain aurait tant voulu pouvoir dire tout cela à son ami, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il sentit une immense vague de culpabilité l'envahir et, pour se faire pardonner, il approcha son visage de celui de Riku, qui le regardait intensément. " Je ne te laisserai pas. " Il lui donna un bref baiser. " Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? " Puis un autre. " S'il te plaît. " Au départ, leur troisième baiser fut tout aussi innocent que les deux autres, mais il s'intensifia, devint plus passionné à chaque seconde passée. Cisco eut un sursaut lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre la porte d'entrée et qu'il sentit les mains de Riku parcourir son torse sans aucune retenue – heureusement par-dessus son pull. " _Oh c'est pas vrai!!_ " paniqua le châtain. " _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup?! _" La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, c'était quand Squall et lui avaient fini par passer leur première nuit ensemble. A l'époque, ça n'avait pas dérangé Sora. Il connaissait Squall depuis longtemps. Riku, lui, n'était devenu un véritable ami que récemment et il était hors de question de franchir ce cap aussi rapidement – non, il était hors de question de franchir ce cap, point final. Ils n'allaient pas rester ensemble indéfiniment de toute façon. Le modèle gesticula pour faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

" Dé – Désolé. " balbutia Riku en se redressant, les joues devenues écarlates et les pupilles dilatées malgré la lumière du couloir. " Je ne recommencerai plus. " ajouta-t-il aussitôt, les yeux baissés. Il fut surpris d'entendre le rire de l'autre adolescent.

" Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste été un peu surpris. " dit l'autre. " _Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout._ " Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et à regarder un peu la télévision. Très vite, le soir arriva et il était plus de vingt et une heures lorsque le modèle quitta Riku. Ce dernier accompagna son amant jusqu'à la porte puis s'y adossa après l'avoir refermée, plongé dans ses pensées.

" _Ces yeux… Plus je les regarde, et plus j'ai l'impression de les connaître. _" pensa-t-il.

------

" Oh, tu es rentré Sora! Tu en as mis du temps. " s'indigna Miyuki lorsque son fils fut rentré. Elle le regarda attentivement. " Pourquoi tu es encore Cisco? " demanda-t-elle, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Aya les rejoignit dans le couloir d'entrée.

" Cisco en chair et en os. " dit cette dernière en prenant le châtain dans ses bras.

" J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en revenant et on a parlé pendant un bon moment. " se contenta de répondre l'adolescent.

" Et comment! Ca va faire déjà trois heures que tu aurais dû être rentré! " insista la mère, les sourcils froncés. " Si tu as l'intention de rester un peu plus tard dehors, pense au moins à me prévenir la prochaine fois. "

" Pardon, ça ne se reproduira plus. " marmonna Cisco. Aya tourna la tête vers Miyuki et quand celle-ci les eut quittés, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Cisco.

" Désolée si elle t'a un peu enguirlandé. C'est en partie de ma faute. " admit-elle en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Le modèle lui fit signe de le suivre et il monta à l'étage pour se changer. Il entra dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous vous êtes disputées? "

" Je suis rentrée un peu tard du boulot et ta mère ne le savait pas. Elle m'est tombée dessus et n'a plus dit un mot depuis. " expliqua la femme en haussant les épaules. " Ca lui passera, ne t'en fais pas. "

" C'est quand même rare qu'elle s'en prenne à quelqu'un pour si peu. Dans mon cas, ça peut se comprendre mais toi, tu n'y pouvais rien. " commença le jeune châtain, l'air soucieux. Il retira son pull et fouilla sa garde-robe, à la recherche d'un sweat-shirt. " Il a dû se passer quelque chose dont elle n'a pas envie de parler. " réfléchit-il tout haut. Il enfila le vêtement puis chercha un pantalon. Il commençait déjà à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il était un peu plus couvert – ce qui n'était pas difficile quand il y pensait.

" Bon, revenons à toi. " commença Aya, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Elle prit place sur le bord du lit et regarda attentivement le fils de sa compagne. " Tu viens de chez quelqu'un? " Cisco stoppa net alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper un pantalon. " Ah, je le savais. Tu as une odeur sur toi. Une odeur de fleur. "

" Tu as été un chien dans une autre vie et tu ne l'as jamais dit? " plaisanta l'adolescent en continuant à se changer. " C'est du jasmin. "

" Ah ha, je le savais! Tu étais avec qui? " continua-t-elle, fière d'avoir vu juste. Elle se recula un peu et s'assit en tailleur, le menton posé dans le creux des mains sans jamais quitter le garçon du regard. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, puis s'allongea.

" Riku. " se contenta-t-il de répondre. Aya fronça les sourcils. " Mon meilleur ami. " précisa-t-il.

" Ah oui, **Riku**! Ta mère m'en a un peu parlé… Il sait que tu es Cisco?! " s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

" Non. Mais il sort avec lui. " répondit le jeune châtain, les yeux baissés. Il se sentit observé et ne put retenir un frisson.

" C'est malsain. Ce pauvre petit sort avec son meilleur ami et il ne le sait même pas… " Elle réfléchit un instant. " Tu l'aimes? "

" Pas de cette façon. " confia le plus jeune. Il leva les yeux vers Aya et vit clairement que sa réponse ne l'avait pas satisfaite. " Tu me promets de ne rien dire à ma mère? " demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

" Tu as ma parole. " répondit-elle, la main posée sur le cœur. L'adolescent pensa pendant un moment, se demandant comment tout expliquer de façon claire et brève.

" Tu connais Squall? " questionna-t-il. Elle fit oui de la tête. " Lui et moi étions ensemble jusqu'à il y a peu. On n'était pas vraiment un couple mais on agissait comme tel. Et puis j'ai fini par en avoir assez de ce jeu et j'ai tout tenté pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais arrêter, mais Squall s'accroche encore et toujours. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Et pour tout arranger, j'ai dit à Riku que Cisco ne l'abandonnerait pas. " marmonna-t-il, le visage caché dans les mains. Aya l'observa un instant.

" Tu ne sors avec Riku que pour décourager Squall? " demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. L'adolescent fit lentement oui de la tête. " C'est vraiment bas. " commenta-t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir. " Il vaudrait mieux arrêter les dégâts et dire à Riku que vous ne pouvez pas continuer. De toute évidence, ça n'empêche pas ce Squall de continuer à t'aimer. "

" On dirait bien. Il m'a même demandé de sortir avec lui. Officiellement, cette fois. " murmura le plus jeune en se redressant. Il regarda absentement le mur face à lui.

" Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance? Peut-être que ça pourrait coller quand même? " tenta Aya, les mains posées derrière elle pour prendre appui dessus.

" Je le lui ai déjà dit : on a essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Pas de mon côté en tout cas. Que ce soit un simple baiser ou autre chose, ça me plaît mais sans plus. " expliqua le plus jeune. La femme le regarda étrangement. " On est déjà allés assez loin dans notre relation, en partie parce que je lui avais dit que je ne ressentais trop rien. Il a cru qu'il fallait peut-être passer à l'étape suivante. "

" Oh, Sora… " marmonna la femme, les yeux fermés. " On ne s'offre pas à une personne sans y mettre toute son âme. Tu te rends compte que ce qui aurait dû être un passage important de ta vie a été gâché? " demanda-t-elle, une once de rancœur dans la voix.

" C'est peut-être le cas pour les filles, mais moi, ça ne m'a pas perturbé plus que ça. Je suis encore en vie et ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit. " expliqua l'adolescent. " Et puis, j'avais peur de le perdre alors je l'ai laissé faire. " conclut-il.

" Mais tu viens de me dire que tu voulais rompre. " dit Aya, un sourcil haussé. Elle finissait par s'y perdre.

" Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus qu'on reste amis. Mais pour lui, on dirait que ça n'est plus possible de me voir autrement que comme un petit ami potentiel. " expliqua Cisco. Il s'allongea sur son lit et décida de fixer le plafond du regard. " Tu crois qu'une seule nuit passée avec quelqu'un peut provoquer un tel changement? Il n'était pas aussi attaché auparavant, et j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il a commencé à changer. "

" Ca n'est pas impossible. Il y a des personnes qui ne voient le sexe que comme une source de plaisir et d'autres qui y attachent des sentiments très forts. On dirait bien que ce Squall fait partie de la seconde catégorie. Ou bien – " commença-t-elle, les yeux baissés vers l'adolescent et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " – Tu t'es sacrément bien débrouillé et il en redemande. "

" Qu-?! " s'exclama Cisco en se redressant brusquement. Il se mit à tousser, s'étouffant avec sa salive. Aya rit doucement et lui frotta le dos.

" Dans tous les cas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux tout arrêter tant que tu en as encore l'occasion. Riku risque d'être triste, mais il le sera moins maintenant que d'ici quelques semaines. A ce niveau là, tu ne peux malheureusement t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Quant à Squall, contente-toi de l'ignorer. Le message sera bien plus clair. " conseilla-t-elle.

" Venez manger! " entendirent-ils Miyuki les appeler. Le repas fut relativement tendu et Sora réussit à faire comprendre à Aya qu'il souhaitait parler seul avec sa mère.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda Sora lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Sa mère poussa un léger soupir et ne répondit pas. " La dernière fois que je t'ai vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur, c'était quand on était encore endettés jusqu'au cou. " fit-il remarquer. Sa mère parut paniquer pendant un instant. " Raconte-moi. Tu sais pourtant bien que tu peux me faire confiance. " insista-t-il, voyant que Miyuki n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à tout lui raconter.

" Je – " commença-t-elle, sa voix se brisant lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. " J'avais oublié de payer l'une des factures. J'ai bêtement retrouvé la lettre en faisant un peu de ménage tout à l'heure et on a reçu une lettre de relance. Je leur dois une somme énorme et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir les payer! " s'exclama-t-elle en fondant en larmes. Sora la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

" Tu leur dois combien? " demanda-t-il. " Je peux payer pour toi, ce n'est pas un problème. "

" Mais Sora, tu en as déjà trop fait! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer sur toi éternellement. " rétorqua la mère en se reculant. Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya ses joues avant de se moucher bruyamment. " Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour toutes ces factures, tu sais. "

" Mais papa n'est plus là, et il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre t'aide. Ca ne me dérange pas, je t'assure. " insista l'adolescent. Miyuki fit pour parler mais il l'interrompit. " Je me fiche de savoir que ça te dérange, **toi**. Tu m'as toujours dit de faire ce qui me semblait juste, non? Alors laisse-moi t'aider. "

" Sora, tu es vraiment… " commença la mère en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. " Le fils le plus idiot qu'une mère puisse souhaiter avoir. "

" C'est un compliment? " demanda-t-il en riant doucement. Etrangement, entendre sa mère dire qu'il était idiot lui réchauffa le cœur. Jamais elle ne l'avait mis sur un piédestal à cause de ses grandes capacités scolaires et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Mis à part à l'école, il se sentait vraiment idiot la plupart du temps, lui qui était incapable de se sortir seul de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis…

------

Sora ne suivit pas ses cours avec tellement d'attention le lendemain. D'une part, il était fatigué de ne pas avoir si bien dormi, et d'autre part, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait passé la nuit à penser à ce que lui avait dit Aya et le poids de la culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait si difficile d'ignorer sa conscience. Et le visage radieux qu'affichait Riku ne l'aidait en rien. D'un côté, il voulait pouvoir tout arrêter le plus vite possible et lui éviter de trop souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ce sourire disparaisse.

" Sora! Tu ne me sembles pas très attentif aujourd'hui. " dit soudainement le professeur, surprenant l'élève en question mais aussi tous les autres. Ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux, regardant étrangement le jeune châtain qui en fut grandement irrité.

" Quoi? Pas besoin de faire toute une scène parce que je ne suis pas assez attentif. Je suis comme tout le monde. " aboya le châtain à l'attention de ses camarades de classe. Ceux-ci sursautèrent, étonnés de voir Sora si énervé, tout à coup.

" Peut-être devrais-tu aller prendre un peu l'air? Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, ça te ferait du bien. " conseilla le professeur, un sourcil haussé.

" Je ne tarderai pas. " dit Sora en se levant et en sortant de la salle. " _Il ne faudrait surtout pas que le 'grand Sora' manque le cours et se plante à ces foutus examens. _" pensa-t-il amèrement en marchant dans le couloir. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs, dans la cour, et observa les nuages, l'air distrait. " _Me voilà à refaire un caprice. J'ai pourtant passé l'âge. _" se dit-il, les yeux fermés à présent. " _Tout ça finit par me mettre à cran. Je suis odieux avec tout le monde. _" Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber sur le bout de son nez. Il tourna vivement la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un coupable, mais il ne vit personne. Et puis il reçut un autre projectile, puis un troisième. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel. " Il neige! " s'exclama-t-il en se levant, les mains tendues, paumes face au ciel. Il neigeait peu mais très vite, les flocons tombèrent en grand nombre. L'adolescent se mit à rire et à courir, amusé et ressentant le besoin de se dépenser pour se calmer. Et cela fit des merveilles.

" Eh bien… On dirait que ça va mieux. " remarqua le professeur en voyant le sourire idiot qu'affichait Sora en rentrant dans la salle. Il prit place et reporta son attention sur le cours.

------

" Il neige fort! " déclara Kairi en tendant une main pour laisser quelques flocons se poser dessus. Non loin d'elle et de son petit groupe d'amis, quelques filles se plaignaient. La rousse poussa un léger soupir et suivit ses amis jusqu'à la sortie du lycée. " Non mais quelles mauviettes. Il neige un peu et on dirait que c'est la fin du monde. " dit-elle en imitant l'une d'elles, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine et l'air apeuré dès qu'un flocon tombait juste sous son nez.

" Kairi, tout le monde n'apprécie pas forcément de marcher par un temps pareil. " dit Naminé, qui avait déjà sorti un parapluie. Elle tituba lorsque Sora passa rapidement à côté d'elle. Le jeune châtain ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il était revenu de sa petite escapade pendant le cours de mathématiques.

" Sora, espèce de brute! Fais attention! " lui cria la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

" Pardon, Naminé! " répondit le châtain en souriant. Une belle épaisseur de neige s'était déjà déposée sur la ville, ce qui permit à Sora de faire une boule, qu'il lança à Riku. Ce dernier la reçut en pleine figure, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Axel, venu se joindre au groupe depuis peu.

" Sora, espèce de – " commença l'argenté qui prit à son tour de la neige dans ses mains. Le châtain se mit à courir, Riku sur ses talons.

" Il est toujours aussi cinglé? " demanda le roux en regardant sa cousine, un sourcil haussé.

" Non. " dit immédiatement cette dernière, les sourcils froncés. " _Il se passe encore quelque chose. Sora est toujours plus ou moins souriant, mais là, c'est poussé._ " se dit-elle. " Il a dû lui arriver une bonne chose, je suppose. " dit-elle en souriant à son cousin.

" Ah, moi je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui puisse rendre un homme aussi heureux, et c'est – " commença Axel mais Kairi le coupa.

" Oh, la ferme. " fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, les joues empourprées. " Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et Roxanne. "

" **Roxas**, pigé? " la corrigea le roux. " **ET** on est amis, rien de plus. "

" Oui, bien sûr. " dit ironiquement la rousse en cachant un petit sourire. " Tu lui tournes autour depuis un petit moment et le pauvre type ne s'en rend même pas compte. C'est triste pour toi. " dit-elle. Elle tourna la tête devant elle juste à temps pour voir Sora tomber à terre, Riku sur ses traces. Ce dernier fit tomber une énorme boule de neige dans le cou du châtain, qui se mit à hurler et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. " Hé, calmez-vous un peu maintenant! " les gronda Kairi, les sourcils froncés. Les garçons se calmèrent rapidement et il fut bientôt temps pour le petit groupe de se séparer.

" Riku! " appela Sora en courant après son meilleur ami. Celui-ci stoppa net et se retourna. " Squ – Squall m'a demandé si je pouvais lui donner ton numéro de téléphone. C'est Cisco qui l'a demandé. " dit-il, les yeux baissés. " _Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça._ " pensa-t-il.

" Ah, bien sûr. Ca ne me dérange pas. Au contraire! " répondit joyeusement le plus grand. Sora fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer. Si seulement Riku savait ce qui l'attendait.

" Ok, m – merci. A demain! " dit Sora en faisant volte-face pour retourner chez lui. Il attendit que quelques heures passent puis il se décida à appeler l'argenté. Il lui donna rendez-vous – en tant que Cisco – dans un petit parc, près de chez Riku. Il n'y avait jamais personne et ils pourraient donc parler en toute tranquillité. Il fit de son mieux pour imiter la coiffure que lui faisait Squall et il se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Il fut le premier à arriver sur place, ce qui lui laissa un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait à dire à son ami. Et il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas trente six façons de dire à quelqu'un qu'on souhaitait stopper une relation. On pouvait simplement faire en sorte que la pilule passe un peu mieux. Et il avait bien l'intention de faire de son mieux pour éviter de briser le cœur de Riku.

" Salut. " dit l'argenté, arrivant par surprise. Cisco sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu son amant arriver. " Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. " ajouta aussitôt le plus grand. Il prit place sur le banc et donna un bref baiser à l'autre garçon.

" Ce – Ce n'est rien. " bégaya-t-il en souriant nerveusement. " _Bon, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de soupçons donc je suppose que j'ai dû m'en sortir plutôt bien en ce qui concerne ma coiffure. _" se dit-il.

" Tu avais l'air bien pressé au téléphone. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? " demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé. Cisco se trompait peut-être, mais il crut lire de l'anxiété dans les yeux de son ami.

" Oui. " dit-il sans vraiment regarder l'autre dans les yeux. " _Mince, comment je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ça?_ " pensa-t-il, se mettant à paniquer.

" Je vois. " dit tristement l'argenté en soupirant lentement. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. " C'est à propos de nous, non? " demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'autre garçon. Ce dernier hocha la tête. " Je m'en doutais un peu. "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Cisco, l'air inquiet. Il chercha le regard de son ami mais Riku l'évitait clairement. Une nouvelle fois, le châtain sentit un pincement au cœur.

" C'est très simple. Tu es célèbre et pas moi. C'est bien connu : les célébrités ne restent pas éternellement avec la même personne. Mais j'avais quand même espéré que tu tiendrais ta promesse. " murmura-t-il, triste et furieux à la fois.

" Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ce n'est pas pour pouvoir courir dans les bras d'un autre. " se défendit le plus jeune. Riku ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre la main du mannequin dans la sienne pour en caresser le dos délicatement. Il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa une série de baisers. " Finalement, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais accepter. " murmura-t-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Riku.

" On aura essayé. " répondit l'autre adolescent en jouant avec les doigts de Cisco. Ce dernier rougit légèrement.

" Est-ce que tu regrettes? " demanda le mannequin. L'argenté le regarda.

" C'est ce que tu te dis? " questionna-t-il. Le modèle fronça les sourcils.

" Tu évites la question. " rétorqua-t-il. " Mais pour répondre à la tienne : non. Ca n'a peut-être pas collé, mais au moins, je n'ai pas de regrets. Il n'y a rien de pire que ça, si tu veux mon avis. " dit Cisco en regardant tristement le sol. " Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir ça. "

Il se fit un grand silence entre les deux adolescents, pendant lequel ils se contentèrent de regarder ce qui les entourait. Tout semblait tellement paisible… " Je vais bientôt arrêter ma carrière. " confia soudainement le mannequin.

" Quoi?! " s'exclama Riku, étonné. " Mais tu as tellement de succès! Tu dois continuer. " dit-il, l'air sérieux.

" Je ne préfère pas. " rétorqua le châtain. " _Si c'est pour faire du mal à d'autres personnes, ça n'en vaut pas la peine._ " pensa-t-il en tournant la tête vers son compagnon. " _Tu es la personne de trop et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Quel idiot j'ai été de penser pouvoir utiliser quelqu'un sans m'en rendre malade._ " L'argenté ne répondit rien. " Cette séparation n'est que temporaire, en fait. " ajouta-t-il. Riku haussa un sourcil, l'air étonné. Il s'attendait à ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir le châtain. " Quand je ne serai plus mannequin, on se reverra et on pourra – " commença Cisco, s'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase. " _On pourra quoi? _" pensa-t-il, soudain très confus. Pendant un instant, ses pensées lui semblaient pourtant si nettes, si claires. Et là, c'était le vide… " Je dois partir… " murmura-t-il en regardant l'autre garçon. Ce dernier le regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur le sol.

" Je vais rester encore un peu ici. " répondit Riku. Le jeune châtain hocha lentement la tête.

" Au revoir, Riku. " dit le modèle avant de tourner sur ses talons et de s'éloigner. Jamais le chemin jusque chez lui ne lui avait paru si long. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se changea et se brossa les cheveux pour retirer l'excès de gel. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les yeux larmoyants. Il n'y prêta pas tellement d'importance. C'était très certainement dû au froid. Sora se dirigea alors vers le salon et alluma la télé, parcourant les diverses chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Il trouva un documentaire et décida de le regarder. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien retenu de ce qu'il se racontait car il n'écoutait pas vraiment. On sonna alors à la porte. " _Déjà une heure de passée devant la télévision._ " se dit le châtain en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur son visiteur.

" Je peux entrer un peu? " demanda l'autre garçon, les yeux baissés.

" O – Oui, bien sûr. " répondit aussitôt Sora en s'écartant. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir Riku, mais au fond, il aurait peut-être dû s'y attendre. Après tout, Sora était son confident. Le plus jeune referma la porte et eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'argenté se rua vers lui pour le serrer fermement dans ses bras. " Riku? " demanda Sora à voix basse. Il était sur le point de poser les mains sur le dos de son ami mais ne savait pas si il le pouvait. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il les posa.

" C'est fini. " dit tristement Riku en se blottissant le visage dans le creux du cou du châtain. " Avec **lui**. " précisa-t-il.

" … " Sora ne dit rien et se mordit la lèvre. Son ami était si calme que c'en était presque déstabilisant. Il ne tremblait et ne pleurait pas. Non, il s'était simplement contenté de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour sentir qu'il n'était pas complètement seul. De toute façon, il avait été stupide d'avoir cru un seul instant que lui et Cisco resteraient ensemble. Riku aurait tellement voulu pouvoir s'en rendre compte dès le départ. Sora, lui, commençait à voir flou. Il cligna des yeux et sentit une larme, puis d'autres couler le long de ses joues. Il avait mal pour Riku et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il posa alors le menton sur l'épaule de son ami et laissa ses larmes couler. " Je suis désolé. " murmura-t-il entre quelques légers sanglots.

" Tu n'y es pour rien, idiot. " répondit doucement l'autre, les faisant se balancer légèrement de gauche à droite.

" _Si tu savais…_ " pensa le châtain qui s'était rapidement calmé. Il leva les yeux et vit Aya sortir de la cuisine et se diriger droit vers eux. Sans doute se demandait-elle pourquoi tout était si calme bien que quelqu'un ait sonné à la porte. Elle regarda les deux garçons, Riku lui tournant le dos, et sourit à Sora, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait eu raison d'agir comme il venait de le faire. Le châtain le savait, au fond de lui-même. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était à quel point les rôles allaient s'inverser d'ici peu…

x-x-x-x

A/N : C'est-à-dire dès le prochain chapitre! \o/ Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ah, j'ai retrouvé l'obsession que j'avais jadis pour ma DS… Je n'arrête plus d'y jouer! Entre Animal crossing, Elite beat agents, Ouendan 2 et Phoenix Wright, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Pour sûr, j'adore ces jeux! XD Oh et je peux même jouer en Wi-fi maintenant. J'ai testé Mario kart comme ça et autant dire que je ne vaux pas un clou! XD Mais c'est drôle quand même.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Je ne possède que l'histoire, pas les personnages qui sont à Square Enix et Disney.

x-x-x-x

" Très bien. Tourne-toi vers la gauche maintenant. Non, **ma** gauche. Oui, voilà! Parfait! " Plusieurs flashes et déclics. " Bien, appuie-toi contre le mur maintenant. Excellent. " D'autres flashes.

Tout était redevenu comme avant pour le modèle numéro un de chez Pamper. Il posait seul, n'avait quasiment plus de séances photos embarrassantes avec d'autres mannequins et il était redevenu relativement froid avec les autres employés. Oui, tout était redevenu comme avant…

Pendant ce temps, cependant, des changements s'effectuaient au sein même de la société. En effet, Marluxia étudiait les dossiers de candidatures envoyés lors de leur campagne relativement passée inaperçue – à la demande du directeur – et l'homme aux cheveux roses cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en observant une photo en particulier. Un sourire sinistre apparut alors sur son visage et il se frotta les mains. Il tendit le bras, prit le combiné dans sa main et composa le numéro de téléphone du candidat.

" Oh, Cisco. Après ça, je peux t'assurer que tu ne voudras plus partir. " dit Marluxia dont le sourire ne s'effaçait pas. " Qui refuserait un peu de compétition? "

------

Cloud avait raccompagné le jeune châtain jusqu'à sa loge, où il l'aida à se changer des pieds à la tête. Sora avait l'air un peu abattu et était d'humeur maussade. Il ne s'en prenait pas vraiment à son entourage; du moins pas directement. L'adolescent était affreusement silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, le manager en était certain. Il posa donc la question au jeune garçon qui, après avoir presque été forcé par Cloud, finit par tout lui expliquer. Ainsi donc, cette rupture avec Riku l'avait affecté à ce point. Cependant, le blond s'empressa de lui expliquer qu'il avait fait là son meilleur choix. Mais le mal était déjà fait et le jeune châtain s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir utilisé son meilleur ami de la sorte. Il avait peur que ce dernier ne finisse par tout savoir et lui en veuille. Sora ne supporterait pas de perdre Riku.

" Tu as l'air de vraiment tenir à lui. " fit remarquer Cloud, les bras croisés. Sora hocha la tête. " Tout comme tu tiens à Squall. Tu vois, le problème avec ces deux là, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une relation à sens unique. " expliqua-t-il.

" Une relation à sens unique? " questionna l'adolescent, confus.

" Squall t'aime, mais tu veux simplement que vous soyez amis. Dans le cas de Riku, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il aimait Cisco, qui n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié. Quant à Sora, Riku le voit comme un simple ami, alors qu'il sortait avec lui sans même le savoir. Ce pauvre gamin s'est bien fait rouler. " commenta le blond sans tourner autour du pot. Sora se courba un peu plus sur sa chaise. " Ecoute, un jour, il faudra que tu lui avoues tout. Quand Cisco disparaîtra du monde du mannequinât, il faudra que tu sois sincère et tout lui raconter. Crois-moi, ça vaudra mieux que s'il venait à le découvrir par lui-même. "

" Mais et si il me détestait à cause de ça? Il ne voudra plus me parler, c'est certain! Si quelqu'un m'avait fait ça, je crois bien que je ne pardonnerais jamais à cette personne. " marmonna Sora en se tordant les doigts tant il était nerveux.

" Riku n'est pas comme toi. Essaie de lui faire un peu plus confiance. Si tu lui expliques tout, il comprendra peut-être. " tenta le manager, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sora fit oui de la tête et se leva.

" Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, de toute façon. " conclut-il avant de sortir.

Il rentra chez lui à pieds, content de pouvoir réfléchir comme il l'entendait. Il appréciait vraiment l'aide de Cloud, mais il avait besoin d'être seul pendant un moment.

Riku avait passé la nuit chez lui après sa rupture avec Cisco. Les deux adolescents avaient discuté à ce sujet puis étaient passés à autre chose. Riku ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais Sora avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était un peu triste. Peut-être même pas assez, et cette pensée avait blessé le châtain davantage que quand il avait vu son ami se jeter dans ses bras pour être consolé. N'avait-il donc accordé que si peu d'importance à ce qu'il leur était arrivé? Il fallait croire que oui vu l'humeur de l'argenté en cours. Il riait et blaguait, comme si de rien n'était. Même lorsqu'il était seul avec Sora.

" _Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en fais toute une histoire. Je devrais plutôt m'en réjouir. Oui, au moins, il sera peut-être moins en colère quand il saura tout._ " pensa ce dernier en secouant la tête. Il arriva enfin chez lui et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour noyer son chagrin – il n'allait pas retrouver sa joie de vivre si facilement, même s'il était d'un naturel optimiste – dans le gâteau qu'avait fait sa mère : une délicieuse tarte au citron. " _Riku l'a adorée, cette tarte._ " pensa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils et prit une énorme bouchée de la pâtisserie, la mâchant avec bien du mal.

" Tu cherches à t'étouffer ou quoi? " demanda Aya en entrant dans la pièce. Sora la regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur la part de tarte qu'il tenait à la main. Il continua à mâcher. " Tu noies ton chagrin dans une tarte? Tu permets que je te tienne compagnie? " questionna-t-elle en prenant place à la table, en face de lui. Il continua à manger sans rien dire, même s'il sentait le regard de la femme sur lui. " Si tu ne veux pas en parler, dis-le franchement. " proposa-t-elle. L'adolescent avala la bouchée qu'il était en train de mâcher.

" Riku se fiche pas mal qu'on ait – Je veux dire que **Cisco** ait rompu avec lui. " déclara-t-il en posant la croûte de la part de pâtisserie sur son assiette. Aya se retint de rire, trouvant ce geste assez enfantin.

" Et ça n'est pas bien? " demanda-t-elle, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Elle fronça les sourcils quand Sora lui fit signe que non, ce n'était pas bien. " Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? "

" Si, mais… Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait plus de chagrin quand même. Là, c'est comme si ça ne lui avait absolument rien fait. " admit le châtain, les yeux baissés.

" Mais il était pourtant triste quand il est venu ici l'autre soir, non? Ca a dû l'affecter, au moins un peu. " expliqua-t-elle. Puis elle cligna des yeux. " Attends, je devrais plutôt te rassurer et dire que ça ne l'attriste pas, et me voilà en train de dire tout le contraire. " Elle regarda Sora attentivement. Lentement, elle se mit à sourire. " Dis-moi un peu, tu es triste de voir Riku si heureux, non? "

" Ce – Je – " bégaya l'adolescent, les joues devenues écarlates. " Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je n'y peux rien. " admit-il, les yeux fermés. C'était tout ce dont Aya avait besoin pour confirmer ses soupçons.

" Je vois. " dit-elle, l'air songeur. " C'est beau d'être jeune et insouciant. " fit-elle remarquer en se levant, Sora la suivant du regard, un sourcil haussé. " Ta mère et moi sortons manger, ce soir. On se demandait si tu voulais nous accompagner? " demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui lorsqu'elle fut arrivée près de la porte de la cuisine. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Je passe. Vous m'avez toujours dans les pattes alors je vous laisse passer un peu de bon temps entre vous. " répondit le châtain en tentant de sourire. Il y mettait tout son cœur mais c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

" Miyuki a bien raison : tu es le fils idéal. " dit Aya en sortant. Sora fronça les sourcils, se posant des tas de questions à présent, mais il finit par les mettre de côté et préféra se changer les idées. Mais ses plans allaient être mis à mal car il allait passer la soirée seul. Il se dit que c'était vraiment très étrange : si sa mère avait été là, il aurait passé la soirée dans sa chambre et tout aurait été pour le mieux. Mais il était vraiment seul à présent et il n'arrivait à rien faire d'autre que repenser à Riku et à son indifférence. Pourquoi n'en était-il rien quand Miyuki était avec lui? Cherchait-il simplement à faire belle figure pour ne pas l'inquiéter? C'était très probablement le cas. Lui et sa mère avaient eu d'énormes problèmes financiers avant qu'il ne débute sa carrière de mannequin. Il se souvenait encore des soirées passées à la consoler en lui promettant que tout s'arrangerait et que d'ici peu, tous leurs problèmes seraient résolus. La femme lui avait presque rit au nez, lui rappelant qu'il y avait un pas énorme entre les rêves et la réalité. Et pourtant, son fils avait réussi à lui prouver le contraire. Quelques semaines plus tard et ils n'avaient plus aucune dettes. Maintenant que tout ça était fini, il n'avait pas envie de causer d'autres soucis à sa mère. Elle avait eu son compte.

------

" Tu ne manges pas grand-chose, ma grande. " fit remarquer Aya au restaurant. Elle regarda attentivement sa compagne, occupée à jouer avec une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette. Elles n'étaient qu'à l'entrée et eMiyuki n'avait déjà plus d'appétit. Ce repas allait être un véritable fiasco.

" Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas très faim. " s'excusa Miyuki, levant timidement les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

" C'est à propos de Sora, je me trompe? " demanda clairement l'autre femme. La mère du châtain cligna des yeux.

" Comment tu sais – " Elle s'interrompit et poussa un léger soupir. " Oublie ça, c'était une question stupide. "

" On a pas mal parlé ces derniers temps, lui et moi. " admit Aya avant de manger un peu de sa salade. " Il a l'air d'avoir pas mal de soucis, mais rien de trop grave. Ca lui passera. " dit-elle, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. " _Du moins, je l'espère._ " se dit-elle aussitôt.

" Quoi? Mais… Il ne m'a rien dit. " s'étonna la mère, un peu déçue.

" Vous n'êtes pas mère et fils pour rien. Vous passez tellement de temps à vous occuper l'un de l'autre que vous en oubliez presque vos propres problèmes, jusqu'à ce que vos nerfs finissent par lâcher. Il ne te dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu aies davantage de soucis. Toi, tu ne lui as rien dit au sujet de cette facture pour la même raison. Heureusement pour vous, il y a des personnes prêtes à vous écoutez. Dans ton cas, c'est suffisant, mais j'ai un peu peur que Sora ne doive porter trop de chagrin sur ses épaules. " expliqua Aya, l'air calme. Elle voyait la mine de sa compagne pâlir à vue d'œil. " S'il met effectivement fin à sa carrière, je suppose qu'il sera soulagé d'un sacré poids. "

" Et comment va-t-il faire avant ça, hein? Et puis qu'est-ce qui le tracasse à ce point, d'abord? " s'exclama la femme aux cheveux châtains. Pourquoi son propre fils lui cachait-il qu'il avait des problèmes? Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit… Non? " _Il ne veut pas m'inquiéter… L'idiot, il devrait savoir que je finis par savoir quand il ne va pas bien._ " pensa-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

" Ecoute Miyuki, c'est un enfant qui grandit. Il est un peu perdu pour l'instant, mais je suis certaine qu'il aura vite fait de retrouver son chemin, pour peu qu'on lui donne un léger coup de pouce. " Elle resta silencieuse un court instant. " Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. "

" Le sale gosse, il t'a demandé de ne rien me dire, n'est-ce pas? " demanda l'autre fille, les bras croisés à présent. On entendait clairement, à sa voix, qu'elle n'en avait pas après Aya.

" Non, il ne m'a rien demandé. C'est moi qui le pense. " avoua la brune en haussant les épaules. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. " Ce n'est pas à moi de te répéter ce qu'il m'a dit. " Elle ne mentait pas véritablement : certes, elle avait promis à Sora de se taire au sujet de Squall, mais pas pour tout le reste. Il s'agissait de la vie privée du fils de sa compagne et elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout lui raconter. Miyuki hocha lentement la tête et repris sa fourchette pour terminer sa salade.

" Je te fais confiance, dans ce cas. " marmonna la femme aux cheveux châtains.

------

Le lendemain matin, Sora se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il s'était assoupi sur le canapé après avoir passé la majeure partie de la soirée à se vider de ses larmes. On avait posé une couette sur lui pendant son sommeil pour le tenir au chaud. Le temps commençait à sérieusement se rafraîchir et, même avec le chauffage, il l'avait endurée sans aucun souci. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon et vit qu'il était tout juste l'heure de se lever pour aller en cours. Il pensa rester chez lui pour la journée mais il vint rapidement à une conclusion : ça n'allait pas arranger ses problèmes. Plus vite il apprendrait à faire face à ses soucis et plus vite il s'en remettrait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, décidé à prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il se déshabilla et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il fit une grimace.

" Quelle horreur… J'ai les yeux rouges. " gémit-il. Il passa l'index sous son œil et grimaça. Ca commençait à lui faire un peu mal. " Ca pourrait aussi être à cause de mon mal de tête. " se dit-il tout haut en entrant dans la cabine de douche. Il en ressortit revigoré et prêt à affronter une dure journée de cours et une après-midi de travail assidu. Il se sécha les cheveux, se brossa les dents et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil lui apprit qu'il avait pris plus de temps que prévu à faire sa toilette et il dut donc se passer de petit déjeuner. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs, à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux rougis et un peu gonflés. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvées, il les porta et sortit de la maison encore silencieuse.

------

" Je sais qu'il fait pas mal de soleil mais voir quelqu'un se balader avec des lunettes de soleil en plein hiver, c'est quand même un peu étrange. " fit remarquer Kairi en marchant aux côtés de Sora. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Mes yeux sont sensibles à la lumière. " mentit-il aisément. C'était probablement la seule fois où Kairi le voyait en porter mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours, le châtain sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Riku parler avec un groupe d'élèves, l'air complètement détendu. Sora se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Son meilleur ami lui avait toujours semblé à l'aise, mais il y avait néanmoins une certaine tension quand Riku sortait encore avec Cisco. Au final, cette séparation l'avait complètement libéré et il était redevenu ce bon vieux Riku.

" _Je ne tiendrai jamais une journée entière comme ça. _" se dit tristement Sora en se dirigeant vers la table du fond. Il devait déjà lutter pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer et il était au lycée depuis – il regarda sa montre – cinq minutes. Qu'allait-il devenir au bout de cinq heures?! L'argenté lui fit brièvement signe pendant qu'il parlait avec d'autres. Sora le lui rendit mais ne se leva pas. " _Je ne suis qu'un idiot. C'est moi qui ai profité de lui et c'est moi qui pleurniche comme un bébé. C'est comme si… _" Il s'interrompit et regarda fixement Riku, qui s'était mis à rire suite à une blague qu'avait raconté Rikku. " _Comme si c'était lui qui m'avait jeté. _" Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette impression. Il lui semblait réagir comme les filles dont le petit ami les avaient larguées après une relation sérieuse. Et là, plusieurs mots lui semblèrent sonner faux : 'petit ami' et 'relation sérieuse'. Dans cette histoire, il était loin d'avoir considéré Riku comme son petit ami et il avait encore moins pensé que leur petite romance était sérieuse.

" Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît. " dit le professeur d'une voix monotone. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur place et Riku vint s'asseoir à côté du châtain. Ce dernier sortit ses affaires et retira ses lunettes, prenant soin de s'accouder à la table et d'appuyer la tête sur sa main de façon à ce que Riku ne voie pas ses yeux. " Bien, pendant le dernier cours, nous avons vu que l'URSS pendant les années – " commença l'homme en sortant un énorme cahier de son sac.

" Et voilà comment il perd une demi-heure de cours à reparler de ce qu'il a raconté la fois d'avant. Après, il va se plaindre de notre retard dans notre programme et faire comme si c'était de **notre** faute. " chuchota l'argenté à son ami. Celui-ci se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Riku reporta son attention pendant un instant sur le professeur en jouant avec son stylo. L'homme posa une pile de copies sur l'un des coins du bureau et continua son explication sans prêter attention aux papiers. " Il a déjà corrigé nos devoirs! Bon sang, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas foiré, celui-là, sinon je vais encore l'avoir sur le dos pendant des semaines. " se plaignit l'argenté, les sourcils froncés.

" Hm. " répondit le châtain, le visage toujours caché par sa main. Riku le regarda et fit la moue.

" T'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il – " commença-t-il.

" Riku, puisque tu sembles avoir envie de parler, peut-être que **tu** vas pouvoir continuer mon résumé? " l'interrompit l'enseignant, l'air sévère.

" Euh, je – Désolé. " marmonna l'argenté en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. Le professeur hocha la tête et continua son résumé. C'était un peu méchant, mais Sora était content que Riku se soit fait remettre à sa place. Au moins, il le laisserait un peu tranquille.

" _C'est grave, rien que sa voix m'est insupportable. Et il est toujours assis à côté de moi en cours. _" paniqua le châtain en se mordant la lèvre. " _Il ne faut surtout pas que je pleure. Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard. Et – Et ça n'a jamais arrangé quoi que ce soit alors ce n'est pas la peine de me laisser aller. Oui, reprends-toi en main, Sora! _"

" Je vais maintenant vous remettre vos copies. Je dois dire que, pour une fois, j'ai été agréablement surpris. " dit l'homme en prenant le paquet de devoirs. " Il y a très peu de notes en dessous de la moyenne et elles ne vont pas en dessous de huit. " continua-t-il en rendant les travaux aux élèves. Riku en vit pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis que d'autres avaient clairement l'air déçu. Enfin, l'enseignant arriva à sa table et lui rendit son devoir.

" _Quinze!! J'ai eu quinze!_ " pensa l'argenté en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas perdre des points à être trop excité? Ce type en serait bien capable, vu comme il n'aimait pas Riku.

" Ah, Sora, une copie toujours aussi excellente. Pas de fautes d'orthographes, une syntaxe agréable à lire, comme toujours. C'est un très bon devoir et je vous souhaite d'en rendre un identique à l'examen. " dit l'homme en souriant à son élève. Ce dernier se contenta de prendre sa copie sans dire un mot, ce qui le surprit. D'habitude, il le remerciait quand il le complimentait de la sorte. " Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en grande forme. Est-ce que tout va bien? " demanda-t-il en observant les yeux de l'adolescent.

" Si, je – Euh – " balbutia le châtain, incapable de parler lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer. " Besoin d'air. " ajouta-t-il précipitamment en sortant de la salle de cours. Il courut jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment et prit de profondes inspirations une fois à l'extérieur. " _Respire, respire. Il ne faut pas craquer. Tu as réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant! _" se dit-il, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de tomber, puis une seconde…

" Sora? " demanda-t-on derrière lui. Il sursauta mais ne se tourna pas. " Ne fais pas ta tête de mule! " s'exclama-t-on en se plaçant juste devant lui. Il baissa aussitôt la tête pour qu'on ne voie pas qu'il pleurait. " C'est pas vrai, tu pleures?! " Le châtain sentit alors des bras l'enlacer et une douce odeur de fraise envahit ses sens. Il ferma les yeux et prit la personne dans ses bras.

" Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie pleurer, et surtout pas toi, Kairi. " murmura-t-il entre quelques légers sanglots. " Je suis désolé. "

" Tu n'as pas à l'être, idiot. Ca arrive. " se contenta de dire la rousse en frottant doucement le dos de son ami.

" Le pire, c'est que tout ça est uniquement de ma faute. " gémit le châtain en serrant davantage la jeune fille dans ses bras. Kairi commença à parler mais il l'interrompit. " Ma – Mais ça me passera d'ici peu, je te le promets. "

" Tu ne veux pas plutôt en parler? " demanda-t-elle en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder son ami. Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête. " Tu en es sûr? " insista-t-elle.

" Oui, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. " dit-il sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en parler car ça concernait aussi – et surtout – Cisco.

" Ca ne m'embête pas. " le rassura la rousse en souriant chaleureusement. " Si jamais tu changeais d'avis et que tu voulais m'en parler, tu sais où me trouver. " Sora lui sourit et la surprit lorsqu'il lui fit un baisemain.

" Merci, Kairi. " dit ce dernier, profondément reconnaissant. Il réfléchit un court instant avant de demander : " Tu trouves que je suis trop pleurnichard? "

" Pardon? " s'exclama la jeune fille. " Je te connais depuis des années, et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil. " admit celle-ci, les sourcils froncés. Elle sortit un mouchoir en papier et le porta aux joues de son ami pour sécher ses larmes, mais ce dernier la stoppa.

" Je peux le faire moi-même. " dit ce dernier en faisant la moue, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle se mit à rire en le regardant frotter les manches de son pull sur ses joues. " Là, tu vois? "

" Ok, ok, pardon d'avoir ces instincts maternels. " s'excusa Kairi en levant les mains devant elle. " Je ne cherchais pas à te vexer. "

" Bon, on devrait peut-être y retourner, non? " Il pâlit soudainement. " Zut, j'ai laissé mes lunettes en classe! Je ne peux pas y retourner avec une tête pareille!! " s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

" Calme-toi, il suffit de passer aux toilettes. Viens. " dit la rousse en l'y conduisant. Il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche et sentit ses paupières perdre de leur volume. Mais ça n'arrangeait toujours pas ses yeux rougis. Bah, il n'aurait qu'à garder la tête baissée…

------

Sora fut heureux lorsque la journée de cours prit fin. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son ami et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier devait se poser des tas de questions à présent. S'il avait pu, le châtain lui aurait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Arrivé à l'agence, il fut accueilli par le cri strident de sa maquilleuse. Certaines personnes avaient un don pour tout exagérer.

" Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête immonde?! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne surtout pas passer de nuit blanche! Tu as besoin de repos! " s'indigna-t-elle en posant plusieurs pinces dans les cheveux du châtain lorsqu'il se fut assis. Lorsque son visage fut complètement dégagé, elle commença son travail. " Tu me donnes plus de boulot que tu ne le devrais, petit chenapan. " plaisanta-t-elle, voyant que l'adolescent ne répondait pas à ses remarques. Habituellement, il aurait rit ou lui aurait fait une réflexion. Elle continua son travail sans prononcer un mot, laissant le jeune châtain à ses pensées.

" _Peut-être que_… _Peut-être que ça me plaisait de sortir avec Riku? _" pensa-t-il, les yeux fermés pendant que la femme le poudrait. " _Après tout, il est plutôt beau, gentil, très correct. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. _" Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé chez l'argenté quand Cisco était allé chez lui. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui donner l'impression d'être à nouveau chez Riku, plaqué contre la porte tandis que les mains du plus grand parcouraient son torse. Il se sentit rougir. " _Bien, pensons à autre chose avant d'avoir des soucis d'un autre ordre. _" se dit-il en prenant une légère inspiration. " _Attends un peu…_" se dit-il. Il pensa cette fois aux nombreuses fois où Squall s'était montré plutôt affectueux envers lui. " _Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est moins fort. _" conclut-il. Une seconde conclusion lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit et il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Tout était clair à présent. Il savait pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec l'argenté, pourquoi il était mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il se servait de lui et, enfin, il savait pourquoi ce manque de réaction de la part du plus grand après leur rupture le déprimait à ce point.

" Est-ce qu'il est bientôt prêt? " demanda Squall en entrant dans la loge. La maquilleuse fit un bref signe de tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux châtains seuls. " Le photographe est déjà arrivé et il a l'air plutôt pressé. " se contenta de dire l'homme en sortant son matériel de son sac. Il retira les pinces qu'avait oubliées la maquilleuse et se mit au travail. Au grand étonnement de Sora, Squall ne chercha pas à savoir si il avait réfléchi à sa proposition. Peut-être avait-il simplement agi sur un coup de tête?

" Où est Cloud? " demanda le plus jeune, n'ayant toujours pas vu son manager. C'était assez surprenant.

" Dans le couloir. Il est au téléphone avec quelqu'un. " dit l'homme de sa voix monotone.

" Lui, au téléphone? C'est nouveau. " répondit Sora, les sourcils haussés. Il se regarda dans le miroir et plus que jamais, il se rendait compte à quel point il était méconnaissable une fois maquillé et coiffé. Son regard s'assombrit considérablement, ce que remarqua immédiatement le coiffeur.

" Tu es triste. " affirma ce dernier, certain de ne pas se tromper.

" Cisco est tellement différent de Sora. " commença le modèle, les yeux baissés. " Il a des tas de filles prêtes à tout pour l'avoir, alors que Sora, lui… " Il soupira. " Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et n'intéresse personne. Il n'y a donc que les apparences qui comptent quand il s'agit d'amour? " questionna-t-il.

" Tu n'intéresserais personne? Merci d'avoir oublié qu'il y a au moins une personne qui te préfère à Cisco. " marmonna Squall, tirant assez brusquement sur l'une des mèches de cheveux de Cisco. Ce dernier fit une grimace et l'homme s'excusa aussitôt. " Je dois avouer qu'il y a des idiots qui préfèrent juger une personne selon ce à quoi elle ressemble plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle-même, quitte à passer leur vie avec un salaud plutôt qu'un laideron qui les auraient rendus heureux. "

" Toute les belles personnes ne sont pas forcément mauvaises. Toi, tu es peut-être un peu lunatique parfois, mais tu n'es pas méchant. Une fois qu'on te connaît bien. " ajouta l'adolescent après un court moment de réflexion.

" Je prendrais ça pour un compliment. " dit Squall en bombant légèrement le torse.

" Salut, Sora. Pardon du retard. " dit Cloud en entrant dans le vestibule. " J'étais au téléphone avec Tifa et on a parlé un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Désolé. " s'excusa le blond en se grattant la nuque.

" Tifa? C'est la fille qui était avec Vincent, non? " demanda Cisco, un sourcil haussé. Il vit Cloud faire oui de la tête. " Tu dois l'apprécier pour lui téléphoner. Je sais à quel point tu détestes utiliser ton portable. "

" Hm, je dois avouer qu'on s'entend plutôt bien. " admit le manager en se grattant la joue, cette fois. Autant de tics ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

" Elle t'intéresse? " demanda franchement le modèle. Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant puis poussa un long soupir.

" Je ne voulais rien dire mais je n'ai plus le choix. " dit Cloud d'un ton faussement las. Il aurait pu nier s'il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. " Au début, je m'étais seulement dit qu'elle était sympa. Et puis après, je l'ai trouvée jolie, très cultivée et… Et puis elle m'intéresse. " conclut-il, les bras croisés.

" Et..? " demandèrent Cisco et Squall à l'unisson.

" Et je crois qu'elle aussi, elle s'intéresse à moi. Elle adore mes cheveux. " dit fièrement le blond. Les deux autres garçons étouffèrent un rire. " Quoi?! " demanda-t-il, indigné.

" J'adore les cheveux de Kairi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je m'intéresse à elle, pour autant. Du moins, pas comme tu l'entends. " expliqua Cisco, un sourcil haussé.

" Mais si elle veut qu'on devienne amis, c'est déjà un début, non? " demanda Cloud, l'air convaincu. " Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, dépêche-toi, Squall. Le photographe n'a pas l'air du genre très patient. " Et le châtain s'activa, non sans grommeler.

------

Le blond proposa de ramener Sora chez lui en voiture, ce que ce dernier ne refusa pas. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du manager quand il demanda à aller boire un chocolat chaud avec lui. Le blond ne le questionna pas et accepta sans rechigner. Il connaissait un petit café tranquille à l'accès très fermé. Ceux qui entraient étaient soit des connaissances du patron soit des gens plus ou moins fortunés. Cloud faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Le café était petit et très chic. Sora se sentit rougir en regardant les tenues des autres clients. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas censé être là, et il le fit savoir à son manager. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et entra malgré tout. Ils prirent place à l'une des tables la plus au fond de la salle et Cloud appela un serveur, qui prit aussitôt leur commande et promit de revenir dans les plus brefs délais.

" Bien, tu voulais me parler? " demanda Cloud lorsqu'ils furent enfin servis et sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. L'adolescent but une gorgée de son chocolat et se lécha les lèvres en reposant la tasse. C'était un vrai régal.

" Je t'avais dit ça? " demanda le châtain, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Le manager fit non de la tête.

" Je m'en doutais, c'est tout. " expliqua-t-il. Il attendit que Sora parle.

" Riku n'est plus avec **lui** maintenant, et je trouvais ça étrange de me sentir aussi mal. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus j'ai l'impression de comprendre pourquoi. " Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse un instant puis les posa sur Cloud. " Je crois que je suis en train d'en tomber amoureux. " Il fit alors une légère grimace.

" Ah? " se contenta-t-il de dire en haussant les épaules. Il but à son tour.

" Comment ça 'ah'? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?! " s'exclama l'adolescent, mais pas à haute voix. Il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer. " Moi, ça me choque! "

" Pourquoi ça? Riku est joli garçon et vous vous entendez bien. " répondit l'homme, l'air confus.

" Mais ça n'était pas censé arriver! " insista Sora, les mains posées sur la table.

" Oui, Riku devait t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu projettes de le larguer. Malheureusement pour toi, tu as fini par t'accrocher mais tu ne t'en rends compte qu'après l'avoir quitté. Ah, douce ironie du sort. " dit calmement le blond, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

" Des fois, je me demande ce que je te trouve de si bien. " marmonna Sora en faisant la moue.

" Je te taquine. " rétorqua Cloud en tendant une main pour lui tapoter la tête. " Non, sérieusement, pourquoi ça serait si mal que ça? Je trouve ça chouette, moi. "

" Eh bien pas moi. " s'entêta le châtain, les bras croisés. " Il est clair que Riku n'a pas ce genre de sentiments envers moi. Il n'est même pas sûr de vraiment aimer les hommes. Peut-être que c'était juste le cas avec Cisco mais pas avec d'autres. " dit-il, soudain l'air anxieux. Le manager fronça les sourcils.

" Sois un peu plus franc avec moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si il en a pincé pour un gars, il peut très bien recommencer avec un autre. Ce n'est pas le problème ici, n'est ce pas? " demanda-t-il, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes tandis qu'il s'accoudait à la table. Le silence de l'adolescent fut assez évocateur.

" Je ne suis pas aussi bien que Cisco. " marmonna le châtain, les joues devenues écarlates. " Riku me trouve sûrement laid, comparé à lui. Laid et banal. "

" Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de cet avis. " commença le blond. Il s'apprêtait à continuer mais il fut interrompu par son protégé.

" Pourquoi? Parce qu'on est amis et qu'il ne voudra pas me blesser? Il peut très bien me **dire** que je ne suis pas moche et le penser. Les gens mentent pour ne pas se retrouver sans amis. " dit-il tristement. Il leva la tête en entendant Cloud soupirer bruyamment.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu te sous-estimes. Tu ne serais jamais entré chez Pamper si tu n'avais pas été beau dès le départ. Et puis ta liaison avec Squall est une autre preuve. Le pauvre ne t'oublie plus depuis que vous avez couché ensemble. " dit-il d'un ton relativement sec.

" Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un monstre. " marmonna le plus jeune en faisant la moue.

" Il n'est pas le seul responsable dans tout ça, tu sais. Toi, tu ne l'aimais pas et plutôt que de le lui dire clairement, tu l'as laissé faire. Voilà où ça vous a mené aujourd'hui. " expliqua Cloud avant de boire une autre gorgée.

" Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire par pitié. " se défendit le plus jeune. Le manager l'observa. " Je – Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il nous fallait pour que tout aille aussi bien qu'au début. "

" Et finalement, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Pour ta part. " continua le blond en hochant légèrement la tête. " Enfin bon, ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler. Ce qui est fait, est fait. "

" Ouais… " chuchota Sora avant de prendre sa tasse entre les mains. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l'objet était un peu réconfortante. Il leva subitement la tête en entendant son manager pousser un juron. L'adolescent tourna alors la tête vers la porte d'entrée et grommela à son tour en voyant quelqu'un se diriger vers leur table : Marluxia. Un jeune garçon était avec lui.

" Bonsoir Cloud. Sora. " dit l'homme aux cheveux roses d'un ton sarcastique. Les deux garçons sentirent immédiatement que le directeur préparait un mauvais coup. Ils ne répondirent pas et virent avec une certaine appréhension que Marluxia prenait place à leur table, suivit du jeune garçon. Sora – et même Cloud – faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il observa l'adolescent. Il lui ressemblait assez fortement. Ils avaient les yeux presque de la même couleur mais, au-delà de ce détail, leur visage était quasiment identique. Le garçon avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, était approximativement de la même taille que lui. Et il avait un regard extrêmement froid en regardant le châtain. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Pour quelle raison? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas!

" Sora, je te présente Roxas. " dit Marluxia d'un ton mielleux. Cloud gesticula nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas le regard que le directeur dirigeait vers le châtain. Et ce garçon – Roxas? – semblait détester Sora au plus haut point.

" Bonsoir. " dit poliment le châtain. Il fronça les sourcils quand Roxas ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais. " Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre… " ajouta-t-il tout haut. Si ce blondinet ne l'aimait pas, autant lui donner une raison valable pour qu'il continue.

" Roxas vient d'être engagé chez Pamper. " expliqua l'homme aux cheveux roses, visiblement satisfait de "l'échange" entre les deux adolescents, qui se fusillaient du regard. " Un très beau garçon, n'est-ce pas? Chez lui, c'est naturel. " commenta-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres tandis qu'il fixait l'autre adolescent du regard. Sora tourna la tête vers Marluxia, puis baissa les yeux, blessé. Il ne répondrait pas à cette remarque. Il avait raison, après tout…

" Mais s'il reste toujours aussi 'souriant', il aura vite fait de se rider. On verra combien de temps il tiendra sans avoir besoin de maquillage pour cacher ça. " dit innocemment Cloud. Si Marluxia voulait jouer à ça, il prendrait part. Il n'allait pas le laisser insulter Sora de la sorte alors que lui-même avait reconnu – quelques mois plus tôt – avoir rarement vu un garçon aussi adorable que le châtain.

" Ah, Cloud, toujours aussi irascible quand tu as tort. " fit remarquer le directeur en secouant la tête. " Cela mis à part, vous ne me demandez même pas pourquoi je suis en compagnie de ce **charmant** jeune homme? " continua-t-il, content de voir qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le châtain. " _Il va me tomber entre les mains sans même que je ne lève le petit doigt. _" pensa-t-il.

" Ca ne m'intéresse pas. " marmonna Sora, les yeux toujours baissés. Il fronça les sourcils et déglutit avec difficulté. Il sentait que Marluxia le fixait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment hâte de partir et de ne plus jamais le revoir.

" Oh si, je crois que ça t'intéresse. " répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix. Cela eut l'effet d'attiser la curiosité de Sora, qui releva brusquement la tête. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de Roxas. " Je vous présente Insio, le successeur de Cisco. "

x-x-x-x

A/N : Tada, et voilà que Roxas est entré en scène! Bon, il n'est pas très sympathique, je l'admets. Mais j'avais envie de changer un peu. Marre du Roxas toujours méga copain avec Sora! XD Pour une fois, ils vont devoir s'affronter dans un combat sans merci où il y aura du suspens, de l'action, du sang! Oui, vous avez bien lu : du **sang**! part dans son délire toute seule et rit machiavéliquement


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

x-x-x-x

" Je vous présente Insio, le successeur de Cisco. "

Il se fit un court moment de silence à la table où Marluxia, Cloud, Sora et un certain Roxas étaient assis.

" Mon successeur? " demanda lentement le châtain.

" Tu as bien entendu. Enfin, si tu décides toujours de nous quitter. " ajouta Marluxia. Sora était sur le point de lui répondre, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. " Cependant, si tu restais, je suis certain que tout ça te profiterait grandement. J'imagine déjà le succès que Cisco et Insio vont avoir s'ils travaillent ensemble. Il faudra un peu de temps, mais d'ici quelques mois, ton salaire pourrait bien être doublé, voire triplé si ça rapporte. " expliqua-t-il. Voyant que Sora ne disait rien, il continua. " Les magazines seront de plus en plus nombreux à vouloir vous avoir en première page, à publier des articles sur vous. Quant à l'image de Cisco, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle sera encore meilleure. Tu auras de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. "

Sora resta silencieux et se contenta de regarder la table. Cloud tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Marluxia l'avait fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas perdre son mannequin vedette et il était près à tout pour le faire rester, même à le soudoyer. Ce Roxas avait probablement été repéré par l'un des employés. Un serveur se dirigea vers leur table et s'adressa à l'homme aux cheveux roses.

" Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire, monsieur? " demanda ce dernier.

" Sans façon. Nous partons. " répondit Marluxia en se levant. Roxas l'imita. " Réfléchis bien à ma proposition. Je ne la réitèrerai pas. " Et sur ces mots, il quitta le café.

Cloud et Sora restèrent un peu puis décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Le manager ramena le châtain chez lui et stoppa le véhicule juste devant chez Sora.

" Te voilà rentré. Ca ira? " demanda Cloud, la tête tournée vers son passager.

" Je pense que oui. " répondit l'adolescent. " Je ne peux pas me lamenter sur mon sort de toute façon. " ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" Tu as raison. " lui dit l'homme en hochant la tête. Il observa Sora pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier hausse un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. " Tu es peut-être prise de tête parfois, mais je crois que je t'admire un peu. "

" …Merci? " demanda Sora, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Cloud lui sourit.

" Passe une bonne soirée et repose-toi bien, surtout. " dit l'homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il fut surpris lorsque le châtain, après avoir détaché sa ceinture de sécurité, se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

" Je suis content de t'avoir pour manager. A mes yeux, tu es le meilleur qui soit. " dit l'adolescent avant de se redresser, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Tu peux être honoré d'avoir été complimenté par le grand Cisco! " Il sortit du véhicule et lui fit signe avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Cloud fixa l'entrée pendant un instant puis rit doucement.

" Sale gamin. " dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosies.

------

Le lendemain, tout se passa au mieux au lycée. Sora était souriant et capable de parler normalement avec Riku. Kairi était rassurée de le voir de si bonne humeur, et tant d'entrain chez son ami la rendit presque euphorique. Le châtain savait être contagieux parfois. Durant la pause de midi, Axel vint trouver le petit groupe et s'assit à table avec eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Salut tout le monde! " s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en prenant place et en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

" C'est quoi, cet air stupide? " demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. Kairi lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et lui jeta un regard noir. " Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. " chuchota-t-il à Riku.

" On a un nouveau dans notre classe. " dit joyeusement le roux, son sourire toujours présent. " Vous ne devinerez jamais de qui il s'agit! "

" Non… " commença lentement Kairi, l'air étonné. " Roxas est ici?! " s'exclama-t-elle. Sora choisit ce moment pour s'étouffer avec un bout de quiche lorraine, manquant de peu de la recracher dans son assiette.

" En personne. " répondit Axel en hochant la tête. Riku remplit le verre de Sora avec de l'eau, ce que le châtain apprécia fortement. Il allait en avoir besoin. Comment se faisait-il que ces deux là connaissent Roxas?! " Regardez, le voilà. Par ici! " appela le roux en agitant la main. Un garçon blond tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'approcha, pour finalement stopper net à quelques pas de la table et fusiller Sora du regard. Ce dernier le lui rendit. " Euh… " marmonna le roux, regardant tour à tour ses deux amis. Le blond prit finalement place à côté d'Axel et ignora le châtain, qui fit de même.

" Alors c'est toi, Roxas? " demanda Kairi pour tenter d'égayer un peu l'ambiance à la table. " Axel me parle de toi sans arrêt. "

" Sans doute parce qu'il ne peut parler de personne d'autre. " répondit calmement le blond en prenant ses couverts dans les mains.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais d'autres amis, mis à part toi. " marmonna le roux en faisant la moue. " Tiens, par exemple il y a Naminé, Riku et Sora. " dit-il en désignant tour à tour les personnes citées. Naminé lui fit un léger signe auquel il répondit par un simple signe de tête, tandis qu'il ignora les deux autres.

" Enchanté. " dit Roxas à la blonde, qui rougit un peu. " _Inutile de m'attarder sur l'autre garçon. Il est ami avec Sora. _" pensa-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier Sora. Je me trompe? " demanda franchement Naminé, l'air un peu inquiète. Le blond ne répondit pas. " Vous vous connaissez? " insista-t-elle. Agacé de voir que Naminé était ignorée, Sora finit par répondre.

" On peut dire ça. " marmonna-t-il après avoir avalé une bouchée de purée. Il ignora les regards de ses amis tournés vers lui. " _Je ne le connais pas et pourtant, il m'arracherait les yeux si l'occasion se présentait. _" Le petit groupe commença à discuter, le laissant se perdre dans ses pensées. " _Et si ça avait un rapport avec Cisco? Maintenant que j'y pense, Marluxia lui-même l'accompagnait. Qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu lui raconter à mon sujet._ " Sora leva les yeux vers Roxas, qui restait impassible. " _Je le saurai bien assez tôt._ " se dit-il.

Il finit son repas et se leva, quittant ses amis. Riku le suivit aussitôt et l'accompagna.

" Bon sang, il n'a pas l'air de nous porter dans son cœur, ce type. " fit remarquer le plus grand, les sourcils froncés. Sora le regarda, l'air surpris.

" Nous? J'avais l'impression qu'il n'en avait qu'après moi. " admit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. L'argenté se tint à ses côtés.

" Il m'ignore quand je lui parle. Mais c'est vrai que toi, il te fusille littéralement du regard. " dit Riku, les bras croisés. " Tu es sûr que tu ne le connais pas? "

" Certain. " répondit aussitôt le châtain sans hésiter. " Peut-être que je lui rappelle une personne qui ne lui plaît pas? " proposa-t-il, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Riku rit doucement et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

" Toi et ta naïveté. Il y a des gens qui n'en aiment pas d'autres sans raison apparente, tu sais. Il en fait sûrement partie. Et si tu veux mon avis – " Le plus grand sourit chaleureusement. " – Il faut être stupide pour ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un comme toi. " Sora se sentit rougir. " Avec ta bouille de bébé et tes grands yeux bleus. " Le châtain fit la moue.

" Je ne ressemble pas à un bébé. " dit ce dernier, croisant les bras à son tour. Riku se mit à rire. " C'est vrai!! " insista-t-il.

" Oui, bien sûr. " répondit le plus grand en reprenant son chemin vers l'un des bancs de la cour. " Toujours est-il qu'il ne peut pas te voir en peinture, et je me demande bien pourquoi. "

" Si jamais je trouvais la réponse, je te le dirai. " dit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. " Mais autant te le dire franchement : je m'en fiche pas mal qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole. "

" Ouah, quel sans cœur! " se moqua l'argenté en donnant un coup de coude à son ami, qui soupira bruyamment. Après un court moment de silence, il ajouta : " Il doit être doué pour être dans la même classe qu'Axel. "

" Hm. " se contenta de répondre Sora. Axel était dans une section particulière : celle des élèves qui avaient des facilités dans toutes les matières et qui pouvaient choisir de passer les trois Bacs en une seule fois. Ce qui avait empêché Sora d'entrer, c'était son emploi du temps déjà chargé. Il se demanda alors comment Roxas allait s'y prendre. Sora avait déjà du mal avec une semaine de cours standard. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de faire son apparition.

------

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Roxas et ce dernier ne semblait pas affecté par les heures qu'il passait au lycée et au travail. Sora, lui, avait pris cette nouvelle comme un véritable affront. Non seulement le blondinet venait marcher sur ses plates bandes au travail, mais il essayait aussi de le ridiculiser à l'école. En un sens, le changement était bienvenu. Les professeurs n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour Roxas, l'élève en section spéciale qui finissait premier aux contrôles. Les examens débutaient et le jeune châtain sentit un énorme poids lui être retiré avec l'absence d'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez les enseignants. Il fit de son mieux à chaque épreuve et fut presque certain de toutes les avoir réussies. Il sortit donc confiant de la semaine d'examens et euphorique à l'idée d'être en vacances, même si elles n'allaient pas lui permettre de se reposer à cause des fêtes de fin d'année.

" Et si on allait quelque part ce soir, pour fêter le début des vacances? " proposa Kairi d'un ton enjoué.

" Bonne idée. " dit Axel, le sourire aux lèvres. " Tu viens avec nous, Roxas? "

" Occupé. " répondit le blond d'un ton impassible. Il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision et tous le comprirent. Sora savait pourquoi : il avait une séance photo avec Cisco ce soir là.

" Hm, dommage. " dit froidement Riku, montrant aussi clairement que Roxas son inintérêt. " Tu peux venir, Naminé? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. La blonde hocha vivement la tête, l'air ravi. " Génial! Et toi, Sora? " demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le châtain. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre.

" J'ai quelque chose à faire, moi aussi… " marmonna-t-il, l'air contrarié. " Mais j'ai envie de venir! " s'exclama-t-il, les poings serrés. " _Peut-être que Cloud me laisserait y aller si je lui demandais._ " pensa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils. " Je vais essayer de venir quand même! " dit-il d'un ton confiant. Roxas se renfrogna.

" Et ignorer tes responsabilités? " dit sèchement le blond, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur Sora. " Quel sérieux. " ajouta-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" Ces derniers temps, mes responsabilités prennent un peu trop le pas sur mes amis, et je ne pense pas que ce soit très sympa pour eux. " rétorqua Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Hm, fidèle à ta réputation, à ce que je vois. " dit le blond, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Leurs amis les regardaient étrangement, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. De toute évidence, ils se connaissaient assez bien au final. Et c'était vrai, mais uniquement pour Roxas. Sora, lui, ne savait rien de son rival. " Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois arrivé? Il voulait te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, voilà pourquoi. Il m'a tout expliqué à ton sujet, du début à la fin. Tu es doué, je dois le reconnaître, mais tu fiches tout par terre parce que tu as trop peur. " Sora se sentit pâlir, et pas parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien : il était furieux. Si Roxas ne se taisait pas, ses amis allaient finir par avoir des soupçons et peut-être faire le rapprochement avec Cisco. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant. Il venait juste de quitter Riku et il voulait attendre que les choses se soient tassées avant de révéler la vérité à son ami. Mais avec la tournure que prenaient les choses, ses plans allaient être compromis. " Moi, je ne suis pas aussi trouillard et j'aurai vite fait de te surpasser. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, au juste? " demanda calmement le châtain, bien qu'il fut hors de lui en réalité. " Rien du tout, voilà ce que tu sais. Tu te bases uniquement sur ce qu'il t'a raconté et laisse-moi te dire que tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. " Il prit une légère inspiration. " Tu veux ma place? Parfait, je te l'offre bien volontiers. " Sur ces mots, il tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna, les dents serrées. Il était certainement allé trop loin, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire à présent. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant que Cisco ne disparaisse définitivement de la circulation. L'arrivée d'Insio était vraiment une bonne idée : ses fans allaient pouvoir l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Il se sentait vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé ses amis en plan, mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps aux côtés de Roxas. Et il ferait en sorte de parler à Marluxia dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

L'adolescent rentra chez lui, la marche l'ayant considérablement calmé. Il dit bonsoir à sa mère et à Aya – lesquelles étaient lancées dans une conversation relativement animée. Il se dirigea alors dans la cuisine et se prépara un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

" Sora, on peut te parler un petit moment? " demanda Miyuki en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de sa compagne. Pendant un instant, l'adolescent jeta un regard paniqué à la brune qui sourit pour le rassurer.

" Euh, très vite alors. Je dois appeler Cloud. " dit franchement Sora en posant son sandwich sur la table, pendant que les deux femmes s'assirent face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elles voulaient lui parler. De cette façon, du moins.

" Je ne te cacherai pas que tu m'inquiètes un peu. " dit Miyuki en fixant son fils du regard. Ce dernier fit pour parler. " Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Aya aussi, d'ailleurs. " l'interrompit-elle. " Tu es assez grand pour savoir que tu n'as pas à attendre qu'on vienne te poser des questions pour nous parler de tes tracas. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne prétends pas aller bien uniquement pour me rassurer parce que, si c'est le cas, ça ne fait que m'inquiéter davantage. " Sora baissa les yeux et serra les dents.

" Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, c'est tout. " admit-il. Aya posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne quand cette dernière fit pour parler. Elle resta silencieuse et laissa son fils continuer. " Tu as déjà assez de problèmes sans que je te parle des miens. Il n'y a rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. " Il lui sourit chaleureusement. " Tout ira mieux très vite, tu verras! " Il se leva de table et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. " Euh… Je peux partir? Je dois appeler Cloud au sujet de ce soir. "

" Ce soir? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda la mère, un sourcil haussé.

" Mes amis veulent sortir pour fêter le début des vacances. Je comptais bien aller avec eux si Cloud me donne la permission de sécher le boulot. " expliqua-t-il.

" Si jamais il se montrait trop coriace, passe-le moi. " dit Miyuki, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. " On le fera changer d'avis. "

" Tu peux compter sur nous! " ajouta Aya en posant vigoureusement le poing sur sa poitrine.

" Merci. " leur répondit l'adolescent en souriant timidement, les joues écarlates. " _Mais je dois me débrouiller tout seul. Vous ne serez pas là éternellement. _" pensa-t-il tristement en montant les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il chercha le numéro de son manager dans le répertoire et appela.

"_Oui? _" répondit le blond d'un ton relativement étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sora l'appelle.

" Euh, salut. " marmonna le châtain. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'allait pas se dégonfler! " Il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander. " Il se fit un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, pendant lequel Cloud attendit la suite. Sora se jeta à l'eau. " Mes amis organisent une soirée aujourd'hui, avant les vacances, et je voudrais vraiment y aller. " dit-il en serrant fermement son pull dans son poing.

" … " Cloud soupira dans le combiné et Sora crut qu'il n'avait aucune chance. " _Donne-moi une bonne raison de te laisser y aller. _" dit l'autre. Maintenant, c'était quitte ou double.

" D'habitude, je décline leur offre pour venir travailler. " répondit l'adolescent sans hésitation. " Je sais que mon contrat prend bientôt fin et que je pourrai profiter de mon temps libre à ce moment là, mais au moins une fois… " Un sourire espiègle fit s'étirer ses lèvres. " J'aimerais poser un lapin à Marluxia. "

"_C'est nouveau. _" dit calmement le blond, qui haussa un sourcil, intrigué. " _Même si tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, tu t'es toujours arrangé pour ne pas le contrarier plus que nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_"

" Hmm… " marmonna l'adolescent. " Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'en parler. Je ne voudrais pas que tu risques ta place à cause de moi. " se contenta de répondre Sora. Il savait déjà comment son manager réagirait et ça n'apporterait rien de bon.

" _Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez._ " insista Cloud. Il marquait un point.

" Marluxia m'a quasiment menacé l'autre jour, à la séance avec Vincent. " dit le châtain en respirant profondément. " Il m'a clairement dit que j'étais à lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me remonter les bretelles si besoin est. " Il fronça les sourcils. " Je déteste qu'on me traite comme un pion. Et ce Roxas n'arrête pas de me chercher des poux. Il est dans mon école et il montre clairement à tout le monde qu'il ne peut pas me sentir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que lui a dit Marluxia pour le monter contre moi, mais ça marche plutôt bien. "

"_Roxas t'a dit quelque chose en particulier?_ " demanda le blond, de plus en plus intrigué. Il savait que l'arrivée de l'autre adolescent ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

" Il m'a dit que j'ai la trouille et que je fuis mes responsabilités. Si ça a un rapport avec les photos pour lesquelles Marluxia voulait me faire poser dès ma majorité, il n'a pas vraiment tort. " admit Sora, l'air un peu déçu. Il n'y pouvait vraiment rien si il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour poser pour des magasines pour adultes.

" _Je vois. _" se contenta de dire l'homme. Il y eut une courte pause. " _Je vais jouer les idiots et leur dire que je ne sais pas où tu es. Je ne peux pas en faire plus, désolé._ "

" Mais tu peux te couvrir. " répondit le châtain, soulagé d'avoir la permission de son manager. " Tu n'as qu'à leur raconter que je t'ai appelé pour te dire que je suis malade. Roxas se fera un plaisir de te démentir. Tu n'auras plus qu'à utiliser tes talents d'acteurs et prendre ton air le plus surpris. Et après la surprise, tu te mets en colère et tu sors de la salle en m'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Tu as ma permission. " expliqua-t-il, fier d'avoir trouvé une si bonne idée. Au moins, il serait le seul à se faire sermonner par Marluxia le lendemain.

" _Ce n'est pas si mal. Oui, ça me plaît. _" dit Cloud d'une voix calme. Mais Sora pouvait entendre au timbre de la voix du blond que ce dernier souriait.

" Merci, Cloud. Sincèrement : merci. " dit le châtain, rassuré de voir qu'il avait au moins une personne à ses côtés. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux raccrochaient et Sora appelait Kairi pour savoir où il devait rejoindre ses amis.

------

Des souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Sora pendant qu'il attendait ses amis en face du cinéma. C'était là qu'il avait parlé à Riku pour la première fois. C'était aussi à ce même endroit que ses amis avaient fait la connaissance – très brève – de Squall. Le châtain leva les yeux et observa le ciel, déjà rempli d'étoiles. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Cisco allait bientôt être un vieux souvenir, Riku et lui s'étaient rapprochés – peut-être même un peu trop dans le cas de Sora – et Squall avait retrouvé son statut de simple ami – du point de vue de l'adolescent. Sora poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Oui, sa vie avait et allait changer considérablement.

" Oh là là, on dirait un petit vieux. " se moqua Kairi en approchant de son ami. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

" Tu es en avance. " fit-il remarquer en lui faisant la bise.

" Je pourrais te dire la même chose. " rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. " Tu n'aimes pas être en retard, hein? " demanda-t-elle. Le châtain fit non de la tête. " Je me rappelle que tu arrivais toujours avant moi pendant nos rendez-vous. Et pourtant, je venais plus tôt moi aussi, mais tu étais toujours là à m'attendre. " dit Kairi, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres tandis qu'elle se remémorait la scène.

" Je le faisais exprès. " répondit Sora en lui prenant la main dans un élan d'affection. La rousse s'appuya contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos de la main avec le pouce. " Je ne voulais pas que tu attendes toute seule, alors je m'arrangeais pour être en avance. "

" Tu as toujours été très prévenant. " dit Kairi, les yeux fermés. En cet instant, elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde. " C'est dommage que ça n'ait pas marché entre nous. Tu es vraiment le petit ami idéal, tu sais. "

" Oui, je sais. On me le dit souvent. " répondit le châtain avant de faire un baisemain à son amie, qui rit doucement. " Je te souhaite de te trouver quelqu'un de bien, Kairi. Tu le mérites. " La rousse ne dit rien pendant un instant, les joues rouges. Sora ne sut si c'était à cause du froid ou si elle était gênée.

" A ce propos… " commença-t-elle, à présent clairement gênée. Sora fronça les sourcils. " Je m'entends bien avec l'un des amis de Roxas. Tu connais Hayner? "

" Roxas, hein… " marmonna le châtain. Il regarda sa montre et sourit, l'air espiègle. Ce cher Marluxia devait avoir la surprise de sa vie en ce moment. Sora aurait dû être prêt pour la séance photo à cet instant même.

" Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais il est gentil au fond. " continua la jeune fille, les yeux baissés. Sora soupira, sachant ce qu'elle pensait.

" Kairi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'entends pas avec lui que tu es obligée de ne pas l'aimer. " dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela eut pour effet de rendre la rousse plus détendue. " Regarde, les voilà. " ajouta-t-il en désignant le petit groupe qui s'avançait vers eux. Naminé restait en retrait, jetant des regards gênés à Axel qui parlait fortement tandis que son bras enlaçait les épaules de Riku. Sora fronça les sourcils mais se reprit aussitôt.

" Yo, Sora! " dit le roux en prenant le châtain dans ses bras sans crier garde. Sora écarquilla les yeux et se débattit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore?! " s'exclama ce dernier en gigotant dans tous les sens. Il regarda Riku, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider.

" Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. " continua Axel en prenant les mains de Sora dans les siennes avant de se mettre à danser sur le trottoir. Quelques passants les regardèrent étrangement en faisant un écart pour passer le plus loin possible d'eux.

" Axel, tout le monde nous re –" tenta Sora.

" Ma copine veut bien me donner une autre chance! " l'interrompit le plus grand en continuant sa danse. " Cette fois, ça va marcher, je le sens! "

" Ok, ok, mais laisse-moi maintenant. " dit le châtain en essayant de se libérer. Un effort voué à l'échec. Riku intervint alors en se plaçant entre les deux garçons.

" Axel, ça suffit. Tu ne vois pas que tu le gênes? " demanda l'argenté, les sourcils froncés mais le ton resté amical.

" Ooooooh. " fit le roux, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. " Je vois. " dit-il en agitant les sourcils.

" Tu vois quoi? " demanda Riku, sur la défensive. Les trois autres adolescents les observaient curieusement.

" Riku ne veut pas qu'on touche à sa princesse. " déclara Axel avant d'éclater de rire face aux visages de ses deux amis. Kairi et Naminé s'étaient mises à rire, elles aussi.

" QUOI?!! " s'écrièrent Riku et Sora, l'un paniqué et l'autre gêné.

" Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il raconte. " leur dit la rousse en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue tant elle avait ri. " Je crois qu'il a la fièvre de Noël. " Elle reçut des regards confus. " Il est comme ça à la fin de l'année. L'ambiance des fêtes lui monte à la tête. "

" Ah. " répondirent les autres – sauf Axel – en hochant la tête.

" Bien, en route! " s'exclama Kairi.

------

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant avant de se rendre au cinéma. Naminé avait très envie d'aller voir _Nos amis les chats_, et personne n'osa contester tant la blonde avait l'air enthousiaste. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui les attendait.

" Comment peut-on faire un film d'épouvante avec des chats?! " s'exclama Kairi, cachée derrière Axel pendant que l'un des félins faisait ses griffes sur la jambe d'un pauvre personnage qui traînait par là. Il hurlait de douleur tandis qu'une marre de sang commençait à se former sous son corps. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'air contrarié de Riku. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " lui demanda-t-elle, prête à parler de n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle oubliait les cris de fond. L'argenté la regarda brièvement, puis porta son regard sur sa gauche. Kairi le suivit et remarqua que Sora avait pris la main de Riku dans la sienne et jouait avec ses doigts. Le châtain ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. " Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. " dit-elle pour rassurer son ami. " Il fait toujours ça quand il s'ennuie. Tu t'y feras, à la longue. " expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand de nombreux miaulements furent entendus et que les cris de l'homme redoublèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers Naminé, qui restait de marbre. " Comment tu peux regarder un truc aussi ignoble?!! "

" Chuuut, on arrive au meilleur moment! " la gronda la blonde, une moue adorable se formant sur son visage. Kairi s'assit plus convenablement après les protestations répétées d'Axel et choisit de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles.

" Je crois que je vais vomir. " marmonna Riku en voyant un globe oculaire en gros plan, tombé au sol, un chat venu le laper innocemment avant de jouer avec.

" Je crois que je vais dormir. " dit Sora sans entendre les mots de son voisin. L'argenté haussa les épaules, préférant ne rien dire. Cependant, il tourna vivement la tête vers le châtain quand il entendit un homme faire des avances à ce dernier.

" Je pourrais t'aider à rester éveillé. " dit-on d'une voix doucereuse.

" Non merci. " dit Sora sans même sourciller. L'homme se pencha vers l'adolescent.

" Tu devrais être à l'agence, je me trompe? " murmura-t-il à l'oreille du châtain. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête et se trouva nez à nez – littéralement – avec Squall.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Et à côté de moi, en plus!! " s'indigna Sora. Sans prévenir, Squall lui donna un bref baiser puis s'assit convenablement.

" J'ai des jours de congés, je te signale. " dit l'homme en souriant malicieusement. Sora sentit la main de Riku s'échapper de la sienne et vit une masse argentée se placer devant lui. Il ne voyait plus rien au film.

" Fichez-lui la paix! " grommela Riku, penché au dessus du siège du châtain. Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir.

" Oh, tu es là. " remarqua Squall, un sourcil haussé. Il reporta son attention sur le film et, dans l'unique but d'enrager l'argenté, il prit la main de Sora dans la sienne et passa le reste du film à la couvrir de baisers de temps à autre. Lorsque la demi-heure restante fut passée et que les chats furent éradiqués sans aucune pitié, le châtain eut l'impression que ses joues resteraient écarlates jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Squall connaissait ses points faibles et il détestait ça. Il pourrait claquer des doigts et le mettre à genoux s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Sora se rendit alors compte du véritable problème qui subsistait avec le coiffeur : un énorme malentendu. Squall pensait avoir des effets sur Sora parce que ce dernier avait des sentiments pour lui. La vérité, c'était que le châtain n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à recevoir ce genre d'attention. Ca aurait tout aussi bien pu venir de Cloud et avoir le même effet sur lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le lui faire clairement comprendre, mais comment?

" Vous profitez de lui! " s'indigna l'argenté lorsque le petit groupe fut sorti du cinéma. Axel et les deux adolescentes avaient essayé de le calmer, mais sans succès. Sora, lui, était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

" Si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas qu'il se montrerait un peu plus réticent? " rétorqua l'homme, l'air stoïque. " Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir entendu se plaindre jusqu'à maintenant. "

" Parce qu'il a peur de vous blesser. " grommela l'argenté. " Et franchement, je crois que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de vous prendre une bonne baffe en pleine figure. "

" Dites, vous savez de quoi parle Riku? " demanda Naminé à ses deux amis. Ils firent non de la tête et elle haussa les épaules.

" Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. " dit fermement Squall. Ce dernier regarda l'adolescent de haut. " Tu ne serais qu'un poids pour lui. " Sora se mordit nerveusement la lèvre lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte du conflit qui prenait place.

" Quoi?! " s'indigna Riku. Ce dernier fit pour s'avancer vers les châtains et son ami commença à véritablement paniquer.

" Ecoutez, ce n'est pas la peine de – " commença-t-il. Il sentit les mains de Squall sur ses épaules et il fit pour embrasser Sora. Ce dernier leva les mains juste à temps et les plaqua sur la bouche de son coiffeur. " Ca suffit maintenant! " s'indigna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur Squall. " Ecoute, c'est tout, d'accord? Je suis désolé si mes réactions ont pu te faire croire le contraire, mais je n'y peux rien. C'est la dernière fois que je le dis. J'en ai assez de toujours devoir te répéter la même chose. " continua-t-il en retirant ses mains. Aya avait eu une bonne idée en conseillant Sora d'ignorer Squall, mais ça n'était pas possible.

" Non, ce n'est pas tout! " s'emporta le coiffeur, la respiration haletante. Pour la première fois, il semblait ébranlé et Sora sentit son cœur se serrer. " Ca ne peut pas être tout. " marmonna-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Il stoppa juste devant sa voiture, à quelques pas du petit groupe qui le suivait du regard avec appréhension. " Tu reviendras, je le sais. " dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Sora, puis il monta dans sa voiture et les quitta. Le châtain resta planté là, silencieux, à se dire que finalement, cette unique nuit avec son coiffeur avait été l'une des pires erreurs qu'il ait faite.

------

Riku quitta Kairi, Naminé et Axel en compagnie de son meilleur ami et ils retournèrent chez le plus âgé. Sora avait prévenu sa mère qu'il dormirait chez un ami et ne rentrerait que le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas protesté, un peu à la surprise du châtain. Elle avait fait toute une scène quand il lui avait demandé si il pouvait passer la nuit chez Squall, prétendant ne pas le connaître assez bien pour le laisser avec un inconnu. Il se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'il pensait encore à **lui**. Les deux garçons entrèrent chez Riku et le plus jeune prit une profonde inspiration.

" Toujours cette odeur de jasmin… " dit-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup cette maison. L'argenté se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu es déjà venu? " demanda ce dernier. Pendant un moment, Sora sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mais il se reprit vite en main.

" L'odeur est sur toi. Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte. " dit le châtain d'un ton nonchalant. Riku sembla le croire et n'insista pas. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, où les parents de l'argenté étaient assis et regardaient la télévision.

" Je suis rentré. " dit Riku en retirant son blouson. Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

" Tu es revenu tôt. " fit remarquer la mère, un sourcil haussé quand son regard se posa sur Sora.

" Qui est-ce? " demanda le père, posant la question à laquelle pensait sa femme.

" Je suis Sora, un ami de Riku. " se présenta le châtain en souriant.

" Tu as des amis, Riku? " taquina la mère en souriant malicieusement.

" Je suis Séphiroth. " dit le père de Riku – un homme à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux longs et soyeux comme ceux de son fils, et au regard glacial qui donna des frissons au châtain.

" Je me nomme Elena. " se présenta la femme – une blonde aux cheveux plaqués en arrière, lui donnant l'air sévère. Sora se dit que les parents de Riku étaient peut-être stricts, mais il ne fit pas plus de suppositions. Après tout, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

" Je pensais que Sora pourrait passer la nuit ici. Ca ne vous dérange pas? " demanda l'argenté. Il vit son père secouer lentement la tête.

" Tu l'as déjà ramené, de toute façon. On n'a pas le choix. " dit Séphiroth en s'asseyant à nouveau à côté de sa femme. Cette dernière se mit à rire.

" On pourrait toujours le mettre à la porte. " dit la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil à Sora, qui ne savait pas s'ils étaient sérieux ou non.

" Merci. " dit l'argenté en souriant. Il prit son ami par le poignet et l'amena à sa chambre. La pièce était parfaitement rangée, chaque objet était à sa place et il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière en vue.

"_Rien à voir avec ma chambre._ " se dit le châtain en se grattant la nuque. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas tellement de temps pour nettoyer la sienne. Entre l'école et son travail. " _La première chose que je ferai quand j'aurai démissionné, ce sera de faire le ménage dans ma chambre. Ca lui fera du bien. _" se dit-il, maintenant un peu plus enthousiaste.

" Ca ne te dérangera pas si on dort dans le même lit? " demanda Riku en se tournant vers son ami. Le matelas était largement assez grand pour eux deux.

" Pas du tout. " confia le châtain en secouant la tête. " Je suis tellement fatigué que je ne me rendrai même pas compte que tu dors juste à côté de moi. "

" Ca va aller? " demanda Riku, l'air inquiet. Depuis le départ de Squall, Sora était resté très silencieux. Il n'avait quasiment plus parlé.

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. " dit le châtain en souriant le plus naturellement possible. " Ca ira mieux demain. "

Riku resta silencieux et observa son ami très attentivement. Ce dernier sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

" Ecoute, Sora. " Riku posa les mains sur les épaules du châtain et le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Il y a une chose dont je voulais te parler depuis un moment déjà, mais je voulais qu'on soit seuls pour le faire. Je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais. "

x-x-x-x

A/N : Mode sadique ON. XD Et me revoilà avec mes fins à suspens. Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais l'impression de vraiment finir un chapitre si il n'y a pas de doute à la fin. Ca doit finir par être lourd, non? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Voili voilà! Je ne sais pas si c'est seulement une impression, mais on dirait que le site est mort ces derniers temps! Je n'ai presque plus de mails pour des mises à jour d'histoires… Oo;


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

x-x-x-x

" Ecoute, Sora. Il y a une chose dont je voulais te parler depuis un moment déjà, mais je voulais qu'on soit seuls pour le faire. Je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais. " dit Riku, les mains posées sur les épaules du châtain en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sora fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

" _Oh non, ça y est. Il a tout deviné. Maintenant, il va me dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir… Je suis foutu. _" se dit-il, complètement paniqué. Mais l'argenté ne s'en aperçut pas tant il savait dissimuler sa nervosité. Pour une fois, le châtain trouva un côté pratique à son travail.

" J'en ai marre que tu me caches tant de choses. " poursuivit le plus grand, l'air franchement mécontent. Sora se mordit la lèvre. Et voilà, c'était la fin. " Ca ne s'est pas du tout arrangé avec cet idiot, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! "

" Hein? " demanda le plus jeune en clignant des yeux rapidement. De quoi parlait-il?

" Squall t'ennuie encore! Il fallait me le dire!! " s'indigna Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Je pourrais t'aider si tu me parlais plus souvent. " Sora ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait un peu soulagé de savoir qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien, mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son ami se souciait autant de sa relation avec Squall. Pourquoi le poussait-il autant à rompre leur lien? Le plus jeune mourait d'envie de lui poser la question mais n'en fit rien. Il avait l'impression que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Un court moment de silence s'installa avant que Riku ne parle à nouveau. " C'est à cause de lui que tu as pleuré l'autre jour? " murmura-t-il doucement sans rencontrer le regard de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête.

" Comment tu as su? On te l'a dit? " demanda le châtain, sur la défensive. Il allait tuer Kairi si c'était elle qui lui avait tout répété.

" Ca n'a pas été nécessaire. " répondit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. " Je m'étais demandé pourquoi tu étais venu en cours avec des lunettes de soleil, et puis quand le prof nous a rendu nos devoirs, j'ai compris pourquoi. " expliqua-t-il. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son ami et l'observa attentivement. " Tu avais les yeux larmoyants quand tu as quitté la salle. "

" Alors c'était ça. " admit Sora, gêné. Il se mit à rire nerveusement. " J'ai encore des progrès à faire pour mieux le cacher. " dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

" Tu n'a pas à le cacher!! "s'indigna l'argenté qui fit un pas en avant et serra son ami tout contre lui. " Zut alors, je sers à quoi si je ne peux même pas t'écouter me raconter ce qui te préoccupe? " demanda-t-il à voix presque basse en caressant lentement les cheveux du châtain.

" Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, c'est tout. " marmonna le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. " _Et ça te concernait __**toi**__, pas Squall. Mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. _" pensa-t-il amèrement. Il sentit l'étreinte de son ami se resserrer mais il ne protesta pas. " _Il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de Cisco plutôt que de moi. Tout revient toujours à lui…_ " se dit Sora en serrant les dents. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus rien du tout : il ne serait plus le numéro un de Pamper avec l'arrivée d' Insio, il finirait par être oublié. Etrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. " Je suis fatigué. " confia Sora en se redressant pour mieux regarder son ami. Ce dernier hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

------

" Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé. " remarqua Cloud, un sourcil haussé. Tifa se tenait à côté de lui et avait la même expression. Ils étaient décidément bien curieux.

" Pas dormi. Encore. " répondit Cisco en bâillant. Il s'étira pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus, mais l'effet ne fut que temporaire.

" Allez, mon grand! Tu dois être au mieux de ta forme aujourd'hui! " l'encouragea la brune en lui tapotant vigoureusement l'épaule. Le mannequin crut, pendant un instant, qu'il avait entendu un os craquer. Elle avait plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, d'abord? " demanda le châtain en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux. " Je ne vois Vincent nulle part. "

" Euh, eh bien… " bredouilla-t-elle, les joues soudain écarlates. Le modèle tourna la tête vers son manager et remarqua qu'il était aussi passablement gêné.

" Ah, je vois. " dit Cisco en leur souriant, l'air espiègle.

" Bon, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. " dit Cloud après avoir toussoté pour se reprendre. " C'est ta première – et sûrement dernière – séance photo avec Insio. Mets-lui la pâtée! " encouragea-t-il son protégé. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Bah, je m'en fiche pas mal. Il me reste quelque chose comme… " Il réfléchit un instant. " Cinq ou six photographes à voir avant de quitter l'agence. "

" Autant finir sur les chapeaux de roue, non? " insista Tifa en hochant vivement la tête. Cisco se trouva à acquiescer bien malgré lui. " Bon garçon. " ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête affectueusement. " Donne la patte. " ordonna-t-elle.

" Ne poussez pas trop loin quand même. " marmonna le modèle en faisant la moue. Elle avait peut-être réussi à le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui-même, mais il n'allait quand même pas tomber aussi bas. " Je dois y aller. " conclut-il en se dirigeant vers le podium installé pour la séance. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Marluxia parler avec Roxas – ou plutôt Insio, dans le cas présent. Le jeune blond avait dû, lui aussi, changer de coiffure pour préserver le secret de son identité et il dut admettre qu'Insio surpassait Cisco. Et de loin.

" _Tu te sous-estimes._ "

Les paroles de Cloud lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il était vrai que Pamper n'engageait que des mannequins beaux et talentueux. Il ne serait pas arrivé là où était s'il n'avait pas été ne serait-ce qu'un peu attirant. Mais le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'autre adolescent ferait certainement une meilleure carrière.

" Bien, on va commencer! " appela le photographe lorsque son matériel fut installé. Cisco monta sur le podium et fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet sur sa surface. Ils avaient posé un immense miroir.

" _Certainement pour l'effet 'jumeaux', ou un truc du genre. _" pensa-t-il vaguement.

" Prêt à perdre tes fans? " demanda Insio en se plaçant à côté de lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Cisco se retint de sourire en voyant combien Roxas lui était similaire non seulement de visage, mais aussi physiquement. C'était assez étonnant, quand il y pensait.

" Peu importe. " se contenta de répondre l'autre modèle en prenant place à terre, assis sur le bord du podium. Il s'appuya sur les mains, posées juste derrière son postérieur, et croisa les jambes. Son regard était fixé droit vers l'objectif. Le photographe déglutit face à l'intensité de son regard.

" Il y a quelque chose de nouveau. " remarqua Cloud en observant le comportement de son protégé. " On dirait quelqu'un d'autre. " ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

" Il le provoque. " dit Tifa, les bras croisés. " Ce gamin est en train de jouer sa meilleure carte pour la fin. C'est une bonne stratégie. " dit-elle, non sans une once de regret dans la voix. L'autre manager hocha la tête.

" Je commence à me demander si Marluxia n'a pas calculé ça. " dit-il, l'air pensif. Tifa tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. " Au fond, je suis en train de me dire qu'il devrait continuer. " Il observa son protégé qui enchaînait les poses sans sourciller, chacune plus provocatrice que l'autre. Insio avait du mal à suivre. " Et Marluxia a dû se douter que Sora se donnerait à fond, juste pour remettre Roxas à sa place, et que ça me pousserait à le faire changer d'avis. " Il se fit un court moment de silence pendant lequel il garda son attention tournée vers le podium. " C'est dommage. "

" Tu vas le laisser partir, alors? " demanda la jeune femme en regardant elle aussi droit devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son ami faire oui de la tête. " Tu as fait le bon choix. "

" Il sait ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Et puis ce gamin passe son temps à s'occuper des autres, alors je ne vais pas l'empêcher de penser un peu à lui. C'est tellement rare. " confia l'homme, l'air un peu triste. Il avait tellement aimé travailler avec Cisco, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été drôle.

" Il aurait pu aller très loin, il a le potentiel. " dit Tifa, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. " Même l'arrivée de ce Insio n'aurait pas su le détrôner. Il a un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on s'attache tout de suite à lui, que ce soit Cisco ou Sora. "

" C'est vrai. " admit le blond en riant doucement.

" Euh… Si vous pouviez essayer de vous rapprocher un peu plus? " demanda timidement le photographe. Il avait déjà vidé deux pellicules et les modèles avaient toujours gardé leurs distances. Cisco haussa les épaules, mais il vit Insio froncer les sourcils.

" Je suis très bien comme ça. " rétorqua le blond en faisant la moue. " _Il est hors de question que je m'approche de ce parasite._ " pensa-t-il.

" Oh là là, quel manque de professionnalisme. " dit Cisco à voix haute. " _Et c'est à moi que tu te permets de faire la morale? _" pensa-t-il, intérieurement consterné. Il garda tout son sang froid et ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Insio lui lança un regard noir mais finit par faire un pas vers l'autre mannequin. Ce dernier s'approcha aussi et, d'un geste brusque, obligea le blond à s'allonger à terre. Il se tint alors à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le blond avait l'air complètement paniqué, mais Cisco se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Plusieurs photos furent prises pendant qu'il plaçait une main sur la joue du débutant. Puis il se releva, comme si de rien n'était. " Marluxia va adorer ces photos. " dit le châtain, l'air fier. Cloud, lui, marmonna quelque chose et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Tifa haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. " J'espère pour toi, mon cher Insio, que cette petite plaisanterie ne t'a pas trop choqué, parce que crois-moi, tu verras bien pire que ça dès que tu seras majeur. Bah, tu sauras faire face. Tu n'es pas un lâche, **toi**, n'est-ce pas? " La brune comprit tout à coup la réaction de son ami. " C'est pour ça que tu t'entends aussi bien avec lui. " continua le châtain, tendant une main à l'autre adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais lui prit quand même la main. Il le regretta quelques secondes plus tard quand Cisco le serra contre lui, les mains posées sur son postérieur. A nouveau, plusieurs photos furent prises. " Satisfait? " demanda-t-il au photographe, le sourire aux lèvres. En réalité, il était littéralement malade de voir les regards que lui jetait ce dernier. Ils étaient tous pareils. Comme Marluxia…

" Ok, c'est parfait. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. " dit l'homme en plaçant un cache sur l'objectif de son appareil photo. " Elles vont se vendre à prix d'or! " s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant pour enfin sortir du studio. Cisco se recula et descendit du podium sans aucune grâce. Il n'y avait plus que Cloud et Tifa, de toute façon.

" Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça!! " hurla Insio, rouge de colère. Son corps tout entier tremblait de rage, et jamais encore Cisco n'avait vu quelqu'un lui jeter un regard aussi sinistre.

" J'ai fait mon travail, c'est tout. " répondit ce dernier, l'air impassible. Lui-même était étonné du calme de sa voix. " Je te l'ai déjà dit : si tu réagis comme ça parce qu'on te tripote un peu, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Crois-moi, j'y suis allé mollo. " Sur ces mots, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sans un regard vers ses amis. Lorsque le châtain fut sortit, le jeune blond poussa un juron et se laissa tomber sur le bord du podium. Cloud soupira et se dirigea vers lui.

" Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. " commença l'homme. Le regard meurtrier d'Insio se posa alors sur lui, mais le manager n'en fut pas impressionné le moins du monde. " Que ce soit au sujet de Marluxia ou de ce qu'il t'a fait. J'avoue que ça n'était pas fair-play, mais il l'a fait pour ton bien. Lui, personne ne l'avait prévenu de ce qui l'attendait. Même pas moi… " Il murmura la dernière phrase et l'adolescent dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Insio ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le sol du regard. " Tu as vu le numéro spécial où il a posé avec Irvine? " Les joues soudainement écarlates du jeune homme suffirent à répondre à sa question. " Donc, tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas menti. "

Le manager quitta alors la pièce, suivi de Tifa. Le jeune blond resta là un moment puis, relevant brusquement la tête, il descendit du podium et se dirigea vers la loge de son concurrent. Il frappa une seule fois à la porte avant d'entrer. Cisco était debout, les mains posées sur la coiffeuse et la tête baissée. Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné de te voir ici? " demanda lentement le châtain sans regarder l'autre garçon.

" Je n'arrêterai pas. " se contenta de dire le blond. " Je voulais que tu le saches. " Il se tourna et agrippa la poignée de la porte. Il stoppa lorsqu'il entendit l'autre mannequin lui parler.

" Devenir mannequin… C'était ton choix? " demanda Cisco en tournant enfin la tête vers Insio. Ce dernier le regarda pendant un instant.

" Bien sûr que oui. " dit le blond. Il vit le châtain sourire de façon presque mélancolique. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais, d'ailleurs.

" Voilà toute la différence entre toi et moi. " confia le châtain. " Tu peux partir. " ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'Insio ne bougeait pas. Ce dernier comprit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu – en admettant qu'il l'ait été – et quitta la pièce. Cisco leva alors une main vers le miroir et la posa près de son visage. " C'est toute la différence… " répéta-t-il à voix basse.

------

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Le réveillon de Noël s'était passé à merveille chez Sora. Il avait eu de magnifiques présents de la part de sa mère et de Aya, et toutes deux avaient apprécié les cadeaux qu'il leur avait faits. Il avait passé et reçu quelques coups de fils de la part de ses amis et collègues – en fait, uniquement Cloud et Squall – lors du passage au 25 Décembre, et il avait grandement apprécié leur geste. Il avait été cependant très étonné quand Roxas l'avait appelé, lui aussi. La conversation avait été relativement courte et timide. Mais ce que se demandait Sora, c'était surtout comment le blond avait eu son numéro…

" Ah, alors c'est ta dernière séance demain? " demanda Miyuki, les sourcils haussés. Aya était assise à côté d'elle, assoupie dans le canapé après avoir bu quelques verres. Sora et sa mère tenaient plutôt bien pour l'instant.

" Oui. Après ça, j'aurai plus de temps pour moi. " répondit l'adolescent, le sourire aux lèvres. " Avec ce que j'ai gagné, on sera tranquilles pendant un moment. " Sa famille n'était pas très exigeante après tout, alors ils n'auraient plus de soucis pendant les quelques années à venir.

" Pas de regrets? " demanda la mère en regardant attentivement son fils, à la recherche du moindre signe de mensonge.

" Aucun. " dit Sora en souriant. " Cloud et Squall vont me manquer, mais je suppose qu'on gardera contact. "

" Sûrement. " dit la femme aux cheveux châtains en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Elle se leva et prit les verres posés sur la table basse du salon.

La journée prit rapidement fin, laissant place au lendemain à la fois tant attendu et tant redouté. Cisco arriva en studio et écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cloud avait l'air particulièrement nerveux et Tifa – qui était encore là –semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Marluxia aussi était présent, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter le châtain davantage. Le directeur ne venait jamais assister aux prises de photos, sauf lors de grandes occasions.

" Tiens, voici notre star. " dit Marluxia en s'avançant vers Cisco, les bras grands ouverts. Le mannequin stoppa net et resta à distance. " Oh, mais ne sois pas si timide. Approche, que je puisse te présenter à tes derniers collègues. " ajouta-t-il, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes, qui observaient étrangement Cisco. " Je te présente Kuja. Le numéro deux de chez Jam a obtenu son succès grâce à ses courbes qui n'ont rien à envier à celles des femmes. " expliqua l'homme aux cheveux roses en désignant Kuja. Ce dernier regarda le châtain d'un air malicieux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu grisâtre et le coin de ses yeux était accentué d'une pointe de maquillage grenat.

" _Jam…_ " pensa Cisco en déglutissant avec difficulté. Marluxia l'avait piégé. Le contrat du châtain prenait fin aujourd'hui même : le jour de son anniversaire. Il fronça les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Cloud et Tifa semblaient aussi mécontents.

" Et enfin, tu auras l'honneur de travailler avec le numéro un : Xemnas. " conclut le directeur, dont le sourire ne s'était jamais effacé. " Deux numéros uns qui travaillent ensemble : ça va faire du bruit. " Il tourna sur ses talons et prit place tout près du photographe.

" Dis, tu les connais bien? " murmura Cloud à Tifa. Elle haussa les épaules.

" Pas tellement. Pourquoi? " répondit-elle.

" Tu penses qu'ils pourraient… Se montrer compatissants? " osa-t-il, se retenant de se ronger les ongles. Il vit son protégé s'avancer et se placer avec les deux autres mannequins, l'air impassible. Mais Cloud savait que l'adolescent était horriblement nerveux, en réalité.

" Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Xemnas est assez particulier. Soit il se prendra d'affection pour lui et évitera de se montrer trop engageant, soit il se contentera de le gêner le plus possible. Quant à Kuja, je ne le connais pas du tout alors je ne peux pas t'aider. " dit la brune, désolée de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus. En bref : c'était quitte ou double.

" Bien, commençons. " dit le photographe. Cisco cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand ces paroles furent prononcées.

------

" Alors? Elle est bonne cette glace, hein? " demanda Axel, l'air comblé. Tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie : Larxène était de nouveau avec lui, il n'était plus puni et pouvait recommencer à faire des bêtises avec sa cousine, et surtout, Roxas avait emménagé dans la même ville que lui! Le jeune blond était assis en face de lui et dégustait de la glace à l'eau de mer. Il s'était montré particulièrement réticent au début, mais il s'était laissé convaincre.

" Hm. " répondit simplement Roxas en continuant à manger son dessert. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une glace à la fois salée et sucrée puisse être aussi bonne. Le roux l'observa un moment, accoudé à la table, la tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main.

" Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Sora? " demanda-t-il soudainement, surprenant le blond. Ce dernier resta silencieux pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui donner comme réponse, sans trop en dire au sujet de leur vie secrète.

" J'ai bêtement cru ce qu'on m'avait dit de lui. " répondit Roxas en haussant les épaules. " Je n'avais pas eu de bons échos à son sujet et j'ai fini par croire que c'était juste un parvenu. " expliqua-t-il, les yeux baissés. " Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû. "

" Tu aurais changé d'avis à son sujet? " demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé. " Tu as bien fait. "

" On a eu une petite conversation, lui et moi. " se contenta de dire le blond. " _Pourquoi Marluxia ne m'a-t-il rien dit au sujet des raisons pour lesquelles Sora avait décidé de se présenter chez Pamper?Tout ce qu'il m'a dit à son sujet, c'était qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et prenait tout le monde de haut, tout ça parce qu'il était le favori. Pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de me voler dans les plumes pour me prévenir de ce qui m'attendrait, dans ce cas? Ca n'est sûrement pas pour conserver son poste. Zexion m'a dit que Cisco comptait mettre fin à sa carrière d'ici peu. A moins qu'il n'ait changé d'avis? _" pensa-t-il.

" Hé oh, la Terre appelle Roxas. " dit le roux en agitant la main devant le visage de son ami, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. " Tu as l'air bien soucieux, dis-moi. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. "

" Ce Sora… C'est quelqu'un de sincère, non? " demanda le blond, l'air impassible. Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et le fixa.

" Je ne le connais pas très bien personnellement, mais Kairi ne m'a dit que du bien à son sujet. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un bon p'tit gars. " répondit sincèrement le roux en sirotant son diabolo menthe, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le breuvage. Décidément, Roxas ne comprenait pas Marluxia, et il eut la désagréable sensation qu'on s'était simplement servi de lui.

------

" _Foutu Marluxia, je m'empresserai de tâcher ton nom dès que j'aurai mis les pieds dehors._ " pensa Cisco, les dents serrées alors qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé entre Kuja et Xemnas. Les deux hommes étaient horriblement près de lui; tellement près qu'il suffoquait presque. Au moins, les deux hommes avaient les mains sur les fesses de l'autre, et non sur les siennes. Pour l'instant.

" Ok, Cisco, regarde l'objectif. " indiqua le photographe. Le châtain obéit. " Ok, nickel. Xem, mordille-lui l'oreille gauche… Non, **sa** gauche, idiot. Voilà, comme ça. Kuja, toi tu vas, euh… " L'homme prit un instant pour réfléchir. Cisco, lui, sentait ses joues rougir. Jamais il n'avait été dans une position aussi humiliante. Le plus gênant encore, c'était qu'il y prenait du plaisir. C'était infime, mais la sensation était là, malgré tout. Voyant que le photographe était toujours occupé à chercher, Kuja prit l'initiative et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'adolescent. " Oui, c'est parfait! Ne bougez plus!! " s'exclama l'homme, heureux de ne plus avoir à se creuser les méninges. Il prit plusieurs clichés tandis que les deux hommes déplaçaient leurs mains pour les faire se poser sur les hanches de Cisco. " Ok, on fait une série de poses pour un trio. " indiqua l'homme. Avant même que le châtain puisse penser quoi que ce soit, Kuja lui retira son haut tandis que Xemnas se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son torse, une main venue se poser près du pectoral droit du châtain. Une série de photos furent prise tandis que le haut fut jeté à terre et que Kuja se joignit à Xemnas, mordillant son épaule.

" _Ce – C'est trop!! _" paniqua le jeune châtain lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kuja défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour finalement écarquiller les yeux, horrifié, lorsque Xemnas la couvrit de la sienne, passant la langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

" Oui, comme ça! " continua le photographe, aveugle à la détresse de l'adolescent. Marluxia, lui, se contentait de regarder la scène avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça dès que Cloud et Tifa s'interposèrent. Cloud retint Kuja sans grande difficulté. Il fut cependant fortement étonné quand il vit Xemnas jeter des regards noirs à la brune, qui ne fléchit pas et se contenta de le regarder avec autant de dégoût.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? " demanda calmement l'homme aux cheveux roses. Cisco se laissa tomber à terre, ses jambes ne sachant plus le soutenir. Cependant, il écoutait attentivement le directeur. Celui-ci avait une voix bien trop calme pour être simplement agacé. Non, il était clairement furieux.

" Vous dépassez les bornes. " grommela Tifa, son regard à présent porté sur Marluxia.

" Et vous êtes? " demanda ce dernier après s'être remis du léger choc de se voir réprimander par une parfaite inconnue. " Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir engagée, il me semble. "

" Elle est avec moi. " intervint aussitôt Cloud, venant se poster à côté de son amie. " Et elle a raison. Vous êtes allé trop loin. "

" Trop loin? Il a l'âge légal il me semble. " répondit le directeur, sûr de lui. Il posa les yeux sur Cisco, qui lui lançait déjà un regard noir. " Je n'y peux rien s'il est si prude. "

" Vous vous attendiez à quoi?! Il a tout juste 18 ans! " s'exclama Tifa, furieuse. " Si vous vouliez vous retrouver avec un gamin aussi dévergondé que **lui** – " dit-elle en désignant franchement Xemnas. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, son regard fixé sur le doigt accusateur qu'on pointait vers lui. " – Il fallait vous renseigner avant de l'engager. "

" Il y a peut-être d'autres garçons de son âge qui seraient capables de se laisser faire, mais mettez-vous bien en tête qu'ils ne sont pas tous dans ce cas là. " grommela le manager, aussi furieux que Marluxia. Il aida Cisco à se relever, ce que ce dernier fit de lui-même. Il avait fini par retrouver son calme et se sentait un peu mieux. " Vous lui en demandez trop. "

" … " Marluxia ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Cloud et Cisco. " Et à quoi servent les managers? Ne sont-ils pas censés préparer leur protégé? " demanda-t-il sans sourciller. Le blond fit un pas en avant mais Tifa le retint. " Même si le travail n'était pas fait par toi, Cloud, il ne t'était pas interdit de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. " Le regard du directeur se posa plus particulièrement sur l'adolescent. " J'ai cru, pendant un moment, que Squall s'en occuperait sans même qu'on ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, mais on dirait qu'embobiner les gamins n'est pas une de ses spécialités. "

" Il… Il ne m'a pas embobiné. " balbutia le châtain.

" Quoi qu'il en soit – " continua Marluxia sans lui prêter attention. " Cette séance est terminée. L'agence sera prospère pendant quelques temps avec l'argent que tu y as fait entrer, grand Cisco. Insio se chargera de prendre la relève. " L'adolescent ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Tifa et de Cloud. " Oh, une dernière chose. " ajouta le directeur, se tournant vers le trio. " Merci pour tes services, Cloud. Je ne manquerai pas de te recommander chaudement à ton prochain employeur. "

Ainsi s'étaient terminées les carrières de Cisco et de Cloud. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans la loge du mannequin, un silence pesant s'installa. Personne ne savait quoi dire, de peur d'empirer la situation. Finalement, l'adolescent prit la parole.

" Je suis désolé. " dit-il tout bas tandis que Tifa brossait ses cheveux en passant une main de temps à autre, certainement pour lui remonter le moral. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le faire.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. " répondit le blond, les bras croisés et adossé au mur du fond. Il regarda son protégé – ou plutôt son ex-protégé – dans le miroir et sourit chaleureusement. " Je n'ai pas de regrets. Et puis de toute façon, je m'imaginais mal devoir travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre après ton départ. " ajouta-t-il.

" Comment ça? " demanda Squall, faisant sursauter tout le monde présent dans la loge. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver.

" Cloud s'arrête là, lui aussi. " répondit l'adolescent en tournant brièvement la tête vers le coiffeur. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et continua ce qu'avait commencé Tifa. Cisco jeta un œil à Squall au travers du miroir, puis regarda ses deux autres compagnons, leur demandant de les laisser seuls sans prononcer aucune parole. Les deux managers comprirent et quittèrent la pièce.

" Alors je vais me retrouver complètement seul. " déclara l'homme lorsqu'il eut fini de coiffer Sora. Il prit de quoi le démaquiller et se mit au travail, une main posée sur la joue de l'adolescent tandis que l'autre passait un coton sur l'autre moitié du visage du châtain.

" Ca ira? " demanda Sora, les yeux fermés. Il se demandait comment Squall pouvait arriver à retirer la tonne de maquillage qu'il portait en frottant si peu. Pourtant, il n'en restait jamais quand il avait fini.

" Je ne pense pas que je resterai ici. " déclara l'homme. Sora ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta, d'une part parce qu'il avait failli voir un morceau de coton d'extrêmement près, et d'autre part parce que le visage du coiffeur était assez près du sien. " Et puis on m'avait proposé un poste dans un petit salon en plein centre ville. Il paraît que ça marche bien. "

" Ah bon. Ce serait bien pour toi. " murmura l'adolescent. Lorsque Squall eut fini, il se redressa et jeta les cotons dans une corbeille cachée sous la coiffeuse.

" Et toi? Ca ira maintenant que tu n'as plus à passer des soirées et des après-midis ici? " demanda l'homme d'un ton taquin. Le plus jeune se mit à rire.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais avoir tellement de temps libre… " répondit-il en souriant. " Je me sens bien mieux maintenant que je n'ai plus à continuer ce travail. Je me sens… Normal. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour. Moi qui me plaignais tant d'être banal. "

" Tu es loin d'être banal. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. " dit aussitôt Squall en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. " Tu es adorable, sincère, un peu sarcastique parfois – " Il se mit à rire doucement en voyant son jeune compagnon faire la moue. " Tu es malin, mais surtout – " L'homme se pencha en avant pour murmurer à son oreille : " Celui qui m'a apporté le plus de plaisir sous les draps. "

" O – Ok, on va arrêter là, je crois. " dit Sora en se levant précipitamment. " M – Merci pour tout ce temps pendant lequel on a travaillé ensemble! " Il se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta, avant de partir : " Merci d'avoir toujours été là. " Lorsqu'il fut seul, Squall poussa un léger soupir.

" On dirait vraiment qu'on ne se reverra plus. " marmonna-t-il, les joues devenues roses.

L'adolescent sortit du bâtiment de Pamper et se retourna brièvement pour l'admirer une dernière fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste de laisser tant de souvenirs – bons et mauvais – derrière lui. Il s'était imaginé que son départ se ferait sans aucun mal, et pourtant, une infime partie de son esprit le suppliait de continuer, mais après l'incident avec les deux hommes de chez Jam, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière. Il sentit ses joues rougir furieusement rien qu'en y repensant. Ca n'était vraiment pas passé loin…

------

" Vous avez vu ça? Ils disent que Cisco a définitivement mis fin à sa carrière! " gémit une jeune fille dans une salle de classe.

" C'est vraiment dommage! Il était tellement beau! " ajouta une autre.

" Vous croyez qu'il va faire autre chose? Si ça se trouve, il va se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur! Elles en auraient, de la chance, les filles qui tourneraient avec lui. " dit la première, l'air rêveur. Elle soupira.

" Ils disent aussi, dans l'article, que c'est un autre mannequin qui le remplace. Il s'appelle Insio. On ne voit pas encore de photos de lui mais il semblerait que ce soit un autre Apollon. " expliqua une troisième fille, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de la première. Ses deux amies se regardèrent pendant un court instant.

" Bah, je suis certaine qu'il ne doit pas être aussi beau que Cisco. C'est impossible. " dirent-elles à l'unisson avant de glousser. Sora, qui était assis non loin d'elles, avait la tête posée sur sa table, les bras ballants. Ces vacances n'avaient pas été de tout repos, il commençait seulement à le ressentir. Mais surtout, il n'avait entendu parler que du départ de Cisco depuis qu'il était retourné en cours. Il s'attendait bien à ce que l'impact soit fort, mais pas à ce point là. Riku, lui, n'était toujours pas arrivé. D'après Kairi, c'était une tradition chez l'argenté : il était en retard à chaque rentrée. Pourquoi? C'était un mystère.

" C'est dommage, hein? " demanda soudainement Kairi, venue s'asseoir temporairement à côté du châtain. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules. " Oh, je pensais que la nouvelle t'avait littéralement abattu. " dit-elle en riant.

" Fatigué. " répondit-il sans relever la tête. Kairi n'insista pas et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avant de se lever pour rejoindre Naminé et ses amies. Le châtain se consola en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il serait si épuisé. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à penser à ses cours… Entre autres. " _J'ai toujours ce léger problème avec Riku. _" pensa-t-il en soupirant tristement.

" La rentrée te déprime à ce point? " demanda-t-on d'un ton amusé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser que je suis déprimé?! " s'exclama Sora en relevant enfin la tête. Juste devant lui se tenait Riku, le sourire aux lèvres. " Riku?! "

" Donc, ça n'est pas ça? " insista le plus grand en prenant place à côté du châtain. Il sortit ses affaires sans se presser, ignorant le regard étonné que lui lançait Kairi de l'autre bout de la salle. " Elle a l'air étonnée de me voir arriver à l'heure. Je peux la comprendre. " dit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. " Tu as su? "

" Su quoi? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler par énigmes. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

" Pour Cisco. Il a vraiment arrêté. " dit tout bas Riku. Il avait l'air triste… Ou était-il plutôt déçu? " Ca paraît peut-être prétentieux, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Tu sais, quand on s'est séparés, j'ai sous-entendu qu'il irait se chercher quelqu'un d'autre dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Peut-être qu'il a fait ça pour me prouver que j'avais tort? " demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

" Je ne vois pas le rapport. Il en avait peut-être simplement assez. " proposa le châtain en faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.

" Maintenant que j'y pense, il a bien dit qu'on se reverrait… Non, il n'aurait quand même pas lâché son poste pour pouvoir sortir avec moi plus librement? " chuchota Riku, excité. Il se mit à rire bêtement, l'air content. " _Ce serait génial, même si je lui en veux encore un peu de m'avoir largué comme ça. Mais on s'entendait vraiment bien, lui et moi. _" se dit-il.

" Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. On n'est pas dans 'Mon cœur brûle pour toi', tu sais. " répondit le plus jeune. " _L'idiot, il pense encore à lui. Il ne le reverra plus jamais alors autant ne pas le laisser se monter la tête._ " pensa-t-il.

" Ah, tu me fais vraiment mal, là! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser espérer un peu. " dit Riku en faisant la moue. " Et depuis quand tu regardes des séries aussi nulles? " demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

" Je n'ai regardé ça qu'une seule fois : quand j'étais enfermé dans cet hôpital. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder un autre épisode. Je tiens à préserver mes neurones. " dit Sora en sortant ses affaires à son tour. Le cours allait bientôt commencer alors autant se préparer.

" Ma mère regarde cette série. " marmonna l'argenté, les bras croisés. Il fixa son voisin du regard, attendant une réponse.

" Ah. " se contenta de répondre le châtain en haussant les épaules. Un battement de paupière plus tard et Riku se jetait sur lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, des éclats de voix et des rires provenant de leur table presque aussitôt. " Riku! Arrête ça, espèce d'idiot! " s'exclama le plus jeune, faisant des efforts colossaux pour se calmer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à stopper son fou rire.

" Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit qu'on ne perd pas de neurones en regardant 'Mon cœur brûle pour toi'! " répondit Riku, se mettant à chatouiller le châtain. Ce dernier s'était recroquevillé, dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger de l'assaut.

" Oh, vous êtes adorables! On dirait un couple qui s'amuse. " leur fit remarquer Kairi en prenant place à la table juste devant les deux garçons. Naminé la rejoignit.

" Vous ne nous avez rien dit. " ajouta la blonde en souriant. Sora et Riku stoppèrent net, le premier devenant écarlate, le second souriant sournoisement.

" Oh, désolé. Ca nous est complètement sorti de l'esprit. " dit Riku en passant un bras autour des épaules du châtain.

" Riku! Qu'est-ce que tu – "commença ce dernier, gêné.

" Mais vous connaissez Sora. Mon petit trésor n'a pas voulu que j'en fasse toute une histoire alors nous sommes restés discrets. " continua le plus grand, ignorant son ami qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?!!

" Discrets? Tu parles! Sora m'a dit qu'il était allé passer la nuit chez toi après notre sortie, le soir des vacances. " dit la rousse, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Riku eut la même expression. Il tourna la tête vers Sora et prit un air faussement sévère.

" Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elles ne goberaient pas le coup des potes qui passent la soirée à bavarder. " Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux filles, qui avaient l'air intéressé. " En réalité, on a un peu discuté, passé pas mal de temps à s'embrasser et encore plus de temps au l – "

" Ca suffit!!! " s'exclama Sora en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son ami. Il regarda Kairi et Naminé, complètement paniqué. " Il raconte n'importe quoi! Ne l'écoutez pas!!! "

" Allons Sora, ne sois pas si gêné. Riku plaisante. " dit la blonde en riant doucement.

" Tu prends toujours tout à cœur. " ajouta la rousse en riant à son tour. Sora n'ajouta aucun commentaire et retira la main de Riku qui était restée sur son épaule pendant tout ce temps. Le professeur arriva et l'ambiance se calma considérablement, au grand soulagement du châtain. Il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à rester concentré après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il allait faire de son mieux…

x-x-x-x

A/N : Ouah, j'avais commencé ce chapitre il y a un petit moment, et paf! La période correspond pile poil à la notre! XD "Le hasard comme par hasard" comme dirait l'autre. Hm, voilà. Je me suis un peu lâchée pour ce chapitre, et le suivant promet lui aussi son lot de surprises avec une ébauche de lemon! \o/ (Mais alors **vraiment** une ébauche) Je sais que certains n'attendent que ça. XD (Je ne cacherai pas que j'aime en lire, mais vous vous en doutiez sûrement) Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais merci pour tous vos commentaires!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

Sincèrement, Sora était perdu. Riku n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des signaux ambigus et il ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Un sourire chaleureux – presque charmeur – un clin d'œil, une main posée sur son épaule, et tout autant de petits gestes qui torturaient l'esprit du châtain. Est-ce que des amis avaient souvent ce genre de comportement entre eux? Quand il observait Kairi et Naminé, ça lui semblait normal – en ignorant le fait qu'il s'agissait de filles. Et quand il regardait Roxas et Axel, ça paraissait franchement louche. Peut-être que le roux et le blond étaient un mauvais exemple? Sora entreprit donc d'observer le comportement de la grande majorité des garçons du lycée et finit la journée avec une migraine atroce. Il en conclut qu'il voyait dans les gestes de Riku plus qu'il ne le devait. Oui, ça devait être ça. Mais, juste pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, il consulta Aya. C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau meeting se tint dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

" Bah, je ne sais pas trop. " répondit la brune en se grattant la nuque, l'air sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. " Ca ne me semble pas si étrange que ça, dit comme ça. "

" Ca me rassure. Je crois. " répondit Sora, l'air confus. " J'ai l'impression que je veux tellement y croire que je finis par me faire des idées. " Il pâlit soudainement. " Tu crois que j'ai un problème? " demanda-t-il en désignant sa tête. Aya se mit à rire et le poussa légèrement.

" Mais non, idiot. Ce sont tes hormones qui te jouent des tours. " dit-elle en souriant. Sora cligna des yeux et la fixa bêtement du regard. " Je te donne un exemple. Parfois, j'ai tellement envie de prendre ta mère dans mes bras que chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses paroles semblent m'y inviter. Et quand je me décide, elle finit toujours par me demander ce qu'il me prend. " Elle haussa les épaules.

" Oh, je vois. " dit Sora, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. " Alors, c'est juste mon imagination? " demanda-t-il avant de pousser un long soupir. " C'est vraiment compliqué. "

" Ca n'était pas comme ça avec Squall? " demanda la brune, un sourcil haussé. " Je pensais que tu aurais au moins un peu appris avec lui. "

" C'est quelqu'un de très impulsif. Et il est surtout inexpressif. " répondit l'adolescent en s'allongeant sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. " Je n'avais même pas le temps de voir les signaux qu'il passait déjà à l'action. " Ses joues rougirent à nouveau tandis qu'il chuchota : " Ce n'était pas si mal, en fait. "

" Ah, l'imprévu peut avoir des avantages. " admit Aya en hochant la tête. " Pour ton ami, le plus simple serait de voir ses réactions quand **toi**, tu lui envoies des signaux. "

" Kairi m'a bien dit qu'il avait paniqué au cinéma. Je m'étais mis à lui tripoter la main sans m'en rendre compte. " dit-il d'une voix lasse. Il n'avait aucune chance avec Riku, il en était quasiment certain.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand il s'en est rendu compte? Il t'a demandé d'arrêter? " questionna la femme en se tournant pour voir Sora. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

" Non. Il m'a laissé continuer sans rien dire. " dit l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés. " C'est bon signe? "

" Ca veut dire qu'il est à l'aise avec toi, même si tu l'as un peu surpris. Si il avait vraiment été paniqué, il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, tu peux en être certain. " dit Aya en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Elle n'était pas agacée, loin de là. C'était un tic qu'elle avait quand elle pensait.

" On est toujours à l'aise avec un ami. " fit remarquer le châtain en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses fines chevilles. " _Sauf quand ils sont trop entreprenants._ " pensa-t-il, se remémorant certaines de ses rencontres avec Squall. Il fit une légère grimace. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Il était grand temps de remettre de l'ordre.

" C'est vrai. " répondit la brune, ne se rendant pas compte du combat auquel était confronté le plus jeune. " Bah, tout deviendra plus clair assez rapidement. " dit-elle en lui souriant. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte, s'arrêtant près du lit et jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'adolescent. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

" Oui? " demanda-t-il, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Euh, en fait… " commença Aya à voix basse. " _Pourquoi c'est à moi de lui demander ça? Je ne suis pas sa mère! _" se dit-elle, agacée. " Ca te ferait quoi d'avoir un petit frère, ou une petite sœur? " osa-t-elle enfin, retenant inconsciemment son souffle.

" Euh, je ne sais pas trop… " répondit sincèrement Sora, l'air songeur. " Je pense que ça ne me dérangerait pas. " confia-t-il. Il vit le visage de Aya s'illuminer et la vit quitter la pièce après lui avoir fait son plus beau sourire.

------

_La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et il pleuvait des cordes, des gouttelettes venant se poser brutalement sur les vitres pour former comme une mélodie presque assourdissante. Mais Sora ne les entendait pas. Aux creux de ses oreilles résonnaient les battements rapides de son cœur et son souffle mêlé à celui d'une autre personne. Le châtain reconnaissait la chambre mais pas la voix de l'autre homme, dont les mains se promenaient tout le long de son torse sans aucune retenue. C'est à ce moment que le châtain se rendit compte qu'il n'avait déjà plus de chemise. Il leva la tête pour regarder son partenaire, mais sa vision était brouillée et l'empêchait de voir distinctement._

_" Sora… " murmura-t-on à son oreille, un bout de langue passant au travers de lèvres humides pour venir lui lécher délicatement le lobe. Des dents vinrent mordiller la chair, les mains ne cessant leur danse envoûtante. Le châtain posa les siennes à la taille de l'inconnu, les laissant s'aventurer un peu plus bas où aucun vêtement ne fut senti. Sora ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, gêné. Visiblement, qu'il s'agisse de lui ou de l'homme mystérieux, il leur manquait plus qu'une simple chemise. Et ils étaient allongés. L'adolescent retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la main droite de son partenaire glisser le long de son abdomen, puis se refermer un peu plus bas. Il se cambra involontairement, une sensation euphorisante envahissant son corps tout entier. " Shhh, du calme. " murmura-t-on, amusé. Sora ouvrit brusquement les yeux, reconnaissant enfin cette voix._

_" R – Ri – " balbutia-t-il, incapable de prononcer le nom de son ami tandis que ce dernier amenait le châtain de plus en plus près du point de non retour. La respiration des deux garçons se faisait de plus en plus rapide et des perles de sueur commençaient à se former sur leurs corps ardents. Sora sentit soudainement une chaleur étrangère en lui, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec…_

_" Je t'aime, Sora. "Le visage de l'autre garçon avait changé, et c'était Squall qui avait pris sa place. Il regarda tendrement le plus jeune, comme il l'avait fait ce soir là._

Sora se réveilla en sursaut, le front ruisselant de sueur et le teint pâle malgré les effets qu'avaient eu son rêve sur son anatomie. Il leva une main et la posa sur ses yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas penser à son estomac barbouillé.

------

L'adolescent descendit à la cuisine et se versa un grand verre d'eau. Il prit place à la table et but de longues gorgées. Il ne remarqua même pas sa mère, qui entra quelques instants après lui.

" Tu es levé bien tôt. " dit-elle, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient détachés et quelques mèches étaient venues se placer par-dessus ses épaules, la rendant extrêmement jolie. Sora se souvenait encore des matins où ses parents se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa mère avait la même allure, et son père adorait voir Miyuki comme ça. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et n'y pensa plus. Il leva subitement les yeux en sentant les mains de sa mère se poser sur ses joues pour l'obliger à relever la tête. " Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. "

" J'ai juste… Mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé. " mentit-il sans quitter la femme du regard. Il ne mentait qu'à moitié, donc il ne s'en voulut pas.

" Tu as pris un cachet? Je crois qu'on a ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. " dit Miyuki en faisant pour sortir de la pièce, mais son fils la stoppa.

" Oui, j'ai déjà pris quelque chose. Ca commence à aller mieux. " dit Sora en souriant un peu. Après un court moment de silence, il finit son verre et se leva. " Je vais aller me préparer pour les cours. " dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

" Il est encore tôt, tu sais. " fit remarquer Miyuki, les sourcils froncés. Le châtain l'ignora et partit se préparer. Au moins, il pourrait prendre tout son temps.

Il arriva donc au lycée avant même que les portes ne soient ouvertes. Le châtain s'adossa au mur, juste à côté de l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, et attendit patiemment. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, il n'avait plus réussi à fermer l'œil et les images de son rêve ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. D'un côté, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas trop y attacher d'importance. Il arrivait de rêver d'événements déjà passés, quoi qu'un peu changés. D'un autre côté, il se disait que peut-être ce rêve avait un sens. Mais lequel? Aimait-il Squall? Voyait-il Squall quand il regardait Riku? Voulait-il que Riku soit comme Squall? Ou alors avait-il peur de s'engager avec son ami comme il l'avait fait avec le coiffeur? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il se surprit à avoir des vertiges, tout à coup. " _Je ferais mieux d'oublier ça. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ça ne veut rien dire. _" se dit-il en poussant un long soupir.

" Tu es déjà arrivé? " demanda-t-on à quelques pas de Sora. Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda à sa droite. " Salut. "

" Salut, Roxas. " répondit le châtain en hochant la tête. Ils se serrèrent la main. " Toi aussi, tu arrives tôt. "

" Ouais, mon père vient de me déposer. Il travaille tôt alors j'arrive toujours avant l'ouverture des grilles. " expliqua le blond en s'installant à côté du châtain.

" Comment ça se passe à l'agence? " demanda Sora en regardant le blond. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux de voir Roxas.

" Pour l'instant, ça va. Marluxia est exécrable depuis que tu es parti, mais il s'en remettra. Heureusement, il ne s'en prend pas à moi. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je commence tout doucement. Et **seul**. " répondit Roxas en souriant malicieusement. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça rapidement. " J'ai entendu des échos concernant les photos que tu as prises avec Xemnas et Kuja. Tout le monde a été scandalisé quand ils l'ont su. Et ça n'aide pas à améliorer l'humeur de ce cher directeur. "

" Tu m'étonnes. " dit le châtain en riant. " Si ça peut te permettre d'être épargné pendant un bon bout de temps, alors tant mieux. " Il se fit un court moment de silence, parfois ponctué d'une légère brise.

" Hé, désolé, hein. " murmura le blond en fuyant le regard de l'autre adolescent. " Je n'aurais pas dû prendre les propos de Marluxia pour argent comptant. Je m'en rends compte un peu tard mais… "

" Mieux vaux tard que jamais. " dit le châtain en souriant à son nouvel ami. " Je dois m'excuser aussi pour t'avoir malmené pendant la séance photos. On va dire qu'on est quittes. " ajouta-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

" Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. " répondit le blond en riant, l'air tout aussi gêné que le châtain.

" Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Vous êtes tout rouges, c'est louche! " dit-on en approchant les deux adolescents. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Axel approcher, accompagné de Riku. Sora haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand ces deux là étaient si proches? C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que son ancien travail le coupait littéralement de ses proches. Peut-être que ça n'était pas nouveau, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir. Oui, il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être parti.

" Roxas me parlait de sa petite copine. " taquina le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux. Les trois autres l'observèrent. " Il y a vraiment quelqu'un? " demanda Sora, étonné d'avoir deviné juste sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

" Pas vraiment… " marmonna Roxas après s'être considérablement calmé. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Kairi et Naminé arrivèrent. Sora vit le blond rougir à nouveau lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles.

" Je vois. " dit-il en soupirant doucement. Il devait probablement s'agir de l'une d'elles, mais laquelle? Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Kairi, vu qu'elle en pinçait pour Hayner. Le châtain cligna des yeux. Hayner, c'était bien un ami de Roxas, non? Alors le blond devait savoir que la rousse s'intéressait à lui. Ce qui ne laissait donc plus que Naminé.

" Salon les garçons! Tout le monde arrive tôt aujourd'hui. " dit Kairi en souriant. Elle leur fit la bise, aussitôt imitée par Naminé. " Il y a déjà tout ces élèves qui attendent. " ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Sora ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il y avait effectivement un bon nombre de personnes qui étaient déjà là. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des autres, sinon qui sait dans quelle situation ils seraient si on avait entendu sa conversation avec Roxas. Mais ils n'avaient pas donné de nom donc, même si on les avait écoutés, on ne pouvait pas faire le rapprochement avec les deux mannequins. Si? Non, bien sûr que non.

" C'est aujourd'hui qu'on a les résultats des examens blancs. " dit Naminé, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Elle frissonna lorsque le vent se mit à souffler doucement. " Je crois que j'aurais vraiment dû mettre une écharpe. " marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas faire si froid quand elle était sortie de chez elle.

" Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne. " dit Roxas en retirant sa longue écharpe. Il la posa autour du cou de la blonde malgré les protestations de cette dernière. " Ca ira, je n'ai pas si froid. " dit-il en se replaçant à côté du châtain.

" Euh, merci. " dit la blonde, les joues légèrement roses. L'écharpe était douce et très chaude – probablement parce que Roxas l'avait portée avant elle. Elle sentait très bon, aussi. Etait-ce l'odeur du parfum de Roxas ou simplement celle du garçon lui-même?

" Quel galant homme. " commenta Axel en donnant un léger coup de coude au blond, qui fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard courroucé. " Bien, maintenant que les portes sont ouvertes, on pourrait peut-être entrer et se réchauffer près d'un radiateur. " ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du lycée.

" Ca me plaît. " dit Sora, tout sourire, en lui emboîtant le pas.

------

La bonne humeur du châtain était vite retombée, dès lors qu'il eut consulté les résultats des épreuves. Il avait tout juste passé chacune des matières, mis à part en français. Inutile de dire qu'il était assez déçu, lui qui avait toujours d'excellents résultats, et qu'il appréhendait déjà ses prochains cours. Ses professeurs ne manqueraient pas de lui faire des réflexions. Aussi fut-il surpris quand ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils l'ignoraient. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était interrogé quand personne ne voulait répondre. Mais cette fois-ci, le professeur se contenta de continuer le cours, l'air imperturbable. A la pause de dix heures, un surveillant vint trouver l'adolescent et lui dit d'aller voir le directeur de toute urgence. Sora sentit son estomac se retourner et il jeta des regards inquiets à ses amis, sachant déjà de quoi il allait en retourner.

" Tu veux que je t'accompagne? " demanda Riku en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier la repoussa délicatement, encore perturbé par le rêve qu'il avait fait, et hocha la tête. L'argenté ne releva pas et suivit son compagnon jusqu'au bureau du chef de l'établissement. Arrivé devant la porte, ils durent se séparer et Riku prit place dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Le châtain frappa à la porte et entra quand on lui donna la permission. Le directeur était occupé à signer, ou à remplir des papiers et ne leva la tête vers l'élève que lorsqu'il eut fini.

" Sora, comment vas-tu? " demanda poliment l'homme en posant son stylo sur le bureau en chêne massif. Il croisa alors les mains et regarda Sora par-dessus ses lunettes.

" Euh, bien. " répondit ce dernier, incertain. " Mais je suppose que ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir. " ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" En effet. " répondit le principal en s'appuyant au dossier de la chaise. Il posa les mains juste devant lui, et continua à regarder l'élève, qui le fixait lui aussi du regard. " Tu as vu tes résultats d'examen? " demanda-t-il d'un ton calme. Sora fit oui de la tête. " Qu'en penses-tu? "

" Ecoutez, ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. " dit franchement le châtain. Le directeur sembla surpris par le ton qu'employait l'adolescent pour lui parler, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, préférant entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à dire. " Je sais que mes résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, et pour être franc, je m'attendais moi-même à avoir mieux réussi. Le fait est que ça n'est pas le cas et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai travaillé autant que d'habitude, je peux vous le garantir, et je sais donc que ce n'est pas dû à de la fainéantise. Mais entre vous et mon ancien patron, je peux vous dire que j'ai eu mon quota de stress alors si ça n'est pas la cause de mon échec, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. " expliqua-t-il sans jamais baisser les yeux. Il voyait la mine du principal se décomposer à chaque mot prononcé mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre que s'acharner sur lui ne donnerait rien de bon, comme pour ces examens.

" Alors tu insinues que c'est de notre faute si tu as échoué? " demanda l'homme, un sourcil haussé. Son ton était sévère et il ne faisait aucun doute que la petite tirade du châtain n'était pas à son goût.

" Disons que vous ne m'avez pas aidé. " osa Sora, les bras croisés. " Je n'ai pas encore appris à gérer mon stress convenablement, seulement à le dissimuler. "

" Le véritable problème, jeune homme – " commença l'homme en se redressant sur son fauteuil. " – Vient plutôt de toi. Est-ce que tu t'ennuies en classe? " demanda-t-il. Sora écarquilla les yeux. " Tu le sais sans doute aussi bien que moi, les enfants qui ont des capacités supérieures à la normale s'ennuient quand ils sont entourés d'élèves un peu moins… éveillés, dira-t-on. De nombreux génies étaient de véritables cancres dans leur jeunesse, parce que le niveau était loin d'être assez haut pour eux. Ce que je veux dire par là, Sora, c'est qu'il te faudrait peut-être passer dans notre classe spéciale. Ca te ferait le plus grand bien, et ça motiverait davantage ta curiosité intellectuelle. " expliqua le directeur du ton le plus aimable possible. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage du châtain être déformé par la colère, il savait que ça n'allait pas marcher.

" Moins éveillés?! " s'exclama Sora, les poings serrés. " Je vous signale que j'ai des amis dans ma classe, et ils sont loin d'être stupides! Je n'ai peut-être pas tellement de difficultés quand il s'agit de cours, mais en dehors de ça, ils s'en sortent bien mieux que moi. J'ai **besoin** de rester dans cette classe. " s'entêta-t-il , la respiration haletante. L'homme assit en face de lui poussa un long soupir et secoua lentement la tête.

" Vu la façon dont tu parles, on dirait presque que tu as honte d'être intelligent. " fit remarquer le directeur. Il fut surpris de lire la panique dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il avait même fini par baisser les yeux, lui qui avait osé fixer son supérieur du regard depuis le début de l'entretient. " Pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il autant? " demanda-t-il, un sourire chaleureux se dessinant enfin sur ses lèvres.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. " marmonna le châtain en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de sortir. " Je veux rester dans ma classe. On ne me transfèrera nulle part. " Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Le principal resta bouche bée et cligna lentement des yeux.

" Ce gamin a un sacré culot, pour me parler comme ça. " grommela le directeur avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Il supposa que son ancien travail l'avait rendu plus franc vis-à-vis des autres. " Alors Cisco a vraiment abandonné sa carrière. " murmura l'homme en s'appuyant à nouveau au dossier de sa chaise. Ces filles ne mentaient donc pas.

Pendant ce temps, Sora avait rejoint Riku et n'avait pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Le plus grand n'avait rien demandé. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, mais il était fatigué de toujours devoir le forcer à se confier. Sora devait apprendre à le faire sans qu'on le pousse à bout. L'argenté fronça les sourcils quand il vit le châtain se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée et sortir.

" Euh… Il me semble qu'on a cours là, non? " demanda-t-il en observant le châtain qui s'était arrêté et retourné pour voir si Riku allait le suivre.

" Pas envie d'y aller. Je préfère aller me changer les idées. " admit le plus jeune avant de tourner la tête sur sa gauche, là où s'offrait à lui les premiers bâtiments du centre ville. C'était pratique d'aller à ce lycée. On pouvait sécher comme on le voulait, mais il fallait s'y prendre pendant la récréation. Les surveillants laissaient toujours les portes ouvertes pour laisser entrer les élèves qui commençaient plus tard. " Ne viens pas si tu n'en as pas envie. " dit le châtain en haussant les épaules. " Les portes vont bientôt être fermées et je n'aurai plus assez de temps pour filer en douce, alors décide-toi maintenant. " Riku baissa les yeux et pesa le pour et le contre. Son ami devait avoir besoin de parler et comptait certainement sur sa présence pour vider son sac. Mais si Riku séchait, ses parents n'allaient sûrement pas prendre la nouvelle à la légère. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris hystériques de sa mère et sentir les yeux de son père lui brûler le dos pendant qu'il le fusillerait du regard. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine?

" _Il s'agit de Sora. Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine._ " pensa l'argenté en rejoignant son ami à l'extérieur du lycée. Tous deux se fondirent alors dans la masse des élèves qui discutaient devant le lycée et ils réussirent à s'éclipser sans que personne ne les voie. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans les rues bondées de la ville, Riku se mit à se mordiller le pouce.

" Mes parents vont m'écorcher vif quand ils sauront ça. " marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui, s'attendant presque à ce que l'un d'eux tourne le coin d'une rue et les aperçoive.

" Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, maintenant. " dit le châtain en continuant à marcher, comme si de rien n'était. " On repasse vite fait chez moi pour déposer nos sacs et on se balade. Ca marche? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Comment peux-tu être aussi détendu? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés. La mère de Sora était-elle cool au point de ne pas le gronder pour avoir manqué l'école?

" Je ne pense pas à ce qui m'attend et j'en profite le plus possible maintenant! " s'exclama le plus jeune en agrippant le poignet de son ami avant de se mettre à courir jusque chez lui. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre du châtain, emportèrent le strict minimum et retournèrent au cœur de la ville. Ils se rendirent dans un petit café et commandèrent des boissons chaudes, qui furent les bienvenues. Le portable de Sora se mit à sonner et il lut le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Riku l'observa, l'air curieux.

" C'est Kairi. Elle demande où je suis passé. " expliqua Sora. Il supprima le sms et éteignit sont téléphone. Il soupira. " Juste pour aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de tout laisser derrière moi. " dit-il à voix basse. Le café n'était pas très fréquenté à cette heure de la journée – il était à peine onze heures – et l'argenté réussit donc à entendre ses propos.

" Tout sauf moi? " demanda celui-ci en croisant les bras, posés sur la table. Il observa attentivement son ami, ses yeux perçants envoyant d'agréables frissons dans le dos du châtain, qui baissa soudainement les yeux vers sa tasse de chocolat.

" Hm. " se contenta de dire le plus jeune avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage. " Pour l'instant, je voudrais simplement m'amuser. " dit-il en posant la tasse sur la table. Elle était complètement vide à présent. Riku comprit le message et finit la sienne à son tour.

" Où est-ce qu'on va, après? " demanda ce dernier. Sora leva la main pour régler l'addition et un serveur arriva aussitôt, la facture en main.

" On verra ça en sortant d'ici. " dit le châtain en prenant le papier. Il sortit son portefeuille et régla la totalité de l'addition. Le serveur le remercia et les quitta.

" Combien je te dois? " demanda l'argenté en sortant de l'argent de sa poche. Sora secoua la tête. " Combien? " insista l'argenté en tendant de l'argent à son ami, qui mit les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna. " Sora, ne fais pas ta tête de mule! "

" C'est bon, Riku. Déjà que tu risques ta tête pour moi, je ne vais pas en plus te ruiner. " répondit le plus petit en souriant malicieusement à son ami. Mais visiblement, Riku ne trouvait pas la plaisanterie très drôle.

Les deux garçons passèrent une excellente journée. Après le café, ils étaient allés se promener au centre commercial, avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant – que Sora avait à nouveau payé, au grand agacement de Riku – et avaient fini l'après-midi au cinéma. Jamais ils n'y étaient allés aussi souvent sur un laps de temps aussi court, mais ça ne les avait pas dérangés, d'autant plus que les films étaient plutôt bien. Ils quittèrent le cinéma vers seize heures et retournèrent chez Sora. La maison était vide et l'argenté supposa que la mère de Sora était encore au travail.

" On va être tranquilles encore un petit moment. Ma mère ne revient que dans trois heures, et Aya dans deux. " expliqua le châtain en montant les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Riku haussa un sourcil.

" Qui est Aya, au fait? Elle était déjà là quand je suis venu dormir chez toi. " demanda Riku en suivant le châtain à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil, la trouvant plus ordonnée que la première fois.

" La copine de ma mère. Elle s'est découvert un intérêt fort soudain pour les femmes. " expliqua calmement Sora en rangeant un livre resté sur son lit. Il n'avait pas eu envie de le ranger dans son bureau au matin, quand il avait préparé son sac.

" Tu veux dire que ta mère..? " commença Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Aime les femmes, oui. " finit le châtain en se baissant pour ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau. Il y déposa le livre et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que son ami s'était déjà assis sur le lit, les pieds croisés. Sora le rejoignit et retira ses chaussures pour s'asseoir en tailleur. " Ca t'ennuie? " demanda-t-il en regardant Riku droit dans les yeux.

" N – Non. " balbutia l'argenté, soudain gêné par le regard intense du plus jeune. " _Il me fait penser à une autre personne…_ " se dit-il vaguement. Il finit par se dire que ça devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et n'y pensa plus.

" Bien. " répondit Sora, en souriant brièvement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira lentement, mais longuement en regardant le sol. " Le directeur voulait me voir à cause de mes résultats aux examens. " confia-t-il doucement. L'argenté ne dit rien pour l'instant et se contenta d'écouter son ami. " Il voulait que je passe dans la classe de Roxas pour me motiver un peu plus. "

" Et… Tu as accepté? " demanda le plus grand, dont le regard ne quittait pas le visage du châtain. Ce dernier avait l'air étrangement triste.

" Non, j'ai clairement refusé. " dit celui-ci en secouant lentement la tête.

" Mais pourquoi?! " s'exclama Riku, les yeux écarquillés. " Tout le monde rêverait d'entrer dans la section spéciale et toi, tu laisses passer une chance pareille? " Le châtain ne répondit pas. " Ecoutes, tu as des capacités et il faut que tu en profites à fond. Il t'a fait une offre en or, Sora. Tu ne dois pas la refuser. "

" Je ne voulais pas… Etre comme ça. " marmonna Sora, ses doigts se resserrant autour de ses chevilles. " Si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais préféré ne pas m'en sortir aussi bien à l'école. "

" Tu es intelligent et tu te plains? " demanda l'argenté, estomaqué. C'était la meilleure!

" Je ne suis pas intelligent! " s'exclama furieusement le châtain, les sourcils froncés. Il regarda son ami d'un air sévère puis tourna la tête vers le parquet, à nouveau. " Tout comme je ne suis pas un génie… " murmura-t-il. L'argenté ne dit rien pendant un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

" En fait, Kairi se trompait quand elle disait que tu étais modeste à ce sujet. " finit-il par dire en regardant absentement le sol. " Ca te fait peur, je me trompe? "

" Oui et non. " répondit le châtain, les sourcils froncés. " Ce n'est pas que ça me fasse peur. C'est juste que… " commença le plus jeune avant de pousser un soupir. Il se mit à se mordiller la lèvre, l'air soudainement inquiet. Riku ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien causer un tel état d'anxiété chez son ami et il posa donc la question. Sora le regarda brièvement, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il finit par se confier. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'argenté. Même si ça n'avait rien d'un secret, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. " En fait, c'est à cause de moi si mes parents ont divorcé. " admit-il à voix basse. Son ami ne dit rien et prit la main du châtain dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour lui donner un peu de courage. " Déjà tout petit, je m'en sortais mieux que les autres enfants et l'une des enseignantes de l'école primaire en a tout de suite parlé à mes parents. Maman était ravie et a sérieusement songé à m'envoyer dans un établissement spécial. Mon père, lui, a vu ça comme une anomalie et il m'a presque considéré comme un monstre. "

" Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir un gamin qui soit malin. " dit Riku en souriant chaleureusement pour réconforter son ami.

" Lui, ça l'a littéralement vexé. Maman trouvait ça adorable de voir son petit garçon de dix ans expliquer à son père pourquoi une voiture ne pourrait pas fonctionner avec de l'eau. Et quand je dis 'expliquer', c'était avec tous les détails qui vont avec. " dit le châtain en souriant légèrement, se remémorant ses paroles, mot pour mot. Ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt. " Lui, il a pris ça comme un affront et n'a plus cessé de me faire de sales remarques. Je monopolisais l'attention de ma mère, je le faisais passer pour un imbécile, je me vantais d'en savoir plus que les autres. Ce sont là les paroles les plus aimables qu'il ait eu à mon propos. Ce qui m'a vraiment fait mal, c'est quand il a littéralement dit que si il quittait la maison, c'était uniquement de ma faute. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il a sans doute raison. " dit Sora en s'allongeant sur son lit, les bras le long de son corps. Riku tenait toujours l'une de ses mains mais il n'y fit pas tellement attention pour l'instant.

" Tu n'y pouvais rien. C'est lui l'unique fautif. " dit Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Tu n'as pas choisi d'être plus malin qu'un autre alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. "

" C'est vraiment stupide, non? " demanda le châtain en se mettant à rire, mais sans qu'une seule once de joie ne se fasse ressentir. Ca semblait plutôt forcé. " De se plaindre comme ça. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. "

" Ca ne m'ennuie pas. " dit le plus grand, se rendant compte alors que Sora s'était mis à jouer avec ses doigts, comme il l'avait déjà fait au cinéma. Riku fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. " _Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude._ " On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Le châtain tourna la tête vers son réveil.

" Ah, Aya est déjà rentrée? Il est encore tôt… " dit-il, un sourcil haussé. Il lâcha la main de son ami et sortit de la chambre, Riku sur ses talons. Ils descendirent les marches et tombèrent nez à nez avec Aya et… " Maman? " En toile de fond, on pouvait entendre un message laissé sur le répondeur de leur téléphone et vu l'expression de Miyuki, ça n'apportait rien de bon. Le message prit fin et la mère de Sora croisa les bras, l'air sévère.

" Tu tombes bien, jeune homme. " dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. " Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris de sécher les cours? " demanda-t-elle. Aya se tenait derrière elle et regardait le châtain curieusement.

" Euh, tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est une longue histoire? " demanda timidement l'adolescent en évitant le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci soupira.

" Une longue histoire dans laquelle tu as embarqué Riku. " fit-elle remarquer en regardant l'argenté, qui déglutit avec difficulté. " Tu te rends compte que ses parents risquent d'être au moins aussi fâchés que moi quand ils apprendront que leur fils a manqué ses cours? "

" Je comptais aller les voir et leur dire que c'est de ma faute. " dit le châtain. Riku tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami, stupéfait. Il n'avait rien dit!

" Et ils te diront qu'il a choisi d'aller gambader avec toi. Cela dit, tu pourras quand même aller les voir pour leur présenter tes excuses. " Elle se dirigea vers le salon, sa compagne la suivant de près et souriant timidement aux deux garçons, comme pour leur remonter un peu le moral. " J'espère sincèrement que tu as une bonne excuse, Sora. " Le châtain serra les poings et les dents et se tourna vers son ami.

" Je vais raccompagner Riku chez lui. " dit-il en montant les marches, l'argenté sur ses talons. Il prit ses affaires dans la chambre de Sora et tous deux sortirent. " Je suis désolé. " dit le plus jeune lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue. " J'expliquerai tout à tes parents. Peut-être qu'ils seront un peu plus indulgents. "

" Je ne pense pas mais ça n'est pas grave. " répondit Riku en riant doucement. " Je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant avec toi. Et tu sais quoi? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Sora leva la tête vers son ami, un sourcil haussé. " Je ne le regrette pas. " Le châtain, surpris, eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas stopper net. Ca le touchait sincèrement de voir son meilleur ami se montrer si solidaire et bienveillant. " Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Nos sorties avec les filles, Roxas et Axel sont bien, ne te méprend pas. Mais quand on est rien que tous les deux, c'est différent. " expliqua l'argenté en regardant droit devant lui. Il fit une grimace en voyant sa maison se rapprocher de plus en plus. Lorsqu'ils furent au pas de la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le châtain. " Hm, bien, on y est donc. "

" J'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'est pas prêts de s'amuser de si tôt. " marmonna Sora, qui fit la moue. " Je suis vraiment désolé. "

" Ah, arrête un peu de t'excuser! " s'indigna le plus grand en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. " Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas de regrets. " La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, révélant une Elena au regard extrêmement froid. Elle croisa les bras et regarda son fils de haut.

" Alors comme ça, tu ne regrettes pas avoir séché les cours avec ton ami? " demanda-t-elle, son regard se posant alors sur Sora qui fléchit à peine. Il avait honte d'avoir causé des ennuis à Riku, et finalement, il se rendit compte que travailler avec Marluxia avait eu ses avantages : il pouvait faire face à des situations aussi tendues que celle-ci. " Je vais devoir m'arranger pour te faire changer d'avis, alors. " ajouta-t-elle lorsque son attention se reporta sur son fils, qui fit la moue.

" Je suis venu m'excuser. " intervint le châtain en faisant un pas en avant. Il regarda la femme droit dans les yeux, comme il l'avait fait ce matin là avec le directeur. " C'est moi qui ai décidé de ne pas aller en cours et qui ai emmené Riku avec moi. Sans ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. " expliqua-t-il. Elena poussa un soupir.

" Riku aurait très bien pu refuser, et il le sait. " dit-elle, décidée à ne pas laisser passer la faute de l'argenté. D'un signe de tête, elle ordonna au plus grand de rentrer, ce qu'il fit après avoir fait un petit signe à son ami pour lui dire au revoir. Sora fit la moue.

" J'avais des soucis et il ne voulait pas me laisser seul. " dit le châtain en reportant son regard sur la blonde, qui avait à présent les bras croisés et s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte. " Riku est un très bon ami et je m'en voudrais de lui avoir créer des ennuis. Je – " Il serra les poings. " Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui éviter d'être grondé! Je peux venir faire le ménage ou tailler vos buissons ou – "

" Ca ira. " dit Elena en levant la main, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'adolescent. C'était trois fois rien mais diablement efficace. " Je ne te promets pas de ne pas gronder Riku. En revanche, je peux te promettre d'être un peu plus clémente, si ça peut te faire plaisir. " Sora hocha vivement la tête, rassuré. " Mais si jamais ça venait à se reproduire, je ne passerai pas l'éponge aussi facilement. " prévint-elle, les sourcils froncés.

" Ca ne se reproduira plus! " promit-il, l'air très sérieux. Il fut surpris de voir un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, le laissant seul sur le pas de la porte. Riku l'attendait à l'entrée du salon, l'air penaud. Elle poussa un soupir.

" Bien, ta punition sera allégée, et tu pourras remercier Sora pour ça. " dit Elena en s'avançant vers son fils. " Tu seras de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'à ce week-end. "

" D'accord… Merci. " dit l'argenté sans oser regarder sa mère en face. Cette dernière pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté après un petit " Oh! " Riku la regarda, un sourcil haussé.

" Tout à l'heure, quand Sora me regardait, je me disais bien que son regard me rappelait quelqu'un! " s'exclama-t-elle, contente d'avoir trouvé la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis quelques minutes. " Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un faux air de Cisco? " demanda-t-elle. Riku croisa les bras et réfléchit.

" Je n'y ai jamais pensé. " admit-il en haussant les épaules. " Peut-être. " ajouta-t-il. " _Maintenant qu'elle le dit, ça ne serait pas impossible. Ca fait un moment que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu les mêmes yeux ailleurs. Je devrais y réfléchir. _" pensa-t-il avant de commencer à monter les escaliers.

" Où vas-tu? " demanda Elena, un sourcil haussé tandis qu'elle observait son fils.

" Bah, dans ma chambre. " répondit l'adolescent, stoppant net.

" Je ne crois pas, non. Ton père t'attend. " dit la femme, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. " Sora **m'a** demandé de t'épargner, mais je crois qu'il a oublié que tu avais aussi un père. "

Et Riku fit demi-tour, un frisson lui parcourant le dos.

x-x-x-x


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, et tout le monde (ou presque) le sait maintenant.

x-x-x-x

Sora marcha lentement jusque chez lui, la tête basse. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait que sa mère l'attendrait dans le salon et voudrait savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour avoir manqué les cours, lui, l'élève modèle. Il pressentait déjà que la soirée risquait d'être longue. Le seul petit réconfort qu'il avait, c'était de savoir qu'il avait évité trop d'ennuis à son meilleur ami. Le châtain arriva enfin chez lui et ouvrit la porte. Automatiquement, il se rendit dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de sa mère. Il fut heureux quand il ne vit pas Aya – non pas qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout lui raconter.

" Bien, j'attends donc tes explications. " dit Miyuki en sirotant le thé qu'elle s'était versé. Une autre tasse était posée sur la table basse, pour Sora. Il ne la prit pas pour l'instant et préféra poser les mains sur ses cuisses. Il se mordit nerveusement la lève.

" J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens. " marmonna-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se disant qu'il était inutile de lui cacher la vérité. Sa mère finirait par la découvrir tôt ou tard, et il valait mieux que ce soit de la bouche de son fils. " J'ai eu la moyenne partout, mais c'était assez juste. "

" Vraiment? " demanda la mère, un sourcil haussé. " Mais je t'ai bien vu travailler sérieusement, pourtant. " dit-elle, incrédule. " Tu ne t'es quand même pas endormi pendant les épreuves? " demanda-t-elle.

" Bien sûr que non. " rétorqua aussitôt l'adolescent. " J'ai simplement… Eu quelques soucis à cause de Marluxia et ça a beaucoup joué sur ma concentration. " se contenta-t-il de dire, épargnant les détails. Le châtain ne lui montrait que les photos décentes et omettait celles qui étaient un peu plus osées. Sa mère ne s'en remettrait jamais si elles les voyaient. " Le directeur m'a fait venir dans son bureau et on a parlé de mes résultats. Il… Voulait me faire passer dans la section supérieure. " grommela-t-il en serrant les poings. Miyuki poussa un soupir.

" Sora, il serait temps que tu te rendes enfin compte que cette classe te conviendrait aussi bien, peut-être mieux, que celle dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement. " dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, son visage tourné vers son fils. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et eut l'air contrarié. Sa mère ne savait pas à quel point les propos de son père l'avaient marqué, quand ce dernier vivait encore avec eux. Sora avait vraiment eu une période difficile juste après son départ, et Miyuki avait toujours cru que c'était parce qu'il était triste de ne plus voir son père. Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle était loin de la vérité. C'était la culpabilité qui rongeait son fils, lentement mais sûrement. Aujourd'hui, l'ancienne douleur s'était ravivée avec les propos du directeur du lycée et le châtain, en plus de se sentir de nouveau accablé, était furieux de s'apercevoir que malgré toutes ses années, il n'avait fait aucun progrès quant à cette culpabilité.

" Je n'irai pas. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas. J'ai trop peur qu'on me regarde différemment, comme il le faisait, **lui**. " admit Sora, fatigué de devoir se cacher. Miyuki eut l'air surprise.

" Tu ne parles quand même pas de – " commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue lorsque son fils continua à parler.

" Je détestais la façon dont il me parlait, dont il me reprochait tout. Il m'a même dit que si je n'avais pas été là, il serait encore heureux avec toi. " dit l'adolescent en regardant sa mère. La femme fut à nouveau choquée, mais cette fois à cause de l'air serein de son fils. " Je ne veux pas aller dans cette classe et risquer de perdre quelqu'un d'autre à cause de ça. "

" … " Miyuki ne dit rien et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer. L'adolescent tourna vivement la tête vers elle quand il entendit sa respiration saccadée.

" Maman? Ca ne va pas? " demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il la vit lever une main puis un claquement sec retentit dans la pièce. Sora écarquilla les yeux, la tête à présent tournée vers la table basse et des picotements se faisant déjà ressentir dans sa joue.

" Depuis quand est-ce que tu me caches ça?! " s'exclama Miyuki, furieuse. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, au lieu de rester dans ton coin à ne rien dire? Moi, comme une idiote, j'ai cru que tu étais triste de ne plus voir ton père! Pour quoi est-ce que je passe à ne pas être capable d'aider mon propre **fils**?! "

" Je – Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. " bégaya le châtain, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler ou se reculer, au risque d'être giflé une seconde fois.

" J'en ai marre que tu me dises toujours ça. " murmura la femme en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le serrer fermement contre elle. A vrai dire, elle lui faisait mal mais il ne dit rien, comme toujours.

" Je ne me referai plus. " dit-il en posant une main sur le dos de Miyuki pour le frotter doucement. Même si cela avait été l'un des plus grands secrets qu'il ait gardé pour lui, d'autres risquaient de le hanter encore un moment sans qu'il n'en dise un seul mot à sa propre mère.

------

L'ambiance au lycée, le lendemain, fut très embarrassante pour les deux amis. Kairi les avait sérieusement enguirlandés, suivie par les surveillants et certains profs. Sora ne cessait de s'excuser et de dire qu'il était le seul responsable, rendant Riku de plus en plus gêné. Le CPE avait haussé un sourcil pendant que les deux garçons insistaient, chacun de leur côté, en disant que ce n'était pas la faute de l'autre. Ca eut l'avantage de leur éviter de gros ennuis.

" Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Sora. " se lamenta Roxas aux toilettes. Il avait accompagné le châtain pendant la pause entre les midis pour pouvoir parler un peu. " Les quelques filles de notre classe n'arrêtent pas de parler d'Insio. C'est très gênant. "

" C'est ça, la rançon de la gloire. " dit l'autre en tirant la chasse d'eau. Il sortit du cabinet et se lava soigneusement les mains. " Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent, au juste? "

" Oh, des trucs sur mes fesses, mes yeux… Elles ont même l'air d'avoir étudié ma bouche de très près. C'est effrayant. " dit le blond en retenant un frisson.

" Oh, ce n'est que le début. D'ici peu, elles vont se mettre à suggérer que tu serais 'la première fois' idéale. " dit Sora en riant lorsque le visage de Roxas vira à l'écarlate. " Sérieusement, les filles de ma classe n'arrêtaient pas avec ça. "

" Certaines continuent encore. " dit le blond en se redressant pour suivre son compagnon dehors. " Elles se mettent même à nous comparer. "

" Oh là là, je ne dois pas vraiment être à la hauteur, à ce niveau là. " dit le châtain en souriant nerveusement. Roxas stoppa net et le fixa du regard, les sourcils froncés.

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

" Roxas, tu es bien mieux que moi, maquillage ou pas. " dit le châtain, l'air surpris comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une évidence. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Roxas lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. " J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? " se demanda tout haut le châtain, perturbé. Depuis quand les gens se vexaient-ils quand on les complimentait? Il comprit – du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait – un peu plus tard, quand il retourna en cours. Il semblait que pas mal de fans le regrettaient et ignoraient même Insio, refusant de le laisser le remplacer. Sora en fut heureux mais aussi un peu triste pour Roxas. Il allait avoir du mal à se faire une place…

" Hé, Sora. " murmura Riku, assis à côté de lui, comme toujours. Il sortit quelques magazines de son sac. " Je les ai achetés vite fait pendant la pause. " dit l'argenté en les posant sur la table. Sora se sentit pâlir.

" _Oh non, pas __**ces **__photos._ " pensa-t-il. Il gesticula nerveusement.

" Moui bon, je sais que c'est un peu osé comme lecture, mais dans l'ensemble, ça doit rester correct. " marmonna Riku, les joues légèrement roses, en prenant le magazine où se tenait un Xemnas torse nu en première page. L'adolescent prit l'autre magazine et chercha l'article qui l'intéressait. " Ah, voilà : Insio, le successeur de Cisco? " lut tout haut Riku en parcourant la page du regard. " Ouah. " dit-il en observant les premières images. " Ils n'ont franchement pas l'air copains, dis donc. " remarqua-t-il en voyant les deux modèles rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il tourna la page et le châtain se mit à rougir face à la photo de Roxas, allongé tandis que Sora s'était accroupi au dessus de lui, un regard intense et indescriptible fixant le blond. " Voilà qui est différent. " dit l'argenté en souriant malicieusement. " Dommage qu'on n'en soit jamais arrivés là. " marmonna-t-il sans que son ami ne l'entende. Heureusement.

" Hm. " se contenta de répondre l'autre garçon. Il regarda sa montre. Pourquoi restait-il encore autant de temps avant le début de la leçon?! Il regarda avec horreur la main de Riku se tendre vers l'autre magasine. Le plus grand feuilleta rapidement le magazine jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les photos qui l'intéressaient.

" Mince alors, ça ne blague pas. " murmura-t-il en regardant le trio, dans les bras l'un de l'autre – ou plutôt Cisco compressé entre les deux autres mannequins. Sora, lui, ne regardait déjà plus et ne vit pas le visage de Riku pâlir à la vue des autres images. Il referma brusquement le livre et le rangea dans son sac.

" Riku? " demanda le châtain, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez le plus grand.

" C'est vraiment dégueulasse. " se contenta-t-il de dire. Son ami haussa un sourcil et choisit de ne plus y penser, tandis que l'argenté rageait. Comment pouvait-on publier de telles photos? Il était pourtant évident que l'adolescent était à la limite de la crise de panique sur ces clichés. Riku se trouva à penser que finalement, Cisco avait bien fait d'arrêter son travail, mais aussi que plus que jamais, il aurait voulu le voir et lui parler mais ce n'était plus possible. Si seulement il savait que Cisco était assis juste à côté de lui en ce moment même.

Pendant ce temps, Sora en profita pour observer son voisin. Plus il y pensait, et plus il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été attiré par Riku plus tôt. Il était séduisant, loin d'être désagréable une fois qu'on le connaissait vraiment. Le châtain s'attarda sur la forme de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres et enfin ce menton proéminent. Dire qu'un être aussi parfait était avec lui et qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air. Sora fit la moue. Non, il avait bien fait. Si Riku devait aimer quelqu'un, ça devait être une personne réelle, avec une identité propre, pas un nom usurpé. Peut-être l'argenté se demandait-il qui pouvait bien être ce mannequin dans la vie de tous les jours? Sora serait là pour lui répondre.

" Sora? " demanda Riku, la tête tournée vers son ami, le sourcil froncé. Le châtain continuait de le fixer du regard de façon relativement intense qui mit le plus grand mal à l'aise. Son ami ne le faisait vraiment pas exprès; son travail l'avait conditionné. " Sora. " répéta l'argenté en agitant la main devant le visage dudit garçon. Ce dernier cligna des yeux rapidement et regarda son meilleur ami, l'air confus. " Tu étais en train de me fixer. "

" Pardon. " s'excusa le châtain en reportant son attention sur la table encore ordonnée. D'ici peu, elle serait recouverte de feuilles et de crayons – ceux de Sora, évidemment. Il était incapable de travailler sans s'étaler.

" Finalement, elle avait raison. " dit l'autre garçon en ouvrant à nouveau le magazine où se trouvaient les photos de Cisco et Insio. Il en observa une attentivement puis reporta son attention sur son ami. " Ouais, vous avez vraiment le même regard. "

" Qui ça? " demanda Sora en tournant la tête vers son ami.

" Cisco et toi. " expliqua-t-il. " Non seulement la couleur est la même, mais vous avez aussi le même regard quand vous êtes concentrés. C'est incroyable. " dit Riku, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Ah, euh, peut-être. " marmonna Sora en faisant mine de ne pas être intéressé. S'il se mettait à paniquer, ça paraîtrait franchement louche.

" C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas la même personne. " confia Riku, l'air mélancolique. Son ami resta impassible bien que son cœur batte la chamade au creux de sa poitrine, à tel point que c'en était presque douloureux. " Mais d'un autre côté, c'est mieux comme ça. " Sora tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

" Pourquoi? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Riku fut surpris par cette réaction soudaine et n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car leur professeur entra et commença le cours.

------

Sora rentra chez lui les mains dans les poches et l'esprit fort préoccupé. Riku n'avait plus fait allusion à Cisco depuis le début du cours et le châtain n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi son ami voudrait-il et ne voudrait-il pas que Cisco et Sora soient la même personne? Il entra chez lui et posa son sac près du portemanteau. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit une forme noire se diriger hâtivement vers le salon.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " murmura la châtain en attrapant le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main : un balai. Il agrippa le manche entre ses doigts et déglutit. Et si c'était un rat? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu assez de temps pour distinguer l'animal, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était noir et que ça avait des poils. Peut-être valait-il mieux appeler le service de dératisation? Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit l'animal chouiner, il haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand les rats **chouinaient**-ils? L'adolescent posa le balai et se dirigea lentement dans le salon, pour finalement écarquiller les yeux. A quelques pas de lui, à côté de la table basse, était assis un chiot. Il tourna la tête vers le châtain lorsqu'il fut entré dans la pièce et s'avança vers l'adolescent en courant. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " demanda Sora en baissant les yeux vers la boule de poils qui se tenait à présent sur ses pattes arrière, prenant appui sur l'une des jambes du châtain. Ce dernier se pencha et prit le chiot dans ses bras, recevant quelques coups de langue affectueux. " _Il y a une tasse sur la table. Elle doit être là depuis peu; je vois de la fumée s'en échapper. _" pensa Sora.

" Oh, tu es rentré. " dit Miyuki en faisant son apparition. Elle observa son fils et sourit. " Je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance du trésor que m'a offert Aya. " dit-elle, tout sourire. L'animal sembla la reconnaître et agita la queue lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui ébouriffer la tête.

" Un cadeau? En quel honneur? " demanda l'adolescent en regardant le chiot. Oui, il allait vite s'y attacher.

" Pour la saint Valentin. C'est dans quelques jours mais comme elle dit, la date importe peu. " expliqua la mère en prenant place dans le canapé. " Je lui en avais déjà parlé, quelques jours plus tôt, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle l'achète. "

" Il a beaucoup de poils. " fit remarquer Sora en se dirigeant vers le divan, le chiot toujours dans ses bras. " Quelle race est-ce que c'est? "

" Un terre neuve. Tu sais, ces énormes peluches qui servent pour les sauvetages? " demanda Miyuki. Son fils écarquilla les yeux.

" Mais c'est énorme ces chiens là! " s'exclama Sora. Il observa son nouveau compagnon, qui le regardait en remuant la queue. " Tu as intérêt à en profiter tant que tu es petit parce que ce sera vite fini les balades à bras. " dit-il en tapotant doucement la truffe du chiot. " Comment tu l'as appelé? " demanda-t-il en riant doucement quand l'animal se mit à mordiller son doigt doucement.

" Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom. Je m'étais dit que tu aurais peut-être plus d'idées que moi. " confia la mère en les observant, l'air amusé. Elle eut l'impression que ce chien serait plus celui de Sora que le sien.

" Comment? Mais c'est honteux! " s'exclama-t-il faussement indigné. Il baissa les yeux sur la boule de poils. " Tu ne trouves pas? " Comme s'il avait compris l'animal aboya brièvement. " Comment est-ce qu'on va t'appeler… " se dit-il tout haut en caressant le poil duveteux.

" Ne lui donne pas de nom ridicule. " di Miyuki en souriant malicieusement. L'adolescent fit la moue mais continua à réfléchir. " Bah, tu n'es pas obligé de lui en trouver un maintenant. Mais essaie de ne pas trop tarder. "

" Hm, d'accord. " répondit le châtain en se levant. Il posa le chiot à terre et se dirigea vers l'entrée du salon. Il stoppa et se retourna en voyant l'animal le suivre d'un pas guilleret. Sora l'observa lorsqu'il fut juste à ses pieds et le regarda, la langue pendante et, encore, la queue allant continuellement de droite à gauche. " Il est trooooop mignon!! " s'exclama Sora en s'accroupissant pour le caresser. " Ouais, je vais te trouver un nom super cool et tu seras le chien le plus cool de la ville. " marmonna-t-il en jouant avec le chien. Miyuki, de là où elle était, sourit tendrement en fixant le contenu de sa tasse et se dit que l'arrivée de ce petit animal leur ferait sans doute le plus grand bien à tous, et surtout à son fils.

------

C'est au son de sa chaine hi-fi que Riku finissait de recopier le devoir qu'il devait rendre en français. Maintenant que Sora lui avait montré comment s'y prendre pour étudier un texte, ça ne prenait plus autant de temps qu'avant. Il avait tout le week-end pour le faire, mais lorsqu'il était rentré la veille, il était monté dans sa chambre et avait commencé à travailler – ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui – samedi après-midi. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était à peu trois heures. Il posa son stylo et s'étira longuement, ne sentant même pas que son pull s'était soulevé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et rangea ses affaires. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à présent. Il aurait bien voulu appeler Sora et lui proposer de venir, mais après leur discussion la veille, il n'osait plus trop lui parler. Le châtain avait vraiment eu une réaction inattendue, lui qui semblait toujours si désintéressé par Cisco.

" Riku! " appela-t-on d'en bas. L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se plaça en haut des escaliers. De l'autre côté, sa mère avait les bras croisés. " Tu as de la visite. " dit-elle en désignant quelqu'un juste à côté d'elle : Sora, justement.

" J'arrive! " dit-il précipitamment en se ruant dans sa chambre pour arrêter sa radio. Il descendit alors les marches et accueillit son ami. " Salut. " dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel. Visiblement, Sora ne remarqua rien.

" Bonjour, Riku. Je vais faire deux/trois courses en ville. Je suis venu te chercher. " dit le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres. " Enfin, si tes parents sont d'accord. " ajouta-t-il. L'argenté haussa les épaules et prit son manteau.

" Je sors, m'man. J'ai mon téléphone sur moi, au cas où. " appela-t-il derrière lui. Il entendit vaguement Elena lui répondre et sortit de chez lui. " Qu'est-ce qu'on doit aller chercher? " demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville, les mains dans les poches. Il vit son ami sourire sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents s'arrêtaient devant une animalerie.

" Nous y voilà. " dit le châtain en levant les yeux vers l'enseigne avant d'entrer. Son ami le suivit, l'air soucieux. Il regarda Sora prendre plusieurs objets – dont une laisse et un collier – sur les étagères du magasin.

" Tu as un chien? " demanda soudainement l'argenté tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse. Sora sourit.

" Oui! Depuis hier. " dit-il, tout fier. Il paya les articles et sortit du commerce pour retourner chez lui. " Tu crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le promener? " demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était encore un peu gêné d'être seul avec Riku. Bah, il finirait par oublier cette conversation et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

" Je ne pense pas, non. " répondit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal chez lui – et certainement pas de chien, vu comme sa mère adorait la propreté – et ne savait donc pas trop comment s'y prendre avec eux. Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin.

" Dans ce cas, on rentre, je lui enfile son collier et sa laisse et on va le promener ensemble! " proposa Sora en regardant son ami, les yeux plein d'espoir et Riku n'aurait pas eu le cœur à refuser, même s'il en avait eu envie. Il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête. " Génial. Ah, il faut aussi que je lui trouve un nom. Tu n'as pas d'idée, des fois? " demanda le plus petit, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" Il faudrait peut-être que je le voie, avant. " dit Riku en se grattant la nuque. Lui, trouver un nom à un chien? Il ne serait même pas capable d'en trouver un à son propre enfant… En admettant qu'il en ait un un jour, ce qui risquait d'être impossible vu la tournure des choses. Sora hocha la tête et se mit à rire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, appelant son ami par-dessus son épaule. L'argenté ne put retenir un petit rire face à l'enthousiasme de son ami. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et furent accueillis par un grand silence. Le châtain ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea dans le salon, Riku sur ses talons. Bientôt, il vit une boule de poils noire se précipiter vers eux en trottinant joyeusement. Le chiot se tint aux pieds de Sora et l'observa attentivement.

" On est rentrés! Et regarde un peu ce qu'on te rapporte! " s'exclama le châtain en s'asseyant à terre, le sac posé devant lui. L'animal fourra sa truffe à l'intérieur et renifla le contenu. Riku se plaça juste à côté de Sora et se mit à sourire.

" Il est adorable. " murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers le chiot. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la main qui lui était tendue et la lapa brièvement avant de venir se placer devant l'argenté en remuant la queue.

" C'est Riku, mon meilleur ami. " dit Sora en sortant les affaires du sachet. " Et il vient avec nous pour ta première promenade! " ajouta-t-il, excité à cette idée. Il attacha le collier autour du cou du chiot puis attacha la laisse. L'animal sembla assez mal à l'aise pendant un court instant mais il finit par s'habituer au nouveau contact. Les deux adolescents sortirent et verrouillèrent la porte avant de commencer leur balade. " Regarde-moi ça comme il fait le fier. " dit le châtain en pointant le chiot du doigt. Il marchait la tête haute et regardait tout autour de lui, curieux de découvrir le vaste monde qui se trouvait en dehors de la maison où on l'avait accueilli.

" Ca doit être amusant d'avoir un chiot. " dit Riku en observant l'animal, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

" Il n'est pas encore très propre pour l'instant, mais d'ici peu, il ne fera plus ses besoins dans la maison. Mais malgré ça, oui, c'est vraiment amusant. Si tu avais vu comme il jouait comme un fou, ce matin, quand je suis descendu lui dire bonjour! Je pensais qu'il aurait eu peur pendant un moment mais on dirait bien qu'il est très sociable. "

" Tel chien, tel maître. " commenta l'argenté en donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami, qui rit en se frottant le côté. " Larry. "

" Pardon? " demanda le châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Larry? " dit Riku en mettant les mains dans ses poches. " Il me fait vraiment penser à lui, à se dandiner comme ça. "

" Ce canard qu'on voit dans les dessins animés? " demanda le plus jeune en observant le chiot pendant un instant. " Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à avoir la même démarche. " remarqua-t-il. Il hocha brièvement la tête. " Va pour Larry, alors! "

Le reste de la balade se passa à merveille, Larry faisant l'unanimité des passants qui s'arrêtèrent pour lui donner une petite caresse affectueuse en disant à quel point il était mignon. Mais le chiot était encore jeune et il fut vite épuisé de sa promenade, et il la finit donc dans les bras de Sora. Ce dernier surprit plusieurs fois Riku à le regarder pendant un court instant, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, le châtain stoppa juste devant son meilleur ami, lequel haussa un sourcil.

" Prends-le jusque chez moi. " dit Sora en tendant le chiot. Riku hésita un instant puis finit par accepter. Dès que Larry fut dans ses bras, le chiot posa les pattes avant sur son épaule et se blottit tout contre son cou pour s'endormir. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire bêtement face à un tel élan d'affection. Larry était tout doux et tout chaud, et son souffle rapide lui chatouillait agréablement le cou. L'argenté se trouva à se blottir la joue contre le pelage duveteux.

" Vous êtes adorables. " commenta le châtain en souriant, comme à son habitude. " Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. " ajouta-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le visage de Riku devenir légèrement plus rose qu'à son habitude.

" Tu crois que… Je pourrais venir le voir de temps en temps? " demanda-t-il, espérant ne pas vexer son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Sora pense qu'il voulait venir chez lui seulement pour voir Larry.

" Bien sûr! Il sera sûrement content de te voir. " répondit le plus jeune en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Au loin, il vit Aya se garer près de leur maison et sortir de voiture. Cette dernière les vit arriver et les attendit, les mains sur les hanches.

" Il me semble que ce chien était pour ta mère, et vous voilà à vous promener avec lui. " commenta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sora après avoir observé Riku brièvement, ce que le châtain tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put.

" M'man dit que Larry est plus affectueux avec moi, et vu qu'elle travaille, j'ai proposé de m'en occuper pour elle. " dit le châtain en haussant les épaules.

" Je plaisantais, voyons. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça me rassure un peu. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en chiens, et ta mère ne m'a pas vraiment l'air d'être assez autoritaire pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Nous comptons sur toi. " dit la brune en donnant une brève caresse au chiot, qui gesticula paresseusement avant de se replacer plus confortablement dans les bras de Riku. " Oh mais j'y pense, tu lui as donc trouvé un nom? " demanda-t-elle, en souriant. Elle marcha vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, laissant passer les deux garçons en premier. " Larry, c'est ça? "

" Oui, c'est Riku qui le lui a trouvé! " s'exclama Sora en la suivant dans le salon. Il indiqua le petit coussin installé dans un coin de la pièce pour le chiot, et l'argenté posa Larry dessus sans le réveiller. Le châtain lui retira son collier et le rangea dans le placard, dans le couloir. " Si tu avais vu la façon dont les passants le regardaient quand on le promenait. Je suis certain qu'ils sont jaloux, maintenant. " dit l'adolescent en retournant dans le salon, l'air fier.

" Je n'en doute pas. " dit Aya en riant doucement. " Un chiot et deux garçons mignons à croquer comme vous ont de quoi faire envie. " commenta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, faisant rougir Riku. Sora, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ils étaient sûrement plus intéressés par Larry et Riku qu'autre chose, mais bon. " dit-il en haussant les épaules. " C'était amusant. " La brune l'observa pendant un moment, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations de l'argenté suite aux propos de son ami. Lorsqu'elle reporta toute son attention sur Sora, celui-ci était écarlate.

" Ta mère avait raison : Larry est le remède qu'il te faut. " dit-elle sans trop réfléchir. Elle ne fit pas pour se corriger, jugeant que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité de Riku. Seuls Sora et elle pouvaient comprendre pleinement ces propos. Avec l'arrivée du chiot, le châtain n'aurait plus le temps de penser à ses problèmes tant il serait occupé à l'éduquer. Peut-être même allait-il réussir à rapprocher encore un peu plus les deux adolescents et à pousser l'argenté à faire le premier pas. On disait bien que la seule présence d'un chien pouvait faire des miracles; ça n'en serait jamais qu'un de plus. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une relation amoureuse entre les deux adolescents tiendrait du miracle, mais il faudrait peut-être un peu de temps. Elle ne manquerait pas d'en parler à Sora plus tard. " Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Riku? " demanda-t-elle enfin en regardant ledit garçon, qui secoua la tête.

" Non merci, je vais retourner chez moi. Ma mère ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce que je sois sorti si longtemps. " dit-il, l'air clairement déçu.

" Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour la prévenir que tu resteras un peu plus longtemps que prévu. " proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. " Sora n'arrête pas de se plaindre parce qu'il s'ennuie. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. " taquina-t-elle. Si le châtain n'allait pas envoyer de signaux, alors elle le ferait à sa lace – même s'ils n'étaient pas complètement directs.

" Euh, d'accord. " dit le plus grand en se levant. Aya lui indiqua le téléphone et lorsque l'adolescent fut sorti de la pièce elle vint s'asseoir près de Sora, sur le divan.

" Si j'étais toi – " murmura-t-elle, pour être certaine que seul Sora puisse l'entendre. " Je profiterais de Larry pour me faire un peu plus remarquer par Riku. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile pour un bourreau des cœurs comme toi. " taquina-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Sora fit la moue et tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour éviter le regard scrutateur de la femme.

" **Cisco** était un bourreau des cœurs. " précisa-t-il, une once de rancoeur dans la voix qui ne fit que l'encourager un peu plus.

" Mais c'est une partie de toi-même, Sora. Tu ne dois pas l'abandonner comme ça! Tires-en le maximum pour gagner ta place dans son cœur. " dit-elle en regardant Riku, qui était au téléphone et leur tournait le dos. Sora suivit le regard de la femme et observa son meilleur ami, ses joues prenant progressivement une teinte plus rose. Même de dos, Riku était très attirant. C'était peut-être sa posture, son corps, tout simplement, qui faisait chavirer le cœur du plus jeune. Lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir et il déglutit avec difficulté en détournant le regard, pressentant que l'argenté finirait sa conversation avec Elena d'ici peu.

" _Est-ce qu'au moins, il a une place comme ça pour moi? _" se demanda Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Rien n'était moins sûr, et c'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait. Il leva les yeux vers le mur face à lui, fixant un point imaginaire sur la surface couleur crème. Il décida, à l'instant même, qu'il ferait de son mieux pour en avoir le cœur net d'ici peu. Il préparerait un plan d'action selon la réponse que lui donnerait Riku.

" C'est ok, je peux rester. " dit l'argenté en retournant dans le salon. " M'man avait l'air de bonne humeur, pour une fois. J'ai eu de la chance. " dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

" Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Je m'occupe de faire le service! " proposa Aya en souriant aux deux adolescents.

" Oh, un verre d'eau suffira amplement. " répondit Riku en prenant place à côté de Sora, les coudes sur les genoux.

" De l'eau? " répéta la brune, un sourcil haussé. " Ces quoi ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui. " dit-elle en croisant les bras. Elle regarda Sora, qui comprit le message.

" Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas bu de liqueur à la pomme. " dit le châtain en souriant à la femme.

" Ah, en voilà un qui a des co – De l'audace. " se corrigea-t-elle juste à temps. " Miyuki n'est pas là alors autant en profiter. " ajouta-t-elle en regardant Riku, à présent. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne sais pas trop… " dit-il tout bas, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais après tout, un petit verre ne lui ferait pas de mal, non? Et puis, il ne voulait sûrement pas passer pour une mauviette aux yeux de Sora. " Bah, je prendrais la même chose que lui. " finit-il par se décider.

" Très bien, je vais chercher ça. " dit la femme en sortant de la pièce, la bouche en cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, le châtain se tourna vers son ami.

" Je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression qu'elle te forçait la main. " s'excusa le plus jeune en secouant lentement la tête. " Oh, et je préfère te prévenir : garde ton verre à la main, même quand il sera vide. Si tu as le malheur de le poser sur la table, elle va t'en verser un autre même si tu n'en veux pas. " Riku se mit à rire doucement.

" Ok, je m'en souviendrai. " dit-il.

Le trio parla pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aya finisse par s'assoupir après quelques verres. L'argenté l'observa, l'air inquiet.

" Est-ce qu'elle va bien? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il observait la femme.

" Elle s'est juste assoupie. Boire la fatigue. " répondit le châtain en finissant son verre d'une traite. Son ami le regarda, étonné.

" Tu as une sacrée descente. " remarqua-t-il. " Et ça n'a même pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça. "

" Oh, c'est normal. " commença Sora en haussant les épaules. " Avec toutes les réceptions et les soirées auxquelles j'ai dû aller. "

" Des réceptions? " demanda le plus vieux, un sourcil haussé. C'est à ce moment que le plus jeune se rendit compte qu'il venait de trop en dire.

" Euh, oui. Comme Squall travaillait avec Cisco, il était invité aussi et je l'accompagnais pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. Riku goba tout et ne le poussa pas plus. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon et s'étira longuement pour réveiller ses membres engourdis. Le châtain jeta un bref coup d'œil aux quelques centimètres de peau qui se révélèrent quand le pull de Riku se releva.

" Je vais devoir y aller. " dit le plus grand en se levant et en tirant sur le bord de son haut pour être plus convenable. Sora fit la moue. " M'man veut que je sois rentré pour l'heure du dîner. "

" Oh, d'accord. " marmonna l'autre garçon. L'argenté se demanda pourquoi il semblait si grognon tout à coup, mais il ne posa pas la question. Il fut accompagné par son ami jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et retourna chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Sora resta appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'il regardait Riku partir.

" Ok, la semaine prochaine, je commence mon investigation et je saurai enfin si j'ai une chance avec lui. " Il leva une main et serra le poing vigoureusement. Il baissa les yeux juste à temps pour voir Larry quitter le salon et s'étirer en baillant, émettant un bruit entre le gémissement et le grognement. Le chiot tourna la tête vers le châtain et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas penaud. Sora prit ses pattes avant et frotta le bout de son nez contre sa truffe. " Il faudra m'encourager, hein! " dit le garçon en souriant. Il relâcha l'animal, qui fit un tour sur lui-même avant de s'accroupir juste aux pieds de Sora, qui soupira bruyamment. Une petite flaque fit son apparition et Larry la renifla une fois sa besogne terminée. " Non seulement tu n'es pas propre, mais en plus, tu fais tes besoins comme une fille. " commenta Sora, en faisant la moue. Vexé par le peu d'implication de son compagnon concernant ses problèmes de cœur, Sora prit le chiot, traversa la maison et le posa au pas de la porte qui menait à leur petite cour.

Ce fut la première punition de Larry, et il ne rentra qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque ses bêtises furent nettoyées.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Le terre neuve est un chien absolument a-do-rable! XD Je me souviens en avoir vu un dans la galerie d'un centre commercial, près de chez moi, et il était énorme! Et ses pattes! Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi… Enormes! En bref : on dirait de grosses peluches. J'adore les gros chiens! Et concernant les grands chiens en général, je les préfère quand ils sont adultes. Les chiots, c'est super mignon, je vous l'accorde, mais les chiens adultes ont ce charme qui me fait littéralement craquer chaque fois que j'en vois un. C'est comme ça que je me surprends à me ruer sur mon bouvier bernois assez souvent. XD (La pauvre bête n'apprécie pas toujours, mais ce n'est pas grave.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

Le week-end fut affreusement long pour Sora. Il avait dû punir Larry une bonne vingtaine de fois et surtout, il ne savait toujours pas comment savoir ce que Riku pensait de lui, au juste. Il finit par se dire qu'il improviserait mais maintenant que l'argenté était à côté de lui, en train de lui parler d'un film qu'il avait regardé la veille, il ne savait pas trop comment amener le sujet. L'adolescent se contenta donc d'écouter religieusement sans dire un mot, ayant trop peur de se trahir s'il ouvrait la bouche.

" Riku, Sora, si mon cours vous ennuie à ce point, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour sortir. " leur dit froidement leur professeur de sciences, les sourcils froncés. Quelques élèves se moquèrent des deux garçons, qui s'excusèrent et retrouvèrent leur sérieux rapidement. Le châtain poussa un petit soupir en prenant en notes ce qui était écrit au tableau, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il écrivait. Il devrait relire son cours plus tard.

" _C'est pas vrai, je suis incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot! _" pensa-t-il, troublé. Il se mit à se mordre la lèvre, à tel point qu'elle finit par enfler au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes.

" Hé, arrête ça, idiot! Tu es en train de t'arranger une sacrée lèvre! " lui murmura Riku en lui donnant un coup de coude. L'autre adolescent tourna la tête vers lui et l'argenté ne put se retentir de pouffer de rire face à la lèvre gonflée de son ami. Riku leva la main. " Monsieur, est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'infirmerie? J'ai mal au ventre. "

" Tant que tu m'épargnes les détails. " marmonna le professeur avant de reprendre la leçon. Riku se leva et entraîna Sora avec lui.

" Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça? " grommela le châtain, rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi la main de son ami était-elle si chaude? Ca devrait être interdit!

" Là où on nous donnera de quoi faire dégonfler ta lèvre de bimbo. " taquina le plus grand, faisant davantage rougir son ami. Ils allèrent tout d'abord à l'infirmerie, où on les envoya à la cantine pour qu'on leur donne un glaçon.

" Ah, les jeunes. C'est ça d'embrasser sa petite copine trop longtemps. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, petit chenapan. " dit la dame qui servait les repas. Sora baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. L'argenté accepta le glaçon, la remercia et ils sortirent de la cantine. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui menait à la cour et stoppèrent juste devant la porte. Riku se tint devant Sora et posa le glaçon sur la lèvre de son ami, puis le fit glisser sur tout le long de celle-ci. Le châtain resta planté là, pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés et les joues prenant à nouveau leur fameuse couleur écarlate. Est-ce que Riku se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait?

" Si tu ne m'aides pas, on ne s'en sortira jamais. " grommela le plus grand alors qu'un peu d'eau coula le long du menton de Sora. Riku passa le pouce sur la traînée d'eau et porta son doigt à ses lèvres, achevant son pauvre ami pour de bon.

" Que – Tu – Ne – Je veux dire – Ce n'est peut-être pas – " bégaya Sora, la voix tremblant tant il était gêné. D'une part, il pouvait sentir, de temps à autre, le doigt de Riku glisser le long de sa lèvre en même temps que le cube glacé; d'autre part, l'argenté se tenait **vraiment** près de lui et enfin, le regard de Riku était fixé sur la bouche de son ami qui, évidemment, ne pouvait en supporter plus. Le plus grand stoppa net, cligna des yeux et regarda Sora. Il se mit à rougir à son tour en s'éloignant du châtain.

" De – Désolé. " balbutia-t-il en tendant le glaçon à Sora, qui le prit d'une main tremblante et le reporta à sa bouche. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux adolescents, tandis que le glaçon finit par être minuscule et que la lèvre de Sora redevint comme avant. Plus **jamais** il ne la mordrait. " Euh, on devrait retourner en cours. " proposa Riku en se grattant le sommet du crâne, l'air encore désolé.

" Oui. " se contenta de répondre le châtain en suivant son ami dehors. Le ciel était couvert et promettait une belle averse d'ici peu, à n'en point douter.

------

" Ouah, il pleut encore. " se lamenta Kairi en agrippant le bras d'Axel. Ce dernier ne sembla pas être agacé par sa cousine et passa même un bras sur ses épaules pour la tenir tout contre lui tandis qu'il cherchait son parapluie dans son sac.

" Je raccompagne Naminé jusque chez elle. A demain! " dit Roxas qui avait déjà sorti son parapluie, sous lequel Naminé s'était réfugiée en s'accrochant au bras du blond. Quand Sora les vit, il savait déjà qu'ils finiraient par être ensemble assez tôt. Il était évident que Roxas en pinçait pour Naminé et que c'était réciproque. Le châtain se demanda, pendant un instant, si Roxas révèlerait son autre identité à son amie, et si il le faisait, comment Naminé réagirait.

" Bon, on n'a qu'à rentrer ensemble alors. C'est le même chemin. " proposa Riku à Sora en souriant. A son tour, il sortit un parapluie et se plaça à côté du châtain. " A demain! " dit-il à ses amis avant de commencer à s'éloigner avec le châtain à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, à nouveau gênés. Sora n'en pouvait plus de rester si silencieux, et il finit par parler de la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" Tu sais, il m'arrive encore de repenser à cette histoire entre Kairi et toi. " commença le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel, regardant les nuages gris qui déversaient sur eux leur pluie glaciale. " Tu m'avais dit, à cette époque, que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle parce que tu ne l'aimais qu'en tant qu'amie. Et je dois t'avouer que plus j'y pense, et plus je trouve ça un peu étrange. Je veux dire, Kairi est vraiment jolie et j'ai rarement vu un garçon lui résister comme tu l'as fait. " continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami, qui sembla soucieux. " Il doit bien y avoir une autre raison là-dessous, non? " insista Sora.

" Ce que je t'avais répondu était vrai. Disons que je ne suis pas allé dans les détails. " répondit l'argenté. Il prit une légère inspiration et soupira lentement. " C'est justement parce que Kairi est mon amie que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle. "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, soudain prit de panique sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Pour l'instant.

" J'ai souvent vu des amis ne plus se parler pour des histoires de ce genre. Une de mes anciennes amies était amoureuse d'un type avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un mois pour finalement se quitter en mauvais termes. Ils ne se sont plus parlé depuis. " expliqua l'argenté en fixant le sol du regard pendant qu'il se rappelait ce passage de sa vie. " Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un de mes amis de la même façon. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance que Naminé me parle encore malgré qu'on ne soit plus un couple. C'est pour ça que je ne sortirai jamais avec Kairi, ni avec une ou un autre de mes amis. " acheva-t-il. Sora s'arrêta brusquement de marcher en entendant ces propos et Riku ne remarqua l'absence de son ami que quelques mètres plus loin. Il se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami, un sourcil haussé. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Il pleut des cordes. " Le châtain ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa voix.

" Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais une course à faire avant de rentrer chez moi. " expliqua Sora en souriant. " Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. On se voit demain! " dit le plus jeune en faisant brièvement signe à son ami avant de courir dans la direction opposée. Riku fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

Sora, lui, continua à courir jusqu'à un arrêt de bus tout proche. Il se mit à l'abri et se laissa tomber sur le banc, la respiration haletante. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans son répertoire.

" C'est moi. " dit-il dans le combiné d'une voix tremblante. Il se mordit brièvement la lèvre pour se contrôler. " Je suis à l'arrêt juste après celui de mon lycée. Tu peux venir me chercher? " demanda-t-il. On lui répondit et il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête avant de raccrocher. Il rangea son téléphone, amena ses genoux à sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage pour cacher ses larmes.

------

" On travaille de huit heures à vingt heures en semaine, et le samedi, on ferme à dix-huit heures. Oh, bien sûr, tu ne seras pas là à longueur de journée, on tourne sur huit personnes ici. Le salon n'est pas très grand mais vu nos prix, il ne faut pas s'attendre à recevoir des tas de clients chaque jour. " expliqua une jeune femme en riant timidement. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns dans lesquels quelques mèches châtaines étaient parsemées. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son collègue. " Ca te convient, Squall? "

" Ce sera parfait. Tu remercieras Zell d'avoir pensé à moi. " dit le châtain d'un ton monotone, comme à son habitude. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste et s'excusa. " Oui? " répondit-il. Il fronça les sourcils.

" _C'est moi._ " dit-on d'une voix faible. Squall reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sora.

" Est-ce que ça va? " demanda le coiffeur, inquiet.

" _Je suis à l'arrêt juste après celui de mon lycée. Tu peux venir me chercher? _"

" J'arrive d'ici quelques minutes. Attends-moi. " dit l'homme avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. " Rinoa, tu pourras dire à Zell que j'accepte son offre? Je suis désolé de devoir partir mais j'ai un petit souci. " expliqua-t-il, l'air sincèrement désolé.

" J'ai cru comprendre. " dit Rinoa en souriant à Squall. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Zell comprendra. "

Sur ces paroles, le châtain lui fit ses adieux et se rua jusqu'à sa voiture. " _Sora avait vraiment une drôle de voix. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave._ " pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où l'attendait l'adolescent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva enfin à l'arrêt indiqué et se gara juste devant. Sora était assis sur le banc, le visage caché par ses jambes repliées. L'homme fronça les sourcils et descendit de voiture.

" Sora? " demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier leva la tête et le coiffeur fut à moitié surpris par les si beaux yeux de son ancien collègue devenus rouges, sans doute à avoir trop pleuré. " Tu es trempé jusqu'aux os. Viens. " dit-il en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne pour l'amener jusqu'à son véhicule. L'adolescent ne broncha pas et le suivit. " Heureusement qu'on n'est pas trop loin de chez toi. Tu auras plutôt intérêt à – "

" Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. " l'interrompit le plus jeune d'une voix rauque. Il ne voulait pas aller là où Riku pourrait le trouver, le contacter, le **voir**. C'était la dernière chose dont l'adolescent avait envie en cet instant. Squall ne posa pas de questions et conduisit donc jusque chez lui. Peut-être l'adolescent changerait-il d'avis d'ici quelques heures. Oui, il avait probablement besoin de rester au calme pendant un moment. Le trajet se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent bientôt au studio de Squall. Il se gara sur le parking réservé aux quelques résidents et verrouilla les portières du véhicule avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

" Pose tes affaires dans l'entrée. Je vais aller te faire couler un bain. " dit l'homme en fermant la porte derrière l'adolescent. Il disparut dans le studio, laissant Sora seul. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui sans vraiment prêter attention aux lieux. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis si longtemps. A vrai dire, il n'était venu qu'une seule fois et il se souvenait encore de la banale excuse qu'il avait donnée à sa mère pour la convaincre de le laisser dormir chez Squall. Il se souvint également que ce jour-là aussi, il pleuvait des cordes. Le coiffeur réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et dit à l'adolescent que le bain était prêt.

------

Une heure – environ – s'était écoulée depuis que Riku avait quitté Sora sur le chemin du retour. La séparation avait été assez brusque mais après tout, le châtain était d'un naturel assez impulsif et ça n'étonna donc pas l'argenté. Il observa le jouet qu'il avait acheté pour Larry en rentrant chez lui : un os en caoutchouc. Les chiots adoraient mâchouiller, non? L'adolescent regarda brièvement son réveil et se dit que Sora devait être rentré à présent. Il se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers, attrapant son manteau au passage.

" Je suis chez Sora! " dit-il en sortant sans attendre de réponse. Sa mère pourrait toujours l'appeler sur son téléphone – même si lui ne pouvait plus passer d'appels pour l'instant. Il courut jusque la petite maison blanche à quelques mètres de chez lui et frappa vigoureusement à la porte, espérant qu'on le ferait entrer assez rapidement. La pluie tombait drue. On finit par ouvrir et il tomba nez à nez avec Miyuki.

" Riku? " demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. Elle se recula pour le laisser entrer. " Quel bon vent t'amène? " demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée.

" J'ai un petit truc pour Larry. " dit-il en souriant. " Vous croyez qu'il va aimer? " demanda-t-il en tendant le jouet à la femme. Elle sourit.

" Il ne fallait pas, mais c'est vrai que ce pauvre chiot n'a encore aucun jouet. " dit-elle en haussant les épaules. " Sora va se demander d'où ça vient quand il verra ça. "

" Il n'est pas là? " demanda l'argenté en regardant autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir son ami arriver d'un instant à l'autre. " Je voulais le donner avec lui. "

" Il n'est pas encore rentré et à vrai dire, je pensais que vous seriez ensemble. " dit Miyuki, un peu inquiète.

" Il a dit devoir faire un truc avant de revenir. Ca lui a peut-être pris plus de temps que prévu. " proposa Riku en mettant l'os dans sa poche quand Larry fit son apparition et vint l'accueillir.

" Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es là. " dit la mère en décrochant le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro et attendit, tandis que Riku l'observait. Il la vit froncer les sourcils. " C'est maman. Riku est à la maison en ce moment, essaie de rentrer assez rapidement, d'accord? Bisous, trésor. " dit-elle avant de raccrocher. " Je lui ai déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas couper son téléphone quand il est à l'extérieur. " marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

" Il n'a peut-être plus de batteries et il ne s'en est pas encore aperçu. " dit l'argenté en se redressant, Larry dans ses bras.

" Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux. " offrit Miyuki en souriant. " Larry n'arrête pas de pleurer parce qu'il s'ennuie. Il sera content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer; moi, je suis trop occupée pour l'instant. "

------

Sora prit le peignoir qu'avait préparé Squall et l'enfila, le doux tissu caressant sa peau et le réconfortant un peu. Il regarda la baignoire se vider et sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus en forme mais le moral toujours au plus bas. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva son ancien coiffeur assis sur un long divan, une tasse de thé à la main tandis qu'il regardait la télévision. En s'approchant, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'une autre tasse avait été posée sur la table basse. Sora s'assit et prit le récipient entre ses mains, respirant les vapeurs du breuvage.

" Pomme et cannelle. " dit-il en souriant légèrement. " Tu t'en es souvenu? " demanda le plus jeune en tournant la tête vers l'homme dont l'expression restait impassible. Il hocha brièvement la tête. L'adolescent but une longue gorgée, la chaleur de la boisson soulageant sa gorge irritée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " demanda l'homme en posant sa tasse à présent vide avant de porter son attention sur Sora. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte sur la tasse, ne parlant pas pendant un long moment. Finalement, Squall passa les doigts dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et se mit à les placer un peu mieux, ses vieilles habitudes reprenant le dessus. Le geste apaisa Sora qui se pencha un peu plus vers l'homme.

" Je n'ai aucune chance avec Riku. " murmura le plus jeune, luttant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. " On parlait en revenant du lycée et il – " Un léger sanglot. " – Il a dit qu'il ne – Ne sortirait jamais avec un ami. " Il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, poussant un léger juron par la même occasion. Squall lui prit la tasse des mains et la posa sur la table, à côté de la sienne.

" J'imagine que ça a dû être dur à entendre. " compatit le coiffeur en serrant Sora contre lui. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et se blottit contre lui.

" J'aurais mieux fait de tout lui dire tant qu'on était encore ensemble. Peut-être que – Peut-être que si je lui avais avoué que j'étais Cisco, on sortirait encore ensemble maintenant et tout se passerait pour le mieux. J'ai été complètement stupide. " se plaignit le plus jeune en serrant la chemise de Squall entre ses doigts. Il se fit un long moment de silence avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole.

" Tu sais, mon offre tient toujours. " dit-il. Sora se recula légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. " Je pourrais t'aider à l'oublier. " Il posa une main sur la joue de l'adolescent et caressa doucement la peau de son visage avec le pouce.

" Ca ne serait pas très correct vis-à-vis de toi. Non, je ne peux pas. " dit Sora en retirant la main du coiffeur, les yeux baissés.

" Sora. " dit Squall, l'air très sérieux. Le plus jeune le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. " Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas pour l'instant. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu oublies Riku aussi facilement, mais je pourrais t'y aider, t'apprendre à te rapprocher un peu plus de moi. " ajouta l'homme en posant ses deux mains sur les joues du plus jeune. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sora. Voyant qu'il ne résistait pas et prenant cela comme un bon signe, Squall recommença puis appuya un peu plus fermement, finissant par lécher délicatement la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, qui entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour le laisser entrer. L'adolescent pouvait goûter le thé au tilleul qu'avait bu le coiffeur un peu plus tôt en se mettant à embrasser l'homme langoureusement, lui aussi. Sora passa les mains dans les cheveux de Squall, tandis que les siennes vinrent faire glisser le peignoir le long des épaules, puis des bras du plus jeune.

Tout ce dont Sora avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un, d'être à nouveau proche, physiquement et sentimentalement, de quelqu'un. Il se souvenait encore clairement avoir déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas régler ses problèmes de cette façon, après s'être disputé avec Cloud. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait besoin de cette échappatoire, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts le lendemain. Il inclina la tête sur le côté pendant que Squall laissait une série de baisers sur son cou, soupirant de contentement. Il sentit ensuite le souffle de l'homme contre son oreille.

" Sora, j'ai besoin de toi. " murmura Squall, une once de détresse dans la voix. L'adolescent mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du coiffeur, le faisant frissonner.

" Alors utilise-moi. " chuchota-t-il de façon suggestive avant d'embrasser Squall dans le cou, à son tour. Sans crier garde, l'homme prit le jeune châtain dans ses bras pour le porter, leurs regards se croisant à nouveau tandis que le plus grand cherchait une confirmation. Le plus jeune hocha brièvement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Squall se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.

------

" Je suis désolée, Riku, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le joindre. " s'excusa Miyuki en rejoignant l'adolescent dans le salon. L'argenté était assit à terre, en tailleur, et Larry s'était couché sur sa jambe tandis que Riku regardait la télévision. La mère de Sora regarda l'horloge et poussa un long soupir. " Il est quasiment minuit et je ne sais même pas où il est. " marmonna-t-elle, inquiète. On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Aya surgit du couloir et les observa un instant, les deux autres la regardant aussi attentivement, l'air déçu.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda-t-elle, sentant immédiatement la tension qui flottait dans la pièce. Elle vit sa compagne se mordre douloureusement la lèvre.

" Sora n'est toujours pas rentré, et je ne sais pas où il peut être. " dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer devant Riku. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et voulait se montrer forte, comme tous les adultes étaient censés être. La brune s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre elle.

" Là, ça va aller. " murmura-t-elle en les faisant se balancer doucement de droite à gauche. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Riku et lui sourit chaleureusement. " Merci d'être resté avec elle, Riku. Je vais prendre la relève, il se fait tard. Il ne faudrait pas que ta mère aussi se fasse du souci. " dit-elle sans jamais lâcher sa compagne. L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Il n'y a pas de quoi. " répondit-il en se levant, après avoir prit le chiot dans ses bras pour le poser sur son coussin. Il déposa le jouet tout près de Larry et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. " Dites à Sora de me prévenir quand il sera rentré. " murmura-t-il à Aya, qui fit oui de la tête. L'argenté sortit de la maison et leva les yeux au ciel. Il pleuvait encore et il sentit un frisson le parcourir, une sensation de mal-être l'envahissant tout à coup.

" Où peux-tu bien être, Sora? " demanda-t-il.

------

" Je t'aime, Sora. " murmura Squall sur les lèvres du plus jeune sans jamais cesser ses actions. L'adolescent avait passé les bras autour du cou de l'homme et murmurait son nom à plusieurs reprises, ses ongles s'enfonçant tendrement dans la chair. Ca allait laisser des marques, mais rien qui ne disparaîtrait pas dans le courant de la nuit. Dans un ultime basculement des reins, le corps de Squall se crispa pendant un bref instant tandis qu'il mordit l'épaule du plus jeune, tous deux atteignant leur paroxysme. La respiration encore haletante, ils échangèrent un regard, puis un doux baiser. L'homme se plaça à côté de son jeune compagnon et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tout contre lui et léchant les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'étaient formées là où Sora avait été mordu.

" Désolé. " murmura Squall dans le creux de son oreille avant de continuer à lécher la petite plaie. L'adolescent tourna légèrement la tête vers son partenaire.

" Ce n'est rien, je ne l'avais même pas senti. " murmura-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur celles du coiffeur et les caressa doucement, les yeux baissés. " _Et maintenant? _" pensa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. " _Riku m'a indirectement repoussé et je me jette dans les bras de Squall. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? _" pensa-t-il, embarrassé. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était utiliser ses amis à son avantage, au risque de les blesser au final, et il détestait vraiment ça. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Squall qui ne le lâcha pas de la nuit.

Pour l'adolescent, il lui sembla n'avoir fait que fermer les yeux pendant un court instant, mais plusieurs heures étaient passées, en vérité. Il se redressa, appuyé sur le coude et chercha l'heure.

" Tu es déjà réveillé? " marmonna-t-on à côté de lui d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil. Le jeune châtain baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard de son ancien coiffeur.

" Pardon. " murmura le plus jeune en se grattant la nuque. Il n'était que six heures et demie et Squall pouvait encore dormir un moment. Sora, lui, devait aller au lycée. " Mais j'ai des cours. " ajouta-t-il en souriant timidement.

" Hm. " répondit le plus grand en se redressant à son tour. Il s'étira brièvement et sortit du lit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda l'adolescent, regardant son compagnon curieusement, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

" Je vais te conduire. " dit l'homme en ramassant le boxer resté prêt du lit. Il l'enfila et se tourna vers le plus jeune. " Je suppose que tu as des affaires à prendre chez toi avant d'aller au lycée, non? "

" … " L'adolescent ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder les draps, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait même pas prévenu sa mère et elle s'était sûrement inquiétée. Il leva les yeux quand il sentit la main de Squall se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux.

" Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'appeler ta mère pour qu'elle sache que tu vas bien. " dit-il en se retirant de la pièce. Sora poussa un bref soupir. Sa mère allait le **tuer**.

------

Il s'attendait à recevoir la gifle du siècle lorsqu'il posa le pied chez lui, mais il fut surpris quand Miyuki le prit dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter. Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré la voir se mettre en colère…

" Maman, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'appeler mais je n'avais plus de batteries. " dit-il, ne mentant qu'à moitié. Il avait été surpris de voir son téléphone éteint ce matin là et avait dû emprunter celui de son compagnon.

" Sora, par pitié, ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille! " s'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son fils. Ce dernier lui frotta doucement le dos et lui murmura que tout allait bien à présent. Aya les rejoignit dans le couloir d'entrée et fusilla l'adolescent du regard. Il se douta alors que la brune n'allait pas laisser passer cet incident aussi facilement. Mais le regard de la femme changea lorsqu'elle vit Squall, debout derrière Sora.

" Larry. " dit le plus jeune en voyant le chiot marcher vers eux, un os dans la gueule. " Depuis quand a-t-il un jouet? " demanda curieusement l'adolescent en s'accroupissant pour caresser l'animal. Sa mère essuya ses larmes et se mit à rire doucement.

" Riku le lui a rapporté hier soir. Il voulait attendre que tu sois là pour le lui donner mais – " dit-elle, mais Sora n'entendit pas la suite. A l'instant même où le nom de son meilleur ami avait été prononcé, il ne prêta plus attention au reste et ferma les yeux. Aya le remarqua puis, pensant avoir compris, elle leva brusquement les yeux vers Squall et se couvrit la bouche avec une main, horrifiée. L'homme le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda-t-il, les bras croisés. Ces femmes en faisaient bien trop à son goût. D'accord, l'adolescent avait disparu pendant toute la nuit, mais il n'était sûrement pas le premier à faire ça, et il ne serait pas non plus le dernier. Sora regarda la brune, la suppliant silencieusement de ne rien dire pour l'instant, ce qu'elle fit. Elle retourna dans le salon, appelant Larry.

" Je dois aller chercher mes affaires maintenant si je ne veux pas être en retard. " dit le jeune châtain en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il se retourna et regarda sa mère, l'air inquiet. " Je suis vraiment désolé, m'man. " dit-il tout bas, les yeux baissés. La mère l'observa et sourit.

" Le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. " dit-elle, puis son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. " Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer. "

" La prochaine fois, je te préviendrai. " promit l'adolescent avant de monter dans sa chambre pour y prendre les livres dont il avait besoin. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard et Squall le conduisit à son lycée.

Inutile de dire que de nombreux élèves tournèrent la tête à l'approche d'une luxueuse voiture noire de laquelle descendit l'un des plus brillants élèves du lycée. Sora grommela sourdement, n'aimant pas particulièrement attirer autant l'attention, surtout en sachant pourquoi tant de personnes l'observaient. Il n'était pas question du beau garçon qu'on regarde pour le plaisir des yeux, mais plutôt du surdoué accompagné d'un inconnu qu'on tente désespérément de reconnaître et sur qui les rumeurs allaient courir bon train d'ici peu, d'autant plus que Squall était très bel homme.

" Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir? " proposa le coiffeur en s'accoudant au siège de Sora, son regard observant attentivement la réaction de son jeune compagnon. Ce dernier fit la moue.

" Non merci. Ca semblerait étrange que j'évite Riku comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Il pourrait finir par comprendre pourquoi et ça, ça ne m'arrangerait pas du tout. Autant qu'il ignore tout, ça sera plus simple. " expliqua le jeune châtain en tournant la tête vers l'homme, qui fronça les sourcils et le regarda sévèrement.

" Plus simple pour toi ou pour lui? " demanda Squall, touchant une corde sensible qui fit grimacer le plus jeune.

" Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. " répondit Sora en soupirant. Il était fatigué – pour des tas de raisons – et n'avait vraiment pas envie d'empirer la situation tant qu'il ne se sentait pas en meilleure forme. Squall sembla le comprendre et tendit la main pour serrer doucement celle de Sora, comme pour l'encourager. L'adolescent lui sourit et sortit du véhicule.

" Au fait – " commença l'homme en baissant la vitre du côté passager. Le jeune châtain se pencha pour mieux l'entendre. " Tu acceptes, finalement? " demanda-t-il, une once d'incertitude dans la voix. Sora lui sourit.

" Je pensais pourtant t'avoir donné une réponse assez claire, hier. " dit l'adolescent en se redressant après lui avoir fait brièvement signe. Il marcha jusqu'aux portes du lycée et disparut dans la foule de lycéens, ne voyant pas le sourire bêta qu'affichait Squall.

Le châtain entra dans la salle de classe et fut surpris de voir tant de personnes déjà arrivées. Il regarda sa montre. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, finalement : il ne restait plus que cinq minutes. Le châtain se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et s'assit à côté de son ami.

" Bonjour. " dit Sora en souriant le plus naturellement possible. Ses deux amies se retournèrent pour le saluer, ne soupçonnant rien du tout. Sora en conclut qu'il était assez convaincant.

" Tu n'étais pas chez toi hier soir. " se contenta de grommeler l'argenté, les bras croisés tandis qu'il fixait la table du regard. Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil.

" Comment – " commença-t-il, pour finalement être interrompu.

" J'étais passé te voir pour donner un truc à Larry et je t'ai attendu toute la soirée. Ta mère s'est fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet. Où est-ce que tu étais passé? " s'emporta le plus grand, les sourcils froncés et le visage tourné vers Sora, qui put y lire de la colère.

" Je – " commença le châtain, déglutissant avec difficulté. Kairi et Naminé se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers leurs deux amis, se demandant ce qui se passait. " Je suis navré de ne pas être à ta disposition. " rétorqua Sora, en colère aussi à présent. " J'ai le droit de voir d'autres personnes que toi, Riku. Et ce que j'ai fait hier soir ne te regarde pas. " dit-il. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me parler comme ça?! " s'exclama l'autre garçon, stupéfait. " Idiot, je m'inquiète pour toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est t'énerver. "

" Mais j'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver! " dit Sora, les poings serrés. " J'arrive ici et la première chose que tu fais, c'est me reprocher de ne pas avoir été là quand **Monsieur **a voulu me voir. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas être chez moi hier soir. " acheva le châtain, la respiration haletante. La classe était devenue étrangement silencieuse et observait l'échange avec un grand intérêt. Sora leur lança un regard noir et tous s'occupèrent de leurs affaires à nouveau.

" Excuse-moi, Sora. " marmonna l'argenté en se grattant la nuque. " C'est juste que je me faisais du souci, c'est tout. " L'autre garçon ne répondit pas et fixa la table du regard. " Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein? Pardon si j'ai été sec dans ma façon de parler. " Sora haussa les épaules.

" Pas grave. " dit-il, se décidant enfin à regarder son ami. Il vit une fille de sa classe se tenir à côté de leur table, se tordant les doigts nerveusement. " Oui? " demanda le châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Euh, dis, Sora… " commença la demoiselle, un peu gênée. Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui lui firent signe de continuer. Elle déglutit. " C'est ton frère qui t'a amené, ce matin? Mon amie se posait la question. " Elle regretta sa question à l'instant même où elle la finit. Sora garda son sang froid et répondit :

" Quelle amie, au juste? " La fille désigna une brune aux cheveux tressés. L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la fille en question. Il se posta juste devant sa table et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui parler. " Non, ce n'était pas mon frère. La prochaine fois que tu voudras me demander quelque chose, viens le faire toi-même plutôt que d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. " dit-il froidement avant de regagner sa place. Il entendit la fille faire un commentaire avant de rire avec sa voisine. Sans doute était-elle en train de se moquer et si le châtain s'était écouté, il aurait fait demi tour et lui aurait flanqué son poing dans la figure. " Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amies. " dit Sora à la fille qui était restée près de Riku, à leur table. Elle s'excusa et retourna s'asseoir.

Riku était sur le point de demander qui avait conduit Sora au lycée, mais le cours débuta. Il sortit donc une feuille de papier et écrivit sa question avant de pousser la feuille vers son voisin.

_On t'a conduit au lycée? Qui ça? _Lut Sora. Il poussa un bref soupir, se préparant au pire tout en écrivant sa réponse.

_Squall. _Lut Riku, ses yeux s'écarquillant considérablement face à cette réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ce sale type?_

_Ce 'sale type' est officiellement mon petit ami, maintenant. _Répondit le plus jeune, sentant ses joues rougir. Il tendit le mot à Riku d'une main tremblante, appréhendant la réaction de son ami. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, l'argenté se mordre brièvement la lèvre puis ranger la feuille de papier. Riku n'appréciait sûrement pas la nouvelle mais Sora n'avait plus d'autre solution, maintenant que son ami lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était hors de sa portée. Et quand il y pensait sérieusement, Sora se disait que rester avec Squall était la meilleure solution. Ils se connaissaient déjà bien et étaient à l'aise ensemble, comme il en avait eu la preuve le soir précédent. Il rougit en se remémorant les événements. Jamais il n'aurait cru recommencer, surtout avec le coiffeur. Absentement, il leva une main et la posa sur son épaule, là où Squall l'avait un peu mordu. C'était encore un peu douloureux, mais ce n'était pas insupportable. Pour l'instant, il se demandait surtout combien de temps il faudrait pour que ça disparaisse complètement, et il espéra que sa mère n'aurait pas le temps de voir la morsure, sinon il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il devrait s'expliquer et que ça finirait mal. Miyuki était du genre à penser qu'il était encore bien trop jeune pour avoir des relations sexuelles; une opinion qu'Aya ne semblait pas partager vu la façon dont elle avait réagi quand Sora lui avait parlé de Squall la première fois.

" _Riku, lui, ne sait rien de tout ça._ " pensa l'adolescent en regardant brièvement son ami, qui prenait des notes à présent. " _Est-ce que Kairi et Naminé le lui ont dit? Je ne pense pas, sinon il m'en aurait sûrement parlé. Et quand il le saura, comment va-t-il réagir? _" se dit-il en jouant avec son stylo, ne prêtant plus attention au cours. " _Si ça se trouve, il va croire que je suis quelqu'un de facile. Mais je sais bien que je le laisse faire parce que j'en ai envie aussi, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait l'amour pour la première fois dès le premier soir alors – _"

" Sora, le cours est terminé. " dit-on à côté de lui. Le châtain sursauta et tourna la tête brusquement. " Tu rêvassais ou quoi? " demanda Riku un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés. Le plus jeune baissa rapidement les yeux et rangea ses affaires.

" Désolé, je pensais. " s'excusa le châtain tandis qu'il rassemblait ses feuilles.

" Hm, tu sais… " commença l'argenté, l'air songeur. Il se gratta la nuque et finit par pousser un long soupir. " Bon, autant être direct : le directeur est venu me voir à ton sujet. " continua-t-il en observant son ami, qui ne réagit pas pour l'instant. " Il veut que je te persuade d'entrer dans la classe de Roxas et Axel. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? " demanda calmement le châtain en fermant son sac. Il enfila son manteau et passa la bride sur son épaule droite en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux. " _Zut, pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Je ne l'ai pas trahi, à ce que je sache. _" se dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Il sursauta quand il sentit les mains de Riku sur ses épaules et fit une légère grimace quand il appuya légèrement à l'endroit où il avait été mordu. Il avait surtout été surpris.

" C'est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant. " dit Riku en fixant Sora – qui avait toujours la tête baissée. " Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis hier soir. " expliqua-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que son ami ne le regardait toujours pas. " C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit sur le chemin du retour? " Il sut qu'il avait vu juste : Sora avait brusquement relevé la tête et semblait même paniqué. " C'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu sortir avec Kairi, c'est ça? Je suis désolé si je lui ai fait de la peine, et je t'assure que je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais – "

" … " Sora cligna des yeux, n'entendant plus vraiment ce que lui disait Riku. Cet idiot pensait donc que Sora le boudait à cause de son histoire inaboutie avec Kairi? Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été si déçu d'apprendre que pas un seul instant, l'argenté n'avait pensé que son ami était peut-être attiré par lui. Cependant, il reporta vite son attention à la mention du nom de Squall.

" - Pour ça que tu es allé chez ce type hier soir? Je suppose que c'est là que tu étais, si il t'a conduit jusqu'au lycée. " continua le plus grand, ne remarquant même pas que Sora avait décroché de la conversation pendant un instant.

" **Squall** – " insista le châtain, un peu vexé de voir le peu de compassion dont faisait preuve l'argenté, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, au fond. Quelques jours auparavant, Sora fuyait le coiffeur comme la peste, et le voilà redevenu intime avec lui. Riku avait l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un des épisode de cette série à l'eau de rose qu'aimait tant sa mère. " – Et moi avons discuté hier et on a fini par se mettre d'accord. Il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble, j'ai accepté, c'est aussi simple que ça. " expliqua Sora en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

" Discuté? " demanda prudemment l'argenté en rejoignant son ami. " Tu y as passé la nuit entière… " marmonna-t-il. Sora l'observa, soudainement intéressé par le ton sur lequel parlait Riku. Pourquoi semblait-il si irrité tout à coup? Mais l'adolescent se reprit vite en main, se remémorant les paroles de son meilleur ami la veille et se disant qu'il ne devait plus se faire d'idées à son sujet. Il réfléchit un instant, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette question indirecte, et il finit par se dire qu'être franc était la meilleure solution.

" On a discuté à notre façon. " dit le châtain en haussant les épaules. Le moins qu'il put dire, ce fut que Riku était choqué par cette nouvelle. Il posa à nouveau les mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et l'éloigna des rares élèves encore présents dans les couloirs.

" Attends, tu veux dire que vous avez… Tu sais. " marmonna le plus grand, les joues écarlates. Sora fit oui de la tête. " M – Mais tu es tellement plus jeune que lui, et – Et ça alors, j'en reviens pas. " conclut-il en posant une main sur le front, le visage toujours aussi rouge. " Est-ce que ça fait… Mal? " demanda-t-il à voix basse, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sora haussa à nouveau les épaules.

" Un peu, mais Squall sait y faire. La première fois surprend assez mais après, ça va mieux. " expliqua-t-il en continuant à marcher, l'air impassible.

" Ca veut dire que hier soir, ce n'était pas la seule fois? " questionna le plus grand. Le châtain fit non de la tête et son ami émit un drôle de bruit. " Sincèrement, tu viens de briser l'image du garçon innocent que j'avais de toi. " dit-il.

" Désolé. " dit Sora en souriant, pas si navré que ça au final. Riku, lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Et c'est donc avec ce chapitre que ma jauge de sadisme crève le plafond. \o/ (Je ne sais plus trop si c'est bien ce qu'on dit, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je déforme toujours les expressions.) Comme j'avais dit à l'un d'entre vous, le RikuxSora n'est pas encore prévu au programme. XD Mais qui sait, peut-être que je ferai un effort dans un prochain chapitre. Je dis bien peut-être. Là, en attendant, je vais attendre patiemment de voir vos réactions outrées, voire de lire les noms d'oiseaux que vous allez me donner. A bientôt! part en riant


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

" Alors… Tu n'as pas encore trouvé de travail? " demanda Tifa, accoudée à une table dans un petit café. Son regard se porta sur son vis-à-vis, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" Non. " dit tristement Cloud, la tête baissée. " Je ne sais même pas où chercher, au juste. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai été que manager et je ne crois pas que les employeurs en cherchent tant que ça. " dit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Tu es sûr? " demanda la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé. " Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un qui travaille dans une maison de production pour des chanteurs débutants. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de le contacter et lui parler de toi? " proposa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Vraiment? " demanda le blond, relevant brusquement la tête, l'air ravi. " Ce – Ce serait génial! " s'exclama-t-il, osant à peine sourire, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une cruelle blague. Cependant, quand la brune lui rendit son sourire, il poussa un léger soupir, soulagé. " Tifa, tu es la meilleure. " dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire un baisemain.

" Euh, il n'y a pas de quoi. " répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs, les joues légèrement rosées. " Je te contacterai dès qu'il m'aura donné une réponse. "

" Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. " dit Cloud en souriant tendrement. " Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je le ferai. "

" Oh, vraiment? " demanda Tifa en souriant malicieusement. " Si je te demande de te déshabiller, ici et maintenant, tu le feras? " Cloud devint écarlate.

" Euh, quand même pas. " marmonna-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

" Je plaisantais, idiot. " dit-elle en riant doucement, mais elle retrouva rapidement son sérieux. " Un dîner en tête à tête sera amplement suffisant. " proposa-t-elle. Son compagnon l'observa un instant avant de hocher la tête.

" Un dîner. Ca marche. " dit-il.

------

La relation entre Sora et Riku redevint comme avant après leur petite discussion, même si le châtain avait toujours la désagréable sensation d'avoir trahi son ami. Mais il se dit que ça lui passerait avec le temps, sans aucun doute. Ce soir là, les deux adolescents s'étaient rendus chez Sora et avaient joué pendant un long moment avec Larry, ce que le chiot sembla apprécier.

" Il ne quitte jamais son os. " dit Miyuki en regardant les deux garçons s'amuser avec l'animal. " Je n'ose même pas essayer de le lui prendre, je suis sûre qu'il me mordrait. "

" Mais non, Larry est trop gentil pour ça. " dit le châtain en prenant l'os dans la gueule du chiot, qui ne broncha pas et se contenta de fixer l'objet à présent entre les mains de son jeune maître. " Tu vois? " demanda-t-il. Il cligna des yeux un instant, voyant Larry s'éloigner discrètement dans un coin de la pièce en reniflant le sol. Sora reconnut immédiatement ses gestes. " Oh non, n'y pense même pas. " dit l'adolescent en portant le chiot pour l'emmener dans le jardin. Là, il le posa au sol et attendit au pas de la porte, Riku arrivant peu de temps après. Larry fit ses besoins dès qu'il eut les pattes au sol. " C'est bien, mon beau! Tu deviens un grand garçon! " s'exclama joyeusement le châtain en venant caresser le chiot. Il tourna la tête vers Riku. " Viens le féliciter aussi. " dit-il en souriant, et l'argenté fit ce qu'on lui dit.

" Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir avec son éducation. " remarqua le plus grand, un sourcil haussé.

" Hm, j'ai trouvé pas mal de conseils sur internet, dont celui là. Et attention, ce sont des sites de professionnels de l'élevage canin. " dit fièrement Sora en levant la tête.

" Je vois. " dit Riku en souriant malicieusement. " Monsieur veut tout faire comme il faut pour son toutou adoré. "

" Je veux simplement qu'il se sente bien chez nous. " rétorqua le plus jeune avant de tirer la langue. " Et quand tu auras ton propre chien, tu seras content d'avoir un ami qui sache y faire. "

" Je ne pense pas que m'man voudra en avoir un mais qui sait, quand je serai installé, peut-être bien que j'en adopterai un. A défaut d'avoir des enfants. " dit le plus âgé en haussant les épaules. Sora, lui, fit une grimace.

" Les chiens et les enfants ne sont pas comparables. " dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est vrai. Les chiens, **eux**, te sont éternellement reconnaissants de t'être occupé d'eux. " dit Riku en riant quand son ami fit pour le pousser.

" Riku! Ta mère vient d'appeler. Il faut que tu rentres, mon grand! " appela Aya de l'intérieur de la maison. L'argenté se leva, fit ses adieux et quitta son ami. Sora retourna dans le salon, Larry se dandinant à ses côtés. Le chiot se dirigea droit vers son coussin, sur lequel il s'endormit.

" Maman n'est pas encore rentrée, à ce que je vois. " remarqua le châtain en prenant place dans un fauteuil, à côté du divan.

" En effet. " répondit la brune en posant une tasse sur la table basse. " Et ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai à te parler. " dit-elle d'un ton des plus sérieux. " A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. " Sora se mordit la lèvre, redoutant le pire. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller voir Squall? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus le voir de cette façon. " dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

" C'était vrai jusqu'à hier après-midi, après les cours. " marmonna l'adolescent, les yeux baissés. " J'ai parlé avec Riku pour essayer de savoir si il pourrait s'intéresser à moi, mais… "

" Mais ça n'est pas le cas? " continua-t-elle en se penchant vers Sora, l'air moins sévère à présent.

" Exact. J'étais tellement déprimé que je l'ai laissé en plan, d'un seul coup. J'ai demandé à Squall de venir me chercher pour passer un peu de temps au calme, et puis finalement… Euh, les événements ont pris une autre tournure. " finit-il, les joues écarlates, révélant par la même occasion toute la vérité sans en dire un mot. Aya soupira.

" Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ta situation est assez délicate. " dit-elle en croisant les bras. " Vous êtes de nouveau un couple, maintenant? " demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

" Un **vrai** couple. " précisa-t-il. " Je l'avais repoussé mais avec ce que Riku m'a dit… " Il soupira. " Je ne voulais pas accepter parce que je m'étais dit que ça ne serait pas correct pour Squall, mais il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait. Alors j'ai changé d'avis. " Il leva lentement les yeux vers Aya, sa vision légèrement troublée par l'arrivée de quelques larmes, qui ne coulèrent pas. " Est-ce que… J'ai mal agi? "

" Si tu n'as vraiment aucune chance avec Riku et que tu te sens bien avec Squall, alors tu as bien fait. Il pourrait t'aider à oublier tout ça et te permettre d'être en bons termes avec ton ami. " expliqua-t-elle en prenant sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de ce que Sora supposa être du café. " D'un autre côté, si tu as uniquement agi par désespoir et pour ne pas rester seul, alors tu finiras par être plus mal en point que tu ne l'es en ce moment. "

" Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais fait une énorme boulette. " avoua le châtain en soupirant. " Mais quand je me suis réveillé à ses cotés, ce matin, ça m'a vraiment semblé tout naturel. Je m'attendais à me sentir mal mais ça n'a pas du tout été le cas. "

" Alors tu as fait le bon choix. " dit la brune en lui ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux. Sora sourit timidement. " Je te poserai une dernière question avant de te laisser filer. " dit-elle. Le garçon hocha la tête, attendant ladite question. " Est-ce qu'il pense à se protéger, au moins? " Sora devint écarlate et marmonna un bref "oui" avant de se lever du fauteuil.

" J'ai du travail. " dit-il en sortant du salon. Il ignora le petit rire de Aya et monta les escaliers.

------

" Et là, ils m'ont présenté Sora pour la première fois et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ferait un malheur. " expliqua Cloud avec enthousiasme. Lui et Tifa s'était donné rendez-vous le soir même dans un petit restaurant chic dans une ville voisine. Lui-même y était allé quelque fois avec son ancienne petite amie et il avait beaucoup aimé l'endroit. Il se sentait un peu gêné d'emmener Tifa ici mais il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de bons restaurants, pour ne pas dire un seul. " Je ne m'étais pas trompé. "

" Tu parles beaucoup de ce garçon. " remarqua Tifa, le sourire aux lèvres. " Tu dois être déçu de ne plus le voir si souvent, non? "

" Un peu, mais je sais qu'on pourra se revoir et j'espère qu'il sera d'accord. Il est un peu le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu… Même si il arrivait à m'impressionner, parfois. " admit le blond en se grattant doucement la joue. Il tendit la main et prit son verre de vin, qu'il observa pendant un instant avant d'en boire une gorgée.

" Ce que tu dis est drôle. " dit la brune en observant attentivement son compagnon. " Vincent est loin d'être aussi enjoué et sociable que Sora, mais il ne m'a jamais impressionnée. Ni Sora, ou Cisco d'ailleurs. "

" C'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu son côté obscur. " répondit Cloud en soupirant légèrement. " Mais bon, malgré ça, j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler avec lui. "

" Ca se voyait. " dit Tifa en hochant lentement la tête. Elle prit son verre. " Et mis à part ce garçon, il y a d'autres personnes que tu apprécies autant? " demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres.

" Euh, eh bien… " marmonna le blond, les joues légèrement roses. " On a beau avoir des rapports assez tendus, Squall reste un bon ami. Et puis il y a toi. " dit-il, murmurant la dernière phrase. Mais Tifa l'entendit clairement.

" Tu m'en vois honorée. " dit la jeune femme en souriant chaleureusement. " Je t'apprécie beaucoup, moi aussi. " avoua-t-elle, une légère teinte rosée venant colorer ses joues finement maquillées. C'est à ce moment que Cloud se rendit compte à quel point Tifa était naturellement jolie, avec ou sans maquillage. Elle avait peut-être un côté un peu brute, mais au fond, c'était bien ce qui la rendait si attachante – du moins, c'était son opinion, aussi étrange puisse-t-elle paraître aux yeux d'autres personnes.

" Dis, euh, je me demandais si… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est – " tenta-t-il, se trouvant à avoir la gorge nouée tant la pression était forte.

" Oui? " le poussa la brune, l'air très sérieuse. Si Cloud avait été plus calme, il aurait décelé de l'anxiété, et aussi un peu d'espoir dans sa voix. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et fixa son amie droit dans les yeux.

" Ca te dirait qu'on se fixe un autre rendez-vous, quand tu auras du temps libre? " demanda-t-il avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Diantre, il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance! Depuis quand inviter une fille à sortir était devenu si difficile? Il avait passé l'âge pour ça!

" Et – Et comment! J'en serais ravie! " s'exclama Tifa, le sourire aux lèvres. Instinctivement, elle prit la main de Cloud dans la sienne et la serra légèrement. Le blond parut surpris par la soudaineté de son geste, mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, son autre main vint se refermer sur les doigts délicats de Tifa. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

------

Il était vingt trois heures passées quand Sora eut enfin fini son travail – uniquement parce qu'il avait traîné. Il se leva de la chaise de son bureau et partit s'allonger sur son lit, un oreiller fermement serré contre lui. Il y enfouit son visage et soupira bruyamment. Il lui sembla que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où il avait passé la nuit chez lui tant la journée avait été longue. Malgré ça, dans l'ensemble, tout s'était plutôt bien goupillé : tout était redevenu comme avant et il avait réussi à empêcher sa mère de se poser trop de questions quant à son escapade chez Squall. Il espéra simplement que Aya saurait tenir sa langue.

" Il faudra bien que je lui en parle un jour… " marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller,lui seul comprenant ses propos. Il sursauta quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il le prit rapidement. Il observa l'écran et vit qu'on lui avait envoyé un message. Les sourcils froncés et se demandant qui pouvait bien le contacter à une heure aussi tardive, il l'ouvrit.

_Tifa a accepté de sortir avec moi! Ha, je suis sûr que tu es jaloux, hein? Avoue! Passe une bonne soirée, et ne te couche pas trop tard! C'est mauvais pour ton physique!_

_Cloud_

Sora haussa un sourcil cette fois et se retint de pouffer de rire. Il répondit à son ancien manager.

_Tu as quel âge, au juste? Je suis content pour vous deux. Moi, je suis de nouveau avec Squall maintenant. Je me couche de suite, j'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur. XD A bientôt._

_Sora_

Il appuya sur "envoyer" et se leva de son lit pour aller se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait reçu un autre message de Cloud.

_Vous êtes encore ensemble? Il s'est passé quelque chose?_

L'adolescent sourit tristement. Décidément, Cloud savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il soit juste devant lui ou à des kilomètres de distance. C'était réconfortant, mais tellement inquiétant à la fois. Il ne voulait pas que l'on se fasse du souci pour lui, car il savait qu'il saurait s'en sortir tout seul. Oui, tout allait très bien, ce qu'il répondit à son ex-manager avant d'éteindre son téléphone et de se mettre au lit, l'âme en paix.

La journée suivante se passa très rapidement, d'une part parce que Sora n'avait cours qu'au matin, et d'autre part parce que le châtain passa l'après midi en compagnie de Squall.

" Tu veux vraiment retourner dans ce fast-food? " questionna le coiffeur, un sourcil haussé. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers l'autre passager.

" De quoi tu te plaints? Au moins, je ne te coûte pas cher. " répondit Sora en souriant malicieusement. " Cela dit, si tu tiens absolument à dépenser de l'argent, il y a bien ce resto en dehors de la ville. Tu sais, celui avec les murs jaune citron et – "

" Un fast-food fera l'affaire. " le coupa l'homme. Le restaurant dont Sora parlait était horriblement cher – ils avaient dû y manger lors d'une réception organisée par l'ancienne agence de Cisco – et la nourriture n'était pas si bonne que ça comparée au prix auquel elle était vendue. " Mais j'aurais quand même préféré un endroit un peu plus cosy pour notre première sortie. " marmonna l'homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. En effet, c'était leur premier véritable rendez-vous galant et Squall voulait qu'il soit absolument parfait, ce qui était plutôt réussi jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne parle du fast-food. " Ca n'est pas vraiment romantique comme endroit. " Il haussa un sourcil en entendant Sora étouffer un rire moqueur.

" Je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas mon genre. Les trucs fleur bleue, les dîners aux chandelles avec un petit oiseau blanc qui survole le couple qui s'embrasse tendrement sur le balcon au clair de lune, ça me donne la nausée. " répondit le plus jeune en faisant la grimace. " Je préfère encore rester simple, ça me met moins mal à l'aise. "

" Alors tu n'es pas un romantique, hm. " se dit tout haut l'homme en tournant pour entrer dans le parking du 'restaurant'. " J'aurais dû m'en douter. " ajouta-t-il une fois que la voiture fut garée et qu'il eut coupé le moteur.

" Là, tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu me connaîtrais mieux que ça, après tout ce temps. " fit Sora, feignant de se plaindre. Il descendit de voiture et attendit l'autre châtain, qui lui donna un bref baiser dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. " Et ce n'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis. " s'entêta le plus jeune en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Il ignora le sourire vicieux qu'afficha Squall et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une vague de chaleur et une forte odeur de friture les accueillirent mais le plus jeune, contrairement à son compagnon, sembla ne pas s'en formaliser.

" Sora! " appela-t-on à l'autre bout du restaurant. Ledit garçon tourna la tête et vit Axel lui faire de grands signes, tandis que Roxas semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. A la même table étaient assises Kairi et Naminé, toutes deux affichant un sourire éclatant lorsqu'elles aperçurent leur ami à leur tour. L'adolescent s'excusa un instant et les rejoignit. " Qui est-ce? " demanda le roux en pointant Squall du doigt. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer de qui il s'agissait vraiment.

" Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant! " s'exclama Naminé, les mains jointes devant elle. " Cet homme est l'amant de Sora, Squall. " expliqua-t-elle à Axel. Ce dernier et Roxas écarquillèrent les yeux.

" Alors votre différent a été réglé? " demanda Kairi, l'air soulagé. " Vous aviez l'air d'être en très mauvais termes la dernière fois que je vous ai vus. "

" On a eu une bonne… Discussion et tout a été réglé. " dit Sora en se grattant la joue.

" Vous êtes venus pour un dîner en tête à tête alors? " demanda la blonde en regardant son ami, qui fit oui de la tête. " Un fast-food, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ça, tu sais. "

" Pour un rendez-vous galant – " commença Kairi. " L'idéal, c'est un dîner à la belle étoile, avec des chandelles et une belle musique pour installer une ambiance et – "

" Et je vais devoir vous quitter. Entendre tout ça m'a retourné l'estomac. " dit sincèrement le châtain avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre son amant. Il ignora les protestations de Kairi et les rires amusés des autres adolescents. " Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. " s'excusa-t-il auprès de Squall. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de l'amener vers une table, loin de celle des amis de Sora pour avoir un peu d'intimité, si cela était possible. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Sora vit Riku faire son entrée et les deux adolescents se firent signe brièvement avant de reporter leur attention sur leur table respective.

" Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. " remarqua l'homme en haussant un sourcil.

" Ca aurait été étrange de ne plus lui parler après ça, tu le sais bien. " répondit le plus jeune. Il passa commande et reprit. " Mais ça n'a plus tellement d'importance, maintenant qu'on est ensemble, non? " L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête et n'aborda plus le sujet.

---

_Quelques mètres plus loin_

" Je n'en reviens pas. Ils sont vraiment ensemble. " marmonna Riku en regardant fixement la table de Sora et Squall.

" _Les rumeurs qui circulaient à l'agence étaient fondées, alors._ " pensa Roxas en imitant Riku, sauf qu'il avait l'air plus curieux que mécontent.

" Il est quand même vachement plus vieux. " remarqua Axel, un sourcil haussé. " Il doit avoir quelque chose comme six ans de plus, au moins. "

" Tant qu'il n'est pas vieux au point qu'il pourrait être son père. " répondit Naminé en haussant les épaules. " Et tant que ça lui convient, ça n'est pas bien grave. " Elle regarda ses amis, espérant être soutenue, et elle fut heureuse de voir Kairi et Roxas répondre à son appel. Le roux n'y pensait déjà plus et parcourait le menu, tandis que l'argenté s'entêtait à fusiller Squall du regard, même si ce dernier ne le voyait pas.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce type – Squall, c'est ça? " demanda Roxas, accoudé à la table tandis qu'il observait Riku.

" Je ne peux pas le sentir, c'est tout. " rétorqua l'argenté sans tourner la tête. Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris.

" Vu comme ça, on a l'impression que tu es jaloux de lui. " dit-il sans trop y penser. L'argenté tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

" Je ne suis pas **jaloux**. Je m'inquiète pour Sora, c'est différent. " répondit-il avant de soupirer brièvement.

" De quoi tu t'inquiètes? " demanda Roxas en observant le couple assis plus loin. Il vit Sora se mettre à rire suite à quelque chose qu'avait dit l'autre châtain. " Ils ont l'air heureux. "

" Tu ne le connais pas. " répondit l'argenté, l'air soucieux. " Quand il est triste, Sora ne le montre pas. C'est comme ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. " Roxas haussa les épaules. Têtu comme l'était l'argenté, il passerait la soirée à parler de ça sans jamais le faire changer d'avis.

------

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

" C'était délicieux. " dit Sora en s'adossant à la chaise, une main sur le ventre pour appuyer ses propos. Squall fit une légère grimace. " Oui, même si c'était un fast-food. " ajouta-t-il. L'homme haussa les épaules.

" La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisirait le restaurant. Ca évitera de retomber sur un certain adolescent qui a passé la grande partie de la soirée à me fusiller du regard. " dit le coiffeur en finissant son verre.

" Vraiment? Qui ça? " demanda Sora, ignorant que son meilleur ami nourrissait encore une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de son amant. L'homme ne répondit pas et posa son gobelet à présent vide.

" On y va? " demanda-t-il en se levant de table. L'adolescent le suivit aussitôt, prenant leurs plateaux pour jeter leurs ordures. Une fois dehors, Sora fut surpris par la douceur de la nuit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse froid mais il s'était bien trompé. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à courir jusqu'à la voiture tandis que son compagnon l'observa, un sourcil haussé. " Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tout à coup? " demanda-t-il en déverrouillant la porte côté passager. Sora monta à l'intérieur tandis que Squall fit le tour du véhicule pour monter à son tour.

" J'en avais envie. " se contenta de dire l'adolescent lorsque son amant fit démarrer la voiture.

" Drôle de pulsion. " commenta le plus grand, le regard fixé sur la route. Sora lui tira la langue et il se retint de rire face aux réactions puériles du jeune châtain. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir? Je te ramène ou tu viens chez moi? " demanda-t-il en stoppant à un feu rouge. Il en profita pour tourner la tête vers son passager.

" Je vais retourner chez moi. Ma mère va se poser des questions si je passe encore la nuit chez toi. " dit Sora, l'air désolé. Il vit le coiffeur sourire malicieusement. " Quoi? " demanda-t-il, curieux.

" Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu veux passer une partie de la soirée chez moi? " expliqua l'homme. L'adolescent devint écarlate. " Tu es un obsédé. "

" Ce – Non!! " s'écria Sora, les yeux écarquillés. " C'est toi qui n'étais pas clair! Et avec ton esprit mal tourné, j'ai cru que – Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est – "

" Oui, oui, je comprends tout à fait. " l'interrompit Squall. Il tendit brièvement la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de la reposer sur le levier de vitesse. " Alors? "

" Je vais rentrer. J'ai cours demain et il est déjà assez tard. " répondit le plus jeune en s'étirant longuement pour réveiller ses membres engourdis. Courir n'avait pas suffit. Le plus grand hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet. Finalement, il se gara à quelques mètres de la maison de l'adolescent et ils se souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit. Sora rentra chez lui et fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Sa mère et Aya étaient déjà couchées visiblement – aucune lumière n'était allumée et la porte était fermée à clé – et il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Il alluma la lumière du couloir et fut accueilli par Larry, dont les yeux étaient encore à mi-clos. Il venait certainement de se réveiller. Sora le caressa et le fit se coucher sur son coussin avant de monter dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié que le chiot n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Sora se remémora l'après-midi passée avec son amant et sourit, se disant que ça s'était passé à merveille.

------

En tout cas, **Sora** avait passé une bonne soirée. Un autre garçon ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

" Sérieusement, tu m'énerves à toujours sortir des trucs débiles au moment où on s'en passerait. " se plaignait Roxas, les bras croisés et son regard sévère fixé sur Axel. " Pour une fois que je me forçais à dire quelque chose de sympa et que ça marchait, tu as tout foutu par terre! "

" C'est pas de ma faute si tu es si crispé quand tu parles à Naminé. Sérieusement, tu devrais te voir, c'est hilarant. " répondit le roux en souriant malicieusement, énervant encore plus son ami.

" Tu m'agaces, à la fin! La prochaine fois, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne sois plus dans mes pattes à saboter les chances que je pourrais avoir avec Naminé. " rétorqua le blond avant de tirer sur quelques mèches de cheveux. " Zut alors, dire que j'y étais presque. " se lamenta-t-il. Kairi, qui se tenait à leurs côtés, se mit à rire nerveusement.

" Peuh, au moins, toi, tu auras encore d'autres occasions de réussir. " intervint Riku, aussi grognon que Roxas. Kairi tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Bon, **deux** garçons avaient passé une mauvaise soirée.

" Comment ça? " demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir de quoi parlait son ami.

" Bah, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, c'est foutu maintenant. Ils ont recommencé à sortir ensemble. " grommela l'argenté.

" Tu parles encore de Sora et Squall?! " s'exclama Kairi, étonnée. Elle entendit Roxas étouffer un rire moqueur et tourna la tête vers lui en même temps que Riku.

" T'es **lourd** avec ça. " dit sèchement le blond, les sourcils froncés. L'argenté fit de même et fit un pas en avant. Etant naturellement courageux – et surtout censés – Axel et Kairi s'éloignèrent d'un pas.

" Et toi tu fatigues tout le monde à pleurnicher sans arrêt. " dit aussitôt le plus grand.

" C'est **toi** qui me dis ça?! " s'exclama Roxas, outré. " Tu te plaints plus que moi et sans aucune raison en plus, alors lâche-moi. " Il poussa Riku à l'épaule pour appuyer ses dires.

" Oh là, si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas à ça. " dit l'argenté, sa voix devenant dangereusement rauque. Etrangement, ça ne fit que décider Roxas pour de bon et il se mit à frapper continuellement Riku au bras, faisant plus de bruits que de dégâts, un peu comme ces filles qui se battent dans les feuilletons bon marché. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

" Pas étonnant que Naminé ne te remarque pas, tu te bats comme une fille. C'est les mecs qu'il faudrait viser, vieux. " se moqua Riku en poussant le blond pour l'arrêter.

" Espèce de sale – " commença le plus petit.

" Hé, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?! " s'exclama Sora, qui les rejoignait et s'était mis à courir en voyant ses amis se chamailler. Il se tint entre les deux, les regardant tour à tour d'un air sévère. " Ca ne vas pas de vous battre comme ça? "

" Tu appelles ça se battre? " se moqua Riku. Il se tut aussitôt quand Sora lui écrasa le pied.

" Ha, bien fait. " dit aussitôt Roxas, qui connut le même sort que l'autre adolescent dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase.

" Taisez-vous! " s'exclama le châtain, les bras croisés. Ses deux amis lui jetaient des regards noirs. Ils avaient l'impression de sentir leur cœur battre dans leur pied. " Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué tout ça, mais ça suffit maintenant. Vous faites peur à Kairi. " Effectivement, la jeune fille s'était cachée derrière son cousin et observait la scène d'un air inquiet.

" Et moi, alors? " demanda Axel, trouvant injuste qu'on ne lui prête pas la moindre attention.

" Toi, tu aurais pu les arrêter au lieu de regarder. " dit sèchement le châtain en s'approchant. Le roux fit un pas de côté et le laissa partir avec Kairi. Les trois autres les regardèrent, sans voix. Riku fut le premier à parler.

" Pourquoi est-il seulement gentil avec elle? " demanda-t-il, les bras croisés, trouvant la réaction de son meilleur ami injuste.

" Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. " dit Roxas.

" Depuis quand tu veux être le pote de Sora? " demanda innocemment Axel. Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard et il ne dit plus rien.

------

La journée avait été chaotique. Sora avait passé son temps à tenter de calmer Roxas et Riku, mais sans succès. Plus que jamais, il fut ravi d'être enfin en week-end. Il rentra de cours, se laissa tomber sur le divan et ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il sentit Larry venir le voir et il le prit dans ses bras, se blottissant le visage dans sa douce fourrure.

" Toi, au moins, tu restes toujours le même. Toujours de bonne humeur. " dit l'adolescent en observant le chiot. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et observa son jeune maître. Ce dernier se mit à sourire bêtement. " Tu es vraiment craquant. Tiens, je ne suis même plus si fatigué, tout à coup. " dit-il joyeusement. Il posa Larry à terre et le vit tourner sur lui-même, s'accroupir… Sora se préparait à bondir du canapé pour l'emmener dehors mais, à sa grande surprise, le chiot se redressa et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Le châtain le suivit et le vit gratter à la porte.

" Dites-moi que je rêve. " murmura Sora en ouvrant la porte. Larry sortit et fit ses besoins dans le jardin. Il revint dans la maison, tout fier. " C'est bien ça, mon grand! Ca, c'est un bon garçon! " s'exclama-t-il en caressant Larry, qui était fou de joie. " _Finalement, il sera peut-être propre plus vite que je ne le pensais._ " Oh, comme il regretta cette pensée. Trois flaques plus tard et le chiot était de nouveau puni.

Le lendemain, Sora fut étonné de trouver Roxas sur le pas de sa porte, l'air désespéré. Le châtain s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, et l'observa attentivement.

" Tu n'es plus de mauvaise humeur? " demanda Sora, la voix tout à fait calme. Il vit l'autre garçon froncer les sourcils et se crisper.

" Oh, ça va hein. " marmonna le blond. " Je – J'aurais besoin de ton aide. " dit-il, nerveux.

" A quel sujet? " demanda le châtain, reprenant tout son sérieux à présent.

" On risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment. Tu peux venir? " demanda le blond en désignant un véhicule garé juste devant sa maison. Sora reconnut le manager de Roxas.

" Oh, je vois. " dit le châtain. " Je reviens. " Il entra chez lui, prévint sa mère qu'il serait sorti pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi et suivit le blond jusqu'à la voiture. Le manager – qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Zexion – expliqua brièvement la situation tandis que Roxas regardait par la fenêtre.

" Tu l'as sans doute entendu, mais la côté d'Insio est au plus bas. On aurait besoin que Cisco fasse une apparition avec lui et essaie de lui faire un peu de pub, histoire de lui faire gagner quelques fans. Marluxia n'est pas au courant de ça, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il saura tôt ou tard, mais quand ce moment viendra, il sera content de voir la popularité de son dernier chouchou monter en flèche. " expliqua Zexion sans jamais quitter la route du regard. Il entra dans le centre-ville et se gara devant un petit salon de coiffure. Sora regarda les alentours et reconnut le quartier chic.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici? " demanda-t-il en suivant le manager à l'intérieur du salon.

" Il faut bien s'occuper un peu de ton physique, tu ne crois pas? " demanda Zexion, un sourcil – le seul que l'on pouvait voir, à vrai dire, à cause de sa longue mèche – haussé.

" Bienvenue dans le salon Dincht! Que peut-on faire pour vous? " demanda une jeune brune, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle observa le trio étrangement, étant habituée à une clientèle plus âgée.

" Nous aurions besoin des services de Squall Leonhart. " répondit Zexion. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Sora et le fit avancer. " C'est pour lui. Il saura quoi faire. " La coiffeuse leur pria d'attendre un instant et partit chercher son collègue.

" Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu. " dit Squall en s'approchant du groupe. Sora s'apprêtait à le questionner mais il fut interrompu par l'autre homme.

" On ne pensait pas le convaincre aussi facilement. " répondit-il en poussant un léger soupir. " Mais au moins, ça nous laisse un peu de temps. " Il se tourna ensuite vers Roxas. " Je vais aller chercher vos affaires. Suis-les. Demyx ne devrait plus tarder. " Et sur ces mots, Zexion sortit du salon. Roxas suivit les deux amants dans une pièce située à l'arrière du magasin, où deux chaises avaient été placées. Sora s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles et laissa Squall commencer son travail. Une heure plus tard et les deux adolescents étaient prêts à sortir.

" Faites attention à vous. " dit Squall en les conduisant jusqu'à la sortie. " Je t'appelle ce soir. " dit-il à l'attention de Cisco avant de lui donner un bref baiser sans que personne ne les voie.

La sortie se passa sans encombres et Cisco fut étonné par l'enthousiasme de la foule. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues le voir en lui disant à quel point ils étaient tristes de ne plus le voir, et il en profita pour leur présenter Insio. Le châtain était certain qu'après tout ça, son ami pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Zexion conduisit Sora jusque chez lui, où il se débarbouilla et monta dans sa chambre pour commencer ses devoirs… Jusqu'à ce que Squall l'appelle, et quand leur conversation fut terminée, il n'avait soudain plus tellement envie de travailler et préféra se coucher, plus fatigué que jamais.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Hm, ce chapitre était plus court que les autres. Oo; Bref. On avancera dans le temps pour le prochain, histoire de ne pas trop tourner en rond. Voili voilà! On se revoit au suivant, comme toujours. \o/


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

Des jours, des semaines, des mois étaient passés. Pour le groupe d'amis, l'année de première avait pris fin plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ainsi, les vacances d'été étaient arrivées. Kairi et Axel étaient partis en vacances en famille. Naminé aussi. Roxas avait dû rester à cause de son travail mais était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas véritablement l'impression d'être en vacances.

En somme, Sora n'avait plus que Riku et Squall pour lui tenir compagnie pendant ces deux longs mois. Larry avait bien grandi et avait commencé à perdre sa fourrure de chiot pour laisser place à sa robe définitive. Bien que têtu, c'était un animal adorable et les deux femmes ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir confié son éducation à Sora. Il avait fait un travail remarquable… Mais de ce fait, il était le seul à avoir de l'autorité sur l'animal.

" Sora! Larry a encore mangé son coussin, il a mis de la mousse partout dans la maison! " appela Miyuki, désespérée. L'adolescent se leva de son lit – sur lequel il était en train de lire un article sur Insio – et se plaça à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

" Alors dispute-le. Mets-le dehors un petit moment, le temps de tout nettoyer. " répondit-il. Il retourna sur son lit et poursuivit sa lecture.

Depuis que Cisco avait fait de la publicité pour son ancien rival, la côte de ce dernier avait grimpé en flèche. Partout – à la télévision, dans le journal, dans les magasines – on ne parlait plus que de lui et l'ex numéro un de Pamper avait été oublié, et ce au grand soulagement de Sora. Il sursauta légèrement quand son portable se mit à sonner.

" Oui? " dit-il en décrochant, son attention toujours portée sur le papier glacé de sa revue.

" _Tu as l'air occupé._ " répondit-on.

" Ah, salut Squall. " dit l'adolescent en souriant. " Je suis seulement en train de feuilleter un magasine, histoire de voir comment s'en sort Roxas. "

" _Je vois. Et mis à part ça, tu fais quelque chose de particulier en ce moment? _" questionna le coiffeur. Sora réfléchit un instant.

" Pas vraiment, non. " finit-il par répondre. " Pourquoi? "

" _En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à la plage un de ces week-end. J'ai un ami qui est prêt à nous laisser dormir dans sa villa. Ca t'intéresse? _" demanda Squall.

" Et comment! " s'exclama Sora, ravi. " Ce serait génial! On partirait quand? "

" _Ca ferait trop juste pour toi de partir ce week-end?_ "

" Demain? Ouah, tu parles d'un plan de dernière minute. " dit l'adolescent en riant doucement. " Ca ne devrait pas poser de soucis, non. "

" _Ok. Je me disais que Riku pourrait peut-être nous accompagner, si il en a envie. _" ajouta Squall. Il se fit un long moment de silence. " _Tu sais, la villa est tellement grande, ça serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter plus de monde. _" ajouta-t-il pour combler le vide.

" Euh, j'irai lui poser la question. " dit le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé. Pourquoi avait-il envie de voir Riku, tout à coup? D'habitude, ces deux là se battaient comme des chiffonniers à la première occasion venue.

" _Très bien. Préviens-moi quand tu auras sa réponse dans ce cas. On démarrera tôt, dans les environs de sept heures. Je passerai vous chercher. Prévoyez de quoi passer la nuit là-bas. _" expliqua l'homme d'un ton serein. " _Je vais te laisser, on a un client au salon. A demain. _"

" Oui, à demain. " dit le jeune châtain avant de raccrocher. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa son téléphone du regard. Oui, tout ça cachait très certainement quelque chose et il allait savoir quoi.

------

" A la plage? " demanda Riku, adossé au bord de son lit, le regard fixé sur son plafond. Il avait attaché ses cheveux et avait fait une queue de cheval pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud. Il trouvait qu'il avait l'air complètement ridicule, mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'il était à l'aise.

" Hm, avec Squall et moi. Il avait envie d'aller y passer le week-end et a proposé de t'emmener avec nous. Franchement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a derrière la tête pour avoir proposé ça. " dit Sora en haussant les épaules. " Tu penses venir? "

" Je ne sais pas trop. " dit sincèrement le plus grand avant de soupirer. " Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher votre week-end en tête à t – Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Sora monter sur le lit et s'asseoir juste derrière lui. Il sentit aussitôt le châtain retirer son élastique et passer les doigts dans ses longs cheveux d'argent.

" Je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous. " confia Sora en rassemblant les mèches de son ami au creux de ses mains pour refaire sa queue. Délicatement, il passa l'élastique puis resserra. Il descendit du lit et vint se poster devant Riku et leva les mains pour libérer deux fines mèches argentées qu'il laissa retomber de chaque côté du visage de son ami.

" Si tu en as envie, alors je suis d'accord. " répondit le plus grand, soudain perdu dans le regard de son meilleur ami, qui se mit à rougir en comprenant les propos de Riku d'une toute autre manière. Il secoua vivement la tête pour oublier ses pensées douteuses. " Tu ne veux plus? " demanda l'autre, perturbé.

" Si, bien sûr que j'en ai envie! Je veux dire, je veux que tu viennes avec nous. Ne dis pas non, s'il te plaît. " se plaignit le plus jeune en prenant son air le plus implorant. " C'est… Pas pareil quand tu n'es pas là. " murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés. Il appréciait ces soirées passées avec Squall mais au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elles seraient en compagnie de l'argenté. " _Bon sang, il va vraiment me falloir du temps avant de l'oublier. _" pensa-t-il, désespéré.

" Promets-moi simplement de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand vous serez couchés. " taquina le plus grand, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

" Bah – Non! Il nous arrive de nous contenter de dormir quand on partage un même lit, tu sais. " marmonna Sora, les joues devenues écarlates.

" Oh, vraiment? Vous avez remis ça combien de fois depuis que vous êtes ensemble? " demanda Riku, les sourcils haussés.

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas compté! " s'exclama le châtain, de plus en plus gêné.

" Donc assez souvent pour que tu en aies perdu le compte, hein? " continua Riku, son sourire s'étirant de plus en plus. Cependant, il retrouva assez vite son sérieux. " Ca fait quoi au juste, quand vous..? " demanda-t-il à vois basse pour ne pas être entendu. " Je demande simplement par curiosité, au cas où tu te poserais la question. "

" _Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?_ " se dit Sora en croisant les bras. Il sourit machiavéliquement à son ami. C'était le moment de se venger un peu. " Tu veux tester? " Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, silence pendant lequel l'argenté ferma, puis ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

" Pa - Pardon?" finit-il par répondre, stupéfait et aussi gêné que son ami un peu plus tôt. Sora se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la porte.

" Il passe nous chercher demain matin à sept heures. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre devant chez moi. A demain! " chantonna le plus jeune avant de sortir, laissant Riku seul et confus.

" Il n'était pas sérieux. " dit l'argenté d'un ton catégorique lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul. Il rougit et se donna une petite gifle. " Alors ne pense pas à des choses pareilles!!! "

Sora, lui, s'était mis à courir jusque chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Riku devait se poser des tas de questions. Ha, ça lui apprendrait à toujours vouloir faire marcher le châtain! L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de chez lui et partit voir Larry.

" Bien, à nous deux, jeune homme. " dit-il en tapotant la truffe du chiot avec son index. " Je ne serai pas là pendant un petit moment et je compte sur toi pour être un bon garçon et obéir à maman. Ok? " demanda-t-il au chien. Ce dernier regarda le doigt de son maître et le lécha une fois avant de reprendre sa sieste – non sans avoir poussé un long soupir auparavant.

" Peut-on savoir où tu comptes aller? " demanda Aya en entrant dans la pièce. Sora se tourna vers elle.

" Je vais à la plage, demain. Avec Squall et Riku. " dit gaiement l'adolescent. " Ne me demande pas pourquoi ils viennent tous les deux, je ne sais pas non plus. C'est Squall qui l'a voulu. "

" Oh. " dit la brune en fronçant les sourcils. " C'est un peu étrange. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de ne pas les laisser à deux. "

" Ca risque d'être assez délicat. Je ne peux pas les empêcher de se parler constamment. Et si ça se trouve, Squall veut simplement se racheter et essayer de connaître Riku un peu mieux. " répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

" J'en doute, mais ça se pourrait. " admit la femme. " Ta mère a fait de la glace à la fraise. Tu en veux? "

" C'est à **moi** que tu demandes ça? " questionna le plus jeune, les sourcils haussés. " Bien sûr que j'en veux! "

------

Cette nuit là, Sora fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les heures peinèrent à défiler sur son réveil et quand les premières lueurs de l'aube se montrèrent, l'adolescent sauta de son lit et partit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se doucher et de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. L'air de rien, pas mal de temps s'était écoulé…

" J'ai ma brosse à dents, mon short de bain, des serviettes, des – " énuméra-t-il.

" Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! Riku est déjà arrivé! " appela Miyuki du bas de l'escalier. Le jeune châtain tourna prestement la tête vers son horloge : Squall serait là d'un moment à l'autre. L'adolescent referma son sac et sortit de sa chambre. Riku l'attendait dans l'entrée, l'air toujours aussi décontracté. Sora, lui, était tendu mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il préféra ne plus y penser.

" Prêt pour un week-end ensoleillé? " demanda l'argenté, le sourire aux lèvres. Le châtain fut rassuré de voir que son ami semblait content de les accompagner.

" Et comment! " s'exclama Sora. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison. " On y va, m'man. A demain! "

" Amusez-vous bien. Et attention au soleil, surtout toi, Riku. " entendirent-ils Miyuki répondre. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la maison et s'assirent sur le petit carré d'herbe, près de la porte.

" Je me demande à quoi ressemble cette villa. " se dit tout haut le plus jeune. " Si ça se trouve, elle est immense! Ce serait bien si il y avait du parquet plutôt que de la moquette. Un beau parquet ciré. Je pourrais me balader pieds nus dans toute la maison! "

" Et répondre une odeur pestilentielle dans toute la villa. Ah, ça va être génial comme week-end. " taquina Riku. Il se mit à rire quand son ami lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Ce n'est même pas vrai! Je me lave les pieds tous les jours, si tu veux savoir. " se défendit le plus jeune en faisant la moue.

" Ca aide, mais ça n'empêche pas les mauvaises odeurs. " répondit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Sora s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voiture noire se gara juste devant eux.

" Ah, Squall est là! " s'exclama le châtain en se levant prestement. Il prit le sac de Riku et le sien pour les placer dans le coffre, tandis que l'argenté prit place à l'arrière du véhicule.

" Bonjour. " dit-il poliment en prenant place. Il mit sa ceinture de sécurité. " Merci de m'avoir invité à votre petite balade. "

" Pas de quoi. " se contenta de répondre l'homme. Sora monta à l'avant et à peine eut-il refermé la porte que l'homme se pencha pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue. " Bien dormi? "

" Tu parles, je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. " répondit l'adolescent alors que la voiture démarrait et s'éloignait de la maison. Squall eut un petit rire moqueur.

" Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de ne pas penser à moi au moment de te coucher. " taquina le coiffeur.

" Et tu avais raison. J'en ai des cauchemars toute la nuit. " répondit Sora, d'humeur tout aussi taquine. Riku observa leurs échanges durant toute la durée du voyage et fut étonné par le naturel qui se dégageait du couple. Il s'était attendu à ce que leur relation soit un peu tendue mais il n'en fut rien.

" _En même temps, ça fait un bail qu'ils ont recommencé à sortir ensemble._ " se dit l'argenté. Il s'accouda au rebord de la vitre arrière et posa le menton sur la paume de sa main. Il observa le paysage défiler, n'écoutant plus vraiment ce qui se disait à l'avant du véhicule. Il lui sembla, à un moment, que Sora s'était endormi.

" On est arrivés. " dit soudain Squall, après ce qui semblait être des heures de route. Ils étaient à présent dans un petit village calme dont les maisons semblaient toutes fortement espacées. Peut-être était-ce dans un souci d'intimité? Ou plutôt pour ne pas être ennuyé par des voisins trop fouineurs. " Je vous aiderai à descendre les valises mais vous devrez tout ranger vous-même. Je dois aller faire quelques courses. "

" Des courses? " demanda Sora, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Il était pleinement réveillé maintenant.

" Hm. J'ai besoin d'acheter des prés- De quoi préparer le repas. Et de la crème solaire. Je l'ai oubliée chez moi. " dit Squall. Sora sembla ne pas y avoir fait attention, mais Riku avait remarqué le soudain changement de discours de l'homme et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, un peu gêné. Il y avait autre chose que de la gêne mais il ne savait pas très bien distinguer de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Peut-être qu'il les enviait, tout simplement.

" Pour la crème solaire, je peux te prêter la mienne. " répondit le jeune châtain. " Vu qu'on a le même type de peau, ça devrait aller. "

" Seulement le repas alors. " répondit Squall. " Tu manges quoi avec tes crêpes, Riku? " demanda-t-il en regardant l'autre adolescent dans le rétroviseur.

" Euh… " réfléchit l'argenté.

" Des crêpes?! Génial!! " s'exclama Sora, l'air ravi.

" Je prends de la marmelade, en général. " dit Riku. " Mais n'en achetez pas rien que pour moi. Je ne suis pas difficile alors je prendrai la même chose que l'un de vous. "

" Toi aussi tu manges de la marmelade? " demanda Sora en se tournant pour mieux voir son meilleur ami. " Squall carbure à ce truc là. "

" Et ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, au fait. " fit remarquer le coiffeur.

" Ca lui donne l'impression d'être vieux. " chuchota le jeune châtain en riant avant de s'asseoir correctement. L'argenté rit doucement. Finalement, ce week-end allait peut-être se passer mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait.

------

" Du parquet!! " se réjouit le jeune châtain en entrant dans la villa. Squall venait juste de partir et les deux adolescents étaient seuls dans l'immense maison. Elle avait deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient le salon et la cuisine, ainsi qu'une terrasse donnant sur la plage. Le premier étage comportait les chambres et les salles de bain. Le dernier menait au toit, sur lequel une table et des chaises avaient été installées près d'une table de ping-pong. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui leur avait permis d'habiter ici menait une vie relativement aisée. Sora fit le tour de la maison en compagnie de Riku pour finalement revenir à l'entrée où les attendaient les bagages. " Montons tout ça dans les chambres. " dit le plus jeune. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage, ils ouvrirent les deux premières portes de chaque côté du couloir.

" Je suppose que je vais prendre celle de gauche. C'est la plus petite. " dit Riku en posant son sac sur le lit.

" Tu as vu un peu ce lit?! On pourrait y dormir tous les trois sans aucune difficulté. " remarqua Sora en observant le lit qu'il partagerait avec le coiffeur. Riku le rejoignit et siffla.

" Vous allez en avoir, de la place. " dit l'argenté en agitant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

" Encore avec ça? " grommela le plus jeune, les joues devenues écarlates. " Sincèrement, je plaints ta future moitié. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle que ce soit une fille parce qu'un gars serait vite embêté. "

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda le plus grand, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi mais ennuyer Sora était tellement drôle.

" Bah, euh – " bredouilla le jeune châtain. " Un homme ne peut pas subvenir à ses besoins aussi souvent avec un autre homme qu'avec une femme. " marmonna-t-il, prenant soin de rester vague pour ne pas être encore plus gêné. Oh mais Riku n'en resterait pas là. L'argenté se pencha vers son ami.

" Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, c'est ça? " murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il pouvait littéralement **sentir** les joues de Sora rougir davantage. Ce dernier repoussa vivement son ami, la mine renfrognée.

" Là, tu vas trop loin. " dit le châtain, les sourcils froncés. Blaguer sur sa vie privée était une chose, mais là, Riku dépassait largement les bornes. Il était temps qu'il s'en rapproche un peu plus.

" A défaut de **tester**, comme tu dis, je me renseigne. " répondit l'autre avant de s'éloigner et d'aller dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires. Sora fit de même et se força à ne plus penser à la proximité à laquelle ils se tenaient l'un de l'autre quelques instants plus tôt.

------

Squall avait fini ses achats et attendait patiemment à la caisse où, comme toujours, attendaient de nombreux clients. Le commerce était petit et sur les cinq caisses présentes, seule une était ouverte. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Squall détestait les supermarchés. Dans les hypermarchés, il passait moins de temps à attendre. Ennuyé, il décida de regarder alentour, se disant vaguement qu'il était peut-être passé à côté d'une offre intéressante. Ce qu'il trouva, cependant, il était loin de s'y attendre.

" Tiens, mais c'est Squall! " s'exclama Kairi en approchant de l'adulte, le sourire aux lèvres. " Bonjour! "

" Euh, bonjour. " répondit l'homme, hésitant encore entre être heureux de voir deux des amis de Sora et être complètement furieux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous vous êtes perdu? " plaisanta Axel, le sourire aux lèvres. Il mit les mains dans ses poches tandis que Kairi posait leurs courses sur le tapis roulant.

" Non. Je suis venu passer le week-end. " se contenta de dire Squall. Il jeta un œil devant lui pour voir où en était le caissier. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette vieille dame avait-elle choisi un porte monnaie aussi grand dans lequel elle ne semblait pas fichue de trouver les pièces qu'elle cherchait? L'homme poussa un très long soupir.

" Sora est ici aussi? " demanda la rousse, ignorant l'air agacé du châtain. Ce dernier se contenta de faire oui de la tête. " Génial! Est-ce qu'on pourra venir lui rendre visite cet après-midi? Où est-ce que vous habitez? "

Décidément, le couple n'allait pas passer de moment de tranquillité. Riku semblait plutôt enclin à ne pas les déranger, mais ça n'était clairement pas le cas de ces deux ados là. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

" Faites comme vous voulez. " finit-il par céder. Il fit quelques pas en avant, soulagé de voir que c'était enfin à son tour. " On habite dans la villa blanche, juste à côté de la plage. "

" Non, sérieusement?! " s'exclama Kairi en joignant les mains, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en cœur. " Elle est immense, cette maison! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur! "

" Ouais, ce n'est pas comme notre minuscule 'bungalow' de deux pièces et la moitié d'une. " fit remarquer Axel, qui était aussi intéressé que sa cousine à présent. " Hé, on pourrait même aller se baigner tous ensemble puisque vous êtes si près de l'océan. " proposa-t-il en souriant malicieusement. La mine de Squall se renfrogna à vue d'œil.

" Ca fera 153 munnies, monsieur. " dit aimablement le caissier. Le châtain lui donna l'argent et quitta le supermarché sans dire un mot. "_ Bah, avec un peu de chance, ils resteront avec Riku et nous ficherons la paix._ " pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

------

Il était tout juste deux heures de l'après-midi quand le duo de cousins sonna chez Squall. Celui-ci leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Riku, qui était allongé sur le canapé dans le salon, leva la tête et les vit se diriger vers lui.

" Axel! Kairi! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? " demanda-t-il en se levant précipitamment, le sourire aux lèvres. Il serra la main d'Axel, suivie d'une tape amicale dans le dos, puis fit la bise à la rousse.

" Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça. " répondit le plus grand, un sourcil haussé. " On jurerait que tu nous files. "

" Moi? " demanda Riku, stupéfait. " Non, c'est plutôt toi le détraqué de service. Au moins, je ne suivait pas Larxène jusque chez elle tous les soirs avant de lui demander de sortir avec moi. "

" Maintenant que tu le dis, Larxène ne doit pas être très nette pour avoir accepté. " fit remarquer Kairi en frissonnant. " Jamais je ne serais sortie avec un stalker. "

" Je ne suis pas un stalker! " s'exclama Axel en faisant la moue.

" De qui vous parlez? " demanda Sora en faisant son apparition. " Salut les gars. " dit-il en souriant à ses deux autres amis. Kairi lui sauta dans les bras et le serra tout contre elle avant de se reculer pour laisser Axel le saluer à son tour.

" Hé, je viens juste de me rappeler une chose. " dit soudain Riku en se grattant doucement le menton. Il fit une légère grimace en sentant ce qui semblait être le tout début d'une barbe naissante. " Tu avais bien dragué Sora la première fois que tu l'as vu, non? Tu sais, à l'hôpital. " Sora hocha la tête, montrant qu'il se souvenait lui aussi de ce détail. Axel suivit aussitôt. " Mais tu sors avec une fille maintenant? "

" Je suis bi. " clarifia le roux en souriant fièrement. " Et comme Larxène est la seule personne qui soit capable de me supporter pendant plus de dix minutes… "

" Pour changer de sujet – " interrompit Kairi, visiblement peu intéressée par la conversation. " Vous avez pensé à emporter votre maillot de bain, n'est-ce pas? "

" Voyons voir… " réfléchit Riku. " On est à la plage, il fait beau et chaud… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait pris un maillot de bain, franchement? " Il eut un sourire suffisant quand il vit Kairi froncer les sourcils.

" 'Oui' aurait été une réponse amplement suffisante. " fit la rousse avant de déboutonner son pantacourt et de le laisser glisser le long de ses jambes.

" Ka – Kairi, enfin! " s'exclama Sora en rougissant, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

" Quoi? " demanda la jeune fille, un sourcil haussé.

" Bah ne te déshabille pas comme ça devant d'autres garçons, enfin! " s'exclama le châtain. A sa grande surprise, la rousse se mit à rire.

" Sora, espèce d'idiot. Tu es gay, Riku aussi, Axel est mon cousin et Squall est gay lui aussi. " dit-elle. L'homme sembla vouloir intervenir mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler. " Et je porte le bikini que tout le monde verra d'ici quelques instants, de toute façon. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. "

" Oh. " se contenta de répondre Sora, les yeux baissés. Elle marquait un point.

" Ne va pas dire d'une personne qu'elle est gay sans même l'avoir consultée avant. " marmonna Riku, les bras croisés. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant la jeune fille du regard.

" Tu ne l'es pas? " demanda-t-elle, surprise. L'argenté cligna des yeux.

" Euh, si mais- "

" Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors? " demanda Axel en piétinant sur place. Finalement, il ne put attendre plus longtemps et jeta ses vêtements sur le canapé, ne portant plus que son short de bain. Il sourit malicieusement quand il aperçut Sora qui le fixait du regard. " Eh bien quoi? Tu n'as jamais vu de corps aussi sexy que le mien? " demanda-t-il avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Le visage du jeune châtain vira à l'écarlate.

" Ou aussi ravageur que le mien? " demanda Kairi en venant se placer à côté de son cousin, qui s'amusait à gonfler ses biceps.

" On a ça dans le sang. " ajouta Axel.

" Quoi? La stupidité? " demanda Riku d'un air amusé. Ca eut le mérite de calmer les cousins en un clin d'œil, et même de faire ricaner Squall. Rien que pour ça, l'argenté pouvait être fier de lui. " Bien, je vais aller me changer. " conclut-il quand il ne reçut aucune réponse.

" Moi aussi. " dit Sora en suivant son meilleur ami, laissant le coiffeur seul avec les deux roux.

" Non mais sérieusement, je ne suis pas vilain, si? " demanda – ou plutôt supplia – Axel, ses yeux de chiens battus tournés vers l'homme. Il haussa les sourcils.

" Personnellement, et sincèrement, je préfère regarder le corps de Sora. " répondit l'homme en souriant malicieusement. Il pivota sur ses talons et partit se changer, lui aussi.

------

Quelques minutes plus tard et le petit groupe était dehors, courant à toutes jambes, pour la plupart d'entre eux, vers le rivage. Kairi, Axel et Riku s'étaient déjà jetés à l'eau tandis que Sora avait préféré s'asseoir en plein soleil, sa chemise blanche grande ouverte et s'agitant au rythme du vent. C'était à se demander pourquoi il la portait, au juste, mais Squall n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ca le rendait absolument adorable. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne poserait pas la question.

" J'ai encore des traces dans le dos. " avait répondu l'adolescent et le coiffeur n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre. Il se gratta l'aile du nez et observa le groupe d'adolescents qui commençaient à s'asperger d'eau en riant.

" Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser un peu avec eux? " demanda l'homme, un sourcils haussé. " Je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça, quand on y pense. " ajouta-t-il rapidement quand son amant lui lança un regard courroucé. Il avait visiblement mal interprété ses propos.

" J'ai le sentiment que ça vaut mieux comme ça. " se contenta de dire Sora. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha sur le côté pour poser la tête sur l'épaule de Squall, les bras enlaçant ses genoux qu'il avait amenés à sa poitrine. " Oui, vraiment. " Et ainsi, Sora avait décliné les offres de ses amis et avait préféré rester sur le sable, en toute sécurité. Peut-être irait-il se baigner un peu plus tard, dans la soirée. Oui, il avait toujours rêvé de la mer au clair de lune. Ca devait être absolument magnifique… Et il aurait l'occasion de la découvrir le soir même.

------

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse. Squall avait invité les deux cousins à se joindre à eux et avait donc fait plus de crêpes. Seuls lui et Riku se partageaient le pot de marmelade, les trois autres préférant le sirop de Liège. Les heures passèrent et il fut bientôt temps pour eux d'aller se coucher.

Quand il fut certain que Squall dormait, Sora sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Il y avait laissé son short et une longue serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher en sortant de l'eau. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à croiser un Riku à moitié endormi dans le couloir. L'argenté grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Le jeune châtain poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit son chemin vers les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient directement à la plage. Là, il marcha jusqu'à la rive en observant le sublime paysage qui s'offrait à lui. De rares nuages recevaient la douce lueur de la lune et le vent s'était considérablement calmé à présent. Sora prit une profonde inspiration et posa la serviette, soigneusement pliée, à ses pieds avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Il frissonna pendant un instant, la température de l'eau contrastant violemment avec celle de l'air ambiant mais l'adolescent s'adapta rapidement et commença à faire quelques brasses pour finalement faire la planche et regarder le ciel. Quand il en eut assez, il ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans l'eau avant d'en ressortir mouillé des pieds à la tête. Il leva les mains pour plaquer ses cheveux en arrière. Ils étaient tous plats maintenant qu'ils étaient imbibés d'eau et quelques mèches étaient venues se coller devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir correctement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors à une heure pareille, Sora? " demanda-t-on. Le châtain reconnut immédiatement la voix de Riku et fit volte-face.

" Je pourrais te poser la même ques – " commença-t-il pour finalement se taire en voyant son meilleur ami écarquiller les yeux.

" … " Riku resta sans voix pendant un instant, se contentant d'observer le châtain face à lui, quelques perles d'eau, reflétant la lumière de la lune, ruisselant le long de la joue de son ami. Il déglutit avec difficulté. " _C'est bien Sora, j'ai reconnu la marque qu'il a dans le dos et que j'ai vue avant d'aller aux toilettes._ " pensa l'argenté. Même quand Morphée faisait de son mieux pour attirer Riku dans ses bras et le garder, l'adolescent gardait un esprit vif. Il se souvenait clairement avoir fait une réflexion à propos du suçon que portait Sora, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir saisi ses propos. Oui, c'était bien ce même garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Et pourtant…

" …Cisco? " demanda prudemment Riku. Il vit le châtain se raidir à la mention de ce nom. " C'est bien toi, alors? " insista-t-il en s'approchant.

" Riku, pour – " commença à nouveau le plus jeune pour finalement être interrompu.

" Sora, tu étais Cisco depuis le début et… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit? " murmura l'argenté, à présent debout juste devant le châtain. Il plaça quelques mèches châtaines derrière les oreilles de Sora pour mieux observer son visage. " Tu lui ressembles tellement… Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu plus tôt? " continua-t-il sans jamais hausser la voix. "_ Ces yeux, ce sont bien les mêmes. Même son regard est identique, par moment. _" pensa-t-il.

" Je – Je peux tout expliquer. " paniqua le plus jeune, commençant à trembler de tous ses membres. Il avait peur de la réaction de Riku et il avait aussi très froid, tout à coup. Et ce n'était pas simplement dû au vent.

" Je retourne me coucher. " se contenta de répondre l'autre garçon en revenant sur ses pas pour finalement disparaître dans la villa. Le châtain fit de même un peu plus tard et se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain, où il s'observa dans le miroir. Avec ses cheveux mouillés et retombant sur son visage, n'importe qui aurait pu le reconnaître. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré ne pas aller se baigner un peu plus tôt, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

" Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille? " demanda Squall en entrant dans la pièce. Il se frotta les yeux face à la lumière trop vive et s'approcha de son amant, peinant à se retenir de bailler.

" Riku sait. " répondit le plus jeune en serrant les mains sur le bord du lavabo. Le coiffeur fronça les sourcils et fixa Sora du regard. Il avait le visage extrêmement pâle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il sait, au juste? " demanda l'homme en se tenant juste à côté de l'adolescent. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers l'homme.

" Que je suis Cisco. " En vérité, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire car dès que Squall vit son visage, il comprit.

" N'importe qui t'aurait reconnu avec tes cheveux comme ça. " dit le plus grand. Il se fit un court moment de silence. " Comment a-t-il réagi? "

" Je n'en sais rien. Il est reparti dans sa chambre. Il m'en veut sûrement. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça. " paniqua Sora en secouant la tête.

" Calme-toi. Tu n'en es même pas sûr pour l'instant. " le rassura Squall en le prenant dans ses bras. Il fit une légère grimace en sentant son débardeur absorber les quelques gouttelettes d'eau restées sur le torse du plus jeune, mais Sora avait besoin de lui alors ce n'était pas le moment de faire le difficile. Il resserra son étreinte sur l'adolescent et posa le menton sur la tête du jeune châtain. " Ne pleure pas, d'accord? On n'est encore sûr de rien pour l'instant. " Il sentit l'adolescent se débattre doucement pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

" Je ne pleure pas. " déclara Sora, ses yeux toujours aussi beaux et montrant clairement qu'il ne mentait pas.

------

Pendant ce temps, Riku avait rejoint sa chambre et s'était allongé sur le lit, le poids de sa découverte ne se faisant ressentir que peu à peu. Cisco était Sora. Sora était Cisco.

" _Je suis sorti avec Sora et il ne m'a rien dit…_ " se dit l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna sur le côté et observa la lune au travers de sa fenêtre, sa douce lumière venant baigner le lit de l'adolescent. " _Je me demande ce qu'il a pensé de tout ça? Est-ce qu'il a passé d'aussi bons moments que moi? Est-ce qu'il a été attristé quand on a dû se séparer?_ " Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour finalement les écarquiller.

" Quelle horreur… C'est lui que je suis allé voir juste après que Cisco m'ait laissé tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu penser à ce moment là? " murmura-t-il en portant une main à ses lèvres, inquiet, et se fichant complètement du fait qu'il puisse être entendu. " C'était ça qu'il voulait dire quand il disait qu'on finirait par se revoir? Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas carrément dit qui il était? " Riku ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans son coussin en poussant un long soupir. " J'y comprends rien. " Sincèrement, il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Parler à son ami semblait être la meilleure solution mais que lui dirait-il? Comment réagirait Sora après avoir littéralement été laissé en plan?

Décidément, rien n'était simple quand il s'agissait de Sora…

x-x-x-x

A/N : Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas terminé un chapitre comme ça. Le prochain apportera la conclusion de cet événement. Ah, et un 'nouveau' personnage va arriver! J'ai pourtant l'impression que mes chapitres sont de moins en moins accrocheurs… C'est mauvais signe ça. Bref. Vous l'aurez peut-être senti mais il y a quelques passages qui viennent de moments vécus. XD Ah et le sirop de Liège, c'est troooooooop bon! Si vous avez la chance d'en trouver (pour ceux qui ne viennent pas de Belgique), vous devriez tester. :3 J'adore en manger avec mes crêpes. Bien, je finirai avec les habituels remerciements pour ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire! \o/


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

x-x-x-x

Riku se tournait et se retournait à plusieurs reprises sur son lit sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Une demi-heure, peut-être plus, était passée depuis qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte.

" Oui. " dit-il, élevant à peine la voix. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant les silhouettes de Squall et Sora. L'argenté alluma la lampe posée sur la table de chevet, l'idée de parler dans le noir ne lui semblant pas très engageante. Pourtant, il regretta son geste quand il vit l'expression apeurée de son ami. Etait-ce lui qui avait provoqué un tel état chez le jeune châtain?

" Euh je - Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique. Tous. " murmura-t-il en venant prendre place près de Riku sans même lui demander la permission auparavant. L'homme suivit aussitôt et s'assit à côté de son amant sans dire un mot. " Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité, Riku. "

" Je suppose que tu avais tes raisons… " répondit l'argenté, non sans une once de rancœur dans la voix.

" Je ne pouvais rien te dire de peur que tout ne soit révélé. Ca aurait été vraiment problématique si une telle chose était arrivée. " expliqua Sora, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

" Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand Cisco a - Je veux dire quand **tu** as arrêté ta carrière? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait pas être en colère après son ami mais c'était plus fort que lui.

" J'y viens. " dit calmement le jeune châtain. " Je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu à ce que tu éprouves des sentiments amoureux envers Cisco et ça m'avait un peu surpris sur le coup. Mais en y réfléchissant, tu étais l'occasion parfaite de montrer à Squall qu'il ne m'intéressait plus. "

" QUOI?!! " s'exclamèrent les deux autres, outrés.

" Laissez-moi continuer. " dit sèchement Sora, et aucun de ses deux compagnons ne pensa l'en empêcher. " J'avais accepté dans cet unique but mais ma conscience a eu raison de moi et j'ai préféré tout arrêter avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Riku, et de toute façon, sortir avec toi n'empêchait pas Squall de continuer à me harceler. Si je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais Cisco bien après qu'il ait disparu du domaine du mannequinât, c'était parce que j'étais lâche et que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après ce que je t'avais fait. " Le jeune châtain regarda Riku droit dans les yeux, son regard emplit d'une sincérité que l'argenté n'avait encore jamais vue chez son ami." Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et si tu décidais de ne plus me parler, je respecterai ta décision. "

Il se fit alors un lourd silence dans la chambre, chacun se rendant compte du poids de la situation. Sora avait trahi son ami, en quelque sorte - et il s'était bien gardé de dire que sa réconciliation avec Squall avait un quelconque rapport avec lui - Squall était la cause de tous ces problèmes et Riku… Il ne dépendait plus que de lui de continuer ou non à être l'ami de Sora.

" Je t'en veux de m'avoir largué comme ça, sans me donner d'explications. " marmonna l'argenté, les sourcils froncés. Il évitait le regard de son meilleur ami qui, lui, ne baissait pas les yeux, montrant qu'il était prêt à subir les conséquences de ses actes. " Ca m'a vraiment fait mal… Mais visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas là. " Il leva enfin les yeux vers Sora et le vit incliner la tête sur le côté, clairement confus par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. " Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve ça étrange que le jour où je suis venu te dire que je n'étais plus avec Cisco, ce soit toi qui aies pleuré plutôt que moi. " Il se tut un instant. " Je te remercie d'avoir été franc et de m'avoir tout expliqué, même si j'aurais préféré découvrir ton identité secrète de ta bouche, et non par hasard. "

" Je suis désolé. " murmura Sora, la tête baissée tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

" Hm, ne le sois pas. Tout ne se serait pas compliqué si j'avais été capable d'ignorer un peu plus mes hormones. "

" Mais j'aurais pu refuser au lieu de me servir de toi. "

" Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je - "

" Bien, ce n'est pas que vos réconciliations ne me fassent ni chaud ni froid - " intervint enfin Squall. " - Mais on en aura pour la nuit entière si je vous laisse vous excuser tour à tour. Je propose donc que chacun rejoigne son lit. "

" Mais on est dans sa chambre. Ce serait plutôt à lui de se plaindre. " fit remarquer Sora, les sourcils froncés. Soudain, son visage s'illumina alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Riku, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. " Et si tu dormais avec nous? Ce serait un peu comme pour se promettre de toujours rester soudés, quoi qu'il arrive! "

Riku vit Squall sourire malicieusement. " Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, pervers? " demanda le coiffeur, amusé. Il vit Sora devenir écarlate, même s'il lui tournait partiellement le dos. Ses oreilles le trahissaient. " Un seul homme ne te suffit plus? "

" Ce - Je ne pensais pas à ça! " s'exclama le jeune châtain en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son amant. " Venez. " dit-il en se levant et en sortant de la pièce, laissant Riku et Squall seuls pendant un instant. L'adulte se tourna vers l'argenté, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Riku nerveux. Le coiffeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma aussitôt.

" Merci d'avoir compris. " se contenta de dire Squall avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, confus, mais il finit par reprendre ses esprits et suivit ses compagnons.

------

La nuit avait finalement été paisible et tous trois s'étaient rapidement endormis, la fatigue et l'anxiété ayant pris le dessus et épuisé les trois garçons. Sora fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin et il se trouva à rapidement avoir les idées claires.

" Que – " marmonna-t-il en regardant de chaque côté. A sa gauche se trouvait Squall, la tête posée sur son épaule tandis qu'il tenait l'adolescent tout contre lui, une main posée à sa taille de façon possessive. A sa gauche, Riku était quasiment dans la même position. L'argenté avait le visage blotti dans le creux du cou du châtain et avait posé la main sur sa hanche, ce qui fit aussitôt rougir Sora lorsqu'il remarqua ce détail.

L'adolescent n'osait pas réveiller ses deux amis et il resta couché là, les yeux fixés sur le plafond sans dire un mot. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu si chaud avec ces deux bouillottes qui le collaient…

Ce fut Squall qui ouvrit les yeux en second. Il battit lentement des paupières pour finalement poser les yeux sur la main posée sur la hanche de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que ça n'était pas la sienne.

" Je t'ai réveillé? " demanda doucement Sora en déposant un bisou sur le bout du nez de son amant quand ce dernier leva la tête vers lui.

" Non. " dit le coiffeur avant de reporter son attention sur la main qui - son regard remonta le long du bras auquel elle appartenait - était celle de Riku. Squall la pinça, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le troisième garçon.

" Ow, c'était quoi ça? " demanda l'argenté d'une voix groggy. Il fit la moue en observant la trace rouge qui apparaissait lentement sur le dos de sa main.

" Un simple rappel. " marmonna Squall en se redressant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'étira longuement tandis que les deux autres l'observèrent, l'un gêné et l'autre confus.

" Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, Riku. Squall et moi déjeunons avant de nous laver. " dit le jeune châtain en souriant à son ami. Ce dernier comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance s'il tentait de protester et il sortit donc de la pièce sans demander son reste. " Qu'est-ce que c'était?! " s'exclama Sora quand la porte fut fermée.

" Il avait une main posée sur toi. " marmonna le plus grand, irrité.

" Il **dormait**! Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'ai aucune chance avec Riku. " Ces propos provoquèrent un très léger pincement au cœur du jeune châtain, si léger qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il poussa un soupir et passa les bras autour de la taille de Squall et le serra contre lui, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant. " Arrête de penser à tout ça, d'accord? Il n'y a plus que toi qui comptes à mes yeux, je croyais que tu le savais… "

Même s'il lui tournait le dos, Sora sut que l'homme souriait en lui répondant qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Cependant, les pensées de ce dernier étaient toutes autres.

------

La fin du week-end était passée rapidement, ensuite suivie par les vacances elle-même. Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait et le groupe d'amis était à présent en dernière année de lycée. Kairi avait pris Sora dans ses bras lors de leurs retrouvailles même s'ils s'étaient vus durant les vacances. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de revoir son meilleur ami. Tous s'étaient raconté leurs vacances - sujet sur lequel Roxas resta très discret - avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Hélas, les cours avaient repris et le temps de l'insouciance avait pris fin, du moins jusqu'aux prochains congés.

" Ah, je vois ceux de notre classe! Ils rentrent déjà, on doit y aller Riku. " dit Sora en tirant son ami par la manche.

" En effet. On se retrouve à la pause du déjeuner. " dit Kairi en partant avec Naminé, toutes deux faisant signe à Axel et Roxas. Le groupe de quatre monta les marches jusqu'à leur salle de classe et entrèrent dans la salle. Cependant, Sora fut stoppé net alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Riku.

" Non, non, Sora. Tu n'es plus avec nous cette année. " dit le professeur en souriant chaleureusement à son élève, qui fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi ça? Il n'y a bien qu'une seule terminale L, non? " questionna l'adolescent.

" Oui mais tu as été transféré dans la section spéciale. Ordre du professeur principal de cette classe. " indiqua l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule du châtain. " Félicitations. "

" Comment ça, transféré?! " s'exclama l'adolescent, furieux. Il serra les poings et fixa l'enseignant du regard. " Il me semblait avoir été clair à ce sujet! J'ai bien dit au directeur que je refusais d'entrer dans cette classe! "

" Ecoute, le mieux serait que tu en parles avec ton professeur, d'accord? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. " dit l'homme en désignant la porte. " Maintenant, sors et laisse-moi commencer le cours, s'il te plaît. " Le jeune châtain grommela sourdement mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il rangea ses affaires et se rendit dans le bâtiment de la section où Roxas et Axel étaient inscrits. C'était une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres surdoués. Ils étaient mis à l'écart des autres élèves, comme si fréquenter des personnes de Q.I. moyen les rendrait stupides. Sora ne voulait sûrement pas être considéré comme quelqu'un de différent.

" _Ce prof va m'entendre. Pour qui se prend-il à prendre des décisions pareilles sans me demander mon avis? _" pensa le jeune châtain en pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment silencieux en dehors des voix des enseignants. Finalement, il arriva devant la porte de la classe de terminale et frappa vigoureusement, les sourcils froncés. Il ne perdrait pas de temps et dirait sa façon de penser dès que la porte serait ouverte et retournerait avec ses amis. Oui, c'était décidé.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher lentement, puis on ouvrit la porte avec tout autant de précaution.

" Tiens, tu as décidé de te montrer, Sora? " demanda l'homme, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. Le sang du châtain se glaça dès que son regard croisa celui du professeur.

" Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! " s'exclama-t-il, une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahissant.

" Ici, tu m'appelleras Monsieur Miyano. C'est clair? Maintenant, entre. " ordonna l'homme en se plaçant sur le côté pour laisser entrer l'adolescent, qui lui jeta un regard noir - ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les autres élèves. Sora trouva Axel et Roxas assis dans le fond de la classe et, par chance, il y avait une place inoccupée près d'eux. " Bien, maintenant que ce jeune homme nous a gratifiés de sa présence, je propose de reprendre. "

------

Kairi avait rarement vu son ex-petit ami dans un tel état de rage. Sora n'avait rien mangé, ce qui était généralement mauvais signe et avait pour effet de ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui avait bien pu provoquer chez lui un tel changement, et elle crut pendant un instant que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu rester dans son ancienne classe. La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un :

" C'est pas ça. " C'était bref mais clair.

" Je me posais une question… " commença Axel, l'index posé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Roxas aurait voulu lui dire de se taire mais il n'aurait pas été assez rapide. " Notre prof principal, c'est ton père? " Pour toute réponse, Sora le fusilla du regard. " Je prendrai ça pour un oui. "

Riku comprit mieux pourquoi son ami était si irritable. Sora, pendant ce temps, choisit d'ignorer tout ce qui l'entourait et il repensa à sa conversation avec son père, quelques instants plus tôt.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " demanda le châtain d'un ton froid, les sourcils froncés._

_" Ca ne se voit pas? J'enseigne. " dit calmement l'homme. " Tu es devenu moins intelligent en grandissant, on dirait. " _

_" Justement, tant que nous sommes lancés sur ce sujet, pourquoi m'as-tu fais entrer dans cette section? Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas particulièrement d'avoir un fils surdoué. " rétorqua l'adolescent sur un ton de défi. Son père se contenta de rire._

_" J'apprécierais encore moins d'avoir un fils lâche. " _

_Sora baissa les yeux._

_" Je m'étais toujours dit que tu te serais rebellé, que tu serais entré dans une telle classe dans l'unique but de m'humilier un peu plus. Et voilà qu'à mon arrivée ici, j'apprends que tu fais partie d'une classe de moins que rien. " commença l'homme. Il vit son fils ouvrir la bouche mais continua à parler. " Je suis un homme bon alors je t'offre une occasion de continuer à me ridiculiser. Néanmoins, ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit si facile cette fois. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te retourner la faveur. "_

Oh mais Sora savait déjà comment ridiculiser celui qui osait se considérer comme son père. Le pauvre homme ne s'en remettrait jamais, et cette pensée suffit à faire apparaître un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres du châtain.

" Ca sent le mauvais coup à plein nez. " murmura Axel à Roxas.

------

Les adolescents avaient repris les cours depuis cinq jours déjà et Sora avait déjà mis son plan en action. Il était en cours avec son père et il avait donné un problème de maths à résoudre. Et comme il s'y attendait…

" Sora, vas donc nous donner la réponse à ce problème. " ordonna le professeur. Les élèves échangèrent des regards incertains. Tous sentaient la tension entre Sora et leur professeur et cela les mettait eux-mêmes mal à l'aise.

" Trop dur pour moi. " se contenta de répondre le châtain, les mains derrière la tête. L'enseignant ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

" Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis certain que tu as trouvé ça très facile. " insista l'homme en se levant de son bureau. Il marcha droit vers son fils et se tint à côté de sa chaise. " Va résoudre ça. **Maintenant**. "

" Comme vous voulez. " dit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le tableau. En fait, il avait déjà résolu l'équation depuis belle lurette mais il n'allait certainement pas abandonner le premier. Il prit une craie et écrivit l'équation de base, qu'il se contenta de fixer du regard pendant un long moment sans rien dire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire, au juste? " demanda Axel à Roxas, les sourcils froncés, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

" Si il cherche à agacer le prof, il réussit plutôt bien. " répondit le blond en désignant discrètement l'enseignant. Il était devenu écarlate.

" Tu ne retourneras pas à ta place tant que tu n'auras pas donné la solution, quitte à y passer l'heure entière. " dit froidement le professeur en fixant son fils du regard. La classe entière retint une exclamation de stupeur en voyant Sora poser la craie, pivoter sur lui-même pour finalement mettre les mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il s'adossa au tableau, les yeux fermés.

" Pas de problème. " dit le châtain en souriant malicieusement et en haussant brièvement les épaules, le regard à présent porté sur son père. Ce dernier émit un bruit sourd et rejoignit son fils. Axel était sur le point de se lever mais Roxas l'en empêcha.

" Retourne t'asseoir. Tu resteras ici à la fin du cours. Je crois que nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire. " dit l'homme en faisant signe à son élève de reprendre place.

" Ca ira? Tu veux qu'on t'attende à la fin du cours? " lui murmura Axel, l'air inquiet lorsque son ami eut regagné sa place. Le châtain vit Roxas hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour moi et partez. " leur dit Sora en souriant chaleureusement à ses deux amis. Leur dernière heure de cours passa lentement pour la plupart des élèves, mais pour Sora, le temps s'était écoulé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il resta assis à sa place tandis que tout le monde partait. Lorsque la salle fut vidée de ses précédents occupants, l'homme s'approcha de son fils puis se mit à tourner autour de son pupitre, les mains dans le dos.

" Tu te rends compte de l'embarras dans lequel tu m'as mis tout à l'heure? L'embarras dans lequel tu **nous** as mis. " commença-t-il. " Non seulement, tu as défié mon autorité mais en plus, tu t'es ridiculisé devant tes camarades. A moins que tu aies véritablement été incapable de résoudre cette équation, auquel cas je suis extrêmement déçu. "

" Bien sûr que j'aurais pu trouver la solution, mais ça t'aurait bien arrangé et ça, je préfèrerais l'éviter. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans cette classe et tu peux être certain que j'arriverai à en être renvoyé, quitte à rater mon trimestre. " déclara le châtain d'un ton catégorique. Il vit son père stopper et lui lancer un regard noir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. " Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi en tant que professeur, et encore moins en tant que père. "

" Sora, Sora. " dit l'enseignant en secouant la tête, un sourire froid aux lèvres. " Cesse donc tes caprices. Tu as passé l'âge de nous faire une crise d'adolescence. "

" C'est plutôt à toi de cesser d'agir comme un enfant. Admets la réalité! Tu as fichu en l'air ton couple tout seul, tout ça parce que tu avais trop peur que je sois une gêne, et tu reviens pour me le faire payer un peu plus? Après ça, c'est vraiment à se demander qui est l'adulte ici. " rétorqua le jeune châtain.

" Tais-toi. " marmonna l'adulte, les dents serrées.

" Maman méritait tellement mieux que toi. " murmura Sora, mais à son grand regret, son père l'entendit. Un claquement sinistre retentit dans la pièce et l'adolescent se trouva à fixer le mur du regard et sentit son cœur battre dans sa joue.

" Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir. " dit sèchement le professeur en tournant sur les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau. Sora ne prêta pas attention au goût de métal qui se répandait doucement dans sa bouche et il prit ses affaires. Lorsqu'il fut sorti du bâtiment, il se mit à courir à travers la cour pour quitter le lycée. Il franchit les portes d'entrées, ignorant aussi les regards étranges que lui lancèrent les surveillants.

" Hé, tu es pressé ou quoi? " demanda-t-on en l'attrapant par le bras. L'adolescent se retourna et se trouva face à Squall. " Est-ce que tout va bien? " demanda-t-il en passant son pouce au coin de la bouche du jeune châtain.

" O - Oui. Pour - " commença-t-il, pour finalement rester silencieux quand le coiffeur lui montra son pouce ensanglanté. " Oh. "

" J'étais venu te chercher pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. J'ai prévenu ta mère cette fois. " expliqua le plus grand en conduisant son amant jusqu'à sa Porsche noire. Il se rendit jusqu'à son studio et dès qu'ils furent entrés, l'homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain en ordonnant à Sora de rester assis sur le canapé. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec un peu de coton et une poche de glace. " Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école? " demanda l'homme en nettoyant le sang séché sur le menton du plus jeune. Ce dernier resta silencieux. " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. "

" Je me suis simplement bagarré avec un type de ma classe, rien de bien grave. " mentit Sora en souriant à Squall. Ce dernier le crut et lui tendit la poche de glace lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer le sang.

" Pose ça sur ta joue un moment. Elle est gonflée et on dirait qu'elle commence à devenir bleue. Ton camarade n'y est pas allé de main morte, dis donc. " se plaignit le coiffeur en allant jeter le coton, laissant Sora seul pendant un court instant.

" _Tu parles d'un camarade…_ " se dit l'adolescent.

------

Riku s'amusait sur un tout nouveau jeu qu'il venait d'acheter. Il avait du boulot mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trop envie de s'y mettre. Il avait acheté son jeu quelques jours plus tôt mais avec le travail qu'il avait déjà eu à faire, il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de l'essayer. Il avait fini par en avoir assez et se dit qu'il avait bien mérité une petite pause - qui devait initialement durer une demi-heure et qui s'était étendue à trois heures.

" Non, non, non!! " s'exclama-t-il tout seul, dans sa chambre, quand son personnage poussa son dernier soupir et que l'écran de fin de partie apparut sur la petite lucarne. " Pourquoi les boss me tuent toujours avant que je puisse me soigner?! " dit-il tout haut en tirant sur quelques mèches de cheveux. Il réfléchit un instant puis finit par éteindre sa console de jeu, trop découragé pour retenter sa chance.

" _Je suis sûr que Sora serait balèze à ce jeu. Peut-être que je pourrais… Non, il doit avoir pas mal de travail. _" se dit-il en secouant la tête tandis qu'il rangeait l'équipement, puis le boîtier du jeu. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à être assis seul en cours. Pas de Sora à embêter, à qui demander de l'aide, à qui écrire pour dire combien la chemise de la prof était horrible… Les journées étaient drôlement longues depuis l'absence du châtain. Ce dernier, pour sa part, semblait s'être relativement bien intégré à sa nouvelle classe, mais il semblait ne pas beaucoup apprécier son professeur principal, ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. Et les expressions qu'affichaient Axel et Roxas les rares fois où le châtain en parlait laissaient supposer que l'ambiance ne devait pas toujours être rose. " _C'est quand même étrange. Sora ne voulait pas aller dans cette classe à cause des réflexions de son père, pourtant c'est justement ce dernier qui l'y a inscrit._ "

L'argenté sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il se précipita pour voir qui le dérangeait au beau milieu de ses pensées. Axel.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore? " marmonna Riku en ouvrant le message. Son visage s'illumina en lisant le court texte qu'on lui avait envoyé.

_Roxas et Naminé sont enfin ensemble._

Riku écarquilla les yeux et demanda à son ami comment cela était possible. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les deux blonds étaient encore de simples amis avant qu'ils ne se quittent cet après-midi là.

_Ils sont allés boire un verre au centre ville et Roxas a brisé la glace. Je te raconterai tous les détails demain. Ou alors Rox le fera de lui-même. Il m'a bassiné avec ça pendant des heures._

Riku ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant le roux au téléphone avec un Roxas surexcité. L'argenté s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Naminé et Sora avaient tous trouvé l'âme sœur. Et lui dans tout ça? Il était seul et la seule personne dont il ait été réellement amoureux était Sora, sous l'identité de Cisco. Il avait encore eu de la chance de ne pas perdre l'amitié d'une personne proche à cause d'une amourette, et il soupira de soulagement à cette pensée. Il s'en voudrait vraiment de perdre Sora, et c'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait pardonné si facilement de lui avoir caché la vérité.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca ne pouvait pas être ses parents. Ils entraient sans prévenir d'habitude. Ce devait être un de ses amis si ses parents l'avaient laissé monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

" Oui. " dit-il assez haut pour être entendu. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et révéla un jeune châtain peu assuré. " Sora? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il est - " Il regarda son réveil. " Onze heures passées! "

" Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit ici, s'il te plaît? " demanda doucement Sora sans se tourner vers Riku, un fait qui interpella l'argenté. " J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et comme tu es le seul au courant de ma situation, je me suis dit que… Enfin… " marmonna-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les doigts, entre lesquels il tenait un vulgaire sac de toile contenant probablement des vêtements de rechange.

" Viens. " dit Riku en s'asseyant pour mieux voir son ami. Il tapota le matelas juste à côté de lui. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Sora mettre sa capuche avant de se retourner et de venir s'asseoir.

" Je suis désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive. " s'excusa le plus jeune en courbant le dos en avant légèrement, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

" Tu ne me déranges jamais, Sora. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe. " répondit l'argenté en observant attentivement son compagnon. Il vit ce dernier hésiter un moment avant de parler.

" Je me suis disputé avec mon père. " commença le châtain. Riku écarquilla les yeux.

" Est-ce que ta mère le sait? Est-elle au moins au courant qu'il est ton professeur à présent? " demanda prudemment le plus grand.

Il vit son ami secouer la tête. " Non. J'avais espéré être renvoyé dans mon ancienne classe avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne. " Sora se mit alors à rire froidement, surprenant Riku. " Je pense bien y être arrivé. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute fort qu'il me garde dans sa classe. "

" Et que s'est-il passé, au juste? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, on s'est disputé. "

Il se fit un moment de silence avant que l'argenté ne murmure : " Tourne-toi vers moi. " Sora obéit et laissa son ami retirer sa capuche. Il ferma les yeux, trop effrayé de voir la réaction de l'autre garçon. " Il a porté la main sur toi. " grommela l'argenté.

" Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas cherché. " admit le châtain. " Je n'avais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant parce que je ne voulais inquiéter personne et - " Il s'interrompit en sentant Riku poser une main sur sa joue et la frotter délicatement avec son pouce. Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent quand l'argenté se pencha lentement en avant. Ce dernier sembla se raviser en dernière minute et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami.

" Tu penses toujours aux autres, mais et toi dans tout ça? " demanda Riku en prenant Sora dans ses bras, le serrant fermement contre lui. " C'était aussi pour ne pas me blesser que tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de Cisco? "

" J'avais surtout peur de ta réaction… " répondit lentement le châtain, ses mains restées à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Riku se montrait-il si affectueux tout à coup? " _Stop. Tu es en train de te faire des idées. _"

" Tu as fait quelque chose pour ta joue? " demanda le plus grand. Il sentit Sora acquiescer.

" Squall s'en est occupé. "

Ces mots semblèrent générer un certain choc chez Riku qui relâcha son ami aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. " Oh euh, c'est bien. " dit-il en évitant le regard du plus jeune. " Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ton père? " demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

" Je verrai bien ce qu'il se passera demain. Si j'ai été transféré dans ta classe, mon plan aura fonctionné très rapidement. Si je suis toujours avec Roxas et Axel, alors je continuerai ce que j'ai commencé, c'est-à-dire me faire passer pour un flemmard de première. " expliqua le châtain. Riku, lui, étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

" M - mais tu vas rater ton année si tu fais ça! "

Sora sourit légèrement en regardant ses pieds fixement. " Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne travaillerai pas chez moi. Juste que je ne travaillerai pas pendant que je serai au lycée. Les profs vont bien finir par se dire que je ne suis pas à ma place. "

" Sauf que si ton père a pu te faire intégrer la section, il peut aussi te forcer à y rester. " dit prudemment l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Peut-être bien. Mais dans ce cas, j'espère pour lui qu'il a les nerfs solides. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'avoir été Cisco a eu du bon, finalement. " dit le châtain en souriant bêtement. Cependant, son expression changea lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait son meilleur ami. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "

" Toutes ces photos où on le - je veux dire où on **te** voyait flirter avec des tas d'autres types… J'ai du mal à imaginer que c'était toi. " admit le plus grand.

" Et pourtant. Elles n'ont pas été faciles à faire, ces photos. Surtout les toutes dernières. " Le châtain frissonna brièvement. " Le directeur de l'agence était prêt à me faire poser pour des magasines pornos. J'ai démissionné avant que ça ne puisse se produire. "

" Hé, je peux te poser une question? Et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. " commença Riku. Sora fit oui de la tête. " Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par 'on se reverra'? Tu sais, quand tu as rompu avec moi. " Il fit une légère grimace. Ca faisait vraiment bizarre de parler de Sora de cette façon.

" Oh, ça… " murmura le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. " Bah, ça n'a plus vraiment de sens maintenant. Disons qu'il y a eu quelques changements entre temps. " dit-il, cachant la vérité en grande partie. " _J'ai appris que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous et c'est ça le plus grand changement._ " se dit-il. " _Et j'ai Squall._ "

" C'est vrai que Cisco a disparu de la circulation. " répondit l'argenté en croisant les bras. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et s'étira. " Il se fait tard. On devrait se coucher. "

" Tu as raison. " dit Sora en se levant du lit. Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit un immense T-shirt avant de commencer à se déshabiller juste sous les yeux d'un Riku ébahi.

" Que - Que - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! " s'exclama le plus grand, les joues virant rapidement au rouge. " Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, tu sais. "

" Oh pardon, je n'ai pensé que ça pourrait te gêner. J'ai tellement l'habitude de me changer devant les gens à cause de mon ancien boulot. " s'excusa le châtain en se grattant la nuque.

" Tiens d'ailleurs, ce boulot, c'était une opportunité ou - " commença Riku.

" Une nécessité. Quand mon père est parti de chez nous, maman s'est retrouvée endettée jusqu'au cou et j'ai cherché un emploi pour l'aider. Inutile de dire que ça a mieux marché que je ne l'espérais. " confia Sora en reprenant place auprès de son ami, à présent en T-shirt et boxer.

" Tu devais être jeune! Cisco était connu depuis une paye. "

" J'étais en seconde quand ma carrière a commencé. J'avais seize ans, je crois. " répondit Sora. " Je pense que Pamper durera encore un moment. Cisco a fait entrer pas mal d'argent et Insio semble parti sur la même voix. "

" Insio hein. Il semble à peu près aussi jeune que nous. " dit Riku, une main au menton tandis qu'il réfléchit.

" Il l'est. " dit Sora. " Je peux même te révéler son identité si tu me promets de garder le silence. " Riku hocha vigoureusement la tête, attentif. " C'est Roxas. "

" …Sérieux?! " s'exclama l'argenté, bouche bée. " Ca alors, on est entourés de stars et on ne le savait même pas! " Il se mit à rire de bon cœur avec Sora. " Hé, tu penses redevenir mannequin ou tu avais autre chose en tête? "

" Là, tu me poses une colle. " répondit le châtain en s'allongeant, les mains derrière la tête. " Quand Marluxia, le directeur, ne me mettait pas la pression, c'était plutôt sympa. Oui, peut-être que je recommencerai si l'occasion se présentait. "

" Alors tu ne regrettes rien? Même si ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours? "

" Rien du tout. " déclara Sora en fermant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne vit pas son meilleur ami froncer légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait son expression sereine.

" _Tu ne reviendrais même pas sur le fait qu'on soit sortis ensemble? _" se dit l'argenté, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne le dirait pas à Sora, mais lui non plus ne reviendrait dessus pour rien au monde car ces quelques jours avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie.

Cette nuit là, il avait serré Sora dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte et ne l'avait pas lâché pendant un seul instant. Aucun des deux ne s'en était plaint.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Est-ce une impression où j'ai mis un temps fou à mettre cette histoire à jour? Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée. Pour changer de sujet, j'ai ajouté un passage (très court) de ma propre vie dans ce chapitre. XD Je peux vous garantir que hausser les épaules pendant qu'on prof vous sermonne a un sacré effet. (surtout celui de les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute) Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être ce genre de rebelle mais là, c'était un cas particulier. Bref. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire si ce n'est que je pense finir cette histoire d'ici quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais commencer une autre histoire à la place. Peut-être pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Bah, je n'y suis pas encore!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

" Cette période de l'histoire des Etats-Unis a également vu naître le Pop Art, mouvement artistique fortement inspiré des - "

Sora poussa un long soupir, ne prenant pas la peine d'être discret. Il vit le professeur lui lancer un regard noir mais il se contenta de l'ignorer et de regarder par la fenêtre. Il était toujours dans la même classe que Roxas et Axel malgré sa dispute avec son père. Ils s'étaient de nouveau disputés après ça mais jamais l'homme n'avait levé la main sur lui une seconde fois. Heureusement que sa mère avait accepté de l'aider à mettre du fond de teint pour cacher le bleu qu'il avait à la joue.

La sonnerie retentit et marqua la fin des cours. Le jeune châtain rangea ses affaires et sortit prestement du bâtiment. Riku et lui avaient prit l'habitude de s'attendre à la sortie pour pouvoir repartir ensemble chez eux et Sora appréciait énormément ce moment de la journée. Après avoir passé son temps à ne rien faire et à s'ennuyer en cours, marcher avec son meilleur ami était comme un soulagement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le jeune châtain, ils décidèrent d'aller promener Larry, ce que le chien sembla fortement apprécier. Il y avait longtemps que Riku ne les avait pas accompagnés. Le Terre-neuve s'était pris d'une grande affection pour l'argenté, qu'il considérait comme un second maître étant donné qu'il s'était souvent occupé de lui avec Sora. C'était toujours Riku qui venait aider le châtain à laver l'animal, qui lui ramenait des jouets ou des os à mâcher.

" Désolé mon beau, je n'ai rien apporté aujourd'hui. " dit Riku en caressant la tête du chien, qui était venu renifler ses poches en agitant paresseusement la queue.

" Ok, j'ai la laisse! On peut y aller. " déclara Sora en passant ladite laisse autour du cou de Larry. Ils sortirent et la promenade commença.

------

Pendant ce temps, le salon de coiffure où travaillait à présent Squall connaissait une notoriété grandissante mais il semblait que la plupart de leur clientèle était relativement âgée. Après une pose de bigoudis et une coloration qui avait viré au parme - à cause des cheveux blancs de la cliente - Squall s'assit sur une chaise et se pinça le haut du nez en soupirant.

" Non mais regardez-moi un peu ce poseur. " taquina-t-on non loin de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Rinoa se tenir juste devant lui, les mains posées sur les hanches.

" Quand j'ai accepté de travailler ici, je pensais faire autre chose que des colorations sur des petites vieilles, alors pardonne-moi si j'ai des périodes de déprime. " plaisanta le châtain en souriant malicieusement à sa collègue, qui se mit à rire.

" Je t'assure qu'il nous arrive d'avoir de jeunes clients. Disons simplement qu'ils ne sont pas encore venus nous voir. " dit-elle en prenant place sur le siège à côté de celui de Squall. " Mis à part ça, tu te plais ici? "

Squall sembla réfléchir à la question sérieusement. " Oui, l'ambiance est plutôt sympa. "

" Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air convaincu, tu sais. " dit Rinoa en faisant la moue. " Il doit bien y avoir au moins une personne avec qui les choses se passent bien, non? "

" Laguna est déjà hors de la liste. " déclara le châtain d'un ton sec, les bras croisés. Laguna était très sympathique mais il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui agaçait Squall au plus haut point. Lui-même n'aurait pas su dire quoi, au juste. " Mis à part toi, ça ne passe pas forcément bien avec les autres employés. "

" Mis à part moi? J'en suis honorée. " dit joyeusement la brune en souriant sincèrement. " Ca m'aurait fait de la peine que tu ne m'apprécies pas trop. " admit-elle en regardant le sol fixement, ses joues légèrement roses.

" Ah bon? " demanda l'autre, ne saisissant pas le sens complet de ces paroles. Il se leva soudainement en s'étirant paresseusement avant de se diriger vers la salle du fond pour soulager sa vessie.

" Squall, je suis sincère quand je dis ça… " murmura Rinoa en le suivant du regard sans que l'objet de son attention ne l'entende.

------

" Et c'est depuis ce jour que lui non plus ne fait plus attention à moi. " finit d'expliquer Sora tandis que lui et Riku retournaient chez lui après la balade de Larry.

" En gros, ton plan, en plus de ne pas travailler, c'est de te mettre tous les profs à dos? " questionna l'argenté, interloqué.

" Si je dois aller jusque là pour qu'on me transfère dans ta classe, alors oui. " déclara fermement le jeune châtain. " Pour changer de sujet, ma mère et Aya sortent ce soir et ne rentreront que demain dans l'après-midi. Tu fais quelque chose? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul. "

" Oh je suis désolé mais avec mes parents, on doit aller chez une tante. Je t'aurais bien proposé de nous accompagner mais… "

" Hm, je comprends. " répondit Sora en souriant pour dissiper la gêne qui était brièvement apparue chez son ami. " Je n'aurai qu'à demander à Squall si je peux passer la soirée chez lui, dans ce cas. "

" Demande-le lui maintenant comme ça, si jamais il ne pouvait pas, je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de convaincre mon père de me laisser rester chez toi. " proposa l'argenté en donnant un léger coup de coude à Sora pour l'encourager. Ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Ni une ni deux, il trouva le numéro de Squall dans son répertoire et appela. Deux sonneries, trois sonneries…

" _Oui? _" dit-on. Sora fronça les sourcils. Une voix de femme?

" Suis-je bien sur le téléphone de Squall Leonhart? " demanda prudemment Sora. Il était certain d'avoir entré le bon numéro pourtant.

" _Oui! Je suis une collègue de travail. Squall est occupé pour l'instant et - _"

Sora entendit son amant marmonner quelque chose avant de prendre le téléphone des mains de l'inconnue - de force, d'après les bruits qui précédèrent le " _Désolé._ " un peu sec.

" Depuis quand laisses-tu des inconnus répondre au téléphone? " demanda curieusement Sora.

" _Je m'étais absenté et Rinoa a dû penser bien faire en répondant à ma place. Que se passe-t-il?_ " répondit l'homme d'un ton calme, ce qui rassura un peu l'adolescent.

" Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être passer la soirée ensemble? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas revus à cause du boulot et tout ça. " dit Sora en se mordant doucement la lèvre.

" _Ce soir? _" demanda Squall. Sora l'entendit parler avec une autre personne. " _Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je suis déjà occupé._ "

" Je vois. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. A plus tard. " Et sans attendre de réponse, Sora raccrocha. Riku le regarda d'un air inquiet mais il se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement. A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il eut un appel. Il pensa, sur le coup, qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de Squall et lorsqu'il observa l'écran de son téléphone, ce fut le nom de Cloud qui était affiché. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil et décrocha. " Cloud? " demanda-t-il, non sans une once de curiosité dans la voix.

" _Salut Sora, ça faisait un bail, hein? _" demanda l'homme d'un ton enjoué. La voix de son ancien manager consola fortement le jeune châtain dont le visage s'illumina.

" Et comment! Comment vas-tu? " demanda Sora d'un ton tout aussi joyeux.

" _Oh, on pourra en parler plus librement une fois que tu seras chez toi. Je t'y attends. _" répondit le blond. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il raccrocha. Sora se mit à courir jusque chez lui sans prévenir Riku, qui dut le rattraper. Une fois chez lui, le jeune châtain ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et retira la laisse du cou de Larry.

" Je suis rentré! " s'exclama Sora. Riku entra en second et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux quand une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tint devant son ami, les bras grands ouverts.

" Sora! Ca faisait si longtemps! " s'exclama-t-elle en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras, ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer de ne pas l'étouffer dans son énorme poitrine - détail qui fit abondamment rougir l'argenté.

" Hé oh, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de mettre mon nez là. " dit un homme blond en séparant les deux individus.

" Cloud! Je suis content de te revoir aussi. " dit le châtain en passant les bras autour de la taille de son ancien manager. Ce dernier, cependant, se raidit en voyant Riku se tenir sur le pas de la porte, perdu.

" Vous en faites du bruit. On dirait vraiment que - " commença une troisième personne en rejoignant le groupe dans le couloir. " Oh. "

Il s'agissait d'Insio.

Sora sembla ressentir la tension ambiante et il s'empressa d'expliquer la situation à tout le monde. Bientôt, tous - sa mère et Aya comprises - furent assis dans le salon autour d'une tasse de café, de thé pour certains.

" Alors il a finit par apprendre la vérité. " conclut Cloud en observant brièvement Riku. " Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il reste ton ami malgré ça. "

" C'est vraiment gênant, je trouve. " se plaignit Insio, les joues à peine roses alors qu'il les sentait chauffer abondamment. " Surtout ne vas pas répéter ça partout, Riku. "

" Bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi? " demanda l'argenté en faisant la moue. Tifa se contenta de rire doucement tandis que son amant poussa un long soupir.

" Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à tous? " demanda Sora en regardant ses invités. Il vit Insio sourire malicieusement.

" Pamper a coulé. " déclara-t-il fièrement. Le jeune châtain cligna des yeux.

" QUOI?!! " s'écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. " M - Mais comment est-ce possible? J'avais fait entrer pas mal d'argent et tu as pris la relève! Je t'avais même fait de la pub, ça devait bien se passer! "

" C'est aussi ce que je m'étais dit mais les magazines ne demandaient plus tellement à avoir les mannequins de la société, vu que tu l'avais quittée, et le peu d'argent qu'il restait servait à nous payer. Finalement, Marluxia a craqué et a tout arrêté. " expliqua le jeune blond avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

" Ca ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été plus raisonnable. " déclara Sora en imitant son ami.

" Bref, là n'est pas la raison de notre visite. " les interrompit Cloud. " J'avais été engagé dans une maison de disque et je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, mais un de mes collègues a appris que j'avais été le manager de Cisco. "

" Et il se trouve que ce collègue connaît Ansem Wise!! " s'exclama Tifa, coupant la parole de son petit ami. " Et il veut te rencontrer! "

" Hé!! C'était à **moi** de lui annoncer la nouvelle! " se plaignit l'homme blond, les sourcils froncés.

" Ansem Wise? " demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. " Qui est-ce? "

" Comment as-tu pu travailler avec Marluxia et ne pas savoir qui est Ansem Wise? " demanda Insio, honteux pour son ami. " Il est seulement l'un des piliers de l'industrie vestimentaire du continent et extrêmement exigeant quand il s'agit des mannequins qu'il embauche. Ils doivent être une dizaine, tout au plus. "

" Toujours est-il qu'Ansem avait repéré Cisco et qu'il attendait qu'il quitte Pamper pour faire appel à ses services. Le hic, ce que tu n'as plus donné aucunes nouvelles après ton départ et il a dû abandonner l'idée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'un de ses amis proches travaillait avec moi, ton ancien manager. " expliqua Cloud en souriant.

" Et il a donc demandé à te rencontrer pour te proposer un poste parmi ses mannequins. " continua Tifa.

"Au cas où tu te demanderais ce que je fabrique ici, il m'a aussi convoqué. " dit Insio en haussant les épaules.

" 'Prime', ça te dit quelque chose? " demanda Cloud en observant la réaction de Sora, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il observa l'homme bouche bée. " Tu poserais pour les collections du magazine. "

" Quand est-ce que j'ai mon entretien? " demanda le jeune châtain, surexcité.

" Dans à peu près une heure. " déclara Insio en regardant sa montre. Tifa se leva du fauteuil, prit Sora par le poignet et l'emporta dans la salle de bain - en lui demandant le chemin.

" Mon bébé va redevenir une superstar. " dit gaiement Miyuki en souriant chaleureusement à Aya. " Et moi qui croyait que ça ne lui dirait plus rien. "

" C'était certainement vrai tant que Marluxia était encore là. " commença Insio en prenant sa tasse. " Après toutes les photos osées pour lesquelles il a été obligé de poser, je peux comprendre pour - "

" COMMENT CA **OSEES**?!! " s'écria Miyuki en se levant du fauteuil. Les trois autres personnes lancèrent un regard noir à Insio qui se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. La femme regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. " Pourquoi êtes-vous tous au courant? "

" Ne vous faites pas tant de souci, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Roxas exagère toujours. " expliqua Cloud en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

" _Pas grand-chose? Même ces clichés avec l'autre Ansem et Kuja? _" pensa ironiquement l'argenté, se retenant de rire pour ne pas trahir sa pensée.

" Oui, je me suis mal exprimé. Tout au plus, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais rien de bien méchant. " mentit l'autre mannequin en riant légèrement pour être un peu plus convaincant. Miyuki sembla le croire et se calma aussitôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tifa revenait accompagnée de Sora, redevenu Cisco. Riku l'observa, ébahi. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il ne voyait plus tout à fait le modèle de la même façon.

" Tu as fait un travail épatant, Tifa. Tu es plus efficace que ses anciennes maquilleuses et que son coiffeur. " déclara Cloud, fier de son amie.

" Squall savait travailler rapidement quand c'était nécessaire. " rétorqua Cisco, les bras croisés. " Bon allons-y tant qu'on est encore un peu en avance. Ca me laissera l'occasion de voir un peu comment ils travaillent chez ce Ansem Wise. "

" Quel enthousiasme. Avoue que ça t'a manqué. " taquina Insio, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

" Complètement. " déclara le jeune châtain en lui rendant son sourire.

------

" Ce qu'ils sont maigres! " s'exclama Insio sans chercher à se faire discret. Quelques employés tournèrent la tête vers lui et froncèrent légèrement les sourcils. Cisco, quant à lui, était déjà entouré par plusieurs autres membres du personnel et était littéralement bombardé de questions. Roxas ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde - il débutait tout juste, après tout. Cloud et Tifa ne s'en souciaient pas tellement car habitués. Quant à Riku, il observait la scène avec un mélange d'excitation et de fureur.

" _Cette nana est obligée de le coller autant pour lui parler? Et lui là, il a la main bien près de son - _" L'argenté cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. " _Ok, Riku. On arrête là. Cisco et toi, c'est une histoire ancienne. Et puis il s'agit de Sora, ton __**meilleur ami**__. On ne s'intéresse pas à son meilleur ami de cette façon. _"

" Alors comme ça, vous rencontrez notre directeur pour venir travailler ici? " demanda une femme aux cheveux roux.

" Idiote, c'est le boss qui a demandé à le voir, pas le contraire. " rétorqua un homme barbu.

" Oh, j'ai hâte de voir les photos qui seront prises pour les collections. " rêva une femme à lunettes, peu maquillée et très jolie, tout comme les autres femmes présentes.

" Si je venais effectivement à travailler ici, il faudra me tutoyer, mes douces. " flirta Cisco en faisant un clin d'œil discret à ses futures collègues, qui poussèrent un soupir de contentement.

" Ooooooooooookay mais en attendant ces dames ne sont pas encore tes collègues, poussin. "

Cisco tourna la tête au son de la voix bien trop familière à son goût. Ses amis regardèrent les deux hommes les yeux écarquillés. Cloud et Riku le reconnurent de suite.

" Tête de navet?! " s'exclama le jeune châtain, étonné. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? "

" Quelle question! Je travaille en tant que mannequin, tiens! " dit Irvine, souriant malicieusement à Cisco en passant un bras autour de sa taille de façon amicale. " Et d'après les rumeurs qui courent ici, il semblerait que tu sois sur le point de nous rejoindre. " L'homme tourna la tête vers Insio, son sourire toujours présent. " Ansem m'envoie vous chercher. Vous venez? " Cloud suivit les trois mannequins tandis que Tifa et Riku attendirent dans le hall d'entrée.

" Je me sens vraiment ridicule à côté de tous ces gars. Ils sont tellement classes que j'ai l'impression de passer pour un ringard à côté d'eux. " grommela l'argenté en croisant les bras. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le trouve beau mais avec tous ces mannequins qui rôdaient dans les parages, ça semblait bien insignifiant maintenant.

" Tu sais – Riku, c'est ça? – Je peux t'assurer que tu es loin d'être aussi insignifiant que tu le penses. Tout ce qu'il te manque pour te hisser au même rang que tous ces gars, c'est une petite touche de maquillage. Oui, je vois bien ce qu'il te faudrait! " s'exclama Tifa en sortant du maquillage de son sac. Riku regretta soudain d'avoir ouvert la bouche…

------

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de mannequins – et l'unique manager – se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Ansem Wise. Les couloirs étaient sobres et quelques photos étaient accrochées dans des cadres noirs. On pouvait y voir quelques uns des mannequins de l'agence, dont Irvine. Cisco fut rassuré lorsque les clichés restaient corrects. Des mannequins se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout au plus, mais l'ensemble restait très pudique. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte en bois, massive et richement décorée de formes sculptées avec la plus grande attention. Irvine frappa trois fois et ouvrit la porte, laissant ses compagnons entrer dans le bureau.

Cloud entra le dernier et vint se placer à côté du jeune châtain. Les deux adolescents se contentèrent de regarder le directeur. Insio semblait relativement nerveux tandis que l'autre modèle ne laissait rien transparaître. Ce dernier sourit à Ansem.

" Merci de nous recevoir. " dit-il en faisant un bref signe de tête, aussitôt suivi par son ami.

" C'est à moi de vous remercier, jeunes gens. Oh mais asseyez-vous donc. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. " dit l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds en désignant les sièges placés devant son bureau. " Bien, je suppose que Cloud vous a déjà expliqué la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. "

" En effet. Je me demande simplement pourquoi une telle demande ne s'est pas faite plus tôt. " avoua le jeune châtain. Cloud fit une grimace, qu'il tenta de dissimuler le mieux possible, avant de lancer un regard courroucé à l'adolescent. A sa grande surprise, Ansem se mit à rire.

" Tu avais déjà un contrat avec une autre agence à l'époque où je t'avais repéré et je ne pouvais donc pas te contacter. Cela aurait été inutile. Marluxia s'arrangeait pour que personne ne puisse lui voler ses vedettes, toi en particulier. " expliqua le directeur en regardant Cisco. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. " Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si vous acceptez de travailler pour moi. Mais avant de me donner une réponse, laissez-moi vous prévenir de certaines choses. Tout d'abord, vous ne manquerez pas de travail, mais ça, je pense que vous vous y attendiez. "

" C'était déjà le cas quand je travaillais chez Pamper. " répondit Cisco.

" Je suis aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement exigeant qui n'attend que le meilleur de ses employés. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je n'ai pas à m'en faire de ce côté là. " continua Ansem. " Je pense que ce sont là les principaux inconvénients. L'énorme avantage sera que vous n'aurez pas à poser pour des magazines douteux. Ceux avec lesquels je travaille sont purement professionnels et ne visent qu'une clientèle relativement aisée. " Il se fit un court moment de silence et tous comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de donner leur réponse.

" J'accepte l'offre. " dit Insio en hochant brièvement la tête. Le directeur lui sourit chaleureusement, le remerciant silencieusement. Tous deux portèrent ensuite le regard sur le second modèle.

" Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé vivre du mannequinât. " confia Cisco, en croisant les bras. " Mais il faudrait être stupide pour refuser une offre pareille. Je me joins à vous, moi aussi. " déclara-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Il entendit Cloud pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

" Vous m'en voyez ravi. " admit Ansem, dont l'expression semblait soulagée. " Une dernière chose. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes d'entente, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-il aux adolescents. Ils firent signe que non. " Parfait, parce que je comptais vous faire travailler ensemble. Les clichés que vous aviez faits ensemble étaient absolument remarquables et je n'arrive pas à les oublier. J'ai très envie de renouveler cette expérience. "

" Tant qu'il ne recommence pas à me tripoter, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. " dit Insio en souriant malicieusement à son partenaire, qui murmura un bref "désolé".

" Parfait! Cloud sera votre manager. Je le contacterai dans les plus brefs délais pour lui transmettre votre emploi du temps. " Sur ces mots, le directeur se leva et tendit la main à ses nouveaux employés. Tous la serrèrent après s'être levés à leur tour.

" Euh, une dernière chose. " commença Cisco en se tournant vers Ansem. " Qui s'occupera de nous coiffer et de nous maquiller? " demanda-t-il timidement, espérant avoir déjà la réponse.

" Tifa se chargera de ça. " répondit l'homme en s'asseyant à nouveau. Cisco offrit un léger sourire et sortit du bureau avec ses amis.

------

" Non, non, non! Tu as mis trop de poudre! Il a les joues trop roses maintenant, c'est ridicule! " Un coton imbibé de lotion vinrent frotter délicatement les joues.

" Oui, c'est bien mieux comme ça! " confirma une autre femme. " Tifa, d'où vient-il ce petit? Il est absolument craquant! "

" C'est le meilleur ami de Cisco. Il nous a accompagnés pour son entretien. " répondit la brune.

" Alors c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit. Les belles personnes ne fréquentent que les belles personnes. " dit la première femme. " Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui mettre d'autres vêtements. Tu es sûre qu'on n'aura pas assez de temps? "

" Mes vêtements sont très bien comme ça! " s'indigna Riku, qui trouva enfin une occasion de s'exprimer.

" Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire, trésor, mais ils ne suivent pas avec ton maquillage. Ils sont trop gentillets. " dit la seconde femme. La troisième était partie après le commentaire sur sa façon de maquiller l'adolescent.

" Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait au juste?! " s'exclama l'argenté, paniqué. Il tourna la tête vers Tifa qui se contenta de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trop sourire.

" Riku, nous avons fait un travail extraordinaire. Personne ne peut te résister maintenant! " Elle pinça les joues dudit garçon qui tenta de s'échapper.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda Cisco, qui revenait avec ses compagnons. Tifa fit volte-face, laissant Riku aux mains des maquilleuses déchaînées.

" Vous revoilà! Comment ça s'est passé? " demanda la brune en se dirigeant vers ses trois compagnons.

" Impec'. Nous avons tous été embauchés. " répondit fièrement son amant, le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux adultes échangèrent un court baiser avant que Tifa ne tapote doucement les têtes des deux mannequins. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas? " demanda soudainement Cloud en désignant une masse de femmes. La brune se mit à rire et rejoignit les dames en furie pour arracher le pauvre Riku de leurs griffes. Cisco eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de le regarder, bouche bée. Les yeux de son ami avaient été rehaussés avec une très légère touche d'eyeliner, faisant ressortir ses yeux turquoise. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi un peu plus coiffés.

" Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sora. Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule, pas la peine d'en rajouter. " grommela l'argenté en croisant les bras, la tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas subir le regard scrutateur de son meilleur ami plus longtemps. Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête.

" N - Non, pas du tout! Au contraire, tu as l'air très se- BEAU! Je voulais dire beau!! " s'exclama le modèle, qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

" On a bien dû trouver un moyen pour passer le temps. " renchérit Tifa, les mains dans le dos. " On a fait du bon travail, hein? "

" On aurait presque du mal à le reconnaître. Presque. " admit Insio en souriant malicieusement. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Cisco n'allait pas être oublié si facilement.

" Oh, mais j'y pense! " dit soudain le jeune châtain, l'air ravi et la gêne très vite oubliée. " Maintenant que je travaille à nouveau, je vais pouvoir quitter la section des snobs! Trop cool!! " Il entama une petite danse au beau milieu de l'accueil, attirant de nombreux regards amusés. Mais il s'en fichait.

" Je te signale que je suis dans cette classe. " fit remarquer le jeune blond, l'air vexé. L'autre modèle s'excusa et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. Sora sentait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre maintenant que Cisco était de retour.

------

" C'est hors de question. "

" Quoi?! "

" Il n'est pas question que tu quittes cette classe uniquement à cause d'un travail - inutile, en plus - qui te prendrait un peu trop de temps. Et puis quel est-il, ce travail? " demanda Sô, le père de Sora, pendant la pause du matin.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire? Tu m'as rejeté puis oublié pendant plus de dix ans, et il faudrait que je te rende des comptes maintenant que tu es revenu? Mais tu rêves! " rétorqua sèchement Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" L'unique raison pour laquelle je pourrais exiger une réponse réside dans le fait que je suis ton professeur principal et qu'il est donc tout à fait normal que tu expliques la situation. " dit tout aussi sévèrement l'homme. Les deux parents se considérèrent pendant un moment.

" _Bah, tout ce qu'il trouverait à dire, ce serait qu'il n'y a que les 'tapettes' pour devenir ma - _" L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. " _Remarque, ça pourrait être l'occasion de m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Qui voudrait côtoyer une personne qu'on déteste? _" Une expression malicieuse prit alors place. Sô haussa un sourcil. Son fils préparait quelque chose.

" Tu veux savoir ce que je fais en dehors des cours? Très bien, je vais te le dire. " répondit Sora, l'air triomphal. " Je suis mannequin pour des magazines de mode. " déclara-t-il fièrement. Son père sembla prit de court et ne dit rien pendant un moment. " Alors? Je peux retourner dans mon ancienne classe maintenant? "

" Mannequin? " répéta l'adulte en s'asseyant. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. " Mannequin. Mon propre fils est mannequin. Bah, je savais que quelque chose clochait chez toi mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait à ce point. "

" Quitte à être un mauvais fils, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. " chantonna le jeune châtain.

" Il n'empêche que tu ne quitteras pas la section. " Le sourire de Sora s'effaça aussitôt. " Si tu n'as pas assez de temps, tu n'auras qu'à arrêter ton travail de… Bah, tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

" Je le vois trop bien, même. " marmonna l'élève. " Bon, je vais te laisser. Je ne voudrais pas passer ma pause à parler avec toi. J'ai mieux à faire. " Et sur ces mots, l'adolescent sortit de la salle, ignorant les protestations de son père. Il quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea dans la cour où tous les élèves discutaient bruyamment. Il repéra Axel non loin de là, ses autres amis immanquablement regroupés autour du roux. Il les rejoignit en silence et se tint à côté de Roxas, un peu à l'écart.

" Alors, comment ça s'est passé? " demanda le blond à voix assez basse pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre.

" Cette vielle bourrique a refusé. Bah, je trouverai un autre moyen de le faire changer d'avis. " grommela le châtain, les bras croisés. Riku les aperçut et vint les rejoindre aussitôt.

" Tu sais, peut-être que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon. " conseilla Roxas en haussant les épaules. " Même en ne faisant rien pendant les cours, il ne change pas d'avis. "

" Tu m'as bien dit que c'est en lui montrant que tu en savais plus que lui qu'il s'était vexé, non? " demanda Riku. Roxas tourna la tête vers Sora, les yeux écarquillés. Il ignorait encore la raison pour laquelle Sô et son ami s'entendaient si mal et ce peu d'informations suffit à lui donner une vague idée de ce qui avait dû se passer. " Dans ce cas, il te suffit de le remettre à sa place une nouvelle fois. Non, une bonne fois pour toutes. "

" Encore faudrait-il en trouver l'occasion. Lui montrer que j'en sais plus ne suffira pas… " Il réfléchit un instant puis se mit à sourire malicieusement. " Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est montrer à d'autres personnes qu'il a tort. Et si je fais ça devant ses propres élèves, nul doute qu'il ne voudra plus me voir après ça. "

" Fais quand même attention à ne pas trop en faire. Tu sais comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois. " prévint Riku, inquiet. A nouveau, Roxas se sentit un peu exclu mais voyant que ses compagnons n'en disaient pas plus, il ne posa pas de questions. Il se dit qu'ils lui en parleraient quand ils en sentiraient le besoin.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. " répondit le châtain en souriant à son meilleur ami. Il lui sembla voir ses joues rougir légèrement mais il se dit que c'était sûrement à cause du froid. " Bien, la pause va bientôt être finie. On doit y aller. On se revoit à la cantine! "

" Je ne crois pas, non. " intervint le blond en riant doucement. " Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nos profs ne sont pas là cet après-midi. " Sora sembla surpris mais la réaction passa rapidement, pour finalement laisser place à un air radieux. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire cet après-midi là!

------

Après avoir fait les poussières, rangé le studio et fait sa vaisselle, Squall se sentit en paix avec lui-même et s'accorda une longue pause, confortablement installé dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire le ménage à cause de son travail et il avait profité de son congé pour tout nettoyer. Il n'était heureusement pas trop désordonné et la tâche ne fut donc pas si ardue. Il alluma la télévision et entreprit de regarder une vieille série qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années. Il était content qu'elle repasse. Peut-être Sora aurait-il aimé aussi…

On sonna à la porte et il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'horloge. Qui pouvait bien venir aussitôt tôt dans l'après-midi? Il se leva lorsqu'on sonna une seconde fois et ouvrit la porte, l'air agacé. Cependant, ses traits se détendirent face à son visiteur.

" Salut, Squall! Je ne dérange pas? "

" …Rinoa? " questionna l'homme, surpris. Que faisait sa collègue ici?

" Euh, je ne travaille pas non plus cet après-midi et je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire un peu plus connaissance? " proposa la brune en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour placer des mèches derrière ses oreilles.

" Pourquoi? " demanda le châtain de but en blanc. " Euh, je veux dire - "

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ne t'en fais pas. " le rassura la jeune femme en souriant. " Je peux? " demanda-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Squall. Ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête et se plaça sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Elle partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit sagement que son compagnon la rejoigne. " Oh, ils repassent la Vengeance de La Cape! C'est un nom vraiment ridicule mas cette série est tellement géniale! " s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant l'écran attentivement. Elle semblait aux anges.

" Toi aussi, tu regardais ça? C'est une de mes séries préférées. " confia Squall en prenant place à côté de Rinoa.

" Vraiment? Moi aussi! " dit la brune, un sourire venant illuminer son doux visage. " Je me souviens avoir regardé en cachette alors que j'étais censée être punie. Heureusement que mes parents ne m'ont jamais coincée, j'aurais eu de gros ennuis sinon. "

Les deux adultes continuèrent à regarder l'épisode sans dire un mot de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé. Squall se leva et partit chercher des boissons et revint reprendre sa place aux côtés de Rinoa.

" Je ne me souvenais plus que Dona disparaissait. Mais il me semble qu'elle revient plus tard puisqu'on la revoit à la fin de la série. " dit la brune avant de boire une gorgée.

" Oui, elle et Vito s'unissent pour venir en aide à La Cape et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils - "

" Réussissent à vaincre Kimbo. " terminèrent-ils à l'unisson. Rinoa rit doucement.

" Je vois qu'on a plus de points communs que je ne l'aurais cru. " Elle vit Squall hocher brièvement la tête puis boire à son tour. " Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je me sens autant attirée par toi. "

" Pardon? " demanda le châtain, son verre resté à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux.

" Oh, ne me dis pas que ça n'était pas évident! Je n'arrête pas de te faire de l'œil depuis que tu es arrivé, Squall! " s'indigna la jeune femme, à moitié amusée et agacée. " Tu me plais beaucoup et je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble. "

" Euh… C'est-à-dire que - "

" Laisse-moi au moins une chance! Rien qu'un tout petit rendez-vous de rien du tout! Et si ça ne te convient pas, je n'insisterai pas. " insista Rinoa, l'air désespéré. Squall soupira longuement et se frotta le front du bon des doigts. Ca promettait d'être pénible, mais il devait être franc avec elle.

" Ecoute, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un en ce moment et tout se passe très bien. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout ficher en l'air. " dit-il sans vraiment la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Elle est plus jolie que moi, c'est ça? " demanda timidement Rinoa en regardant le sol.

" Euh, en fait, il s'agit d'un garçon. " Se fit alors un court moment de silence. " C'est celui que tu as eu au téléphone l'autre jour, pendant que j'étais parti dans l'arrière boutique. "

" M - mais ce n'est qu'un gamin! " s'exclama la femme, choquée. " J'ai cru que c'était ton petit frère! " Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, la respiration haletante. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit. " Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui. Il y a une différence d'âge bien trop grande. Et puis, il ne peut sûrement pas répondre à tes, euh, _besoins_. "

" Je ne manque de rien avec lui, même pas de ce côté là. " fit savoir l'homme, faisant rougir Rinoa.

" Mais c'est un autre homme. As-tu au moins tenté de sortir avec une fille? Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais t'offrir, contrairement à lui. " Elle prit la main de Squall dans la sienne et en caressa le dos. " Tu n'aurais déjà pas à te cacher du monde entier. Nous avons quasiment le même âge, les mêmes passions semble-t-il. Je serai fidèle et je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Lui, il est encore lycéen et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est peut-être en train de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il est en cours. Moi, je serai toujours près de toi et tu sauras que tu n'as pas à douter de ma sincérité. " Elle marqua une courte pause, pendant laquelle ses joues prirent une vive couleur rouge. " Et - Et puis je pourrai me donner entièrement à toi autant de fois que tu le voudras. Ca ne posera pas de problème, contrairement à lui. " conclut-elle en regardant intensément Squall. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard. Elle avait en partie raison, dans tout ça. Il savait que Sora avait encore des sentiments pour Riku, aussi infimes soient-ils, et l'incident de la villa avait confirmé ses soupçons. Pire encore, Riku semblait commencer à se rendre compte du changement qui s'était opéré entre lui et Sora et semblait prêt à l'accepter. Rinoa, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Mais en serait-il de même pour Squall?

x-x-x-x

A/N : Je vous assure que Rinoa est aussi directe dans le jeu original! Elle est même un peu lourde, d'ailleurs mais bon. J'ai dû arrêter le chapitre ici sinon, je crois que j'aurais encore continué pendant plusieurs autres pages. Je ne vais quand même pas trop en dire! Bref. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans plusieurs histoires. J'avais un passage "pas envie d'écrire" qui semble être enfin passé. Voilà voilà! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas tarder à mettre à jour. ) Ah, une dernière chose! Je sais que je parle de deux Ansem dans ce chapitre, et il s'agit des deux qu'on voit dans le jeu! (en bref, c'est l'argenté qui est mannequin).


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

x-x-x-x

" C'est un autre homme. As-tu au moins tenté de sortir avec une fille? Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais t'offrir, contrairement à lui. Tu n'aurais déjà pas à te cacher du monde entier. Nous avons quasiment le même âge, les mêmes passions semble-t-il. Je serai fidèle et je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Lui, il est encore lycéen et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est peut-être en train de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il est en cours. Moi, je serai toujours près de toi et tu sauras que tu n'as pas à douter de ma sincérité. Et - Et puis je pourrai me donner entièrement à toi autant de fois que tu le voudras. Ça ne posera pas de problème, contrairement à lui. "

Squall observa Rinoa pendant un long moment. Elle semblait plus que sincère et il ignorait totalement comment répondre. Il ne savait même pas **quoi** répondre.

" Je ne sais pas. " Murmura-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté. Elle était absolument charmante, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Cependant, était-ce assez pour vouloir tenter de sortir avec elle? Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son visage se tourna à nouveau vers la brune lorsque les délicates mains de celle-ci se posèrent sur ses joues pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, son genou touchant légèrement celui de son collègue, et approcha lentement son visage du sien.

" Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît. " murmura-t-elle avant de poser les lèvres sur celles du châtain, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il la laissa prendre le contrôle pendant un instant puis finalement, il décida de ne plus penser à rien et reprit le dessus.

------

Sora était sorti du lycée et était dans le bus qui le mènerait à sa destination. Il avait décidé d'aller rendre une visite surprise à son amant qu'il savait être en congé ce jour là. Squall allait avoir un sacré choc! Il répondrait avec une mine renfrognée, son expression s'illuminerait quand il verrait Sora, serait un peu surpris sans doute, et il le laisserait entrer chez lui. Après quoi, ils passeraient une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant qu'ils regarderaient la télévision et si Squall était d'humeur, ils finiraient dans la chambre à coucher – comme souvent. L'adolescent sentit ses joues rougir à cette pensée et il se mit à rire bêtement, attirant les regards de personnes un peu inquiètes. Mais Sora les ignora complètement. Il était content et c'était tout ce qui importait.

" _Content… _" pensa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre du véhicule, le regard dans le vague. " _Je suis content d'être avec Squall, mais est-ce que je suis heureux? Je suppose que ça viendra. Oui. Mais ça fait déjà un moment qu'on est ensemble, je devrais déjà être heureux, non? Oh là là, c'est compliqué! _" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, confus. Le bus stoppa et le jeune châtain se rendit compte tout juste à temps que c'était son arrêt. Il se précipita au dehors et leva les yeux vers les bâtiments face à lui. Il se souvenait être passé par ici quand le coiffeur conduisait jusque chez lui. Suivant ses souvenirs, l'adolescent contourna les bâtisses et après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant le bâtiment où vivait son amant. Il trépigna sur place et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Il entra le code, poussa la porte et courut dans les escaliers. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire et quand il eut retrouvé son sérieux, il ouvrit la porte du studio de Squall et entra.

" Squall? " appela-t-il en ne voyant l'homme nulle part dans le salon. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre et s'y rendit d'un pas peu assuré. Peut-être son amant dormait-il encore? Il hésita à entrer et resta donc planté là, devant la porte fermée. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin, on ouvrit et devant lui se tint Squall, torse nu.

" Sora? " demanda-t-il, le visage soudainement devenu blême. Il fit pour refermer la porte un peu plus mais…

" J'espère que je ne te réveille… " commença Sora, pour finalement se taire quand il entendit du bruit derrière l'homme. Il aurait préféré ne pas regarder, à vrai dire, mais il finirait par se dire qu'il avait agi comme il le fallait. Sur le lit se trouvait une femme en sous-vêtements et légèrement décoiffée. L'adolescent n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour savoir ce qu'il avait interrompu, au juste. Le jeune châtain tourna les talons et partit en courant, sans jamais se retourner même quand il entendit son amant – ou plutôt ancien amant – l'appeler à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsque Sora arriva enfin chez lui, il était à bout de souffle et ruisselant de sueur. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, ne la refermant pas vraiment mais ne s'en rendant pas compte, et se rua vers Larry, le seul être vivant présent dans la maison. Il serra le chien contre lui et enfoui son visage dans le doux plastron noir. Larry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis il choisit finalement de poser la gueule sur l'épaule de son jeune maître pour le consoler, sentant instinctivement sa détresse.

------

" _Cinq minutes… Encore cinq minutes. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça me paraîtrait aussi long! _" se plaignit Riku intérieurement, son regard toujours porté sur l'horloge de la salle de classe. Il vit vaguement Kairi se retourner pour lui parler mais il n'entendit rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Il la vit ricaner avant de faire à nouveau face au professeur et parler à Naminé. Après une interminable attente, la sonnerie retentit et Riku ne se fit pas prier. Il rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et fila jusque chez lui.

" _J'espère qu'il n'aura pas déjà sorti Larry! Non, je pense qu'il m'aura attendu. J'espère pour lui! _" Avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, l'argenté redoubla d'efforts et courut encore plus vite jusque chez son ami.

------

" Il a quoi Riku, au juste? Il a filé sans même nous attendre! " s'exclama Axel, les sourcils haussés. Il regarda ses amis. " Une idée? "

" A ton avis. " répondit Roxas en croisant les bras. " Il est parti voir Sora. " Le trio face à lui fronça les sourcils. " Quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez toujours pas compris? " s'étonna-t-il, l'air incrédule. Les regards confus de ses amis suffirent à répondre à sa question. " Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident. Riku en pince pour Sora. "

" Sérieusement? " demanda Kairi, l'air un peu inquiète. " Tu te fais peut-être des idées, non? "

" Des idées, hein. " murmura le blond en souriant doucement, les yeux baissés. Il resta silencieux un moment. " Pourquoi crois-tu que Riku semblait aussi furieux quand Sora et Squall se sont remis ensemble? Ça n'était certainement pas de l'inquiétude, tu as dû le voir aussi ben que moi. " La rousse resta silencieuse.

" Mais et pour Squall? Sora est avec lui, non? Riku n'a-t-il pas un peu peur de se les mettre tous les deux à dos? " demanda timidement Naminé, une main levée vers sa bouche et ne la couvrant pas tout à fait. La pauvre semblait littéralement perdue et très inquiète.

" Je pense qu'il s'en fiche pas mal. " intervint Axel en mettant les mains dans ses poches. " Et même si ça l'inquiétait, il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de sentiments. "

" Pour une fois, ce que tu dis est censé. " répondit Roxas, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il regarda brièvement sa montre et poussa une petite exclamation. " Ouah, il est déjà cette heure là! J'ai des choses à faire, les gars! " Il embrassa brièvement Naminé puis fit signe à ses amis avant de s'éloigner. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses parents au centre ville pour y rencontrer quelques personnes de sa famille.

------

Quand Riku arriva enfin chez son meilleur ami, il haussa les sourcils. Il avait frappé à la porte - la sonnette ne semblait pas marcher - et elle s'était ouverte dès qu'il eut frappé. L'adolescent entra prudemment et appela son ami, sans obtenir de réponse. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea dans le salon. Au sol se trouvait Larry, couché sur le flanc, tandis que le jeune châtain avait la tête posée sur le ventre de l'animal et dormait. L'argenté aurait trouvé la scène adorable si les yeux de son ami n'étaient pas si rouges et gonflés.

Le Terre-Neuve remua paresseusement la queue en voyant Riku et donna de légers coups de truffe dans la masse de cheveux châtains. Rapidement, Sora se réveilla et regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur son meilleur ami.

" Riku? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici? " demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se redressant. Il fit une grimace. Il n'avait pas autant pleuré depuis des lustres et sa gorge s'était chargée de le lui rappeler.

" Euh, j'étais venu pour la balade de Larry. " répondit timidement le plus grand en se grattant la nuque. Il vit son meilleur ami hocher la tête sans rien dire. Le châtain se leva, se dirigea dans la cuisine et en revint avec deux grands verres de jus de fruit. Tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé et restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps. " La porte n'était pas fermée quand je suis entré. " commença l'argenté, les yeux fixés sur le liquide orange qui remplissait son verre. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? " murmura-t-il. Voyant que son ami tardait à répondre, il tourna la tête et comprit alors pourquoi ce dernier était resté silencieux. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il se mordait douloureusement la lèvre pour ne pas laisser entendre le moindre de ses sanglots. Riku pouvait, cependant, clairement voir les soubresauts provoqués par les hoquets difficilement contenus. L'argenté prit son ami dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit enfin calmé.

" J'ai voulu aller voir Squall cet après-midi sans le prévenir, pour lui faire une surprise. M - Mais la surprise, c'est moi qui l'ai eue. " dit le plus jeune en riant nerveusement. " Ce salaud était au lit avec une fille. " A partir de là, les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. " Je - Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a répondu quand j'ai appelé l'autre jour! Ils tra-travaillent ensemble, se voient t-tous les jours. Squall n'allait pas rester ave-avec moi indéfiniment. " Sora se cacha le visage dans le pull de Riku et serra l'étoffe fermement. " Mais ça fait tellement mal… " murmura-t-il. Riku ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Il était sincèrement désolé pour Sora, mais une grande partie de lui-même se réjouissait aussi de cette nouvelle. Cette découverte provoqua en lui une sensation fort désagréable dont il aurait voulu se débarrasser au plus vite mais pour l'instant, son ami avait des soucis assez sérieux et il passait donc avant toute autre chose.

" Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance de ce côté-là. " murmura Sora quand il fut à nouveau calmé. " D'abord Kairi et maintenant Squall. " Riku lui aurait bien rappelé qu'il avait été là, lui aussi, à un moment donné même si c'était plutôt Cisco qui avait été concerné, mais il n'en dit rien. " C'est à croire que je fais partie de ces personnes destinées à passer le restant de leur vie seules. " Le châtain tourna alors la tête vers Larry. " Toi, tu seras toujours là, hein? " Le chien remua paresseusement la queue en regardant son maître, qui se redressa pour être mieux assis. " Désolé d'avoir fait toute une scène. C'est un peu gênant, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi. " dit Sora en se grattant la nuque.

" Je préfère que tu fasses une scène devant moi plutôt que tout seul, dans ton coin. Au moins, ça te soulage vraiment d'un poids. " répondit le plus grand en pliant les jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le divan. Sora, lui, resta assis convenablement et se laissa tomber contre le dossier, les yeux levés au ciel.

" Au fond, c'est une bonne chose. Ce qui m'arrive, je veux dire. " expliqua Sora sans jamais regarder son ami. " Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, je me demandais si j'étais vraiment heureux avec lui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade du contentement. C'est un peu triste. " Il se fit un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Riku sembla en proie à une réflexion intense. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

" Et avec moi? " demanda-t-il. Le châtain le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " Tu étais content d'être avec moi? "

Sora reporta son attention sur le plafond, un sourire triste aux lèvres. " Il a fallu qu'on se sépare pour que je me rende compte que j'étais heureux quand j'étais avec toi. "

" Heureux? " questionna Riku. Il gesticula pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son ami. " Tu veux dire que tu étais à l'aise? Ou peut-être plus? " Sora crut percevoir une pointe d'espoir dans la voix de Riku et il se trouva face à un bien grand dilemme : qu'allait-il répondre? S'il était sincère, Riku le fuirait-il? C'était peu probable, surtout maintenant que l'argenté connaissait la vérité au sujet de la double identité de son meilleur ami. Lui mentir était au dessus de ses forces et il se trouva donc avec cette seule option. Quel mal y aurait-il à lui dire la vérité, après tout? Il avait eu assez de temps pour accepter l'idée que son meilleur ami ne sortirait jamais avec lui alors il ne se sentirait pas tellement blessé quand Riku le lui dirait à nouveau. C'est avec cet élan de détermination qu'il se décida à apporter une réponse aux questions de Riku.

" Si je compare avec ce que j'ai vécu avec Squall, quand j'étais avec toi, je me sentais complètement… Serein. Je me sentais bien là où j'étais. Peu importait l'endroit tant que tu étais là. " confia le châtain en fermant les yeux. Il sentit les coussins bouger en même temps que son meilleur ami et il se dit que ce dernier avait sûrement préféré prendre ses distances.

" Mais nous ne sommes sortis ensemble que pendant très peu de temps. "

Sora sursauta face à la proximité du son de la voix de l'argenté. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Riku, le visage de ce dernier était extrêmement près du sien. Maintenant qu'il le voyait juste devant lui, le châtain pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du plus grand sur son visage. Ses paupières se fermèrent légèrement tandis qu'il fixa Riku du regard. Celui-ci leva une main et la posa sur la joue du plus jeune.

" Pourquoi comparer ce que tu as vécu avec moi avec ta relation avec Squall? " murmura l'argenté, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son compagnon. " Tu me caches quelque chose, je me trompe? "

" A quoi bon en parler? " demanda le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils. C'était peine perdue, son ami le lui avait clairement dit. Riku sembla sur le point de parler quand le téléphone portable de Sora se mit à sonner. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit l'appareil. Quand il fit pour décrocher, la main de Riku se resserra sur le téléphone et le lui prit des mains pour finalement le poser sur la table basse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Riku? C'était peut-être impor - " commença le plus jeune pour finalement être interrompu quand Riku l'embrassa. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Sora se rendit compte que les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ami refaisaient surface à une vitesse prodigieuse et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il en eut la nausée. Etait-il donc si faible? Ou aimait-il Riku au point de ne plus être capable de l'oublier? Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il venait juste de rompre avec Squall… Non, rien n'avait encore été dit à ce sujet, même si lui ou son ancien coiffeur le savaient déjà clairement. Il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et il repoussa Riku de toutes ses forces, faisant presque tomber ce dernier à la renverse. Sora leva une main à sa bouche et la couvrit pendant un long moment en prenant de profondes inspirations. Tout allait bien trop vite et il était mort de peur. Que devait-il faire au sujet de Squall? Lui flanquer son poing dans la figure ou simplement lui dire qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de lui parler? Etait-il bien nécessaire de le confronter une nouvelle fois? En serait-il seulement capable? Et Riku, dans tout ça? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas? Peut-être avait-il agi sous l'impulsion du moment ou ne savait-il pas comment réconforter son ami et n'avait trouvé que cette solution?

Cette fois-ci, il sentit sa gorge se resserrer dangereusement et il se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à sa cour où il se laissa tomber à genoux et vida le peu d'aliments que contenait son estomac. La panique qu'il ressentit quant à la réaction de son meilleur ami face à sa violente réaction n'aida pas à soulager ses vomissements et il dut faire de son mieux pour se calmer.

Riku, lui, était resté sur le canapé et entendait vaguement son ami dans la cour.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? " se demanda-t-il tout haut, le bout des doigts effleurant ses lèvres. " _Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé? Je devrais pourtant savoir que ça ne peut mener à rien de bon. C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! _"

Il n'entendit même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, indiquant que Miyuki et Aya rentraient de leur travail. Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux dans le salon et lorsque Aya vit le visage livide de Riku et entendit Sora dans le jardin, son instinct maternel lui fit savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle demanda à Miyuki d'aller voir Sora tandis qu'elle resta avec Riku. La mère du châtain ne posa pas de question et obéit. Aya, elle, s'approcha du canapé et s'assit aux côtés de Riku. Elle poussa un long soupir et se frotta la tempe d'un geste las. Elle savait déjà que tout ça risquait d'être assez long. Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, que Larry restait couché dans un coin de la pièce et regardait les événements avec une certaine appréhension. Le pauvre n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire pire que mieux.

" Que s'est-il passé? On rentre et c'est le chaos le plus total. " commença-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Riku. " Sora et toi avez l'air d'être dans un piteux état. " Riku leva les yeux vers la brune et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, les bras enlaçant ses jambes. Il était perdu et tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était qu'on l'aide à retrouver son chemin. Il parla donc sans aucune retenue.

" J'ai embrassé Sora et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû. Il m'a repoussé et il en est malade. Il ne voudra plus me parler, c'est sûr. Dire que j'étais censé le conso- " commença-t-il rapidement.

" Oh là, une chose à la fois, tu veux. " le coupa Aya en levant une main. L'adolescent la regarda et attendit ses indications. " Bien, commence déjà par me parler de ce baiser que tu as donné à Sora. "

Riku réfléchit un instant. " On était en train de parler de, euh… " Il regarda la femme d'un air incertain. " Vous savez pour Cisco? " demanda-t-il. L'adulte hocha la tête. " Ok. Donc, on était en train de parler de l'époque où je sortais avec Cisco et je lui demandais ce qu'il en avait pensé. Il avait l'air d'avoir apprécié et en le voyant là, à sourire en parlant de nous, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser et c'est ce que j'ai fait. "

" Pourquoi en avais-tu envie? " demanda la brune, un sourcil haussé. Le silence de l'adolescent fut évocateur. " Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? " Cependant, sa question sembla surprendre Riku. Ou plutôt le paniquer. " Quoi? "

" Il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça! " s'exclama l'argenté. " C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne dois pas penser à lui de cette façon! "

" Riku, il n'y a pas de mal à aimer un autre homme. " dit sagement Aya en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. Son geste sembla le détendre considérablement.

" Ce n'est pas ça. " commença-t-il en fermant les yeux. " Je ne veux pas le perdre à cause de ça. Si on ne fait que rester amis, je suis certain de ne jamais le perdre. "

" Tu es bien égoïste. " rétorqua la femme, surprenant Riku. Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés. " Et Sora dans tout ça? Tu ne l'as pas su parce qu'il te l'a toujours caché, mais ce petit a beaucoup souffert à cause de ta façon de penser. Maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, tu t'inquiètes de ta petite personne alors que lui, jamais il n'a pensé à lui-même. Il a toujours fait ses choix en fonction de toi, pour être sûr que tu ne souffres pas. Au risque de paraître désagréable, je trouvais ça vraiment injuste, même si je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. "

" Que - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? " balbutia l'argenté, abasourdi.

Aya secoua doucement la tête. " Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ta question. " dit-elle. Riku baissa les yeux vers le sol et posa le front sur ses genoux.

" Vous croyez qu'il refusera de me parler après ça? " demanda-t-il, sa voix à moitié étouffée. Aya ne put retenir un sourire et elle prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Oui, elle en voulait un peu à Riku d'avoir fait du mal à Sora mais il n'en était pas conscient. Et puis l'argenté n'était pas le seul fautif dans tout ça.

" Sora te pardonnera toujours, Riku, parce que c'est toi. "

---

Pendant ce temps, Miyuki ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait vraiment à paniquer. Son fils était malade comme un chien et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui frotter le dos en guise de soutien. Après plusieurs minutes assez pénibles, Sora finit par se relever. Il entra dans la cuisine, se rinça rapidement la bouche et repartit dans la cour où il prit une pelle pour dissimuler les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Sa mère resta bouche bée.

" Sora, laisse ça, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. " dit-elle en tentant de lui prendre la pelle des mains. Il la repoussa doucement et continua à travailler. La mère ne sut plus quoi faire et décida de retourner à l'intérieur et de surveiller son fils.

Sora continua à creuser et à retourner la terre et lorsque ce fut finit, il se mit à creuser à d'autres endroits de la cour pour nettoyer les dégâts causés par Larry. Il ne s'arrêta de penser à aucun instant et, méticuleusement, il mit toutes ses pensées au clair. Tout d'abord, il appellerait Squall pour lui dire qu'il était inutile de chercher à le contacter de quelque manière que ce soit. Concernant Riku, il lui parlerait dès qu'il aurait fini sa tâche. C'est ainsi que lorsque le dernier trou fut rebouché, il posa la pelle à l'endroit même où il l'avait prise et rentra à l'intérieur. Riku était toujours assis dans le canapé, à présent en compagnie des deux femmes, et semblait plus calme bien qu'encore soucieux.

" Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls? " demanda Sora en entrant dans le salon. Aya et Miyuki ne dirent rien et quittèrent la pièce. L'argenté observa son ami d'un air inquiet mais surtout, il se demandait comment Sora pouvait être plus calme que lui alors qu'il avait été le plus secoué des deux, quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune châtain prit place à côté de son ami et prit une profonde inspiration. Par où allait-il commencer?

" Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma réaction exagérée. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses en peu de temps et j'ai eu du mal à supporter la pression. " commença Sora. Riku fit pour parler mais le châtain ne lui en laissa pas le temps. " Ensuite, tu te doutes bien que je me demande encore ce qu'il t'a pris de m'embrasser comme ça, sans prévenir. Je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas le genre de chose à laquelle je suis censé m'attendre. "

" Je suis désolé si ça t'a ennuyé et si c'est le cas, je te promets de ne plus recommencer. " répondit Riku en fuyant le regard perçant de son ami qui, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant son discours.

" Ce que je dois comprendre par là, c'est que tu serais prêt à m'embrasser une nouvelle fois si je te disais que ça ne m'a pas dérangé? " demanda Sora, un sourcil haussé. Il vit Riku faire oui de la tête lentement. " Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a une chose que tu ne me dis pas. "

Larry choisit ce moment pour venir s'asseoir devant son maître en remuant la queue. L'animal ne ressentait plus aucune tension dans l'air et avait envie qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Sora posa les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Larry et se mit à lui masser les oreilles. Le Terre-Neuve baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, satisfait. Voyant cela, Riku se détendit considérablement et tourna enfin la tête vers son ami, les joues légèrement empourprées.

" Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive moi-même ou du moins, j'en ai une petite idée. " admit l'argenté. Il fut incapable d'en dire plus et le silence tomba à nouveau au sein de la pièce.

" Pas pour l'instant. " dit soudainement le châtain. L'autre adolescent le regarda d'un air confus. " Je viens juste de rompre avec Squall, ou plutôt je **vais** rompre avec Squall et ça serait un peu trop tôt pour moi. Maintenant, j'espère que je t'ai bien compris sinon, je viens de me mettre dans une situation très embarrassante. "

" Non, tu m'as bien compris. " dit Riku en riant légèrement. " Au final, je pense bien que c'était toi que je voyais à travers Cisco. Tu sais, vous vous ressemblez assez au final. Vous avez cette même manie de vouloir surprotéger Kairi - " Sora fit la moue. " - La même façon de donner la chair de poule aux personnes que vous fixez du regard. Sérieusement, ça donne l'impression que tu peux voir les moindres pensées de chacun. "

" Ah bon? Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Généralement, je n'ai pas conscience de fixer quelqu'un du regard pendant que je réfléchis. Je crois que c'est souvent dans ces cas là que ça m'arrive. " admit Sora en se grattant la nuque. Il se rapprocha de Riku et posa la tête sur son épaule. Le plus grand passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux. " Tu sais, ça fait des mois que je me force à cacher ce que je pense vraiment de toi et j'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile au début. "

" L'arrivée de Squall t'y a aidé, non? " demanda l'argenté, non sans une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

" Oui, c'est vrai. Pendant que j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais plus trop à toi. C'était… Supportable. " Le châtain leva la tête vers son ami en souriant malicieusement. " Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner. " Riku sourit à son tour.

" Pas besoin. " dit-il pour taquiner le plus jeune. Ce dernier, cependant, ne céda pas.

" C'est toi qui vois. " répondit Sora en se redressant. L'expression de Riku s'assombrit légèrement, déçu, mais il ne le dirait pas. Il préféra changer de sujet.

" Au sujet de ton père… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? " questionna-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre son verre. Il but une gorgée.

" J'ai déjà tout prévu, je n'ai plus qu'à passer à l'action. Sa chute sera prodigieuse, humiliante et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il ne s'en remettra pas. " dit fièrement le jeune châtain. Son téléphone se mit à sonner une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'il le prit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une dizaine d'appels en absence. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de Cloud, il avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

" Allô? " dit-il timidement.

" _Enfin! Ça va faire près d'une heure que j'essaie de te contacter!! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? _" s'exclama un Cloud plus qu'agacé. Sora se gratta la joue.

" Des problèmes gastriques. " répondit-il. Riku, qui avait réussi à entendre les paroles du blond de sa place dans le canapé, se retint de rire.

"_ Ha ha, quel petit malin tu fais. _" dit sèchement le manager. " _Je laisse passer parce que je me doute que tu as dû avoir des soucis d'un autre ordre, et j'espère bien que ça n'inclut pas Squall, un lit et des - _"

" Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté là. " l'interrompit l'adolescent en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le divan.

" _Bref, j'appelais pour te donner l'emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine. Tu as de quoi noter? _" Sora regarda autour de lui.

" Attends deux petites secondes. " dit le châtain en se levant. Il se dirigea dans le couloir et y prit un morceau de papier et un stylo. Lorsqu'il eut le matériel nécessaire, il reprit sa place auprès de Riku. " Tu peux y aller. "

" _Lundi soir, tu as une séance photo seul jusque 18 heures, suivie par une autre avec Roxas jusque 21 heures. Après ça, vous avez tous les deux rendez-vous à une sorte de conférence de presse donnée en votre honneur. Officiellement, c'est à l'occasion de votre entrée au sein de l'agence d'Ansem Wise mais la plupart des journalistes seront plutôt intéressés par ton retour dans le mannequinât. _"

" Tout ça rien que le lundi soir? Dis donc, il ne blaguait pas quand il disait qu'on risquait d'être occupés. " gémit à moitié Sora. " Ensuite? "

" _Mardi, tu as une séance photo avec Irvine de 15 heures à 18 heures. Epile-toi parce que ce sera pour des maillots de bain. _"

Sora sentit ses joues rougir tandis qu'il sentait le regard de Riku posé sur lui. Nul doute qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

" _Il n'y a rien de particulier ni mercredi, ni jeudi. Par contre, le vendredi est assez chargé. Tu as plusieurs interviews à donner à pas mal de magazines, puis encore d'autres interviews mais avec Roxas cette fois-ci. Vous passerez la soirée à répondre à des questions toutes plus - _"

" - Stupides les unes que les autres. Ok, je prévois de l'aspirine pour le vendredi soir. " termina le châtain en ajoutant, effectivement, qu'il devrait prendre de l'aspirine avec lui ce soir là.

" _Et enfin le samedi matin, tu poseras avec Roxas. L'après-midi, tu devras tourner pour un spot publicitaire. Même que c'est ton grand ami de la pub pour Acre Woods qui se charge de diriger le tournage. _" dit Cloud d'un ton moqueur. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Attends-toi à devoir t'excuser pour moi, dans ce cas. " prévint le châtain d'un ton passablement irrité.

" _C'est déjà prévu. _" plaisanta le manager. " _Bon, je t'ai tout dit. Je te rappellerai la semaine prochaine pour te donner les directives de la semaine suivante. Comme dans le temps, en somme. _"

" Ok. Merci beaucoup. Passe le bonsoir à Tifa. " dit l'adolescent avant de raccrocher. Il poussa un soupir en voyant le sourire malicieux de son ami. " Allez, sors-moi ta vanne pourrie, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. "

" Tu vas vraiment devoir t'épiler? Entièrement? " demanda Riku, curieux. Il regarda son ami des pieds à la tête, juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Et il y parvint très facilement, mais Sora réussit à se reprendre facilement.

" Tu verras qu'une fois que tu te seras rendu compte à quel point j'ai la peau douce, tu me supplieras de le faire plus souvent. " dit fièrement le jeune châtain.

Et juste comme ça, tout était redevenu comme avant et promettait d'évoluer pour le meilleur entre eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que les espoirs de Sora deviennent une réalité. Il ferait tout son possible pour vite être en état de commencer une nouvelle relation qui, en principe, devrait se passer pour le mieux. Et ce serait le cas dès le lendemain, en réalité.

------

" Ça y est? Tu as enfin réussi à le joindre? " demanda Tifa en rejoignant Cloud dans le salon. Elle avait emménagé chez le blond depuis peu et elle semblait avoir trouvé ses repères assez rapidement, au grand plaisir de celui-ci. A peine était-elle arrivée que la brune avait déjà envahit quelques parcelles de l'appartement et c'était justement ce que Cloud appréciait chez elle. Tifa ne s'effaçait en aucune circonstance et imposait sa présence partout où elle allait. Certains auraient trouvé ça agaçant mais le blond ne faisait clairement pas parti de ces personnes.

" Oui. Il avait des soucis visiblement, mais rien de bien grave. Il n'avait pas une voix bizarre. Soit il a déjà tout arrangé, soit ça n'est rien de sérieux. " expliqua-t-il. Tifa prit place à côté de lui sur le sofa et le prit dans ses bras. Maintenant, Cloud commençait à s'inquiéter. La dernière fois que Tifa s'était montrée aussi affectueuse, du moins de façon aussi ouverte, elle lui avait appris que suite à un léger problème de fonctionnement, le four avait été détruit dans un accès de colère de la part de la jeune femme. Ce fut la carte bleue de Cloud qui eut des problèmes de fonctionnement suite à ça et il eut la sinistre sensation que lui et son banquier seraient de nouveau fâchés d'ici peu.

" Ok, je me suis préparé. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. " annonça-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que nous devrons être solidaires durant l'épreuve qui nous attend. " commença la jeune femme.

" Par pitié, ne tourne pas autour du pot comme ça. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Combien ça va me coûter? " demanda l'homme, l'air malheureux.

" Pas mal, pour être franche. " avoua-t-elle en souriant timidement. Cloud ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur le dossier du divan. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre. " Bien, en fait, j'ai pris un peu de retard et je me suis posé des questions et donc, j'ai - "

" Pris du retard? Dans quoi? " la coupa le blond, un sourcil haussé tandis qu'il regardait sa compagne.

" Mes règles. " dit Tifa en se mordant la lèvre. Elle vit son amant écarquiller les yeux. " Le test est positif. "

" Tu en es certaine? Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible? " demanda le blond, inquiet.

" Je ne pense pas, non. Mais je peux toujours faire une prise de sang pour être sûre. " proposa la brune. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant l'expression neutre de Cloud mais ce dernier se mit à rire subitement avant de la serrer tout contre lui.

" Je vais être papa! On va être parents! Je-Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Et si le test n'était pas sûr? " demanda-t-il, contrarié.

" Pas besoin du test. J'ai déjà deux semaines de retard, je pense que c'est plus que certain. " dit Tifa en riant doucement. " J'avais peur que tu sois en rogne. Heureusement, tu as l'air aussi heureux que moi. "

" Evidemment! " s'exclama Cloud avant de lui donner un doux baiser. " Il faudra débarrasser une des pièces pour faire sa chambre. Quand ça sera fait, on ira acheter les meubles. Non, attends, il vaut mieux mettre en peinture avant ça. Mais si jamais on ne trouvait pas de meubles assortis à la couleur? Ou alors on achète les meubles et on décore en fonction de ce qu'on aura acheté? "

Tifa ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de son amant. L'idée de devenir parent semblait l'exciter encore plus qu'elle. " On a encore pas mal de temps avant de penser à tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Justement, il ne faut pas trop attendre! Ce sont des choses qui prennent du temps et il vaut mieux que tout soit prêt quand le bébé sera né. " s'indigna l'homme en se reculant pour se rasseoir normalement.

" Neuf mois, c'est plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour préparer une chambre. Heureusement, mère nature nous laisse assez de temps pour tout prévoir. " taquina Tifa, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le couple passa la majeure partie de la soirée à parler des changements radicaux que provoquerait l'arrivée du nourrisson, mais aussi et surtout des moments inoubliables, bons ou mauvais, qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble. Ils se trouvèrent plusieurs points sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord mais tous deux avaient au moins la même pensée : garçon ou fille, ils s'en fichaient complètement.

" Il faudra prévenir ta famille. " dit Cloud lorsqu'ils furent enfin au lit. " De mon côté, il n'y a personne à prévenir alors il n'y a pas à y penser. "

" Il faut aussi qu'on choisisse qui sera son parrain et sa marraine. " dit Tifa.

" Tu comptes faire baptiser notre enfant? " questionna Cloud, un sourcil haussé. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention, lui.

" Non, mais comme ça, il aura plus de cadeaux à son anniversaire. " dit Tifa, l'air malicieux. " Je pensais demander à Yuffie. Tu sais, ma petite sœur? "

" Ta petite sœur qui bondit aux quatre coins de l'appartement en hurlant qu'elle est le plus grand ninja que la Terre ait porté? Oui, je vois tout à fait de qui tu parles. " dit le blond en soupirant. Bah, au moins ce bébé aurait une marraine enthousiaste.

" Je te laisse choisir son parrain. " dit la brune en souriant. " Tu as déjà une idée? "

Cloud n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps. Il sourit tendrement à Tifa en déposant un bisou sur son front. " Oui. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer. "

x-x-x-x

A/n : Hm, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le sortir celui-là. Désolée, avec tous mes projets qui s'empilent et qui semblent ne jamais finir, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour continuer mes fics. (Ça et aussi la paresse, je l'avoue) Bref! Ce chapitre est vraiment très partagé entre mauvaises et bonnes nouvelles, même si la plupart d'entre vous n'y auront vu que de bonnes choses. ; (je crois que Sora n'est pas tout à fait d'accord. Je me demande bien pourquoi?) Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un bref aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre! On va découvrir qui sera le parrain de l'enfant de Tifa et de Cloud (bah, je pense que vous le savez déjà) et Sora va remettre son père à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes! Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop long vu que ça ne couvre qu'une partie de la même journée. Oo Bref! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et vous remercie pour vos encouragements! \o/


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

x-x-x-x

Le lendemain matin, Sora eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se réveiller. Riku était parti tard dans la soirée et la solitude l'avait fait se rendre compte à quel point les derniers événements l'avaient marqués plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'en était voulu de pleurer pour Squall mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de l'aider à s'endormir.

Il se leva, dit bonjour à sa mère, à Aya puis à Larry et prit son petit déjeuner. Un passage express dans la salle de bain et il était prêt. Il regarda l'horloge. Il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui. Il alluma son téléphone et passa un coup de fil sur le portable de l'esthéticienne avec qui Cisco prenait toujours rendez-vous. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres quand il annonça qu'il ne viendrait pas seul. Il raccrocha, mit son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de chez lui. Il marcha prestement jusque chez Riku et sonna. Elena répondit, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui demanda de patienter pendant que Riku finissait de se préparer. Elle le conduisit dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Il comprit soudain pourquoi la blonde semblait de bonne humeur.

Séphiroth était dans la pièce et fixait Sora d'un regard neutre. Lorsque l'adolescent eut pris place, l'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Mon fils semble aller chez toi très souvent. " fit-il remarquer, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Sora hocha la tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix. " Et il rentre tard à chaque fois. " continua-t-il d'un ton très calme. Le châtain déglutit. " J'aimerais assez que vous vous montriez un peu plus raisonnables. Vous êtes encore au lycée et vous avez des examens en fin d'année. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait savoir se priver de la présence de ses amis au profit de ses études. "

Sora laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. " Oui, monsieur. " répondit-il en souriant timidement. Séphiroth hocha brièvement la tête et attrapa le journal judicieusement placé sur une petite commode, juste à côté de son fauteuil.

" Salut, Sora. " dit Riku en entrant dans la pièce, l'air resplendissant. " On peut y aller! " ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Son ami le suivit en faisant rapidement ses adieux à Séphiroth et Elena, et bientôt, le duo marchait côte à côte dans les rues.

" Vu l'air qu'avait m'man, j'imagine qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup et vu qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé, j'en déduis que c'est à toi qu'on a fait une remarque. " commença l'argenté en prenant la main de Sora dans la sienne, l'air de rien. Il sourit quand il sentit le plus jeune accepter le geste sans réticence.

" Visiblement, tes parents trouvent que tu passes trop de temps chez moi. J'avoue avoir eu peur que ton père ne se soit fait des idées… " avoua le plus jeune en se grattant la joue.

" Il ne se serait pas vraiment trompé, tu sais. " répondit Riku en souriant malicieusement. Sora l'observa un instant puis fit la moue. " Sora? "

" Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu crois que c'est normal de se sentir coupable quand on se trouve quelqu'un d'autre juste après une rupture? " questionna le châtain, l'air sincèrement contrarié. L'argenté poussa un soupir et lâcha la main de son ami, qui regretta l'absence de chaleur aussitôt.

" Sora, ce type t'as fait un sale coup. Il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite. Et puis rien ne t'interdit d'aller voir ailleurs. " dit-il en regardant devant lui.

" Riku! Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle! " s'indigna le châtain, choqué. " Je n'ai pas accepté de sortir avec toi juste pour énerver Squall ou quoi que ce soit! Du moins, pas cette fois-ci… "

" Techniquement, rien n'a été fait de ce côté-là; entre nous, je veux dire. " admit le plus grand, un peu gêné. " Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de déclaration ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. "

Il se fit un moment de silence.

" Oh. "

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent bientôt au lycée, où ils durent se séparer. Roxas et Axel avaient senti le léger malaise entre les deux garçons et ils ne posèrent de questions que lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec Sora. Ce dernier leur expliqua que ça n'était pas particulièrement grave et changea de sujet. Le trio s'installa en classe et continua à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le premier cours commence. Tout se passa relativement bien. Ni Sora ni son père n'avaient commencé de querelle de quelque forme que ce soit et à vrai dire, la classe entière leur en fut reconnaissante. Mais ça ne dura pas.

Leur dernière heure de cours traitait de philosophie et pour le cours de ce jour, ils parlaient des animaux en général. Roxas sentit son estomac se nouer quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, Sora sourire narquoisement sans jamais quitter son père des yeux. Ça allait mal se finir, il le sentait…

" Nous pouvons affirmer avec certitude que l'animal, contrairement à l'Homme, n'agit que par instinct. Il ne peut pas penser, ne peut pas réfléchir et par conséquent, chacun de ses comportements n'est qu'un réflexe transmis par les gênes de sa race. " expliqua Sô en faisant des allers-retours devant son bureau, un livre à la main. Il entendit toussoter et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit que Sora avait la main levée. Il ignora les regards des autres élèves qui l'imploraient silencieusement d'ignorer le jeune châtain, mais Sô avait d'autres projets.

" Oui, Sora? " demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Plusieurs gémissements s'ensuivirent de la part de la plupart des élèves.

" **Monsieur**, vous dites ça mais moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. " dit l'adolescent.

Le professeur rit doucement. " Je ne fais que répéter ce que disent les grands philosophes. "

" Dans ce cas, qu'en pensez-vous? " insista le châtain.

" Je crois qu'on en a pour un moment. " chuchota Roxas à Axel.

" Tu penses que le prof le remarquerait si je piquais un somme en attendant qu'ils aient fini? " demanda sérieusement le roux. Le blond lui lança un regard courroucé.

" Je pense qu'ils ont raison. Tu es content? " grommela le professeur. Pour toute réponse, le sourire de son fils ne fit que s'agrandir.

" Dans ce cas, je me corrige : je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. " dit Sora. Il vit son père ouvrir la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. " Vous dites que l'animal n'agit que par instinct mais je pense que tous les animaux ne sont pas concernés. Si on prend, par exemple, les animaux domestiques, je doute fort qu'ils agissent par instinct quand ils savent où trouver leur nourriture ou leur eau. A la base, ils étaient sauvages, eux aussi, mais je ne pense pas que leur lignée les aide quand il s'agit de trouver un plat d'eau ou de vivres. "

" C'est uniquement parce qu'il a été élevé comme ça, rien de plus. Ça reste un réflexe. Il a soif, il sait où aller. Pareil quand il a faim. Il n'empêche que ces animaux, domestiques ou non, ne pensent et ne réfléchissent pas. " rétorqua l'homme, son regard agacé posé sur Sora.

" Mais - " commença ce dernier, entraînant les plaintes de certains et le soulagement d'autres, comme Axel. Plus il parlait et moins ils seraient bassinés par le discours barbant de Sô. " - Si il sait où trouver ce dont il a besoin, c'est qu'il y a pensé, non? Comment saurait-il où aller sinon? "

" Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un réflexe, c'est tout. "

" Un réflexe, c'est une action non réfléchie et aléatoire, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, dans cet exemple, il me semble qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. " insista le châtain. Il se fit un murmure approbateur dans la classe. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'enseignant commence à voir rouge.

" Il a été appris comme ça, fin de la discussion. " dit-il sèchement. Il sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise dès que Sora se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

" Et comment est-on censé apprendre quelque chose si on ne peut pas penser? Un ordre se retient et quand l'animal l'entend, il s'en rappelle et l'exécute. A moins de penser, je ne vois - " Sô n'entendit pas la suite. Il vit ses élèves échanger des regards et acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Le seul qui ne donnait aucun avis, c'était Axel, qui s'était littéralement affalé sur son pupitre.

" SILENCE! " hurla le professeur, faisant sursauter plus de la moitié de la classe, sauf Sora. Ce dernier n'avait plus vu son père aussi furieux depuis le jour où il avait quitté sa mère. Ça ne promettait rien de bon. " Sortez. Tous. Les cours du matin sont finis pour l'instant. Sora. " continua-t-il en regardant ledit garçon. " Suis-moi dans le bureau du directeur. "

" Mais il n'a rien dit de mal! " s'indigna Roxas en se levant brusquement. Axel releva paresseusement la tête et regarda autour de lui avant de poser les yeux sur son ami.

" Peut-être voudriez-vous nous accompagner? " demanda Sô. Les élèves ne traînèrent pas à sortir de la salle et bientôt, il ne restait plus que le trio d'amis.

" Axel, ne m'attends pas et préviens les autres si tu les vois à la cantine. " dit simplement le blond en prenant son sac avant de se tenir debout, à côté du châtain.

" Roxas, je ne veux pas - " commença le châtain, gêné.

" Très bien. Suivez-moi. " dit l'enseignant en leur désignant la porte. Le roux protesta pendant un moment mais un regard du blond suffit à le convaincre de ne plus discuter. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du principal et le professeur frappa deux fois avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse, ses deux élèves sur ses talons.

" Monsieur Yagami? Que me vaut- " Le directeur s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit ses deux plus brillants élèves derrière l'homme. " Que se passe-t-il? "

Sô s'éclaircit la voix. " Ces deux jeunes gens perturbent mon cours et ce malgré mes avertissements répétés. " Sora tourna brusquement la tête vers son père, l'air furieux.

" Sale menteur! Roxas n'a rien fait! "

" Sora. " dit sèchement le principal. Ce dernier retint une exclamation de surprise quand le regard courroucé du châtain fut dirigé vers lui. " Tout d'abord, tu t'adresses à l'un de tes professeurs et il est donc inconcevable que tu lui manques autant de respect. " Le principal tourna la tête vers Sô. " Qu'ont-ils fait, au juste? "

" Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ont perturbé le cours. Sora, ici présent, n'a pas cessé de me contredire et Roxas l'a vite rejoint. Je les avais bien prévenus de cesser avant d'en arriver jusque là mais vous connaissez les jeunes. Ils n'écoutent rien de ce qu'on leur raconte. " expliqua le professeur, serein.

" Et en quoi cela vous a-t-il amené à venir me voir? " questionna le directeur, curieux.

" Pour la même raison que ce qui vous a poussé à reprendre monsieur Miyano. Le manque de respect envers un professeur. "

Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel le principal réfléchit. Sora, bien qu'en colère, était serein quant à la décision que prendrait l'autre homme. Cependant, ça n'était pas le cas de Roxas. Après quelques interminables minutes, le principal parla enfin.

" Vous comprenez bien, tous les deux, que la faute que vous avez commise n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Cependant, Roxas a su se tenir dans ce bureau, ce pour quoi sa sanction sera moins sévère que pour toi, Sora. " Le jeune châtain se retint de soupirer de soulagement. D'une part parce que ça ne ferait qu'irriter l'homme en face de lui, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas quelles mesures allaient être prises. " Roxas, tu seras renvoyé de cours durant toute la journée de demain. Je sais que tu n'es pas un élève à problèmes en règle générale et je ne vais donc rien mentionner de cela dans ton dossier. Cependant, fais attention à l'avenir. "

" Oui, monsieur. " répondit aussitôt le blond d'un ton peu assuré.

" Quant à toi, Sora - " commença le directeur. " Tu as beau avoir une réputation aussi bonne que celle de ton ami, manquer de respect à un professeur **et** à ton principal est inexcusable. Je ne veux plus te voir au lycée jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, ce même jour. " Sora serra les poings.

" Très bien, mais je préfère vous prévenir : si vous me remettez dans cette classe, je recommencerai. " dit-il. Le directeur prit son air le plus sévère et ordonna à Sô et Roxas de quitter le bureau. Il continua lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

" Ainsi, tout ce petit numéro n'était qu'un caprice? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, Sora. Tu as des capacités et tu dois les - "

" Je me fiche de tout ça! " l'interrompit l'adolescent. Son cas n'était déjà pas très glorieux, il ne pouvait pas faire bien pire. " J'en ai marre d'entendre tout le monde me répéter la même chose. Personne ne me demande mon avis alors que je suis le premier concerné par cette histoire. Si j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entrer dans cette section, j'avais mes raisons. Je refuse de remettre les pieds dans ce lycée tant que je n'aurai pas été transféré en terminale L. "

" Jeune homme, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. " dit sèchement l'homme. " Maintenant, sors d'ici. " ordonna-t-il. Sora tourna sur ses talons et sortit du bureau. Dans la cour, il expliqua brièvement la situation à Roxas, bientôt rejoint par Riku.

" C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Axel?! Vous avez vraiment été envoyé chez le dirlo? " demanda l'argenté, inquiet. Il observa ses deux amis, qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Je suis renvoyé pendant une journée. Sora… " commença le blond en jetant des regards inquiets au châtain.

" J'ai été viré pendant une semaine entière, mais je ne compte pas revenir tant qu'ils ne me remettront pas dans mon ancienne classe. " termina Sora. Riku écarquilla les yeux.

" Une semaine?! Il abuse! Même Axel n'a jamais été renvoyé pendant autant de temps! " dit-il, étonné.

" Bah, ça sera l'occasion de balancer une paire de ragots pendant mon absence. Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter! " dit le châtain en souriant sournoisement. " Bien, je vais mettre ma menace à exécution et rentrer chez moi, dans ce cas. "

" Je viens aussi! " dit aussitôt Riku, déterminé. Il fronça les sourcils quand Sora secoua la tête.

" C'est hors de question. On a eu de la chance de ne pas être trop sévèrement punis la dernière fois alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop pousser, plus particulièrement quand tes parents s'inquiètent pour tes études, Riku. " expliqua Sora. " On se voit ce soir pour la promenade de Larry? "

L'argenté ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, boudeur. " Ok. " marmonna-t-il. Il fut pris de court quand le châtain lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de quitter l'établissement. Riku leva une main et la porta à son visage, touchant timidement l'endroit où les lèvres de son ami venaient de se poser. Roxas, lui, lui jeta un regard malicieux.

" Alors ça y est? " demanda le blond en riant. " Tu verrais ta tête! "

" Hein? Quoi? " questionna le plus grand, perdu. Il bouda encore un instant en voyant que Roxas continuait à se moquer de lui. Quand ce dernier se fut calmé, il ajouta :

" Je disais : vous êtes enfin ensemble? "

Riku réfléchit un instant. " Pas vraiment. " Le blond haussa un sourcil. " Je ne lui ai encore trop rien dit. C'est lui qui a deviné, en fait. "

" Vous êtes irrécupérables. " se contenta de dire Roxas en s'éloignant.

--

Sora était enfin rentré chez lui et visiblement, Larry lui-même fut surpris de voir son maître rentrer si tôt. Sa façon d'aboyer n'était pas franchement amicale mais dès que le chien fut sorti du salon et vit Sora, toute trace d'hostilité disparut. Le châtain caressa l'épais pelage de son compagnon et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il vit des pétales de roses éparpillées depuis la cuisine jusqu'aux escaliers.

Il comprit rapidement.

" Soit c'est maman, soit c'est Aya qui est rentrée. "

L'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains et monta les marches lentement. Comme il s'y attendait, le chemin s'arrêtait devant la chambre des deux femmes et il se plaça à la porte, le poing levé pour frapper. Il hésita pendant un long moment et ne sut pas trop comment s'y prendre. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand on marcha d'un pas affirmé jusqu'à la porte et qu'on l'ouvrit brusquement.

" Bon alors, quand - " commença Miyuki - heureusement, se dit Sora - la main sur la hanche. Elle portait une tenue pour le moins affriolante et se montrer devant son fils ainsi la fit rougir jusqu'au cou. Elle ferma la porte aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait ouverte et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, un peignoir sur le dos. " Sora? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci? "

" Si, mais il y a eu un problème. " commença le châtain. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et se tordit les mains douloureusement. Il devait bien tout avouer à sa mère, à présent. Ses plans ne s'étaient pas tout à fait déroulés comme prévu et il devrait s'expliquer s'il voulait éviter d'avoir trop d'ennuis.

" Sora? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " demanda la mère, inquiète. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son enfant et le conduisit jusqu'au salon, où ils prirent place sur le canapé.

" Avant, promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre pendant que je vais parler. " dit l'adolescent en regardant Miyuki droit dans les yeux. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Tu sais déjà que j'ai été placé dans la classe spéciale, mais ce que je t'ai caché, c'est que papa est l'un de nos profs. " Il sentit la main de sa mère serrer son épaule un peu plus fort. Elle devait faire de sacrés efforts pour ne rien dire… " C'est lui qui m'a forcé à aller dans cette classe et personne n'a voulu me faire retourner dans celle de Riku alors je me suis débrouillé pour les y obliger. Je ne faisais rien en cours, j'étais insolent mais ça n'avait pas marché. Du coup, je me suis arrangé pour vexer papa devant toute la classe, en me disant qu'il ne voudrait plus me voir après ça. Tout ce que ça m'a apporté, ça a été d'impliquer Roxas et de me faire renvoyer du lycée pendant une semaine. " Il prit une profonde inspiration. " Et j'ai dit au directeur que je ne retournerai pas en cours tant qu'on ne m'aura pas fait passer en Terminale L. "

Il se fit un long moment de silence pendant lequel Miyuki serra, puis desserra la main. Finalement, elle se frotta le front et jeta un regard déçu à son fils.

" Je pensais sérieusement avoir fait des progrès avec toi, mais je me rends compte qu'on est toujours à la case départ. " Elle soupira profondément. " Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de ton père? J'aurais pu aller lui parler et le convaincre de - "

" Le convaincre? Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Même toi tu n'aurais pas pu le faire changer d'avis. " l'interrompit Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Ce qui est fait, est fait, de toute façon. " se plaignit la mère. " Et que vas-tu faire si ils décidaient de te laisser dans cette section? "

" Je ne retournerai pas au lycée, tout simplement. " répondit aussitôt Sora.

" Mais et ton année? Ton BAC? Tu ne vas quand même pas - "

" Si rien ne change, je ne serai pas diplômé, voilà tout. J'ai mon travail, je gagne bien ma vie, je n'ai pas grand-chose à y perdre. " la coupa l'adolescent. " Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour moi mais je ne peux pas supporter de le voir tous les jours. C'est au dessus de mes forces… " murmura Sora en fixant le sol du regard. Miyuki le prit dans ses bras et ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

" Pourquoi n'ai-je pas épousé un homme plus sain d'esprit? " se lamenta-t-elle doucement. Le châtain sourit tendrement, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

" Si ça n'avait pas été lui, tu ne m'aurais pas eu. " la réconforta Sora.

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant ce qui sembla à la fois être des heures et quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Sora sonne. Il prit l'appareil entre ses mains et vit qu'il s'agissait de Squall. Il hésita avant de répondre mais finit par prendre son courage à deux mains. Il ne pourrait pas fuir l'homme toute sa vie et plus vite il en finirait, mieux ce serait. Pour tout le monde.

" _Sora? Ce - C'est moi._ " dit l'homme, nerveux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " demanda sèchement l'adolescent, l'air impassible. Miyuki sentit que son fils avait besoin d'être seul et elle le laissa donc.

" _Je - Au sujet d'hier, je - _"

" Pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est déjà oublié. " dit calmement le plus jeune. Il entendit Squall soupirer.

" _Sora… _" dit le coiffeur d'un ton qui semblait rassuré.

" J'ai déjà oublié ce que tu as fait avec cette femme et même tout ce qu'on a pu faire ensemble. Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, je crois même que j'aurais réussi à t'oublier, toi aussi. Il me faudra simplement quelques jours de plus. " Sora entendit son correspondant prendre une soudaine inspiration, comme s'il était sur le point de parler. " Ecoute, ce n'est plus la peine de m'appeler, d'accord? Fais ta vie avec cette fille et ne la poignarde pas dans le dos comme tu l'as fait avec moi. "

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Il passa le restant de l'après-midi à jouer avec Larry, et ce jusqu'à ce que Riku arrive chez lui pour la promenade habituelle. Elle fut assez brève et lorsque les deux adolescents retournèrent chez le châtain, ce dernier prévint sa mère qu'il sortait et emmena l'argenté avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent au centre-ville et, finalement, stoppèrent devant l'enseigne d'une esthéticienne. Riku observa la vitrine brièvement, puis Sora, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, ce sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit que son ami avait exactement la même expression. Ni une ni deux, le châtain entraîna Riku à l'intérieur.

" Oh, Cisco, vous êtes en avance! " s'exclama l'une des employées en s'approchant du duo. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement. " Une chance qu'il n'y ait personne au salon. Nous pouvons vous prendre de suite. Quelle formule aviez-vous demandée, déjà? Il y a eu un léger incident avec notre agenda et j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié… " dit-elle, l'air gêné.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " répondit Sora en souriant d'un air charmeur. Ses vieilles habitudes lui revenaient très vite. " J'avais demandé la formule complète, pour deux personnes. "

Riku pâlit à ces mots.

" Parfait! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. " dit la femme. Elle emmena les deux garçons dans un long couloir et leur ouvrit une porte donnant sur un vestiaire.

" Sora! " s'exclama Riku quand ils furent seuls. " Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que ça signifie? " Le jeune châtain eut un sourire malicieux.

" Ça avait l'air de t'amuser de savoir que j'allais devoir m'épiler. Je me suis simplement dit que tu étais peut-être curieux de savoir comment c'était. " dit le plus jeune sur un ton innocent. Le plus grand lui jeta un regard courroucé pendant que Sora commençait à se déshabiller. Au grand étonnement de Riku, il allait y avoir plus de travail que prévu pour son ami… Contrairement à lui. " Qu'est-ce que tu attends? " demanda le châtain, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

" J'admirais tes jambes de babouin. Et moi qui me croyais particulièrement poilu. " taquina l'argenté en retirant son pantalon. Sora sentit ses joues rougir. Son ami ne blaguait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés sur une table pendant que deux femmes s'occupaient d'eux. Sora les laissait faire en plaisantant de temps à autre, clairement habitué à venir ici. Riku, quant à lui, avait assez appréhendé l'épilation à la cire chaude mais au final, il trouvait que c'était très largement supportable. Ces femmes qu'on voyait dans les pubs télé faisaient décidément beaucoup de manières.

" C'est une très bonne chose que vous repreniez votre métier. " dit l'une des esthéticiennes à Sora. " Ç'aurait vraiment été dommage de vous arrêter en si bon chemin. "

" Et comme ça, vous gardez votre client. " ajouta le châtain en riant doucement, aussitôt suivi par les employées. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini leur travail, elles passèrent une huile délicatement parfumée sur leur peau encore sensible et les adolescents purent repartir. Après un passage dans les vestiaires, évidemment. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la démarche gauche de Riku.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? On dirait que tu t'es fait dessus! " s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire. L'argenté fit la moue.

" Je me sens vraiment tout nu sous mes vêtements. C'est bizarre. " marmonna-t-il. " Je sens plus mon pantalon de la même façon… "

" Tu t'y feras vite. " le rassura le châtain, le sourire aux lèvres. " Oh mais je pensais! On est en week-end maintenant. Ton père ne m'en voudra pas si tu viens à la maison ce soir, non? "

" Je ne pense pas. " répondit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. " Je vais le prévenir. " Il prit son téléphone et passa un rapide coup de fil chez lui. " C'est ok. " dit-il quand il eut raccroché. " Ils pensaient aller au restaurant avec moi mais ils iront seuls, du coup. Ils risquent de rentrer assez tard. "

" Ah. Tu voulais peut-être aller avec eux? Tu pourrais venir demain. " proposa le châtain.

" Surtout pas! " s'exclama l'argenté en agitant les mains furieusement. " Ils vont toujours dans un resto où ils ne vendent que des plats à base de fruits de mer. Ils savent pourtant bien que je déteste ça. "

" Tu n'aimes pas les fruits de mer? " questionna Sora, un sourcil haussé. " Personnellement, j'en mange assez facilement. "

" Mis à part les crevettes, je suis incapable d'en manger. "

Le duo continua sa route et arriva enfin chez Sora. Une fois rentrés, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre du châtain et s'installèrent sur le lit. Et ce fut à ce moment que les choses se gâtèrent.

Quand ils étaient encore de simples amis, se retrouver seul avec Riku n'avait jamais gêné Sora; jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et sa relation avec Squall l'avait rendu moins nerveux aux côtés de l'argenté. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, mais pas encore des amants, cette gêne était revenue et il n'osait ni parler, ni même regarder le plus grand.

Riku, quant à lui, ne s'était jamais senti nerveux aux côtés de Sora. En ce moment, il ne l'aurait été qu'un peu si l'air ambiant n'était pas si pensant. Il était clair que son ami ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Sans doute pensait-il que Riku profiterait de la première occasion venue pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire subir les pires supplices - du point de vue du châtain. C'est donc ainsi que se passèrent de longues minutes, chacun regardant de son côté et évitant le regard de l'autre le plus possible. Finalement, l'argenté en eut assez et il ne put s'empêcher de parler.

" Peut-être que… Je ferais mieux de partir? " proposa-t-il timidement, sa propre main venue lui gratter la nuque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. A ces mots, Sora tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air paniqué.

" N - Non, surtout pas! Je suis désolé si je ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est juste que je - Euh " balbutia-t-il, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge. L'argenté se contenta de sourire, amusé, et posa une main sur la joue de son ami.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien. Du moins, si c'est ce que tu veux. " répondit le plus grand, son sourire à présent sournois. Et rien qu'avec ces paroles, la tension entre eux se dissipa et tout redevint comme avant. " Tu sais, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, quand on partait au lycée ensemble… " commença le plus grand en regardant le plafond d'un air absent.

" Oui? " demanda le châtain, son regard toujours porté sur le visage de Riku. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et finit par se tourner vers son ami. Sa main avait quitté la joue de Sora et à présent, elle vint jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Un tel contact détendit le plus jeune et il ferma les yeux, ne se concentrant plus que sur la sensation des doigts de Riku dans ses cheveux.

" Sora, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Pas en tant qu'amis, ni même en tant que meilleurs amis. Je veux qu'on soit bien plus que ça. " dit Riku d'une voix douce mais assez forte pour que l'autre garçon l'entende. Sora ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris par l'intensité du regard de Riku à ce moment précis. L'amour, la passion, l'attachement, la peur et l'angoisse. Il lut tous ces sentiments à la fois dans un seul et même regard. Celui qu'avait Riku, assis juste à côté de lui. Il crut déceler autre chose mais ne sut pas quoi au juste. Il leva timidement une main pour la poser sur la nuque de l'argenté. Puis il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Moi aussi. " murmura le châtain, ses lèvres effleurant celles du plus grand tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots qui scellèrent leur relation une bonne fois pour toutes. Puis il embrassa l'argenté une nouvelle fois, perdant bientôt l'avantage. Riku reprit le dessus et mordilla, lécha les lèvres de Sora à plusieurs reprises. Quand le plus jeune décida d'entrouvrir les lèvres, tout dans la pièce sembla disparaître. Ils ne voyaient plus la lumière du soleil qui baignait la chambre, ils n'entendaient plus le bruit des voitures et des passants dans la rue. Eux seuls existaient.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour finalement se retrouver collés l'un à l'autre, pas un seul millimètre les séparant. Riku s'apprêtait à passer à l'étape suivante quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte, révélant Aya et Miyuki, respectivement amusée et surprise. Larry passa entre les jambes des deux femmes et vint saluer les adolescents sur le lit, manquant de faire tomber le radio-réveil du châtain dans son élan de bonne humeur.

" Larry, descends! Tu vas mettre des poils partout! " s'exclama Sora en faisant partir le chien, qui resta au pied du lit, son regard doux et bienveillant fixé sur ceux qu'il considérait comme ses jeunes maîtres. " Quant à vous deux, vous devriez apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer! " continua-t-il, cette fois-ci à l'adresse de ses tutrices.

" On ne pensait pas que vous seriez occupés. " s'excusa Aya, l'air désolé. " On voulait simplement vous prévenir qu'on doit aller faire deux ou trois courses. "

" Et vu la situation, je propose que vous veniez avec nous. " commença Miyuki en tournant sur ses talons. " Vous n'avez pas le choix. "

" Mais - " commença Sora. Il détestait faire les magasins en soirée. Il y avait du monde, il se faisait bousculer sans arrêt et les rayons étaient pleins à craquer. Il en rentrait toujours avec un mal de tête atroce.

" Pas de mais. Je ne veux pas laisser deux paquets d'hormones seuls ici et risquer de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. " ordonna la mère avant de descendre. Aya se retint de rire tandis que sa compagne descendait.

" Aya, aide-moi à la convaincre, s'il te plaît! " demanda le châtain en prenant son air le plus adorable.

" Désolée, trésor. Si je fais ça, je risque de révéler des choses qui ne devraient pas se savoir. Ça vaudrait mieux si vous veniez sans broncher. " déclara la brune en haussant les épaules. Riku haussa un sourcil et la fixa du regard.

" Mais les courses s'éternisent toujours et on risque de rentrer assez tard. Que vont dire les parents de Riku? " insista Sora, décidé à ne pas céder aux caprices de sa mère.

" Il n'a qu'à dormir ici. Oh zut, ta mère ne voudra jamais. " marmonna la femme, les bras croisés. " Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu lui avais simplement tout avoué au sujet de Squall. "

" Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle me tuerait si je lui racontais ce qu'on a fait. " grommela le plus jeune. " Bah, je vais essayer de la convaincre de le laisser dormir à la maison. Si je me débrouille bien, ça peut marcher. " dit-il en hochant la tête.

" Je me rappelle qu'elle avait vu un bel appareil photo. Elle voulait se l'acheter mais il était un peu trop cher pour elle. " dit Aya sur le ton de la conversation avant de sortir. Sora sourit malicieusement, silencieusement reconnaissant. Il savait comment la faire accepter.

" Aya sait pour toi et Squall? Ouah, elle est drôle ouverte d'esprit. " fit remarquer le plus grand en passant un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, qui laissa leurs hanches se toucher.

" C'est à elle que je me suis confié la plupart du temps au sujet de Squall et de toi. Elle m'a bien aidé. " admit le châtain en souriant tristement. " Elle a été assez choquée par certains événements mais au final, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. "

Les deux adolescents suivirent les deux femmes jusqu'au centre commercial où, comme Sora s'y attendait, une foule monstrueuse se bousculait dans les rayons. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils furent séparés. Sora se retrouva seul avec Aya et Riku avec Miyuki. Le jeune châtain eut l'étrange impression que tout ça n'était pas arrivé par hasard. L'argenté, lui, était plus naïf.

" Alors comme ça, toi et Sora êtes vraiment ensemble… " commença Miyuki, l'air détaché.

" Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air étonnée. " fit remarquer le garçon, un peu inquiet. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de lui dire, au juste?

" Pas trop. Mis à part Kairi, aucune fille n'a jamais vraiment intéressé mon fils. Et je l'ai souvent surpris à regarder d'autres garçons avec insistance. Que vous soyez ensemble était à prévoir. Vous êtes tout le temps flanqués l'un avec l'autre. " expliqua la femme en prenant un paquet de pâte qu'elle laissa tomber dans le caddie.

" Vous n'allez pas essayer de nous séparer, hein? " demanda timidement l'adolescent, déjà prêt à faire des pieds et des mains pour la faire changer d'avis si elle ne donnait pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

" Bien sûr que non. Je te demanderai simplement de ne pas précipiter les choses. " répondit Miyuki en regardant Riku, l'air sérieux. " Sora est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, alors il est hors de question que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. "

" Je n'en ai pas l'intention, vous avez ma parole. " promit l'argenté en souriant sincèrement à la femme. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils finirent par rejoindre leurs deux autres compagnons.

" Maman, tu as bientôt fini? Il y a du monde, j'ai mal au dos à force de me prendre les caddies des autres clients et en plus, je crois qu'il y a un homme qui me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. " se plaignit le châtain en rejoignant son petit ami et sa mère.

" Un homme? Où ça? " demanda sèchement la châtaine, prête à aller tordre le cou à ce malotru. Riku s'arrangea pour être plus discret qu'elle.

" Je plaisantais. Mais le reste est vrai. " répondit Sora en riant légèrement. Le passage à la caisse fut long, comme toujours, mais une fois sortis du magasin, ils poussèrent tous un long soupir de soulagement. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le parking.

" Toi!! " tonna un homme derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et le visage de Sora se renfrogna considérablement, tandis que celui de Miyuki pâlit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu me suis, maintenant? " demanda l'adolescent sans cacher le mépris qu'il éprouvait envers son propre père.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Il est hors de question que tu n'ailles plus au lycée, tu m'entends? Tu présenteras tes excuses au - " commença Sô, le visage rouge de rage.

" Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. " le coupa sèchement le châtain. Il ne voulait pas faire de scène devant tout le monde, mais son père ne lui donnait pas vraiment le choix. " Et sache que tout ça est arrivé par ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi immature et ne m'avais pas obligé à devoir te supporter, je ne serais pas renvoyé et je n'aurais pas d'ennuis avec mes profs et le directeur. "

" Il a raison. Laissez-le tranquille. " intervint Riku en prenant la main du châtain pour lui apporter son soutien - ce que Sora apprécia grandement. Cependant, le geste ne sembla pas plaire à tout le monde, plus particulièrement, et uniquement, à Sô.

" Espèce de sale - " commença l'homme, fou de rage. Il leva la main pour gifler son fils. Miyuki fit pour s'avancer et protéger son fils, aussitôt suivie par Aya mais toutes deux étaient trop loin. Sora eut l'impression d'être au cœur d'une scène au ralenti. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact qui promettait d'être rude. Il entendit le bruit de la gifle mais n'en ressentit pas la douleur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Riku s'était placé devant lui et lui tournait le dos.

" Riku! Est-ce que tu vas bien? " s'inquiéta Sora en venant se placer devant son ami, ignorant complètement son père à présent. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que hurlaient Aya et Miyuki, ou même Sô. Pour l'instant, il n'était préoccupé que par le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de la bouche de l'argenté. " Je suis désolé. " murmura-t-il. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et ne put les empêcher de couler. Riku avait été blessé à cause de lui et il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. A son grand étonnement, le plus grand se mit à rire doucement et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. " le rassura l'argenté avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Sô, malgré sa dispute avec son ex-femme et une étrangère qu'il supposait être une des amies de Miyuki, observa attentivement les adolescents. Il tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna, ne pouvant plus supporter un spectacle aussi répugnant.

x-x-x-x

A/N : Je me suis rendue compte hier soir que je n'avais pas mis cette fic à jour depuis bien longtemps! Désolée! Si ça peut vous rassurer, les mises à jour devraient se faire plus régulièrement une fois le mois de Mai passé. J'ai hâte et peur d'y être à la fois. Oo; Mais la balance penche plus pour le côté "hâte". XD Bien bien, il va maintenant falloir réfléchir à la façon dont tout ça va se finir. Je commence à sentir que cette histoire va traîner en longueur si j'ajoute trop de chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura, mais je suis déjà certaine que ce sera moins de cinq. Bref. Oh, pour la partie concernant la cire chaude, c'est vrai! J'avais voulu faire un essai, par simple curiosité, et je m'attendais à un truc horrible et en fait, c'est simplement très cracra à utiliser. XD (le carrelage de ma salle de bain était heureux qu'il y ait du papier journal en dessous du pot!) Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. \o/ A bientôt!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney. (Mais c'est pas comme si je me servais de Donald ou d'un autre…)

Avertissement : C'est le dernier chapitre!

x-x-x-x

Après l'accrochage avec Sô, tous avaient quitté le centre commercial et étaient repartis chez Miyuki. Celle-ci fut soulagée quand elle n'aperçut pas la voiture des parents de Riku quand ils passèrent devant sa maison. Aussitôt rentrés, Aya avait donné une poche de glaçons à l'argenté et Sora s'était absenté dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une pommade. Suite à cela, les garçons s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre du châtain.

" Riku, comment veux-tu que je te mette de la crème si tu bouges autant? " se plaignit Sora, une main levée, sur laquelle attendait une noisette de gel translucide. Riku observa l'immonde substance avec dégoût.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait, pas besoin de ce… Truc. " marmonna le plus grand en tournant la tête et manquant ainsi de voir la moue qu'affichait l'autre adolescent.

" Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu ta joue. Elle est toute gonflée et rouge. Ça te ferait du bien, tu sais. Ça soulage pas mal la douleur. En tout cas, ça avait marché quand j'en ai mis. " dit le châtain en levant timidement la main, comme s'il attendait que son ami lui donne le feu vert.

" Ton père est une brute, tu le sais ça? " marmonna l'argenté en agrippant le poignet du châtain pour amener sa main près de sa joue. Le plus jeune comprit et quand il fut libre de ses mouvements, il massa délicatement le visage de Riku. " Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ça avait laissé un bleu sur ton visage. "

" Ma peau marque facilement, c'est pour ça. On m'a dit que c'était un problème sanguin mais on ne m'a jamais fait passer de tests alors je suppose que ça n'est pas bien grave. " expliqua le plus jeune en continuant ses soins. Peu à peu, il sentit l'autre garçon s'appuyer contre sa main, comme s'il recherchait ce contact. Sora le lui offrit avec plaisir. Une fois la pommade appliquée, le châtain s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et rangea le tube dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. " Tu sais, maman a appelé chez toi pour dire que tu passerais la nuit ici. Je crois qu'elle a peur que ta mère lui en veuille pour ce qu'il s'est passé. " expliqua Sora sans regarder son ami. Il se redressa et s'étira paresseusement. " Dans le fond, c'est plutôt à moi qu'elle devrait en vouloir, mais bon… "

" Pourquoi vous en voudrait-elle? Vous n'y êtes pour rien. " rétorqua le plus vieux, un sourcil haussé. Pourquoi Sora refusait-il de le regarder, tout à coup?

" Si je ne l'avais pas provoqué, il n'aurait frappé personne. " murmura le châtain, les mains posées sur son bureau. " Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me dis que je ferais mieux de l'ignorer mais je finis toujours par craquer. Après tout ce qu'il a osé faire à maman… "

" Et à toi, ne l'oublie pas. " le corrigea Riku en se levant finalement. Il rejoignit son compagnon et passa les bras autour de la fine taille du châtain. " C'est normal de lui en vouloir. " murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son jeune amant et respira doucement pour mieux sentir le doux parfum du châtain. Il sentait la vanille, ou la noix de coco avec une petite touche de caramel. Un mélange que l'argenté trouva fort enivrant.

" Je le sais bien mais peut-être que je devrais y réfléchir à deux fois, surtout si on te fait du mal. " insista Sora en se reposant complètement sur son ami, qui le serra un peu plus.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas grand-chose. Arrête un peu d'y penser, d'accord? " grommela l'argenté tandis qu'il s'était mis à poser ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises tout le long du cou tanné de Sora. Ce détail intrigua fortement le plus jeune, qui fronça doucement les sourcils avant de sourire tendrement.

" Tu as bien mérité une petite récompense pour ta bravoure. " dit le châtain en se tournant pour enfin faire face à l'argenté. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard confus tandis qu'il était amené vers le lit. Sora s'assit à côté de lui et releva la jambe de son pantalon, révélant une peau aussi bronzée que celle de son cou. " Tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte que je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'ai la peau très douce. "

Riku fit la moue, clairement déçu.

" Alors c'est ça, ma récompense? " demanda-t-il, boudeur. Néanmoins, il tendit la main et la passa lentement le long du tibia de son ami. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Il releva son propre pantalon et passa une main sur sa jambe. Pourquoi était-ce si différent?

" Alors? " questionna le châtain d'un ton taquin. Il se mit à rire quand l'argenté passa la main une seconde fois sur sa jambe.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour avoir la peau si douce? On dirait celle d'un bébé! " s'exclama le plus vieux, un peu jaloux.

" Ça, c'est grâce à tous les soins auxquels j'ai eu droit pendant mes séances photos. " expliqua Sora, fier de lui. Tant pis si il passait pour une fille. Si ça plaisait à Riku, il continuerait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Le châtain regarda son réveil et fit la moue. " Il est encore tôt. Il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu voudrais faire? " demanda-t-il.

" Des tas de choses. " dit Riku en souriant malicieusement.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel. " Pervers, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu veux voir un film, essayer un jeu vidéo… " proposa le plus jeune en s'asseyant en tailleur.

" Oh! Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais ce film qui vient tout juste de sortir! Tu sais, celui avec le gamin qui part avec – " commença Riku.

" – Deux chevaliers? Oui, je l'ai mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver le DVD. " continua Sora en se levant du lit pour aller chercher sur son étagère. Il dut chercher pendant un moment avant de trouver le bon film.

Après être allés chercher de quoi grignoter et boire, les deux adolescents s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit du châtain et regardèrent le film en silence. Le reste de la soirée passa très rapidement – trop au goût de Riku, qui serait bien resté plus longtemps…

--

Le week-end passa et bientôt, Sora dut se remettre au travail. Il se rendit aux studios d'Ansem et fut préparé pour les séances photos. Il fut étonné par la rapidité avec laquelle il retrouva ses anciens réflexes. Poser n'avait jamais semblé aussi naturel. Le photographe, lui, était aux anges. Il enchaînait les clichés et les pellicules à une vitesse ahurissante et semblait comblé par les performances du jeune modèle.

" Parfait! Je pense que ça devrait suffire. " dit l'homme en se redressant, le sourire aux lèvres. " Ça manquait un peu les mannequins dans ton genre. " dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Cisco.

" Merci. " répondit le châtain en souriant à son tour. Cloud le rejoignit, une bouteille d'eau fruitée à la main. L'adolescent accepta la boisson avec plaisir et en vida la moitié d'un trait.

" Tu as fait du bon travail, comme toujours. " dit le manager en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son protégé. Ce dernier fut quelque peu surpris par la soudaineté du geste.

" Tu as l'air bien joyeux. Tu as appris une bonne nouvelle? " demanda Cisco, un sourcil haussé.

" Et comment! " s'exclama Cloud en souriant fièrement. " Je vais être papa! "

Le mannequin écarquilla les yeux. " Vraiment?! Félicitations! " dit-il en serrant brièvement le manager dans ses bras. " C'est pour quand? "

" Pour le mois de Juillet, d'après les résultats de la prise de sang de Tifa. Elle doit aller faire une échographie pour être certaine que la date est correcte. " expliqua le blond en se grattant la nuque, ses joues déjà bien empourprées.

" Il faudra que tu me donnes ton adresse. Je lui enverrai des fleurs pour la féliciter, elle aussi. Après tout, c'est elle qui aura le travail le plus dur. " taquina le châtain avant de rire de bon cœur face à l'expression indignée de Cloud.

" Tu auras plutôt intérêt à suivre l'événement de près parce que j'avais l'intention de te demander d'être le parrain de notre enfant. " dit le manager, l'air un peu anxieux. Cisco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce que le blond venait de lui dire.

" Son parrain? Moi? M – Mais il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait être – " commença le modèle, les joues à présent aussi rouges que celles de Cloud.

" Je veux que ce soit toi, Sora. Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Tifa et je ne serais pas aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. " dit le blond, l'air déterminé.

" Vous comptez le faire baptiser, alors? " demanda Cisco après un court moment de silence.

" Non, mais Tifa veut qu'il ait un parrain et une marraine pour avoir plus de cadeaux. " dit Cloud en riant nerveusement. Il fut soulagé quand l'adolescent se mit à rire.

" Avec un parrain aussi riche, votre bout de chou ne manquera de rien! " dit le châtain sur un ton enjoué. Les portes du studio s'ouvrirent et Insio fit son entrée, tout de noir vêtu et l'air hautain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son partenaire.

" Hé, Roxas! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient d'arriver! Je vais être parrain! " s'exclama Cisco en serrant vigoureusement la main de l'autre mannequin, qui prit un air blasé.

" Quel est l'imbécile qui est allé te demander d'être le parrain de son gamin? " questionna Insio sans vraiment partager l'enthousiasme de son ami.

" Cloud. " répondit le châtain en souriant. Il entendit le manager grommeler sourdement derrière lui mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Les photos furent prises rapidement et bientôt, les deux mannequins durent se changer pour la soirée organisée en leur honneur. Cisco ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement mais Insio, lui, était un peu nerveux. C'était le premier cocktail auquel il devait assister et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait faire, et encore moins ce qu'il fallait dire.

" Tu n'auras qu'à te contenter de sourire, de répondre aux questions que te poseront certains des gens de la presse et à accepter les petits fours qu'on te proposera. Evite les verts, sauf si tu aimes les olives. " expliqua le châtain, l'air confiant. Le blond se contente de hocher la tête et sortit lentement de la voiture de Cloud.

Dehors étaient déjà regroupés de nombreux journalistes ainsi que les haut placés de la société d'Ansem. Certains dévisagèrent les deux modèles tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réception tandis que d'autres, plus discrets, se contentaient de leur jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Une fois à l'intérieur, le trio fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait autant de monde qu'à l'extérieur. La salle était presque pleine et il était délicat de s'y déplacer. Assez rapidement, Cloud perdit la trace de ses deux protégés qui étaient sûrement déjà en train de se faire interviewer.

--

Ailleurs, Cisco et Insio passaient un interrogatoire avec une dizaine de journalistes regroupés autour d'eux. Le blond ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait être aussi à l'aise dans une telle situation.

" Cisco, qu'avez-vous à dire concernant votre come-back? A-t-il été difficile? Avez-vous dû vous réadapter au monde du mannequinât? " demanda un homme à la cravate rose, qui fit sourire le châtain.

" Comment se passe votre collaboration avec Insio? Avez-vous déjà eu des accrochages ou êtes-vous plutôt soudés? " demanda un autre.

" Du calme, s'il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions en même temps. " commença Cisco en levant les mains. " Et il me semble que certaines d'entre elles peuvent être posées à mon collègue. Je vous rappelle que cette soirée ne m'est pas uniquement dédiée. "

Au fond, Roxas était infiniment reconnaissant à Sora pour leur avoir rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas que Cisco chez les mannequins à succès, mais d'un autre côté, il se plaisait à être ignoré et à laisser son ami répondre.

" Bien, concernant mon retour dans le monde du mannequinât, j'en suis très satisfait, d'autant plus qu'il se fait au sein d'une société bien plus grande que celle pour laquelle je travaillais auparavant et dans de bien meilleures conditions. Je m'y suis senti à l'aise très vite et mes réflexes sont revenus quasi-immédiatement. " répondit Cisco sans jamais oublier de sourire. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Insio, vite imité par les journalistes qui attendaient une réponse.

" _C'était quoi déjà la question? _" se demanda le blond en se retenant de se gratter la nuque, embarrassé. Il cligna des yeux, la mémoire lui revenant. Sa collaboration! " À vrai dire, j'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée de travailler avec Cisco mais finalement, tout ce passe très bien. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? " questionna le châtain, les sourcils haussés. " On croirait presque que tu me prends pour un monstre ou un demeuré. "

" C'est-à-dire que notre premier travail ensemble ne s'est pas exactement bien passé. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui t'es mis à me tripo – " commença le blond.

" Oui bon, c'est du passé. " l'interrompit Cisco en souriant. " Le principal, c'est que tout se passe bien maintenant, non? "

L'autre modèle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et ils quittèrent le groupe de journalistes pour en rencontrer un autre un peu plus loin. La soirée promettait d'être très longue…

--

Il était bien au-delà de minuit quand Cloud ramena les adolescents chez eux. La conversation à l'arrière du véhicule était plutôt animée, les deux garçons se chamaillant gentiment. Roxas se demandait si il allait réussir à se lever pour aller en cours tandis que Sora clamait fièrement qu'il n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de questions. Il faudrait bien, pourtant, qu'il retourne au lycée un jour mais tant que le directeur refusait de le replacer dans son ancienne classe, c'était hors de question.

Bientôt, le blond se gara devant la maison de Sora et se tourna vers lui.

" Nous y sommes. Tu sauras rentrer seul? " taquina le manager en souriant malicieusement à son protégé.

" Je n'en suis pas trop sûr, mais on verra bien. " répondit le jeune châtain en lui rendant son sourire.

" Encore merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition. Tifa va être folle de joie. " dit Cloud.

" N'oublie pas de me laisser votre adresse. " dit le modèle en sortant du véhicule. " Merci de m'avoir raccompagné et passez une bonne soirée. " ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses deux amis. Insio se contenta d'un signe de la main tandis que le manager hocha la tête. La voiture s'éloigna et Sora, encore sous les traits de Cisco, rentra chez lui.

Larry vint lui faire la fête et l'adolescent pria pour que la maison entière ne soit pas réveillée par le bruit des meubles que l'animal bousculait dans son élan d'enthousiasme. Quand il put enfin monter dans sa chambre, il fut rassuré de n'entendre aucun bruit venant de la chambre de sa mère mais haussa un sourcil en voyant la lumière de sa propre chambre allumée. Miyuki avait sans doute oublié de l'éteindre, encore une fois. Le mannequin poussa la porte et trouva Riku allongé sur le lit, en train de lire une revue.

" Oh, tu es rentré. " le salua l'autre garçon en tournant la tête vers lui. Il prit un instant pour observer Cisco. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu aussi attirant. " _Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été. _" se dit l'adolescent pour se défendre.

" Tu as l'air ravi. " rétorqua le mannequin en venant prendre place sur le bord du lit. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille? Ton père va nous tuer. "

" J'étais venu pour te voir mais j'avais oublié que tu travaillais. Du coup, ta mère m'a proposé de t'attendre et de garder la maison pendant sa petite sortie avec sa copine. Elle pensait que tu serais rentré assez tôt mais on dirait que votre soirée s'est éternisée. " expliqua l'argenté en refermant le magazine.

" Donc, elle t'a abandonné ici? Tout seul? " demanda Cisco en prenant la revue des mains de son ami. " On dirait qu'elle a oublié que tu allais toujours au lycée, contrairement à moi. "

" Bah, c'est pas bien grave. J'ai l'habitude de me coucher tard, même en semaine. Bon, peut-être pas aussi tard que ça mais bon… " commença Riku pour finalement hausser les épaules.

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge. S'il avait bien compris, lui et Riku étaient donc seuls? Complètement seuls? Les joues du châtain s'empourprèrent à cette idée et il se demanda pourquoi cette simple révélation le gênait autant, surtout après ce qu'il avait déjà vécu auparavant.

Riku sembla sentir le malaise de son ami et il se leva du lit pour s'étirer.

" Une chance que je commence assez tard demain matin. " dit le plus grand en riant nerveusement. " Je vais retourner chez moi, maintenant que tu es là. "

" Ah, euh, d'accord. " dit Cisco, déçu. Il s'était au moins attendu à ce que son amant lui demande comment sa journée de travail s'était passée, mais il était tard après tout et Riku voulait sûrement aller se coucher.

L'argenté hésita un instant avant de sortir et revint sur ses pas pour donner un bisou au châtain avant de véritablement le laisser. Ça n'était peut-être pas ce que Sora attendait, mais cela suffit à lui remonter le moral.

--

" Ah, y a rien à faire ici! " se plaignit Sora en se promenant dans les rues de la ville en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Cloud l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour le prévenir que la séance de photos avec Irvine avait dû être reportée. Visiblement, le modèle était tombé malade et était cloué au lit. Sur le coup, Sora était content – non pas à cause de la grippe d'Irvine – et s'était dit qu'il pourrait profiter pleinement de sa journée, mais après plusieurs heures à déambuler sans but en ville, il finit par être lassé. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et tourna les talons, quand une voiture attira son attention. Une Porsche noire arriva vers lui et se gara juste à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas tellement de personnes qui possédaient une voiture aussi luxueuse.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le véhicule, mais quand son conducteur descendit et l'attira à l'intérieur, il n'eut pas d'autre choix. Il s'assit dans le siège avant et boucla sa ceinture tandis que Squall s'asseyait derrière le volant.

" C'est ta nouvelle façon de parler aux gens? " demanda froidement l'adolescent sans regarder son interlocuteur.

" Je dois te parler. " dit le coiffeur en s'engageant sur la route.

" **Nous** devons te parler. " dit quelqu'un à l'arrière.

Sora se tourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de son père. Sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'empirer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Vous vous connaissez ou quoi? " questionna sèchement Sora en leur lançant des regards noirs.

" Il se trouve que cet homme travaille dans le salon de coiffure où je vais. " expliqua Sô, les bras croisés.

" Ce que je voulais te dire – " l'interrompit Squall. " C'est que je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord? C'est arrivé comme ça et – "

" Comme ça?! " s'emporta l'adolescent, furieux. " Bon sang, Squall, vous étiez sur le point de faire l'amour! Comment est-ce qu'un truc pareil peut arriver 'comme ça'?! C'est aussi arrivé 'comme ça' quand tu étais avec moi? "

" Ce n'est pas ce que – " commença le coiffeur.

" Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que tu penses, au moins? " le coupa Sora.

" Bien sûr que non! Je ne veux pas la blesser! " dit Squall, commençant à élever la voix à son tour.

" Mais moi, tu t'en fiches que je sois blessé? "

" Ecoutez, vous deux, on s'en fiche de vos histoires dégoûtantes! Je veux – " commença Sô.

Dans la rue, des passants virent une voiture noire s'arrêter brusquement tandis qu'un homme fut projeté en dehors du véhicule. La Porsche redémarra aussitôt, laissant son passager sur le trottoir.

" Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, d'accord? Je tenais vraiment à toi. " murmura le conducteur, les yeux fixés sur la route. Il se fit un court moment de silence.

" Oui, tu **tenais** à moi. " dit l'adolescent.

Ils continuèrent à circuler dans les rues de la ville sans parler pendant un long moment. Finalement, Squall se gara devant la maison de son ex petit ami et coupa le moteur.

" Je peux comprendre que tu sois allé voir ailleurs. Tu as dû sentir que je ne m'attachais pas vraiment. " dit Sora en haussant les épaules. " Au fond, je courais toujours après Riku, même si je ne m'en apercevais pas. "

" Ça n'excuse pas le fait que je me sois comporté comme un salaud. " dit l'homme en serrant le volant, les sourcils froncés.

" Non, mais ça l'explique. " dit sagement le plus jeune. " Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tout se passe bien de ton côté. "

" Et toi, dans tout ça? " demanda le coiffeur en tournant la tête vers son passager.

" Oh, tout va bien. Je suis avec Riku maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça a pu se produire, mais ça me va très bien comme ça. " dit l'adolescent en souriant chaleureusement tandis qu'il vit ledit garçon s'approcher dans le rétroviseur.

" Ce sale gosse s'en sort bien. " marmonna Squall avant de pousser un long soupir.

Sora choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire. " Je vais te laisser, il doit sûrement se poser des questions. " dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Il fit un bref signe de main à l'homme, qui le lui rendit avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner. L'adolescent le regarda s'éloigner, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, tout ne s'était pas fini sur un si mauvais souvenir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui? " demanda sèchement Riku quand il fut assez près de son ami pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

" Jaloux? " taquina le châtain en souriant sournoisement. Il vit l'expression de l'argenté s'assombrir tandis qu'il tendit le bras pour agripper le châtain par le poignet. " Qu'est-ce que -?! Riku! " s'exclama le plus jeune alors qu'il était entraîné vers la maison du plus grand. Ce dernier sortit les clés de chez lui de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, qu'il claqua derrière lui. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre, les doigts toujours resserrés autour du poignet de Sora. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte, le lâcha et lui fit face, les bras croisés.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui? " répéta l'argenté, clairement furieux. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

" Il m'a… Forcé à monter en voiture, en quelque sorte? " commença-t-il en se mettant à sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais un simple regard de la part de l'autre garçon suffit à le faire changer d'avis. " Il voulait me parler alors je l'ai écouté. On s'est expliqués et maintenant, c'est fini pour de bon. "

Au soulagement du châtain, Riku secoua la tête lentement et se calma considérablement.

" Sora, si tu le laisses te manipuler comme ça, il va encore te jouer un sale tour. " se plaignit-il.

" Il ne le fera plus. " déclara le plus jeune en souriant à son ami. " Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour ça maintenant. "

Riku ne sembla pas si sûr. Il vit Sora s'approcher et lever les bras pour les passer autour du cou de l'argenté. Le châtain se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

" Je suis avec toi et je ne suis qu'à toi, alors ne t'en fais pas. " murmura le plus jeune avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Riku, qui ferma progressivement les yeux.

" Tu me le promets? " répondit l'argenté en changeant les rôles. Il enlaça son jeune ami, une main posée dans le creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre se posa entre ses omoplates. À son tour, il se baissa pour embrasser Sora avec une passion nouvelle.

" O – Oui. " balbutia le châtain, sentant la main de son ami glisser timidement pour venir se poser un peu plus bas, sans vraiment oser le toucher de façon trop intime. Sora baissa un bras et prit la main de Riku pour la poser fermement contre son postérieur et lui montrer qu'il n'objecterait pas. Il sentit l'argenté se crisper un instant, puis devenir bien plus franc quelques secondes plus tard. Le châtain se pressa davantage contre son ami, recherchant un contact plus direct, plus important. Les lèvres de Riku contre son cou firent naître une sensation entêtante et intense qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Sora pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser plus d'espace à son ami et ce dernier en profita pleinement.

Lorsque l'argenté se redressa et stoppa son assaut sur le cou du plus jeune pour observer les marques qu'il avait laissées ici et là, le châtain, à qui un si doux contact manquait déjà, ouvrit les yeux. Le plus grand y vit de l'agacement, de l'attachement mais aussi de la luxure. C'était à prévoir, après tout, mais être observé de cette façon rendit l'argenté un peu nerveux.

" Riku? " demanda le châtain, l'air inquiet.

" Je vais bien. Je te regardais, c'est tout. " répondit doucement l'autre garçon en passant le dos de sa main contre la joue de son ami. " Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu es absolument magnifique? " demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant. Il entendit Sora déglutir et ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux d'apparaître. Il souffla doucement sur l'oreille de son ami, qui frissonna, et murmura : " Ça me donne envie d'en voir un peu plus. "

Riku put littéralement sentir son ami rougir.

" M – M – Mai – Me – Mais!! " bégaya le plus jeune, rouge depuis les oreilles jusqu'au cou.

" Tu ne veux pas? " demanda l'argenté, un sourcil haussé.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'il est encore un peu tôt? " questionna timidement le châtain en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux.

" Je t'aime, Sora, et je veux que tu sois le premier à me toucher, à me dévêtir, à me sentir. " dit le plus grand en serrant son ami tout contre lui. Sora put sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre, et il était certain que le sien battait aussi vite. " Je serai prêt quand tu le seras et si je dois attendre des mois avant que tu ne veuilles franchir cette étape, alors je serai patient. "

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir et réprima un gémissement quand l'argenté se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille.

" Ce – Je dis surtout ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si… " Sora s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire la même chose à son ami, lui qui s'était déjà offert à un autre homme. " Désolé. " murmura-t-il.

" Ce qui compte, c'est que ça ne soit pas seulement spécial pour moi. " chuchota Riku en les guidant lentement vers le lit, sentant que Sora ne tenait déjà presque plus sur ses jambes, et à vrai dire, il avait peur que les siennes ne le trahissent aussi bientôt. Le châtain tomba maladroitement sur le matelas, manquant de se cogner la tête contre celle de son ami quand ce dernier tomba à son tour. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur.

" Quelle délicatesse. " taquina le châtain en observant son ami, les larmes aux yeux tant il avait ri.

" Désolé. " répondit le plus grand quand il eut retrouvé son souffle. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se reprendre que son ami continuait déjà ses avances. " Tu n'as plus vraiment l'air d'hésiter. " taquina-t-il en sentant les mains du plus jeune sur son dos.

" Si tu es sûr de toi, alors moi aussi. " se contenta de répondre le plus jeune. Ils échangèrent un regard et ce fut tout ce dont ils eurent besoin pour savoir qu'ils ne regretteraient rien.

--

Inutile de dire que les deux garçons furent sermonnés par Séphiroth. Non seulement Riku ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il avait invité un 'ami' à dormir chez lui, mais il avait en plus choisi de faire ça la veille d'un jour d'école.

Fort heureusement, cet incident n'empêcha pas les deux adolescents de continuer à se voir. L'argenté avait beau être puni dans sa chambre – punition qu'il trouva fort dépassée à son âge – Sora réussissait toujours à monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre grâce à un arbre judicieusement placé. Elena l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais rien dit. Le châtain la soupçonnait même d'avoir découvert leur secret mais elle se gardait bien d'en parler. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas trop si c'était par respect de leur choix ou si le sujet la gênait, tout simplement. Riku ne lui en voudrait pas.

" Sora, tu as un appel du directeur du lycée! " appela Aya du bas des escaliers. L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre et la rejoignit dans le couloir.

" Allô? " dit-il d'un ton détaché.

" Bonjour, Sora. Ici monsieur Lenotre. " dit l'homme d'une voix solennelle. L'adolescent se retint de faire de quelconques remarques. " Je t'appelle pour t'informer de la démission de ton ancien professeur principal, monsieur Miyano. Il a déposé sa lettre de démission ce matin même. "

L'homme n'en dit pas plus et attendit la réaction de l'adolescent.

" Et..? " Dit Sora, non satisfait. Certes, il ne verrait plus son père mais ça n'était pas encore suffisant.

" Et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. " S'entêta le directeur, décidé à ne pas céder face à un simple élève.

" Donc, je suis toujours dans la section spéciale? " Demanda le châtain, incrédule.

" Oui. " Confirma l'homme d'un ton catégorique. Il se fit un long moment de silence avant que Sora ne parle.

" Très bien, ce n'est pas la peine de me laisser sur votre liste, dans ce cas. " Dit le châtain en s'adossant au mur.

" Et ton diplôme? " Demanda le directeur, étonné.

" Je me présenterai en tant que candidat libre. Au revoir. " Dit Sora en raccrochant. Décidément, ce type ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

" Tu ne retournes donc pas au lycée? " Demanda Miyuki en s'approchant de son fils. " Tu crois que tu arriveras quand même à avoir ton diplôme? "

" Bien sûr que oui. " Dit le jeune homme, confiant.

Quelques mois plus tard et lui et les deux femmes fêtaient dignement l'obtention de son examen. Il aurait voulu que Riku soit là mais lui-même participait à une soirée familiale pour la même raison. Kairi avait été la seule à devoir passer le rattrapage mais comme tous le lui avaient dit, le principal était d'avoir réussi au final.

Le groupe d'amis, mis à part les deux mannequins, s'était déjà inscrit à l'université. Axel allait suivre des études dans le domaine du théâtre tandis que Naminé et Kairi s'étaient tournées vers les arts. Riku, quant à lui, avait choisi une filière littéraire pour devenir écrivain; choix qui surprit fortement son amant car l'argenté ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses projets professionnels.

Sora et Roxas continuèrent leur carrière de mannequin. Tous deux étaient les modèles les plus appréciés et étaient demandés partout. Pour le châtain, tout était comme avant, et même mieux : Riku était à ses côtés et il espérait que ça ne changerait jamais.

Mais ça, seul l'avenir le leur dirait…

À suivre..?

x-x-x-x

A/N : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il y aura peut-être une suite à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore quelle en serait la trame et à vrai dire, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Sinon, ça s'arrêtera là, tout simplement. (Même si je trouve que la fin est bâclée. Je la réécrirai peut-être quand je serai plus inspirée) J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de personnages en cours. Je sais que je n'ai pas parlé de Cloud et Tifa mais je pense que leur avenir est assez évident, maintenant que vous savez qu'ils ont un enfant. Je ne sentais pas le besoin de m'attarder sur eux. (Désolée si j'en ai choqué(e)s en disant ça)

Bref! Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes autres séries, surtout Les Chroniques. Je prépare une autre série de oneshots, mais ceux là seront plus positifs, contrairement à Tout un art. Sur cette note, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à son terme et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire. \o/


End file.
